Strike Witches: The Paradox Timeline
by fuji92
Summary: A Joint Naval Exercise between US, Russia, NATO and Japan started not as they expected to be as the fleet suddenly transported straight into 1944, smacked in the middle of a battle between the 501st JFW Witches and the Neuroi. What will they do when they know that they are back in time but in a parallel world version of their own?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The Strike Witches series is fully owned by Shimada Humikane, Noboru Yamaguchi and Gonzo Animation Studios while the non Strike Witches elements are fully owned by me

Authors Note: I've been watching Strike Witches for quite awhile and also after reading several fanfic in the Strike Witches section. I guess I tried my hand on writing a fanfic of this series, please note that there might be grammatical error because English is my second language so let's get on with the story.

* * *

**Prologue: Arriving in the Past**

Date: July 21st 2015**  
**Location: Somewhere on the North Sea

It was fairly cold foggy day to start on the calm cold waters of the North Sea but that will all changed as a large fleet appeared on the horizon. July the 21st has been designated as a date of an annual Joint Naval Exercise between United States of America, North Atlantic Treaty Organization or famously called NATO, Japan which has been invited by the Americans and surprisingly Russian Federation which was thought impossible during the height of the Cold War due to the relations between the superpowers. This was done to improve the relations between each country after the Second Korean War.

Leading the fleet is the United State Navy lead by it's one of the famous capital ships of all times, the _Nimitz-class_ Aircraft Carrier _USS Dwight D. Eisenhower_. Alongside the US Navy is the Russian Navy with their only Carrier in active service, the _Admiral Kuznetsov-class_ Aircraft Carrier with her escorts. Representative from NATO is consists of British, Italian, French and German navy with its flagship the _Invincible-class_ Aircraft Carrier _HMS Illustrious_. The US Navy also invites the Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force to participate in the naval practice with the Europeans.

* * *

_**USS Dwight D. Eisenhower**_** observation deck****  
**  
On board the _Nimitz-class_ Aircraft Carrier observation deck, a man with the rank of Admiral watches the activities of the _Dwight. D Eisenhower_crews while holding a cup of coffee when he is approach by a Petty Officer.

"Morning Admiral Robertson, you are needed at the bridge right now sir." the Petty Officer informed as the Admiral now named Robertson looked at the officer and smiled.

"Thank you Petty Officer, lead the way." said Admiral Robertson as the two began to walk back to bridge. Admiral Frederick Robertson is a 37 year old admiral with a good combat record and avid fan of military history. He earned the command of this particular Aircraft Carrier after involved in the Second Korean War as a captain of a frigate.

As he arrived at the bridge the crew saluted at Admiral Robertson and continued to do their work as the Admiral sat on his command seat. He's then informed by one of the crew member that they received a call from a certain Russian Admiral which their fleet and the Japanese's rendezvous with the American fleet several weeks before.

"Good morning Admiral Petrovkin, how's your morning?" Robertson said as he picked up the call.

(Comms)[Better Admiral Robertson, I just wondered when we going to rendezvous with those NATO folks?] A heavy Russian accented English echoes through Robertson's phone.

"Soon Admiral. We are scheduled to rendezvous with them today. After that,we can begin our exercise by tomorrow after we docked at Portsmouth." Robertson said while looking at a F/A-18E Super Hornet make a landing run on _Eisenhower's deck_.

(Comms)[Very well Robertson. Once we docked at Portsmouth, please treat me to the bar yes?]

Robertson chuckles before replied, "Will do comrade" and ended his communication with the Russian Admiral. Then he looks at his communications officer and asks, "What is the status of the Japanese?"

"They said they're fine and they also greet us good morning in Japanese too sir." The comms officer spoke.

Robertson chuckles and said, "Alright, say hello to those guys too okay." he said to the communications officer before he continued, "Gentlemen, I need a status on the NATO fleets as soon as possible."

**Several Hours Later,**

"We are entering the English Channel sir. The NATO fleets are now gathered at the RV point Admiral." The Helmsman of the _Eisenhower_ reported as the fleet arrived at their designated rendezvous point.

"Good, get me in contact with the NATO fleet." Robertson ordered. After few minutes establishing contact with the NATO fleet, they finally acquired transmission from the commander of the NATO fleet.

(Comms)[This is Admiral Albert Wellesley, head of the NATO fleet. We're on rendezvous point and awaiting your arrival.] Said the British Admiral as they arrived from Clyde Naval Base whiles the Italians, Germans and the French arrives from French Naval Base at Brest

"Acknowledge Admiral. We're approaching RV point. Once we regrouped, we will dock in Portsmouth for briefing and rest before the exercise games begins." Robertson replied.

After the NATO admiral acknowledges back, Robertson finally sat on his chair and decided to ask one of the bridge captain, "Well, give me a report on the participating nations and tell me if there's any changes sent by FLTFORCOM."

The captain saluted and gave him a list of the participants on a piece of paper, "Sir, here's the list. So far we have Russians, Japanese, The British, Germans, Italians and the French. There's no change of plans for the exercise games from FLTFORCOM so it's going on schedule."

Robertson looks at the paper as he heard the captain's explanation then said to him, "Thank you captain. Helmsman!" He then looked to the helmsman, "Bring us to Portsmouth at full speed."

"Aye aye Admiral!" the Helmsman replied as the NATO fleet fall into formation alongside Japanese and Russian fleet. Things are go usually as planned. Little did they know, they're going to have a fight of their lives.

* * *

**Alternate World,**

**Date: July 21st 1944  
Location: 501st JFW Base, Dover, Britannia**

Ever since the Neuroi started to appear in the early 1930's, Humanity began a struggling fight for survival against the Alien race but with the Neuroi managed to take away a large chunk of Mainland Asia and Liberion proves too much for humanity to fight against the aliens but Humanity has still one last hope, the Witches which proves to be a lethal adversary against the Neuroi and with the introduction of new revolutionary war machine named the Striker Unit thanks to Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji, Humanity have the means to fight back the Neuroi. It's now the year 1944 and the focused shifted to a particular base on Dover which housed a particular but famous Witches Squadron of the War, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing a.k.a the Strike Witches, a group of multinationalWitches from different Air Force organization around the world gathers to make an effective squadron to combat the ever growing Neuroi threat. The 501st is tasked to defend Britannian Isle from the Neuroi but on that particular morning over the 501st base, four witches are running across the beaches as a part of morning exercises by one of their Squadron Leader, Sakamoto Mio who's herself among the 4 witches on the morning jog.

"Alright you ladies! You all need to toughen up! The war ain't gonna win by itself you know!" Mio shouted at the three young witches named Yoshika Miyafuji, Lynette Bishop and Perrine Clostermann. Coincidentally, Yoshika Miyafuji is the daughter of Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji, the creator of the Striker Unit.

"B-But Sakamoto-san!" Yoshika gasping as she struggles to talk to Mio, "G-Give us a m-moment to r-rest please?"

Mio just laughed and told the rest, "Not until you guys finish 2 more laps! Now get going!"

Knowing that Mio won't take no for an answer, the witches continues their jogs for two more laps. Meanwhile at the base particularly the office of Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Minna is busy with some desk work as usual until a man wearing a Fuso Navy uniform arrives at the Wing Commander's office, bringing a telegram with him.

"Good morning Wing Commander Minna. How's your day?" The Fuso Navy personnel with the rank of Ensign greeted as he enters her office.

"As always Ensign Hige, too much paperworks for me to do. So what brings you here?" Minna said as she writes the last of the paper's and looked at Ensign Hige.

The Fuso Ensign then handed her the telegram while saying, "These just came in this morning." Minna proceeds to read the content and finally put down the telegram paper. The telegram stated that a fleet of supply ships needed aerial escorts from the witches to protect them as they entered the English Channel from the Atlantic Sea route.

"So the 2nd Convoy Flotilla needs some escorts huh? Send a reply, [we will provide some witches to escort the fleet] and tell the rest of the girls to meet me at the Briefing Room." Minna ordered which the Ensign comply.

She looked outside the windows and noticed the weather is changing, "its cloudy today…I just hope it didn't get worse today."

* * *

** Later Over the English Channel Airspace,**

Over the skies of the English Channel which separates Britannia and Gallia, the 501st Witches are sent on an escort mission, protecting a supply fleet coming from the Atlantic from Neuroi incursions. Among the witches that participated are Flight Lieutenant Gertrude Barkhorn and Flying Officer Erica Hartmann from Karlsland, Pilot Officer Eila Juutilainen of Suomus and the Fuso Squadron Leader Sakamoto Mio. The rest of the Witches are ordered on standby if things go south.

"I can't believe they wanted us to escort them in this kind of weather." Gertrude complaints as she and the rest of her flight linked up with the convoy fleet while the weather around them are heavily clouded.

"It's unnatural though we get weather like this…especially in this month." Erica comments as she watches the sky around them for any signs of Neuroi.

"Well the soon we finish this mission the better. Sanya is waiting for me you know." Eila said to the two Karlsland witches while thinking about Sanya.

Mio ignored the conversation and decided to talk with the lead escort destroyer which escorted the supply ship, "This Sakamoto Mio of the 501st, how it's going down there?"

Then a reply came from one of the destroyer escort,

(Radio) [This is Captain Sanchez of the Liberion Destroyer _USS Sims_, everything seems fine. We're expe-Wait a second ma'am.]

There is a pause before he talks to Mio again

(Radio) [Ma'am, we've detected a hostile Neuroi north of our position!]

Before Mio could reply, there's a transmission coming from the 501st base

(Radio) [This is Minna, our radar detected several hostile Neuroi's approaching your position. I've sent Lynnette, Yoshika and Perrine to assist you.]

"Acknowledge Minna, we're moving to engage." Mio replied before turning to the three other witches with her, "Alright we got a Neuroi coming for the convoy. Separate into two teams, Eila you with me."

The rest acknowledge her orders and began to fly in pairs and prepare to engage the Neuroi. Little did they know that there are surprises coming in for them.

* * *

**Alternate World,**

**Date: July 21st 2015  
Location: The English Channel**

After rendezvous with the NATO fleet, the joint fleet is on their way to the British Naval Base at Portsmouth when Admiral Robertson received information from the nearby weather stations in Britain.

"Sir, we just got word from the weather station in Odiham sir." One of the bridge crew informed.

Robertson then said, "Alright, tell me what they said."

"Uh…their weather station picked up an unusual disturbance and high magnetic readings across the English Channel sir. It is nothing they had seen or ever heard of." The bridge crewman informed.

Before Robertson managed to say anything, alarms from various consoles and electronic equipment suddenly blared to life, causing the rest of the carrier crew became cautious.

"What the hell is going on!?" Robertson exclaimed as the bridge crew desperately trying to handle the situation.

The communication officer on the bridge then informed Robertson, "Sir, we just got transmission from the rest of the fleet. They have the same problem as ours Admiral."

Upon hearing this, Robertson then ordered, "I want this problem sorted out and tell the rest of the fleet to stick together until we manage to arrive at Portsmouth. I want the planes strapped tightly inside the hangars and order any remaining deck crews to get inside A.S.A.P"

As soon as he finishes his orders, something weird has happened. The sea became violent and thunder roars above the sky over the English Channel, the sky become dark and the fleet is suddenly engulfed in a violent bubble like vortex which causes the fleet computers to go offline.

"W-What in Jesus name is happening!?" It's the only word Admiral Frederick Robertson able to say before him and the rest of the crew's vision gone black.

A Couple of Hours Later,

Silence blanketed the joint fleet after what seems to be the worst and weirdest storm ever to hit the English Channel which causes the whole fleet's personnel unconscious. But inside the USS Dwight D. Eisenhower, Admiral Frederick Robinson and his crew began to awake after being knocked out for awhile.

"A-Agh…I feel like shit. Is everyone alright?" Robertson asks his crews after seeing them standing up while some sit down in pain.

Seems satisfied as the bridge crew regain their consciousness, he immediately ordered one of the crew, "You, go and check the status on the flight crew and the rest." The crewman saluted and heads out from the bridge to check the rest of the _Dwight D. Eisenhower_crew.

"S-Sir, we got communications from the Russian, Japanese and the NATO fleet sir. They informed that all of the crew has waked up and all ships are accounted for." The communication officer informed the Admiral.

Robertson then said, "Any idea where we are?"

One of the crew members, a navigation officer answered, "We are still technically ON the English Channel."

"I see. Comms, I need you to contact the FLTFORCOM about what happened just now." Robertson ordered his communications officer but then he noticed the frowned looked on the officer's face.

"Sir, we cannot contact the FLTFORCOM for now." The Communication officer said. But he continues, "But we managed to acquire transmission which is interesting."

Robertson gave a questioned look before he said, "interesting?"

The Communication Officer didn't answer; instead he played the transmission for him  
to hear,

(Radio) [*Static* T-To any allied ships in the-*Static* -rea. This is Captain Sanchez of *Static* Liberion Navy _USS Sims_. *Static* -We're under attacked by a Neuroi-*Static*. Request any assis-*Static*]

As the transmission ends, Robertson received a call from _Eisenhower's_CIC which he answered, "This is Admiral Robertson."

(Comms)[Sir, our radar just back online and we picked up several contacts south of our position but we didn't sure ourselves]

That statement from the CIC officers caused Robertson to asks, "What is that you unsure of?"

(Comms)[Some of the contacts we picked up have the signature of the _Sims-class_Destroyer sir]

"A WHAT!?" Robertson could not believe what he hears; the _Sims-class_Destroyer is an old World War 2 Destroyer and should have been put out of service by the end of the war. Robertson managed to compose himself and replied, "Thank you for the information." He then put the phone down and rubs his forehead.

"Sir?" one of the bridge crew asks.

Robertson decides, "Order the rest of the fleet to the south. I want to see what is actually going around here."

Sometime Later,

After cruising through the southern ends of the English Channel; the fleet finally arrived to see a small fleet under attack by a black object above them.

"Sir, you gotta see this sir." One of the observation deck crew said as he watches the whole event unfold.

Robertson then brings out his own binocular and sees a World War 2 era Convoy ships being attacked by an air group of black flying object which resembles a modern stealth bomber and several smaller planes like object which shoots red lasers, something he didn't see every day.

Then there is one thing caught on his eyes, through the binocular he saw what seems to be several girls in World War 2 era uniforms wielding a World War 2 era weapons with their whole legs is encased in a machine that resembles World War 2 era planes and managed caught a sight of one of them uses a magic circle as a shield to deflect the incoming lasers as he thought.

Witnessing all that, he managed to pick up a phone and contacted the Russian Admiral while staring at the battle, "Petrovkin, do you see what I'm seeing?"

A response with tone of disbelief is heard from the Russian,

(Comms)[If seeing some teenage girls fighting against the black flying object that shoot lasers at what seems to be a Great Patriotic War era warships…I say yes]

After that, the only words can describe the whole situation by Admiral Frederick Robertson of the US Navy is, "What in Jesus name did we get ourselves into…"

(End of Prologue)

* * *

Well so much for the epilogue, please read and review this story. Any questions or inquiries please PM me and NO flaming. Thank you. – Fuji92


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Strike Witches series is fully owned by Shimada Humikane, Noboru Yamaguchi and Gonzo Animation Studios while the non Strike Witches elements are fully owned by me

Authors Note: Okay, now this is the first chapter after the Prologue, as usual grammatical error and others might be seen here and I apologized in advance since my English is my second language and thank you for the people who followed the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Battle over the English Channel  
**

**Date: July 21st 1944**

**Location: The English Channel**

**Onboard _USS Dwight D. Eisenhower_**

"What in Jesus Christ name we've got ourselves into…" Robertson muttered as he watches the fight ensues between the girls flying in a machine which looks like a World War 2-era fighter planes strapped on their legs against a Stealth bomber like flying object along with several familiar Nazi's secret aircraft design he read from a book.

"Sir?" One of the bridge crew asks the Admiral which he turned to see who's asking him, "What should we do now sir? The Russians, Japanese and NATO commanders are awaiting your decisions." A female officer with the rank of Lieutenant asks Robertson.

"What are they ask of me?" Robertson looks at the Lieutenant.

"They're deciding to help the fleet but they all needs your decision to whether we should help them or not?" The Lieutenant explained. It seems the NATO, Japanese and even the Russian fleet commanders are eager to help the besieged small fleet which is under attacked by the black flying object.

Robertson contemplates on should he assist the besieged convoy and the girls or not but since he cannot established contact with the Fleet Forward Command a.k.a FLTFORCOM, he makes an order which cemented the fate of the joint fleet, "Order the flyboys to ready their planes and armament. Arm all Anti-Air Missiles for battle. Let's help those people. All hands on Battle stations"

The rest then shouted, "Aye aye Sir!" and everyone then immediately goes to their battle stations.

Robertson then prepares to make an announcement and thinking that he convinced himself in making a right decision to help the stricken fleet. He turned on the bell alarm that rings through the whole carrier as he begins his announcement.

(PA system)[This is your admiral speaking, all hands on deck. This is not a drill I repeat this is NOT a drill! General quarters! General quarters! All hands man your battle stations!]

* * *

**Onboard the _Admiral Kuznetsov_**

"Admiral Petrovkin sir! The American admiral has just ordered Battle Stations. The NATO and the Japanese fleet are also assuming battle formation." A Russian communication officer informed Admiral Petrovkin.

Admiral Petrovkin, a 46 year old Admiral. A veteran seaman who's involved in many conflicts which his Motherland has participated, from the Bosnian War into the South Ossetian War and finally a short Japanese-Chinese dispute over the Senkaku Islands which erupted into a military conflict shortly before the Second Korean War which Russia stand besides the Japanese and provide them with military assistance against China.

Now Admiral Petrovkin once again will feel the taste of battle as he too ordered his fleet to ready their weapons and manned their battle stations.

"Seems we shall do like what our American friend do. All personnel's, man your battle stations!" Petrovkin said as he stretches his left arm forward.

* * *

**Back onboard the _Dwight D. Eisenhower_ flight deck**

Onboard the flight deck of the Dwight D. Eisenhower, several naval airmen prepare to board one of their most latest and powerful aircraft the navy has to offer, the F/A-18E Super Hornet which is a single seat fighter with excellent service record alongside the F/A-18F which is a two seat variants.

One of the pilots who will be piloting one of the twins seated Super Hornet is 29 years old blonde haired Captain Hawke "Hawk" Yeager, grandson of the famous pilot Charles E. Yeager and a veteran of countless mission together with his 27 years old red haired Weapon System Officer Lieutenant Albert "Albatross" Lebowski, his partner. He and his WSO are a part of VFA-534 Carrier Air Wing Strike Fighter Squadron which is known as the "Twin Reapers" due to their usage of twin-seat F/A-18F Super Hornets.

"Hey Hawke, are you alright?" Lieutenant Albert asks his fellow pilot Captain Hawke as the two finally seated in their own Super Hornets.

Hawke said to his WSO which also his close friend and said, "Am I alright?...We've just recovered from what would be a worst storm ever to hit the English Channel and even now, we've even barely knew what was going on...I think I AM _alright_." He said sarcastically.

"Oh cheer up, at least we've got something to do rather than doing nothing and sleep in our bunk all day long." Albert chuckles as he checks the planes weapons and flight systems before he continue, "Alright enough talking, let's begin the systems check."

"Alright, engines are green, flaps are a-okay, computer targeting and warning systems are active and functioning smoothly, weapon systems are online…yup we're ready for takeoff." Albert said as he finished his inspection on the Super Hornets.

Hawke then contacted the bridge control to get the permission to takeoff, "Control this is Captain Hawke Yeager callsign [Reaper 1]; we're ready for takeoff."

(Radio)[Roger [Reaper 1], please standby at the runway until the last of the [Spectre] squadron took off.] The bridge control informed.

"Roger Control, we're beginning to taxi." Hawke reports as he began to take position on the flight runway deck after the last of the VFA-172 Squadron of single-seat Super Hornet known as "Howling Spectre" Squadron took off.

(Radio)[This is Control, [Reaper 1] you are cleared for takeoff.] The clearance came from the carrier's bridge.

The catapult launcher which has been hold onto Hawke's aircraft launches the plane in high speed in order to obtain the safe flying speed at the end of the catapult stroke. A couple of seconds later, he and six of his fellow squadron mates are airborne and headed to the location of the fight.

Meanwhile inside the _Eisenhower _Control Bridge, General Robertson watches two of his air squadron take off and saw the Russians and British launch their own squadrons of Su-33 of the 279th Shipborne Fighter Aviation Regiments and Harriers of the Royal Navy's Naval Strike Wing. He then look at the communication officer and said, "Please try to acquire their radio transmission will you?"

* * *

**Skies above the English Channel**

"So, what are we supposed to do again?" Albert said while checking the flight instrument of their twin-seat Super Hornet as he and his squadron along with several allied squadrons soars through the darkening and rainy skies above the English Channel.

Hawke sighed and replied to his WSO, "Well, the Admiral said we're supposed to help those people fighting over there against those black colored bogeys that shoot lasers."

Albert surprised at Hawke calm explanation especially about the enemy that can shoot lasers, "You're kidding…right?" but he didn't hear any response by Hawke, "So you're not kidding…"

Hawke instead decides to contact the rest of his squadron mates, "This is [Reaper 1] to all Reaper Flights, maintain formation until we're arrived at the target area" which the rest of the flights acknowledge his order.

(Radio)[[Reaper 1] this is [Spectre 1] we're approaching target area…*whistle* damn when they said these things packed lasers, this thing IS PACKED with lasers. Better be careful though, I could see those lasers even from here. Good thing they haven't notice us.]

"Roger that [Spectre 1], we'll be careful from now on [Reaper 1] out." Hawke then decides to warn his fellow squadron mates, "[Reaper 1] to all Reaper Flights, proceed with caution. Armed your AMRAAM's and prepare to fire." He ordered before he receives a transmission from Russian and British squadron.

(Radio)[To allied planes, this is [Chayka 1] of the Chayka Squadron from the _Admiral Kuznetsov_, we'll be looking forward to fight with you comrades. _Udachi tovarishchi_]

The transmission ended and a heavy accented British English voice is heard next,

(Radio)[To all planes, this is [Terrier 1] of the Terrier Squadron. All we can say to you lots are good luck…and happy hunting]

"_Yeah right…happy hunting_" Hawke thought sarcastically. His cold albeit sarcastic demeanor is known well amongst his squadron mate and even the entire Carrier Fighter Wing itself though he sometimes cares about his squadron mates.

"Hey Hawke, we're in range of the AMRAAM's and I've got a clear tone on multiple targets, 4 confirmed. Others also got a tone on them." Albert said as he registering targets into the AMRAAM's missile guidance system.

"Let 'em rip. Fox 3!" Hawke said as he fires the missile, four AIM-120 streaks through its target after detached itself from the Super Hornets fuselage. Hawke only prayed that the Missile will found its mark.

* * *

**Back with the Witches**

The aerial battle between the Witches and Neuroi are intense as ever after another 6 large type Neuroi arrives to give the pressure against the Witches whom also receives more reinforcements in the form of Lynette, Yoshika, and Perrine with Flight Lieutenant Charlotte E. Yeager which her friends prefer to call her as Shirley.

"This is bad, more enemy reinforcements are coming." Mio said as she pulled the trigger of her Type 99-2 Cannon and on occasion slashing one of the medium sized Neuroi with her sword Reppumaru.

"We need more help if we're going to protect the convoy! Erica cover me!" Barkhorn shouts as she engaged a Neuroi and managed to shoot it down before it hit one of the ships in the convoy.

But then, one small cubicle type Neuroi managed to land a hit on one of the _Sims-class_Destroyer which caused heavy damaged to her hull and began to sink.

(Radio)[This is Captain Sanchez! *static* we've lost _USS Buck_ I repeat, we *static* -_USS Buck, _requesting immediate assistance!] A transmission came from the lead Destroyer escorting the supply ships as they saw one of their Destroyers took heavy damage and capsizing.

"We're trying the best we could!" Mio replied as she sliced another Neuroi with her Reppumaru before continuing, "Try to hold on for a little while longer!"

Meanwhile, Lynette engages several Neuroi from long distance using her Boys Anti-Tank Rifle while Miyafuji acted as a guard to protect Lynette while Perrine and Shirley move in to finish any remaining Neuroi that evade Lynette sniper fire.

In the heat of the battle, Shirley spotted one isolated Neuroi and decided to chase it, leaving Perrine behind.

"That Neuroi is mine!" Shirley said as she immediately flies off to pursue it.

Seeing Shirley's action, Perrine tried to warn her but it's too late as she's interrupted by another Neuroi that cause her lose focus on Shirley.

Shirley managed to catch up with the small type Neuroi before she's realized it was a trap as 3 small sized Neuroi appeared and cornered her.

"Ambush!? This ain't good…this ain't good" Shirley mutters as she readied her M1918 BAR and prepares her shield from oncoming Neuroi fire.

But then she spots something approaching from the North, then several seconds later; the four small type Neuroi that surrounds her shattered as they hit with what seems to be a long range medium sized rocket.

Stunned from the sight she saw, she immediately contacted Mio, "Mio this is Shirley, I spot several objects appears from the northern part of the English Channel."

(Radio)[Is it more Neuroi reinforcements?] Mio asks

"No…it kinda kills the Neuroi which has cornered me earlier and its shape is like those rockets Sanya used…albeit larger." Shirley explains.

(Radio)[Is this true Shirley?] Mio replied doubtfully.

"If you want to know, try looking at the North side" Shirley said as she begins to fly back with the other Witches.

Mio feels skeptical and decided to ask Minna, "Minna this is Mio; did you send Sanya to help us?" She thought that Minna send more reinforcements to help them

(Radio) [Minna here; negative, I don't order her to be dispatched yet why?]

Mio's eye widened and then she said, "Minna, can you take a look at the radar and told us what you saw?" Mio herself didn't know why she asks that question but she has the feeling that something is off.

(Radio)[Alright please standby]

"You better be quick about it Minna!" Mio urge the Wing Commander as she engages several more Neuroi.

(Radio)[Mio, we've detected a large concentration of unknown contacts approaching from the north! Be careful!]

As she heard about the unknown contacts coming from the north, she immediately uses her Magic Eye ability to see the contacts and surprised at what she saw, a large fleet with one carrier as large as the Yamato and others which designs are unknown and foreign to her knowledge to add to the confusion, she saw four squadron sized warplanes of unknown design.

"Minna, I saw the contacts. It appears to be a fleet but we're unsure yet if they're Neuroi or human." Mio informed Minna about this development.

(Radio)[Roger, continue protect the convoy but be careful. We'll try to establish contact with them.] Minna ordered.

Suddenly a new unheard voice is heard throughout the witch and the convoy's radio,

(Comms) [That will not be necessary.]

Mio startled at the new voice and decided to ask, "Who is this? Identify yourself"

(Comms) [Sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Admiral Frederick Robertson of the Joint Naval Force. I thought you guys could need some help.]

After that, the rest of the Witches which has regroup suddenly saw a large group of fighter jets (which they still don't know the designation of this type of warplane) coming in from the north but they are surprised to see the planes fly without a propeller and also more surprised to see the planes roundel which is similar to those on their nations air force.

"Whoa...it's beautiful~" Shirley's mechanical instinct kicks in after she sees the warplanes which lead some of the witches sighed but continues to focusing on the Neuroi.

* * *

**501st****Base, Dover**

At the same time, Minna also heard the conversation between Mio and the new voice which identifies himself as Admiral Frederick Robertson which she suspects is a Liberion but in all of her military knowledge, she never even heard a Joint Naval Force. She decides after the mission is complete, she will have a talk with the Admiral herself.

* * *

**Back on the Battleover the English Channel**

After establishing contacts with the Witches (which he hadn't known yet), he then looks towards his communication officer, "Are all the ships have prepared their Anti-Air Missile's?"

His communications officer said, "Yes Admiral, the _USS Roosevelt_, _Howard and Chafee _requesting authorization launch of the RIM-162"

Robertson grinned and ordered, "Do it."

Soon, the three _Arleigh Burke-class_ Destroyer releases their latest medium range surface to air missile, the RIM-162 _Evolved Sea Sparrow Missile_. 6 missiles streak through the sky and headed to their target which is 6 small types Neuroi and all of them hit their mark, effectively destroyed all remaining small type Neuroi.

The Witches witnessing the missile attack which is launched from long range managed to hit the Neuroi accurately is somewhat unheard of. Even Shirley took aback by the capability of this mysterious fleet.

Mio seems calm even after seeing the missile attacks by the so called 'Joint Naval Force' immediately give out orders to the other witches, "Alright! I don't how they manage to hurt the Neuroi's but that makes our task a lot easier_. _Go and eliminate the remaining Neuroi"

The other witches snapped back into action after hearing their Squadron Leader's order and began assaulting the 4 remaining medium type Neuroi.

* * *

**Onboard the **_**Admiral Kuznetsov,** _

"Joint Naval Force eh? Robertson is surely a quick thinker" Petrovkin chuckles after hearing Robertson attempt to contact the engaged fleet and their air escorts.

"Admiral, the American ships has launched their SAM's sir." The Russian communications officer informed.

Petrovkin raised an eyebrow and then ask the officer, "What about the NATO and the Japanese fleet?"

"They've fired their own missiles sir. What are your orders?" The communication officers ask.

With a grin, Petrovkin said, "Order our ships to fire away!"

Soon, the Russians launched their own missiles which are the S-300PMU long range SAM that are launched from the _Slava-class _Cruiser which took out and damaged more Neuroi.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

The battle intensified as the fighter jets of the Joint Naval Force and the 501st Witches engage in a doghfight with several Neuroi's. The Witches were impressed seeing the capability of the fighter jets managed to outrun the Neuroi laser attack and managed to score a hit on the said Neuroi.

"We've got incoming attack Hawke! Evade! Evade!" Albert exclaimed as he managed to see one of the Neuroi firing a laser at the Super Hornet.

"Oh no you don't" Hawke said before the Neuroi fired it's lasers at Hawke's Super Hornet but he effectively performs a 'Barrel Roll' maneuver, thus evading the Neuroi's deadly beam.

Seeing how close the Captain and his WSO being hit by the laser and save thanks to the quick action of Hawke, Albert decided to ask, "How the hell you could do that maneuver?"

"Well playing Starfox games sure worth all the trouble." Hawke nonchalantly replied which leaves Albert jawdropped even behind his flight helmet.

Suddely, a radio transmission from his wingman is heard,

(Radio)[This is [Reaper 2], you have the same bogey who tried to shoot at ya. Now he's now behind your Six.]

"Roger [Reaper 2]." Hawke replied before saying to his WSO, "I'm gonna do the _Pugachev Cobra_ to get onto his six."

Before Albert managed to say anything, Hawke immediately disengages his G limiter and immediately pull his flight stick hard till he got a good 90–120° angles and uses the drag on the rear of his fighter plane which the plane pitch forward and slower until he notices the Neuroi overshoots from him and managed to get the Neuroi's rear.

"I gotcha!" Hawke said as he pulled trigger of his M61 Vulcan, letting out 20 mm sized bullet at the medium type Neuroi which literally ripping apart the Neuroi's body and also destroy the core which has been destroyed by the shrapnel.

"Remind me that FOR GOD SAKES! YOU DO NOT pull that stunt AGAIN!" Albert shouted angrily while Hawke only smirked underneath his flight helmet.

The Witches especially the Red Haired Liberion could only watch in awe of the Super Hornet's ability to outperform the Neuroi and managed to destroy it without the witches support.

Neuroi soon down to one type which is a large heavy type Neuroi that's oddly resembled an oversized B2 Stealth Bomber.

(Radio)[This is [Chayka 4]! Do you guys see that thing!? It's huge!] One of the Russian Su-33 _Chayka _Squadron shouted as he and the rest of the squadron with their American and British counterpart saw the new large type Neuroi.

"Man that Russian was right!" Albert exclaimed before he continued, "That is one big flying bogey there."

"It's just an oversized B2 bomber, who cares about how huge it is?" Hawke nonchalantly replied. "Let is finish this and head back to our carriers." He said but not before he managed to notice one of the teenage girls, a red haired girl wearing an old US Army Air Force outfit and wearing what's look like a P-51D Mustang model on her legs.

"_That girl seems familiar…but…ah what the hell am I thinking Hawke!? Focus on the mission!_" Hawke snapped from his thought and decided to contact his squadron mates, "To all Reaper Flights this is [Reaper 1], we have only one bogey left. Concentrate all fire at the last bogey." He informed.

The witches on the other hand quite startled as the warplanes managed to catch up with them, one of them even managed to see the pilot inside the warplane waving at them though the witches cannot see their face due to the flight helmet they wear.

* * *

**Onboard the _Eisenhower_**

"Sir, CIC reported of a large sized bogey appeared on radar. What are your orders?" Robertson's aide informed him about the appearance of the large sized Neuroi.

"Order a concentrated fire at the last bogey. I want every ship; Russian, NATO and the Japanese to open fire at that bogey." Robertson gives the command.

Several minutes later, the US, Russian, NATO and Japanese fleet (with the agreement of their respective commanders) fired another round of SAM's which head straight at the large sized Neuroi.

* * *

**At the same time,**

"Well, seems the fleet fired another round of SAM's into that bogey. How many missiles do we have Al?" Hawke asks his WSO for the Super Hornet's weapon status.

Albert checks the planes onboard computer for a moment and replied, "We got two AMRAAM's one Sidewinder's and plenty of 20mm ammo's left."

Hawke paused for a moment before he said, "Alright, let's wrap this up and head back to the carriers. Releasing missiles Fox 3! Fox 3!" and he activated the Super Hornet onboard targeting system and fired his remaining missile.

The last large type Neuroi which is known as the Heavy type desperately tried to defend itself from the witches and the missiles fired from the unknown fighters and ships which have managed to cause serious damage to the Neuroi, leaving its body battered and its core exposed.

"I see the core! Going in for the kill!" Barkhorn immediately noticed the core and began fired her MG42 at it for the killing blow. The core shatters and the large heavy type Neuroi disintegrates to a crystallized shards which harmlessly fall into the English Channel.

After the last Neuroi destroyed, Mio let a breath of relief and then look at the approaching fleet before she decided to contact them.

"_I hope these people are friendly with the Witches._" She thought after remembering the attempt by a certain Britannian Air Marshal Trevor Maloney trying to disband the 501st by using the Warlock system developed by the allies which she admit herself as an effective weapon…before the Neuroi core used in the system corrupted it.

* * *

**Back onboard the _Eisenhower_,**

"Sir, CIC confirms the bogey is destroyed. They didn't detect more hostile bogeys in the vicinity of the convoy." Robertson second in command informed about the overall engagement.

Robertson finally let a huge breath of relief and said, "Well, that's over…" then he turned to his communication officer, "What is the status of the rest of our allies and their air squadron?"

The communications officer send a transmission to the NATO, Russian and Japanese fleet for several minutes before the officer turned to the Admiral, "Sir, so far the air squadron has no casualties reported and all ships are still safe due to the bogeys didn't expect our arrival."

"I see, well prepare the landing deck for our flyboys to land. They deserve a rest and send the word with Admiral Petrovkin and Wellesley to meet me after this is over." Robertson said before he's interrupted by the communication officer.

"Sir, we received transmission from the people who fought the bogeys earlier. She requested to talk with you. Should we share it with the Russians, NATO and the Japanese?" The communication officer said.

Robertson just nodded and took the comms from the communication officer and began to talk, "This is Admiral Frederick Robertson of the Joint Naval Force speaking."

(Comms)[Admiral Robertson, I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier during the battle. I'm Squadron Leader Mio Sakamoto of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. On the behalf of the 2nd Supply Flotilla and the 501st, we owe you our lives.]

After receiving a word of gratitude from the person named Mio Sakamoto which surprisingly good in speaking English, Robertson seems worry about why a Japanese nationals fighting on British soil but then he decided to ask one critical question, "The pleasure is mine, thank you Squadron Leader Sakamoto but I have a question, can you tell me what year is this and where we are?"

There was a quiet pause at the end of the line, Robertson knew it was a stupid question to ask but he asks it anyway to be sure. Then surprisingly, the Squadron Leader replied,

(Comms)[It's July 21st, 1944. You're now on the English Channel between Britannia and Gallia]

The answer took Robertson by surprise and he started to receive calls from the NATO, Russians and even the Japanese. He told Mio to hold the call when he picks another from the British Admiral.

(NATO Comms)[This is Admiral Wellesley, are you sure that woman is out of her mind!? Are we actually back in time and what's with the name Britannia and Gallia anyway? The French, German and Italian commanders demand some answers!] Admiral Wellesley informed with a tone of disbelief evident on his way of speech towards Robertson.

"I'm very well aware of the situation Wellesley but we have to asses our own situation first." Robertson said before he received another calls from the Japanese fleet.

(JMSDF Comms)[This is Captain Tatsuya Ashigata, My men and I too demand explanation.]

"I know Captain but we have to calm down. I'll think of a way for now, give me time to think." Robertson said as he began to massage his forehead to calm himself down.

Then his other communication officer said to him, "Sir, we got a message from Admiral Petrovkin. He said that we will support whatever you decide…though they too need explanation of what is happening here."

"Jesus Christ…what the hell should I do now?" He then contacted Mio again, "Squadron Leade Sakamoto, I invited you and your fellow…wing mates onboard our carrier. We have a lot to discuss."

(Comms)[We need our Wing Commander's permission first before we decide to receive your invitation]

"Very well, take your time." Robertson said as he ended the conversation. He sat down on his command chair and sighed while saying, "And I thought these days could get any worse…"

* * *

**Back at the 501st Dover Base,**

"So, this Admiral invited you and the rest to his carrier for a discussion?" Minna said after she radio contacted Mio and hear everything that was happened.

(Radio)[Yes, what is your order Minna?]

Minna contemplates whether she should allow Mio and the rest of the Witches follow her to accept Admiral Robertson's invitation or not. She feared for the safety of her fellow witches but after hearing the capabilities of Admiral's fleet, she wanted to know more and finally make her decision.

"Accept his invitation but be careful. We don't know who these people are." Minna said with a hint of concern.

* * *

**Back on the English Channel onboard the _Eisenhower_,**

"Sir, we just got a message from Squadron Leader Sakamoto. She accepts your invitation and will begin their landing on our carrier soon." The _Eisenhower _communication officer informed.

"Very well, send the message to the Russians, Japanese and NATO commanders to meet onboard the _Eisenhower _with them and I need the deck crew to prepare for their arrival and most of all, I want every crew member here to show restraint during their time aboard this ship. I don't want any disciplinary reports of the crew member harassing them." He gives the order and hopeful that he and his fellow commander will get some answers on what is going on.

Chapter 1 End

* * *

Well this is the end of chapter, as usual...please read and review. Any thoughts suggestion or whatnot can be addressed to me. For now, see ya guys later. - fuji92


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Strike Witches series is fully owned by Shimada Humikane, Noboru Yamaguchi and Gonzo Animation Studios while the non Strike Witches elements are fully owned by me.

Authors Note: Thanks to those who read, review, follow and favorite this story. I hope this next chapter won't disappoint you guys so, on to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Discussions and the Meeting of the two Yeager's. **

**Date: 21****st**** July 1944**

**Location: On the English Channel**

After the air battle over the English Channel, US Navy Admiral Frederick Robinson which is currently head of the Joint Naval Force (A name which has been agreed on by the rest of the fleet commanders after the air battle) invited Mio Sakamoto and her fellow witches of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing to his carrier the USS _Dwight D. Eisenhower_ to form a discussion after Admiral learned the truth of the Fleet being displaced in time but that's not the only thing that surprised him as he and the rest of the fleet commanders will know more about the situation they're going into.

* * *

**Onboard the USS **_**Dwight D. Eisenhower**_**, (Afternoon)**

Admiral Robertson and several of his command staff are waiting for the arrival of the witches at the deck of the _Nimitz-class_ USS _Dwight D. Eisenhower _several hours after the battle is over. Some of them are waiting in anticipation while the others looked concerned.

"Sir, are you sure to let them board our ship? I mean isn't this a bit too risky that it will compromise some of our important sensitive technology of ours to them?" One of Robertson aide, a Two Star Rear Admiral named Dean McGill said while concerning about the newcomer's arrival that would risk some sensitive technology that are onboard the _Nimitz-class_ aircraft carrier to be compromised.

Robertson looked at McGill sternly and said to him, "Let me get this straight McGill, we're now in an unknown territory, involved in a war which supposed to end 71 years ago and also a possibility that we are in an alternate world version of the said 71 years old war which were fighting a different enemy that shoots LASERS…and I think that my action is justified."

After said that, McGill tried to raise objection but Robertson immediately raised his hand as a sign and said, "I know you are concerned but desperate moment need desperate actions. I hope you understand." After that, McGill seems to understand his intentions and nodded much to Robertson's relief.

Another of Robertson's aide, a Captain suddenly asks, "Sir, what makes you think that we're in an alternate world version of World War II?"

Robertson just said a simple reply, "When the words Britannia and Gallia I heard from that lady on the comms, It didn't take a rocket scientist or a math genius to figure that we are in a parallel dimension of our earth since the name Britannia and Gallia hasn't been used for…oh I don't know…about several CENTURIES OLD." As he stresses the last word to make the rest clear before he continuing, "Well at least that is my assumption until I hear the full story of what's happened."

Just as he finished his explanation, he then the sound of propeller driven aircraft…only this time is actually several group of teenage girls using some flying machine which resembles the World War 2-era aircraft landed on the deck and to his and unfortunately others surprise, they notice the girls didn't wear any pants.

"They're not wearing…pants? And aren't those weapons seems a bit too heavy for them to wield?" Rear Admiral McGill stuttered as the girls landed and notice that all of them are…'pants-less' and holding which essentially a heavy weapons which only a trained men could wield it. Even an experienced officer like McGill didn't prepare for this kind of sight.

"I'm sure they have their reasons Rear Admiral." Robertson whispered to McGill as he himself thought, "_Great, now we have a half naked group of teenage girl wielding an impossibly heavy weapons that only combat vehicle could carry…I've seen enough to know that this world is different than what it used to._"

"Commander Newman." He said to a man named Newman who is another one of Robertson's aid which he turned to faced the Admiral as he said, "When the other commanders from the Russian, NATO and Japanese fleet arrives?"

Newman turned his communication device on and talk to someone before he switches off and turned to the Admiral, "They'll be here in a few minutes."

"Good, tell them when they arrived that I'll be waiting for them on the deck. We need everyone before we began the talk with the 501st." Robertson ordered which Newman replied in a salute then head off to wait for the other commanders to arrive at the _Eisenhower_.

**The Witches POV,**

"Wow…I never seen a carrier this big nor even landing on one of it!?" Miyafuji exclaimed as she disengage her Striker Unit before she take pulled the Striker Unit out. The other witches soon follow suit and disengage their own Strikers.

"I agree with you Miyafuji, this is even larger than the _**Shinano**_." Mio said as she noticed several of the flightdeck crews which wear different colored jerseys which she clearly recognized as the Liberions approach her and her witches though she managed to notice the flustered face of the crew.

"M-Ma'am, we will help you and the rest to store your weapons and other stuff here in our care as a safety protocol. The Admiral is waiting for you over there." Said one of the crew in brown colored jersey as he pointed where the Admiral and his staff waiting for them.

Mio then looked back at the crew and nodded while saying, "Very well. We leave it to your care." Before she turned to the rest of the witches, there was a commotion which Mio sighed as she sees Perrine argued with one of the flight deck crew that we're trying to retrieve Perrine's Striker Unit and weapons for temporary storage.

"Get your dirty hands off my Striker Unit you undisciplined brute!" Perrine said as she tries to resist the flight deck crew from taking her Striker Unit for storage. She never trusts anyone other than those who she knew close in the 501st particularly the JFW mechanic to handle her Striker Unit and her weapon and the thought of handling her proud Striker Unit to these…'unknown outlander' disgusted her.

"But ma'am please, it's our safety protocol so that you won't be in trouble." The brown colored flight deck crew informed her of his intention.

As she wanted to retort back, Mio finally shouts, "Perrine that's enough. Let these men take care of our Striker Units and weapons."

Perrine shocked as her Squadron Leader's statement and tried to object the decision, "But Major! I-!" She tried to say more but Mio immediately raised her hand at her signaling her to stop.

"No, I order you to do what I say. I'm ordering everyone to hand their Striker Units and weapons to them for safekeeping while we are on this ship. Do I make myself clear?" Mio said with a stern voice.

"Y-Yes Major." Perrine said in defeat and finally relents as she allows the flight deck crew to store her Striker Unit and her weapons in a safe place.

The rest didn't have any problems as they willingly give Strikers and weapons to the rest of the flight deck crew especially Shirley as she's really fascinated on the equipment that catches her eyes onboard the carrier. After finished storing away weapons and their Striker Units, the witches follow Mio as she met the person who wore a distinctive Service Dress Blue uniforms with some decorative service ribbon while his shoulder strap shows an anchor with four stars below it, indicating that he is an Admiral.

"Admiral Frederick Robertson?" She said to the Admiral and the Admiral smiled back and shows his hand at her which she shook hands with him.

"Yes I am Admiral Frederick Robertson, overall commander of the Joint Task Fleet and also commanding officer of the United States 23rd Carrier Air Group, part of the US Sixth Fleet." Robertson answered in full detail.

Shirley suddenly give a loud "Eh~?" sound before continued, "Sixth Fleet? I never heard of that fleet in the Liberion Navy!"

Robertson then looked at Shirley while saying, "Excuse me? Liberion Navy? I'm part of the United States of America's Armed Forces Branch, the US Navy."

"America? No no no no no this is gotta be a joke right? I mean you guys are Liberions! The flag that your flightdeck crew wears on their shoulder looks like Liberion!" She said to the Admiral in disbelief as she never heard of the name America before. The rest of the Witches also wondered what the Admiral saying about America.

Robertson sighed as he looked at the red haired girl saying about Liberion which he suspects is a counterpart nation of America in this world. He then decided to control the situation before it goes out of hand.

"Calm down girls, now we can explain this situation soon but you have to wait until the rest of the commanders from the other fleet to come in for the briefing which will take place here. Until then you we're to behave yourself on this ship." He said and the Witches nodded...much to Perrine's dismay

"Now where was I? Oh yes, I have introduced myself right?" He said before turning to the girl with an eye patch over her right eye.

"You must be Squadron Leader Mio Sakamoto am I right?" He said and the eyepatched girl name Mio nodded.

"Yes Admiral. Other than Squadron Leader, I'm also known as a Major in the Fuso Imperial Navy." Mio answered.

"_Fuso Imperial Navy? Well this proves that my theory is about an alternate worlds is correct._" Robertson thought as he began to know the 501st Joint Fighter Wing personnel, "I see, well as both of us a Navy, I shall call you Major Sakamoto from now on." He said to the Fuso/Japanese Major.

"It's my pleasure sir." Mio said then she began to introduce the rest of the witches starting with Yoshika, "This girl here is Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji, also part of the Fuso Imperial Navy."

Robertson looked at the Fuso/Japanese girl named Yoshika smiled at her in a fatherly manner, "It's a pleasure to meet you Sergeant Miyafuji."

Yoshika is a bit flustered since the Admiral smiled at her which reminds herself of her own father. She only managed to reply, "Y-Yes, thank you s-sir."

Robertson raised an eyebrow chuckles, "A shy one eh? My daughter also likes that too. She's too shy whenever I praised her." He said as he remembers his time with his daughter before being called back to service in the Navy.

"You have a daughter s-sir?" Yoshika asks the 37 year old Admiral.

"Yes Sergeant, she's about your age." Robertson said as he continues the introduction of the 501st, he sets his sights on two other girls wearing a Nazi Luftwaffe-era uniform "_I hope that these girls is not a Nazi_" he thought after looking at the two girls, "And you two are?"

The girl with a twin pigtailed-hair introduce herself, "Flight Lieutenant Gertrude Barkhorn or you could also refer me as a Captain. Served in the Karlsland Luftwaffe before transferred to the 501st."

"Karlsland huh?_ So that's the name of the German counterpart here._" Robertson said and thinks a bit before he asks, "Do you know a certain man named Adolf Hitler?"

Gertrude blinks at his question and thought about it before she said, "No. I don't know anyone with the name Adolf Hitler's in Karlsland or even in the army." As she saw Robertson finally let a huge breath of relief.

"_Well, that's one problem I won't face in this world._" He thought before he looked at another Karlsland/German girl with golden short hair, "And you might be…?"

The girl cheerfully raised her hands and said, "Flying Officer Erica Hartmann! Or you can call me First Lieutenant Hartmann."

"Don't worry about her Admiral, she's kinda get too slack and sloppy but she's a good fighter." Gertrude said to Admiral Robertson.

"_Okay, so she's kinda cheerful girl…too cheerful. But something bothers me…those last name are the same ones used by the World War two German Ace Pilots. Unless…_" He then stops his train of thoughts as he decided to take a look about it next time.

After that, he then turns to see a white haired girl wearing blue uniform and asks, "What's your name?"

Eila look at him and said, "Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen. Pilot Officer of the 501st and also part of the Suomus Air Force."

"Suomus eh? Thank you." Robertson said and again in his mind he thought, "_So she's a counterpart of that Finnish air force ace…what else store in surprise awaits me_" He smiled.

He then sets his first sight to the girl who wears somewhat like French aristocratic clothes, "And you are?"

"Perrine H. Clostermann, Flying Officer of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Formerly part of the Free Gallian Air Force." She answered with a flat tone.

"Thanks Flying Officer Clostermann." Robertson said after Perrine introduced herself, "_Free Gallian Air Force huh? And Clostermann? That's the last name for Pierre Clostermann and also what's with that rude attitude?_" He thought but also a bit annoyed by her attitude especially towards him.

"Umm…forgive her for the way she acted sir." The girl with familiarly old Royal Air Force uniform told to Robertson which he turns to see her.

"Nevermind, I have experience meeting people like her." He said at the same time hearing a sharp remark in French/Gallian from Perrine which is quickly calmed down by Yoshika. Robertson then continued, "You must be…"

"A-Ah, I'm Sergeant Lynette Bishop. Part of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and also part of Britannian Royal Air Force" She said with a polite bow.

"_At least she shows some decency like the British people in my world._" He thought then he looks at the last girl, a red headed girl wearing the old US Army Air Force uniform which is busy looking at the flight deck crews handling an F/A-18F Super Hornet back to its hangar, "Umm, could you introduce yourself?" He said which the red haired girl quickly looked back at the Admiral and gives a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, where are my manners? Anyway, I'm Charlotte E. Yeager, Captain of the 501st. You can call me Shirley." She said with another cheerful and carefree expression.

"I see wait…Yeager? Your last name is Yeager?" Robertson said as he noticed Shirley last name is the same as the pilot onboard his carrier.

"Yes, my last name is Yeager. Why?" Shirley curious at what Robertson means by asking her last name.

Robertson just smiled and said, "Nothing Captain, It's just that the name is quite familiar…I mean, too familiar." He said while thinking, "_Seems Hawke will have a hard time believing this_" he said as the thought of two Yeager's met each other proved to be a very interesting to him.

* * *

**At the same time in **_**Eisenhower's**_** mess hall,**

In the _Eisenhower's mess_ hall, it was filled with crew members and Navy pilots eating after the earlier battle. On one of the tables sat a group of pilots of the VFA-534 Strike Fighter Squadron talking each to each other while eating when suddenly a certain blond haired Captain named Hawke E. Yeager which is also their Squadron Leader suddenly sneezed in front of his co-pilot Albert Lebowski, covering him with milk which Hawke drank before he sneezes.

"W-What the hell man!? First that crazy _Pugachev Cobra_ maneuvers which nearly pissed my pants off and this? What did I do to deserve this?!" Albert complains as he tries to clean himself while the rest of the squadron members laughed.

"Sorry man, I just sneezed. I don't know how that happened?" Hawke said casually as he picks a tissue ad wipe his nose and his mouth clean.

Another Hawke's squadron mates named Captain James Fukuyama, a Japanese-American, pilot of [Reaper 2] who is also a Japanese Anime addict chuckles and said, "You know I seen this many times in anime's. It could be something hilariously bad will going to happen soon."

"I just hope it won't be that way James." He said as he takes another sip of milk when takes a look on his wristwatch which is now 1400 Hours.

"Well I guess I'm heading out. You guys should go and get some rest. I'm going to the hangar to spend time for a bit. If anything happens, you'll know where to find me." He said as he received salutes from his squadron mates before he heads out to the hangar.

* * *

**Several minutes later at the flight deck,**

"Admiral Robertson, who are you waiting for?" Mio ask the Admiral as he watches the deck, waiting for someone.

"Well Major, I'm waiting for the other commanders to start our discussion so please wait for a minute." Admiral said as he keeps his eye on the flight deck.

The rest of the witches are either sitting around or lying on the floor of the flight deck which most of the flight deck crew try to avert their gazes from the witches, Erica and Shirley giggled seeing the flight deck crew reactions while Perrine seems annoyed at the crew's reaction.

"Ugh…improper Liberions. Looked at them, the saw us like they didn't know we are Witches." Perrine said with a scowl on her face.

Shirley, still looking at the deck crew doing their job muttered, "Yeah I don't know but normally they all should knew about the Witches. When I tried to talk to them they all kinda avoid their gaze at me like they just never seeing a Witch before."

"But look at their face! They're flustered and I bet they have dirty thoughts about us!" Perrine said as she looks angrily at the flight deck crews which immediately tried to avoid her gaze.

"Don't be hard on them Perrine, they after all looked innocent~" Erica said as she smiled and waved at the flight deck crew.

"Tch whatever…" Perrine said as she gave a sharp glare at the rest of the crew again before looking elsewhere.

Their conversation unknowingly is heard by both Admiral Robertson and Mio which Robertson then said to Mio, "You can't blame her Major, that Flying Officer is right." Mio wanted to say something but Robertson knew and said, "All will be explained soon enough." Robertson said to her.

Before Mio saying something to Robertson, a sound of helicopter engines is heard as he and the Witches looks up to see several helicopters (in this case for the Witches which didn't know about the Helicopters) of different designs with different roundel appeared hovering above the carriers deck.

"I-I've never seen that one before!?" Mio exclaimed and at the same time feels awe at the hovering flying machine which are now landed on the deck of the _Eisenhower_, the first of these new machines the Witches especially Shirley who literally jumping like a child after seeing the helicopter.

"It's a helicopter. Just so you know!" Robertson shouted as the first helicopter which is the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force SH-60J Seahawk landed and one person coming out from the helicopters.

The rest of the Witches look at the person which is wearing a full white service uniform comes out from the helicopter and then stopped by in front of Robertson with his hand stretches out and said, "Captain Tatsuya Ashigata of the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force ship _Harusame_ and the overall commander of the Japanese Fleet."

When the Witches hear the Fusonian man identify himself as Captain Tatsuya, they surprised that the Captain himself claimed as part of the 'Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force' especially Mio and Miyafuji as they themselves as a part of Fuso Imperial Navy thought the 'Japanese' Captain is also Fusonian.

"Excuse me Captain Tatsuya, you said you're from the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force but you are from Fuso right?" Miyafuji asks the Captain.

Captain Tatsuya looked at her and said to her in surprisingly Japanese/Fuso language, "_**I'm afraid that question will have to wait.**_"

Surprised that this Captain speaks in their native language, they wanted to ask more but decided to hold as several more helicopters arrived. With Admiral Petrovkin coming out from the Ka-27 while the NATO leaders arrived via the British Navy's AW101 Merlin. After the rest of the commanders are on the ground, Robertson immediately introduces the witches to the commanders and vice versa.

After introducing the commanders of each nationalities navy, Robertson then turned to the Witches, "Well, with everyone here, let us go to the briefing room." He then led the group into the briefing room where everyone arrived and sat down on their respective seats.

* * *

**Eisenhower's Briefing Room, ****(Late Afternoon)**

As the Witches and the navy commanders sat together in the briefing room, Admiral Robertson started the discussion as he looks at Mio and said, "Well, first things first…we want to know exactly who you girls are, who's the enemy that you fought before and what is those machines you used against it?"

"Fair enough since you help us…so where do we start? Okay, the enemy that we fought before are called the Neuroi." Mio said which the rest of the commanders seemed eager to hear the story about these Neuroi.

"Say Major, what do you know about this…Neuroi?" a question coming from a Romagnian/Italian commander named Francesco Montecuccoli who wore the rank of _Contrammiraglio_ or Counter Admiral of the Marina Militare.

Mio then gave a short but brief explanation about the history of the human contacts with the Neuroi especially the part where the Neuroi take out a huge chunk of mainland Asia and Liberion which the Neuroi used it to create more of them.

"So this Neuroi have what you so-called hives scattered across the world which is acted as a base for them huh? So how do you guys fight them?" Another man who is Admiral Wellesley of the Royal Navy and the overall commander of the NATO fleet asks.

"Simple, we use Witches against them." Mio replied.

After hearing that they use the Witches, some of the commanders look at her with their eyebrow raised until another person, Admiral Petrovkin said, "So by Witches means that the one who use magic and flying around on broomsticks?"

All the commanders thought Mio was joking until she said, "Not with broomsticks anymore, we use the Striker Units."

"I saw that, the one you and your friends uses earlier when you landed here right Major?" Robertson said while the others look at the Admiral in disbelief.

"Yes Admiral, that's the Striker Unit." Mio nodded in agreement.

"_Êtes-vous__hors de votre esprit (Are you out of your mind)_ Admiral!? You can't just go in and believe them would you?!" Exclaimed one Gallian/French commander of Algerian descent named Counter Admiral Fouad Azzedine.

"You saw the battle which these girls are fought earlier right? It doesn't take a genius to know that these are the Witches she's talking about." Robertson then look again at Mio, "Sorry Major, please continue."

Mio explains about the Witches and the Striker Units along with the history of the creation of the Strikers and its importance for the War effort.

The rest seems to understand but they still didn't believe that the Witches are actually exists. The Witches wanted to asks how they could possibly do not know about the existence of the Witches before Robertson said to them that he will explain why.

But now, the Witches got another question, this time from the German commander named Captain Eckhardt Wilhelm Strauss, "We understand about the Striker Unit but what about the age requirement for the Witches and…" Captain Strauss flustered a bit before saying, "Why is it that you don't wear any…pants?"

Gertrude replied, "Due to the nature of the Striker Unit, the scientists who develop it concludes that to increase its effectiveness, obstruction such as pants need to be removed for the Striker Units we used to achieve its full potential and most witches that are recruited are around the age of 13 to 19"

The rest of the commanders shocked and also quite distressed after hearing the age requirement for the witches to serve in the armed forces, being from an alternate world where recruiting underage child for military service or famously known as 'Child Soldier' which has been stated in the Geneva Convention as a War Crime, some of them feels disgusted by the actions of this world's army to recruit underage children against the seemingly dangerous Neuroi which absurdly doesn't make sense.

The Witches notices the angry expression of some of the commanders which worries them, especially Miyafuji and Lynette.

Robertson immediately explained to the Witches before more trouble arise, "To be honest with you Major, from where we came from, military recruitment of the underage can be considered a War Crime so you have to understand that."

Mio nodded in satisfaction of Admiral Robertson's explanation and then she explained to the rest of the commanders, "I'm sorry if what was I said offend you gentlemen. But the Allied Military Command is desperate to find a way to defeat the Neuroi and the only way to defeat them is the Witches which they have to recruit. Besides, witches who we're young before they reach the age of 20 have more magical potentials is more effective to combat the Neuroi as they are weak against magic. Witches who reach the age of 20 and more are considered ineffective as their magical powers begin to diminish. I hope you gentlemen understand our predicament."

"Ah…I see. Thank you for the information Major." Captain Strauss said before he takes a sip of the water that has been provided earlier.

"Well, we have promise our end of the bargain, now tell me yours Admiral." Mio said while looking at the admiral.

Admiral Robertson takes a deep breath before saying to Mio, "Well Major, it may sound absurd but…let's just say we're not from this time and this world."

The Witches including Mio herself raised an eyebrow at Robertson's statement and Eila asks, "What do you mean not from this place? I know by judging the equipment and technology you guys used, you're definitely not from this time."

"So does anyone of you know about the Parallel Dimension or Alternate Universe Theory?" Petrovkin asks the Witches.

"Parallel Dimension and Alternate Universe Theory? You mean a theory where there is a similar world but has an alternatively different setting? Ursula once said about that." Erica said to the Russian Admiral.

"If you know about it, then it'll make our explanation a bit easier." Robertson said as he takes a drink before explaining, "You see, we're come from the year 2015, 71 years in the future…albeit the previous 71 years back we don't fight against this…Neuroi race."

The Witches are taken aback by his explanation, not only the time where the Admiral and his fleet come from is 71 years more advanced than any other nation, they also surprised that there is no Neuroi in their world.

"Wait there is no Neuroi invading in your time?" Miyafuji asks.

"More like the Neuroi never existed. As I said before, in our world, we have no Alien invasion threat. Instead, this year 1944 in our world is actually a period where we fought each other on the global scale which is termed the Second World War." Robertson explained and noticed some of the witches seem shocked at the fact that humans in Robertson's world fought each other.

Mio especially curious about the war and decided to asks, "The Second World War? What has actually happened in that period?"

Robertson replied, "Well is hard to explain but I can show you girls some footage and documentaries that I collected concerning the war. If you want to I can show it to you and your friends back at your base including your Commander."

Mio nodded and said, "Seems fair enough, I think the rest of the 501st should know about this too especially Minna."

Robertson then smiled as he saying, "Well I think we can wrap this discussion up." He then uses his communication device and says, "Get me Commander Newman here."

Several minutes later, a black colored man with the rank of Commander arrives into the briefing room and Robertson looks at the Witches, "For now, Commander Newman will lead you to the officers lounge until we arrived at…Dover where your unit stationed there…right Major?" He looked at Mio who nodded.

"Then by any means Commander, please lead us."Mio said as the rest of the Witches as everyone including Mio followed the Commander out from the briefing room which leaves Robinson with his fellow commanders in the briefing room.

After the witches are gone, Robertson with the commanders of their respective nations began to discuss with each other, "So…what you gentlemen thinks about all of this?"

Captain Tatsuya thought for moment before saying, "If this is really an alternate reality of our world…I think what the Major said about everything is true."

"Do you guys seriously believe in this whole thing!? I mean look at the bloody girls! One of them is about the same age as my daughter and they are forced to take up arms against these… bloody Aliens!" Admiral Wellesley said in disbelief and anger.

"They don't have a choice." Admiral Petrovkin said, gaining attention from the rest before continues, "They don't have any other means to fight back the Neuroi's except for the Witches. Its pure luck they even managed to hold the Neuroi tide seeing that these Aliens are capable to sink a continent to the bottom of the sea."

Then the French Counter Admiral Fouad nodded at Petrovkin statement while saying, "Indeed what he says is right. You all have to take accounts that these are supposed to be the era of the Second World War. I'm very much surprised that humanity in this world managed to hold the Neuroi this long with this era's technology."

Then the Italian commander suddenly said, "Well it doesn't change the fact that we are for time being, stuck in this world with no knowledge on how to get back to our own dimension. I'm pretty sure our country has mobilized a search effort for us after they hear our disappearance. It could lead to diplomatic crisis if they can't find us."

The rest of the naval commanders including Admiral Robertson knew the severity of the problems caused by the disappearance. For all they know, their representatives in the UN would be blaming each other for the disappearance of their fleet…especially the Russians since their only Aircraft Carrier which is one their precious possession of their Navy disappear in one day.

Petrovkin breaks the moody atmosphere by saying, "Well it's the politicians problem not us. Until we find our way back, I say let's help the witches here fight against the Neuroi…until there is a way for us to go back of course."

The German Captain Strauss then said, "I agree with the Russian here. Besides, some of us also brought some supply ships which would make us in combat condition for quite a long time along with what we had on board…depends on how we should relegate our supplies."

Robertson then nodded at first and then suddenly he thought about something and said, "But I'm concern for this world's government. They might want to do everything they can to get their hands on our weapons and technology."

The most troubled commanders after give a thought about this is the German and Italian commander Captain Strauss and Counter Admiral Francesco as they have learnt about the two nations of Karlsland and Romagna reflects their own German and Italy, added that this year is 1944 which added more of their worries.

"Captain Strauss, Counter Admiral Francesco. I know this is hard since your nation has to recover much after the War and still recovering. But know this, if they forced both of you or either one of us to do whatever they want, either they demand our technology or ourselves for their personal gain, they'll gonna face all of us." Robertson said to the two commanders which both of them shows a sign of relief that they have allies to help them.

"Right now, we need to discuss on how we should help the Witches…this is going to be a long discussion gentlemen." Robertson said to the rest of the commanders as they began another discussion between them before he remembers.

"Didn't you guys actually notice the Witches names, particularly their last name sound familiar?" Robertson said to his fellow commanders which it took quite a time to realize it.

"You mean…those names…from our own World War Two fighter aces? Yes I noticed" Fouad asks and the only replied he get is a nod.

The Commanders stay silent for awhile as Admiral Wellesley finally voiced his only reaction which is commonly shared by the rest, "Bloody Hell!?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, (Evening)**

After arriving at the officer's lounge which is a recreation facility of the officers onboard the _Eisenhower_, the Witches are impressed with the facilities provided in the lounge which consists of billiard tables, television set, refrigerator, snack vending machines and also several arcade games.

Shirley whistles as she looks at the lounge's facility, "This is very different from most Liberion Navy's officer's lounge."

"Things have changed over the past 71 year's ma'am." Commander Newman said as he heads to the refrigerator and takes out several cans of Coke and put it on the table.

Newman then asks, "Is there anything you want to eat?" as he approached the vending machines.

Mio looks at the machine and said, "Anything that is good Commander."

Commander Newman then pulled out his wallet and inserted a couple of dollars into the vending machine which all of the witches looks at the vending machine with fascination and curiosity. Newman ignored it and clicks several buttons on the keypad which located under the money slot. Several seconds later, he retrieved several snacks from the vending machine which is mostly M&M, Kit-Kat bars and bag of peanuts.

"Well, if you need anything just ask me. Oh and you girls can play those arcade games over there. I'll give you some tokens if you want to play it." He said to the girls as he pointed at several arcades games presented inside the lounge and then gave them a handful bag of tokens.

"Thank you Commander. We'll take care of ourselves from here." Mio saluted at the Commander Newman which he salutes back and leaves the lounge.

"Hmm…well for an officer's lounge, it is quite fancy." Getrude said as she takes the canned coke which has been opened earlier by Newman while looking at the facilities inside the lounge.

Then Erica grabbed Gertrude's arm and said, "Trude! Let's go and play some of that Arcade games!" as she dragged her Karlsland partner while grabbing the token bags to one of the arcade games which is a shooting game.

"Oh what is this? House of the Dead 4?" Gertrude said as she looks at the screen which shows the demo of the game.

Erica looked at Barkhorn with a pleading look to play it which Barkhorn sighed and smiled at her, "Okay okay, we'll play this game." Erica cheered happily and immediately inserted the tokens and the two picked up the pistol which has a wire connected to the arcade machine. She and Erica look at the instruction to play the game in the screen. The two Karlsland aces then take a glance at each other and nodded before both of them press the start button.

Perrine and Mio that time still sat in the couch while eating some snacks provided by them. For Perrine, it was quite an awkward time as she sat next to her adored idol.

"Hey Mio, I'm going out for awhile." Shirley said as she walks to the door.

"Alright Shirley, take care." Mio said after Shirley heads out from the lounge then she take a look at Perrine which fidgeting and asks, "What's happen Perrine? Don't you want to enjoy yourself like the rest here?" Mio said as she looks at Gertrude and Erica who are happily shooting some zombies away while Yoshika and Lynette watches the two Karlslander playing and cheering them on...also some occasion where they screamed during one of the jumpscare moments in the game while Eila sat on a massage chair and seems to fell asleep while muttering Sanya's name, accompanying with moaning voice of hers.

Perrine shyly asks her, "C-Can you play some o-of the games with me Major?"

Mio blinked and then give her usual laugh while saying, "Of course Perrine. I want to try some of those games too." Perrine blushes after hearing that but nevertheless, the two goes to the arcade sections and started to play some games.

* * *

**On the USS**_** Dwight D. Eisenhower's**_** Hangar Deck,**** (Evening)**

After leaving the lounge for a walk, Shirley decided to visit the Hangar Deck of the _Eisenhower_ hoping to find any mechanics or pilots whom she can talk too. After she asks the direction of the hangars from one of the sailors, she arrives at the hangars only to see stationed planes of mostly Super Hornets and Helicopters with engine parts hanged above with chains holding them. But as she walks deeper inside the hangar, she didn't find any flight mechanic until she heard a sound of metallic clang and a voice accompanies it, "Ah dang it." She decided to walk to the source of the sound until she saw a young blonde haired man in green flight suits with a Captain rank insignia's on his shoulder, standing on his plane. She decided to walks over the man.

**Hawke's POV,**

During his time on the carrier during his combat tour, he always spend his free time in the hangar, trying to improve the performance of his Super Hornet which he hold dear since the first time he's assigned to the Carrier Naval Air Wing of the _Eisenhower_.

"Let's see…if I could tweak this a bit more…" Hawke mutters as he examines the engine of the Super Hornet. Hawke himself is respected by the mechanic crew since he himself is quite a good mechanic thanks to his grandfather who is one of the famous Ace Pilot in World War Two.

As he indulged in his works, he then heard a young female voice, "That's quite good plane you got here." he then immediately thought, "_Who the heck_?" and take a look at the direction of the person's voice which is below him, only to see a familiar red haired girl which he saw during the air battle over the English Channel…only this time, he noticed, "_Oh it's the girl that I met before…and is she's…Pants-less?!"_

"Hi I'm Shirley, what's yours handsome~" Shirley said in a teasing manner.

"_Is she's teasing me? Well, better to answer than stay silent._" He thought before he introduces himself, "The names Hawke."

"Hawke huh? Nice name, who gives you that name?" Shirley asks in curiosity.

Hawke replied as he picks up his portable screwdriver from his toolbox, "It's my grandpa." And then he closes the exposed part of the Engines and screws it back tightly. After that, he climbed down from the plane and grabbed a towel which is kept on a tray cart.

"So Hawke, I haven't seen this kind of plane before…what is it?" Shirley asks as she watches over the Super Hornet.

"You didn't know this is a fighter jet?" Hawke raised an eyebrow as he and Shirley sat on a bench provided inside the hangar.

"A fighter jet eh? This is the first time I see it." Shirley said as stare at Hawke's Super Hornet.

Hawke sighed and decided to explain a bit about the Super Hornet's origins and about everything he managed to know about the Super Hornet to the red haired girl. After the long explanation about the Super Hornets which Shirley seems interested in it, Hawke asks her, "Hey Shirley, I saw you fighting that black flying bogey with what's that piece of machine which you wear before?"

Shirley chuckles and said, "Well, the one I'm wearing before is called the Striker Units…" Shirley began her explanation about the Striker Units, Witches and the Neuroi for awhile. She also tells him about the Parallel Dimension theory that Robertson explained after the explanation, Shirley manages to see Hawkes blue eyes stare at her with disbelief.

After receiving the knowledge from Shirley, Hawke rubbed his head and said, "Well for the Neuroi and all of these Parallel Dimension stuff, I understand…but magic? Are you kidding?"

Shirley just grinned and said, "I'm not kidding Hawke." Then she concentrate herself until Hawke saw her glow a bit and also saw the white bunny ears appear on her head and also bunny tails appears on her lower back.

After seeing that, Hawke can only say, "You know, my old grandpa once said that believes something that you see with your own eyes...now think what he said is true."

Shirley giggled by his words before the two is interrupted by an ensign which the two immediately looks at him.

"Captain Yeager, the Admiral wants to see you as soon as you free." The ensign said and left, unknowingly that there are two person with the same last name.

"Alright!" The two simultaneously said. Then the two look at each other with their eyes wide in surprise.

Shirley is the first to speak, "Your last name is Yeager?"

Hawke only replied, "Yeah…and you too?" which only answer in a nod.

Then he asks, "What is your full name?"

"I'm Charlotte E. Yeager." Shirley said her full name as she looks at Hawke who thinks about something.

"_Charlotte…Charlotte? There is something familiar…_Do you happen to break world speed record and also broke the sound barrier…did you?" Hawke asks that question to Shirley.

Shirley just nodded and Hawke decided to asks again, "And what is your father's name Shirley?"

"It's Albert Hal Yeager." Shirley answered then she notices the horrified look of Hawke's face.

"This can't be happening…THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING…what year is it?" The paled face Hawke asks one more question as if he wanted to confirmed something.

"It's 1944, are you okay Hawke you look like you saw a ghost." Shirley answered and Hawke mortified after hearing the answer.

Hawke didn't say anything but climbed back to get his toolbox and climbed down again. He headed back to the bench and opened his toolbox to reveal a scrapbook which he take out and handed it to Shirley.

"What this?" Shirley said as she saw the scrapbook which bears the name **[Memoir's of Charles 'Chuck' E. Yeager, USAF 1941-1945]** she began to open the pages and read the content. After looking though the pages, she immediately closed the scrapbook…with the same horrified looks on her face and then turned to see Hawke.

"M-My name is Hawke E. Yeager…and I believe I'm your grandson…from another reality." he said as he thought, "_Goddamnit Hawke! Your grandfather is an 18 year old girl!? What the fuck is going on!?_"

"W-W-WHAT!?" Shirley panicked and flustered at the revelation before she's saying, "Y-You are…dear God…you're k-kidding are you?" She said in extreme difficulty because of the shock by Hawke's explanation.

"I-I'm not…I don't want to believe this either! B-But…" He then cut off as he saw Shirley fainted and immediately grabbed her, "Hey! Wake up Shirley!" He shouts as attempt to wake her up.

The ensign from before appears back while saying, "Captain, the Admiral is waiting for yo-" But abruptly stopped after seeing Hawke holding the fainted Shirley.

"Ah you again, sorry but I'm going to carry her to the medical bay and please tell the Admiral that he have to wait." Hawke informed and the Ensign complies as he headed back to inform the Admiral.

* * *

**Several Hours Later in the **_**Eisenhower's**_** Medical Bay****, (Nighttime)**

"Ugh…where am I?" Shirley woke up after fainted it takes only several seconds to realize that she's on a bed. She looked around and saw medical appliance and equipment and then she saw a familiar blond haired man entering the room.

"Shirley? Thank god you're awake." Hawke said as he takes a chair and sat down beside her bed. He was concerned after revealing the fact that Shirley is his grandfather's counterpart in this world.

Shirley rubbed her eyes before asking Hawke, "What happened? How long have I been here? "

"Well, after I'm saying that I'm your grandson…which you fainted. I have to carry you all the way to the medical bay. Good thing the doctor said that you just suffering from emotional shock. You're knocked out cold for 4 hour straight." He said as he paused for several minutes before saying, "I-I'm sorry Shirley."

Shirley blinked and then asks, "Why?"

Hawke take a deep breath and finally said, "For what has happened today…it was quite a shock actually to know that you are...technically a counterpart version of Grandpa Chuck…Admiral Robertson has filled me in about everything happened here…man I can't believe this parallel world of my grandpa is a hot 18 year old girl." He then chuckles.

Shirley is a bit annoyed at the last part and said, "You're teasing me aren't ya?"

Hawke just replied, "Hey the same can be said to you too." He laugh for a moment before he said, "Well your friends are here after hearing you fainted. Boy when they saw me with you, they thought I'm going to molest you."

Shirley felt nervous after that and asked after seeing a bruise on Hawke's forehead, "What happened actually? Why do you have bruises on your head?"

Hawke take a drink of water from nearby table and then answered, "Well, after I send you here…I've been visited by your friends…the first thing they saw when I was here beside you is they suddenly hold me down and hit me hard…with a chair I think before Admiral Robertson and some Marines came and resolved the situation…still hurts though." He nervously laughed.

Suddenly a Navy Doctor enters the medical bay and approached Hawke while holding a document, "Captain Yeager, here's the report you requested."

Hawke take the document and thanked the doctor, "Thanks doc, though you should call me Captain Hawke."

The doctor grinned and whispering something like, '_seems I won the bet now_' before leaving the medical bay in which Hawke sighed and muttered, "_great now the whole carrier group has a bet on me now_?"

Shirley on the other hand, curious looks at the document which Hawke is holding and ask, "What's that Hawke?"

He looks at the document and then looked back at Shirley saying, "Well, it's a DNA test result. The Navy decided to employ this new method as a way to if possible, to identify the remains of our fellow serviceman if they got down in combat and found their condition beyond any recognition in any circumstances." He paused before he considers something and finally said, "The truth is…I take some of your saliva samples and giving it to the doctors onboard to make a DNA test with my own. To see if our genetic pattern is a match."

Shirley then frowned at the last statement Hawke made, though she didn't understand about this…DNA test, but she found that what Hawke doing is rude and said in a stern voice, "You take my saliva without my consent?"

Hawke lowers his head and said, "I'm sorry…I just want to know if any of these which is happening to me is true."

Shirley sighed and smiled back as usual, "Well don't do that again okay. Well what are the test shows?"

Hawke opened the document and read the result which in the end, his eyes went wide before he muttered, "I guess this is true after all…"

Shirley took the result paper from him and takes a look at the content which she look at a particular sentences which caught her attention,

**[DNA Result Test: Comparison between genetic traits of Captain Hawke E. Yeager and Captain Charlotte E. Yeager (At Captain Hawke Yeager's request) resulted in: (The Genetic Pattern is 98% Match)]**

Shirley then looks at Hawke, saying, "So it is true we are related."

Hawke then looked at her and replied, "Well, now it's official then. You and I are relatives…though I couldn't call you grandma or even grandpa." He chuckles before broke into a laugh and Shirley just pouted.

"I'm gonna shoot you if you dare to call me that." Shirley said, still pouted but then also laughs with Hawke continue to laugh.

After both of them recovered from their laugh, Shirley then looks at her parallel world relative and asks, "So what should we do now? Are my friends knows this?"

"Your friends didn't know about this…yet, though the whole carrier group somehow get a wind of what's happened…luckily the Admiral has told everyone about the situation so…I don't think they'll consider this as a serious matter." Hawke answered before continues, "Though…I still don't know how we can address each other."

Shirley then thinks of something and a smile appears on her face, she immediately said to Hawke, "Well I suppose that doesn't matter anyway isn't it? Let's just stay where we are and be close friends, we can address each other by name."

Hawke then smiled and said, "I guess you're right. Well, the Admiral informed that we will arrive at the Dover base by tomorrow morning. So it's best for you to rest here and don't worries about your friends, the Admiral provide them with sleeping quarters too." Hawke said before he stand up and looks at her, "I guess I'll be going too. Good night Shirley" As he walks to the door before being stopped by Shirley.

"Hey Hawke!" She shouts which Hawke turned to see her with a '_what is it?_' looks.

"If you have time tomorrow, I would like to get into one of that…jet fighter of yours…if you're not troubled by it." Shirley said while shyly covers herself with the bed sheet.

Hawke thought for a moment before looking at her, smiling, "I guess I can arrange it by tomorrow. I'm sure the Admiral won't mind."

Shirley then looks like a kid who just got her Christmas presents and immediately darts out from the bed and hugged him while saying, "Thank you! Thank you!"

Hawke then thought about something in his mind, "_Well what do you know~ she looks a lot like my Cousin Emily...I wonder how she's doing?_" He then brought her back to the bed and said to Shirley, "Alright Shirley, get some rest and meet me tomorrow after breakfast…got it?" which Shirley nodded.

"I'll be looking forward for tomorrow _Captain Yeager_." Shirley saluted before goes to her bed.

Hawke smiled back and replied, "Same to you too _Captain Yeager_." and salutes back before he left the medical bay with a smile on his face, tomorrow will be an exciting day for everyone and the 501st witches especially Captain Charlotte 'Shirley' E. Yeager.

"_Yes it would be a very interesting day tomorrow. I wonder how much dollars those guys are betting on me about my blood relations with Shirley?"_ thought Captain Hawke 'Hawk' E. Yeager thought as he walks along the carrier's corridors back into his quarters to sleep that night…and also to know which one of his squadron mates gone broke.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

By far, this is one of the longest chapters I made (Yes and my back breaks because of it). So your opinion and review are very much appreciated. – Fuji92 (P.S. Just to make sure, Hawke and Shirley's relationship will be a lot like brother-sister relationship so sorry to disappoint all OC x Canon shippers…though I have my own reason why I won't make the two a pairing.)

**Facts**:

- **IJN Shinano is one of the Largest Carrier in World War Two, placing a full load displacement of 72,000 long tons which by far the was the largest aircraft design ever to enter the War.**

**- [Memoir's of Charles 'Chuck' E. Yeager] is a scrapbook which Hawke carries with him during all of his combat duty. Inside it contains several article of Chuck Yeager's accomplishments and some war stories accompanied with pictures of him.  
**

**- DNA Testing has been introduced in 2014 during the [United States Intervention in the Georgian Civil War] after a research made by the International Red Cross found out that majority of the pilot who are Killed in Action which most of their body found is beyond any visual recognition could not be identify even with their dog tags on since the enemy might take it as a trophy or deliberately switched it to another body. Since then, the US Military allows DNA testing Lab on board medical bays of all Aircraft Carriers which proves to be a success during the Second Korean War.  
**

**- There is a bet going on around the _Eisenhower_ about the possibility of the Liberion Witch Captain Charlotte E. Yeager and the American Captain Hawke E. Yeager is related. In the end, you guys should know who's win the bet already.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Strike Witches series is fully owned by Shimada Humikane, Noboru Yamaguchi and Gonzo Animation Studios while the non Strike Witches elements are fully owned by me.

Author's Note: Oh my, I didn't expect more people to like my story. This is unexpected but I have to say, thanks for all the reviews and support you guys gave to me and to those who I've been in contact too, I would say thanks for the advice and such. Now let's get begin…the third chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Raids on Dover  
**

**Date: July 22****nd**** 2015**

**Location: White House, Washington D.C., United States of America. (Morning)**

The White House is one of the famous buildings in America which housed the President of the United States and also an icon of America's supremacy around World. In front of the White House are now packed with news and press agency who are gathered at the White House since morning in which the US Secret Service tries to hold the press journalist from breaking through the erected barrier in order to interview the current 50th President of the United States of America, President Arnold David Roosevelt who is a direct descendent of the late Franklin Delano Roosevelt, the 32nd President of the United States.

"Alright Mr. President, everything is under control. Are you ready for the press conference sir?" One of the White House staff asked President Arnold as he prepares to wear his formal clothes for the press conference.

President Arnold looks at his staff and said, "I just hope this conference will end quickly." Before he headed out to meet the press gathered outside the White House.

As he stepped out to meet the news press, his sight is bombarded by tons of questions along with camera flashes which annoy him but he persevered and began step up onto a podium which has been erected by the White House communication department staff.

"Good morning fellow news press. Now as you all have heard about the sudden disappearance of the Joint Naval Fleet during the annual Naval Combat Exercise, you all are allowed to ask the questions regarding this incident. So any questions gentlemen?" President Arnold said to the reporters which all of them remained silent as some of the reporters began asking question related to the incident.

**Several Hours Later at the Oval Office,**

"Dear Lord…this is one tough day…" President Arnold said as slumped onto the chair in his Oval Office after spending almost three hours in answering the press questions.

Then he received a communication from his secretary,

(Comms)[Mr. President, I've got Fleet Admiral Herbert Watterson requesting your audience and he said it's urgent.]

President Arnold sighs before he pressed the answering button, "Let him in Ms. Burkin." Several hours later, the two men from the Army and Navy enters the office and gave a salute to the President in which he replies with a salute.

"Morning Mr. President, how's your day so far sir?" Fleet Admiral Watterson asks as he sat on the chair facing the President.

"Not so good Watterson. The Russians, Japanese, the Brits and European representatives in the UN Security Council are going crazy about the disappearance of the fleet, so far we didn't find any traces of the fleet at the bottom of the English Channel. For anything else, there is not much I can say about it." Arnold explained as he pours a drink of wine which is on his table.

"Sorry to hear that Mr. President, but I think we may have possible explanation on that sir." Watterson explained to the President which caught his attention.

President Arnold put down his glass and then looks at the Fleet Admiral while asking, "What do you got for me?"

"Have you ever heard about the [**Philadelphia Experiment**] sir?" Watterson asks the President who's currently raised an eyebrow on that matter.

"The [**Philadelphia Experiment**]? You mean those wacko sci-fi stuff like the experiments on time and dimensional travel, alternate universe and such?" Arnold said curiously but then Watterson just shook his head.

"Well you're quite right sir." Watterson said to the President which surprises him and continues before the President could ask, "I know that stuff is classified as science fiction but it was served as a cover up because we still...albeit secretly continue the research about it."

President Arnold then rubbed his head before he said to the Fleet Admiral, "So you're saying the fleet disappeared as a result of some failed experiment of yours?"

"No. That is just a coincidence." Watterson said before he handed out report to President Arnold and continued, "This report came from the British Meteorological Weather Observatory in Odiham. It said that unusual weather pattern and also very high magnetic disturbance around the English Channel are detected before the fleet disappears. It is also affected several weather stations along the English and French coasts." Watterson said as President Arnold finished reading through the report.

President Arnold put the report down and said, "Now you're saying that this freak weather pattern added with magnetic interference is actually caused the fleet to disappear without any trace of whatsoever? Is this even possible?"

Watterson nodded as he said, "It is a possibility sir. Our scientists along with the British are currently researching about this to develop a way to recreate the same disturbance which causes the fleet to disappear so that we could find the fleet back." But then, the Fleet Admiral seems to remember something and he took out some pictures and give it to the President, "I almost forgot something sir, take a look at this."

President Arnold took the pictures and examined it carefully. What he sees in the picture is actually a crashed object which resembles the stealth bomber but its all black in color with red hexagonal pattern appears on the wings and the fuselage. He finally asks the Fleet Admiral, "What is this?"

"This sir is found several miles outside Odiham near the Odiham AFB. British Military official managed to recover it and kept inside the base until our own investigation team which arrives to investigate the disappearance of the fleet examines this instead after the British show it to them." The Fleet Admiral informed.

"Do you know the status of this object?" The President asks as he gives back the picture.

Fleet Admiral Watterson shook his head and said, "We don't know until our scientist figured this out. But I have the feeling that this coincide with the disappearance of the fleet. For now, the Air Force are arranging the transfer of the object to Edward Air Force Base"

President Arnold contemplates on what to do with this information and after several minutes of thinking, he decide, "I'm giving you the authorization to lead this research and giving you a 'Blank Cheque'. Gather every smartest mind in the world that you could find to help with this research…I want our boys back and I also need to know about this object too understood?" Arnold ordered as Watterson salutes him.

"Yes sir and thank you for your time Mr. President." He said before leaving the Oval Office.

* * *

**Date: July 22****nd**** 1944**

**Location: Onboard the USS **_**Dwight D. Eisenhower**_**, En-route to Dover**.

It was morning as the Joint Naval Force fleet headed by the United States Navy's _Nimitz-class_ Aircraft Carrier USS _Dwight D. Eisenhower_ is en-route to the Witches 501st Base in Dover below cruising speed. On the deck of the _Eisenhower_ is crowded with flight deck crews doing their usual job handling planes for takeoff and landing.

"So, who's up in the air right now?" Admiral Robertson asks Commander Newman as he watches over the deck and his surroundings from the bridge while drinking his morning coffee.

"It's the Royal Navy Air Squadron currently on CAP sir." Newman answered. CAP is a short term for Combat Air Patrol where the fighters will perform a patrol to engage any enemy that might attack the fleet which in case, it's the Neuroi which they tries to guard the fleet from it.

Robertson sits down on his command chair and then asks his navigation officer, "ETA to the Dover base?"

"ETA is about 3 hours at this speed." The Navigation officer informed as he chartered the route on the map.

Admiral Robertson nodded and ordered, "Alright, maintain the speed and I want the CIC to be fully alerted about any incoming Neuroi. What are the reports from our Submarines?" He then asks about the status on their submarines.

"Sir, the USS _Alexandria _and _Asheville_ reported nothing suspicious so far." His communication officer reported. Along with the surface fleet, the American, Russian, Japanese, German and the French also included their own submarines before they disappeared which most of them are Nuclear powered with the exception of the German's Type-212 attack submarine.

"Good, stay on course then." Admiral Robertson paused before he continued, "So who's won the bet yesterday?" He asks about the bet regarding Captain Hawke Yeager and Charlotte Yeager.

Commander Newman chuckles and said, "I guess the guys in the MEDSEC (Medical Service Corps) won those bets sir and I nearly gone broke because of that." The bridge crews broke into laughter and the activities continue as usual.

_**Eisenhower**_** Mess Hall****, (Morning)**

The Mess Hall is crowded with sailors and naval airmen as they lined up for breakfast and most tables are occupied with the exception of one table where the Witches ate their breakfast provided by the_ Eisenhower's _Crew.

"Where is Shirley anyway? I haven't seen her since she's at the medical bay yesterday." Erica said as she eating her breakfast.

"Don't worry Erica-san; she'll be coming here as soon as she written off some papers for her release." Yoshika said while drinking her milk.

Perrine on the other hand watches the a certain male pilot named Hawke who's sitting among his fellow squadron mate two tables away from where the Witches were.

"I still don't trust that Hawke guy." Perrine said while looking at him before she added, "I mean we all saw what he is doing to Shirley."

Mio hit Perrine's head and then crossed her arms while saying, "He could have explained what he was doing until you and Barkhorn here pinned him down and hit him with that folding chair. Good thing the Admiral comes and resolve the situation before it gone worse…you guys should apologize to him."

Perrine finally snaps, "APOLOGIZE!? TO THAT UNCIVILIZED BRUTE!?" her shouts caused everyone to looked at Perrine which makes the other witches feels embarrassed but not for Mio.

"Perrine, we are here under the courtesy of Admiral Robertson and attacking one of his men is not how we repay his courtesy. So you better ask forgiveness from him." Mio said with calm but cold voice which even hardened veteran like Gertrude feels nervous.

"Well, let us calm down and eat first shall we? We seem attracted a lot of attention." Eila said as she looks at American sailors, crews and pilots which still staring at them.

After several minutes of silence, the witches continue back to eating their food and the rest returned to their seats and eating.

Meanwhile after everything went back to normal, Hawke looks over at the witches and feels that he need to do something until his friend Albert interrupt him, "Hey Hawke, isn't that the Witches who hit your head with a chair yesterday?"

Hawke sighed and didn't say anything to his friend, he instead stand up and walk to where the Witches are as he said, "Good morning girls."

The Witches looks at him and smiles but Gertrude and Perrine lowered their head with the feeling of guilt. Hawke finally said, "Hey, its okay now. I know what happened yesterday is just a misunderstanding. You don't have to feel guilty about me alright let's just forget what happened yesterday."

Hearing that Hawke forgive them, Gertrude immediately says thanks to him but Perrine still somewhat nervous. Hawke sighed and said, "Look, I know you still don't trust me or everyone here on this ship but we're hoping that you could trust us a bit more and above all, I forgive you." He said as he patted her shoulder.

Perrine seems flustered but she didn't say anything. Hawke smiles and left the Witches as he sat back with his friends. Gertrude then said, "He's not such a bad guy after all"

Erica deadpanned, "Of course he's not a bad guy, he just fixing Shirley's blanket when we arrive."

Gertrude gives a nervous laugh and the rest laughed before Mio looks at Perrine who is quiet ever since Hawke comes and forgive her, "Perrine, cheer up. You should be thankful that he isn't mad at you. After breakfast would you mine going on a practice with me? I heard there is a small gym here for the crew to exercise."

Perrine immediately blushed and just nodded as she returned to her usual self. Mio smiled and said, "That's the Perrine I knew."

Just then, a familiar red haired Liberion arrives at the Mess Hall and surprisingly for the other witches, most of the _Eisenhower _crew greeted her in a cheerful manner.

"Is it me or is Shirley becomes the most popular Witches around here?" Erica blinked as she watches every sailors and pilots greeted Shirley until she grabs some food and head to the table where the Witches were present.

"Good Morning Shirley. Glad to see you back on your feet." Mio greeted Shirley as the red haired Liberion sat down.

"Yup! Good to be finally out from that medical bay." Shirley smiled as she picks up a sandwich and eats it but then she remembers something, "So have you guys asks Hawke his forgiveness after what happened yesterday?" The witches then stare at her and Shirley continued, "He told what happened when I'm knocked out."

Lynette then told her about what has happened before Shirley arrives. Shirley then looks over Hawke and then looked over Perrine and Gertrude and saying, "So he comes here and said that he forgive you two?" and the two witches nodded.

"Yeah, I'm surprised about that myself. He seems a good guy too." Eila said as she drinking up her chocolate drink and thought about the chocolate drink, "_I haven't drunk this chocolate for a long time…maybe I'll ask the cook to give me more of this later so that I can drink together with Sanya._"

"You don't know how good a guy he is~" Shirley grinned at Eila.

Yoshika then asks Shirley, "Ne~ Shirley, what has actually happened between you and Captain Hawke?"

Shirley raised her eyebrows at Yoshika and said with a grin, "It's a secret Yoshika~" and finishing her remaining food.

Captain Hawke then approaches the Witches after seeing Shirley eating with them, "Good morning Shirley, you looked fine." He greeted the red haired Liberion whom unaware from the rest of the Witches that Shirley is an un-direct relative to Hawke.

The Liberion girl smiled back while saying, "I've been in worse times Hawke and this is just a cakewalk!" She said with a cheerful expression before she continued, "So, have you asks the Admiral?"

Hawke smiled and said, "Admiral has given a green light. After breakfast, meet me at the hangar okay." He then left the Mess Hall.

Perrine then looked at Shirley's happy face curiously after the discussion with Hawke; she then asks her, "What's happened between you and Captain Hawke and what about the Admiral giving a green light?"

Shirley sighed as she tells her and the witches, "I ask Hawke that I wanted to ride in one of their fighters. He agrees so...I'm going to see him now." She said as she leaves the witches…with a dumfounded face on each of them.

"D-Did she just literally ask that guy out?" Erica said with disbelief of what has happened.

Mio on the other hand, give a thought and then asks Eila, "Eila, can you predict the relationship between Hawke and Shirley?"

Eila nodded and pulled out several Tarot cards and used a bit of her Magic ability called Foresight and for several minutes, she finally announced the result of her prediction, "Its…weird."

All the witches immediately said at the same time, "Weird?"

"I saw their relationship…it's not a lover but the two are very close…it's too vague for me to decide." Eila said as she takes another sip of her chocolate.

The rest just sighed as Erica said, "I guess we should asks her later right?" The other just looked at and then continues to eat, ignoring Erica.

_**Eisenhower's **_**Hangar**

At the _Eisenhower's _hangar deck, Captain Hawke E. Yeager is waiting for a certain red haired Liberion to come after she requested to ride into his own jet fighter. After asking the Admiral last night for permission to use the fighter jet for that purpose, Admiral Robinson gives him the go ahead which Captain Hawke feels grateful. Hawke, now in full pilot suit are waiting eagerly.

"Hey Shirley! Over here!" Hawke shouted as he saw her entering the hangar. Shirley then hurriedly walks to him while smiling with excitement that she's going to be the first Witch to ride into one of the advanced fighter in the US Naval Air Arms arsenal.

"Hawke! So what are we going to do first?" Shirley asks Hawke until he gives her the same pilot suit he's wearing.

As Shirley grabbed the suit, Hawke began to explain, "This is the G-suit which is used when piloting a fighter jet. You could say it helps you from going black out from time to time. Trust me; you wouldn't want to face a Nine G force while moving beyond Mach One."

Shirley eyes widened as he hinted that his fighter plane can go beyond Mach One, "You can go beyond Mach One?!"

Hawke scratches his head and saying, "It's actually Mach 1.8 but still beyond Mach One. Anyway, suit up so that I can teach you several basic control of my plane."

After waiting for Shirley to wear the G-suit and other piloting gears, Hawke immediately teaches her the basic on piloting the fighter, the weapon systems and to teach her how to use the onboard computer systems.

* * *

**Several Hours Late Onboard the **_**Eisenhower **_**flight deck****,**

After studying a lot about the jet fighter, Hawke and Shirley are now taxiing on the _Eisenhower _flight deck and waiting for the clearance to takeoff.

"Alright Shirley, remember what I taught you. Now begin systems check." Hawke ordered to Shirley as she's is for temporarily his Weapon Systems Officer.

Shirley nodded and began checking the systems, "Hydraulics check, engines check, flaps check, computer systems check, onboard weapons system check…everything is good. We're ready for takeoff."

Hawke nodded and contacted the _Eisenhower _flight control, "Control this is **[Reaper 1]**, are we clear for takeoff?"

(Comms)[Roger **[Reaper 1]**, you're cleared for takeoff.]

"Thank you Control. **[Reaper 1]** out." He said before informed Shirley, "Alright grab on to that handle Shirley! This is gonna be a rough takeoff!" As he grabs the handle which Shirley also follows suit.

Several seconds later, the catapult mechanism released the plane in high speed as the Super Hornet catapulted forward to gain speed which is suitable for takeoff. The forces and speed of the catapulted Super Hornet causes Shirley to literally stick to her seat but as the plane cleared from the deck, Hawke gained control and the plane immediately going to its minimum flight altitude.

"Whoa…now that is some takeoff. Are every carrier in your time takeoff like that?" Shirley said through the built in communication link or comm link in her pilot helmet which she can converse easily with the pilot.

"Yes it is. You'll kinda going used to it if you served on combat duty with the Carrier Wing." Hawke said as he watches his radar and also checking his surroundings before he's accompanied by two Royal Navy Sea Harrier fighter jet.

(Comms)[Good day **[Reaper 1]**, this is **[Avalon 1] **we heard that you brought a 'special' passenger today eh?]

Hearing what the British pilot said, Hawke hold the urge to facepalm himself as he thought, "_What the hell?! Why the Brits also knew about me and Shirley?_" He then decided to contact, "This is **[Reaper 1]**, how much you guys bet?"

The only replied coming from the British pilot is a laugh before they said,

(Comms)[This is **[Avalon 1]**. I can tell you that the highest bet from my boys and Admiral Wellesley himself are about £ 2000.]

Behind Hawke's helmet, he just jawdropped and finally facpalmed himself as he thought, "_TWO THOUSAND POUNDS!?"_ while Shirley still don't know what are they talking about and asks Hawke, "Hey Hawke, what did you talk about just now?"

Hawke immediately replied, "Well, It seems I lost my soccer bet with those Englishmen."

Shirley raised her eyebrows before she asks, "Soccer? You're a soccer fan?"

"Yeah" Hawke immediately replied before continued, "Before we got here, I bet with that guy during the Manchester City against Manchester United soccer match and now I lost two hundred pounds because my team…the City loses." He tried to lie which obviously worked because Shirley seems to believe it.

Hawke then immediately changed the topic, "Say Shirley, I have said that this 'baby' can only go at 1.8 Mach right?"

"Yeah. What are you going to do?" Shirley reply.

"Actually, I have modified a bit of this 'baby's' engine. Now it can go to Mach Two! Wanna try?" He asks the Liberion Witch.

"There's no way in hell I'm not going to miss this opportunity! Hit it!" Shirley nearly shouted on the comm link.

Hawke then increases the afterburner of his self-modify two General Electric F-414-GE-400 Turbofan engines which immediately propels the plane forward and faster than any plane or Striker Unit Shirley has ride on. The pressure Shirley feels is intense as she observe the speed counter of the F/A-18F increase pass Mach One.

"Hold on Shirley!" He said as he pushes the afterburner and then made an acrobatic tight turn which Shirley feels awe and impressed.

"This is awesome!" Shirley nearly shouted as Hawke began doing some more acrobatic maneuvers including flying upside down with Shirley can see the ocean and turned again to its normal position.

After recovered from the excitement, Shirley immediately asks Hawke, "Where did you learn that stunt!?"

Hawke smiled as he said, "Well, I learn a trick or two from those Blue Angels guys. They're the Navy's own acrobatic team behind the Air Force's Thunderbirds." He then looks at his radar for a moment before saying, "I join the Blue Angels when I was stationed in Pensacola a few years back before I transferred to the Carrier Air Wing."

"I see…thanks Hawke." Shirley said to Hawke.

Hawke blinked before continued, "For what?"

"For allowing me to ride on this plane of yours…this is one experience I'll never forget." Shirley thanking Hawke which unknown to her, smiled widely behind his helmet.

"Shirley… please don't say like that? Who knows how long we're stuck in this dimension. Until that time came, you can always ask me to ride anytime you want." Hawke said confidently.

"Really? Anytime?" Shirley asks.

"Yeah…anytime." Hawke replied and the only answer he gets from the Liberion Witch is, "Thank you." Hawke only grinned at that moment.

* * *

**Meanwhile Back on the **_**Eisenhower**_** Bridge,**** (Several Hours Later)**

Major/Flying Officer Mio Sakamoto decides to take a visit to the command bridge where a certain Admiral Frederick Robertson monitored the whole carrier operation from before being stopped by a Marine wielding an M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle who guards the door to the bridge.

"Good morning ma'am. Please state your business." The green woodland MARPAT uniformed Marine Corporal named Wang ask Mio as she approaches the bridge command room.

Mio saluted back and answered, "I'm here to see Admiral Robinson…if you don't mind." She then looked at the Marine who pulled out some communication device (which is a Walkie Talkie) and put it back onto his left chest pocket.

"Sorry for the wait ma'am." Corporal Wang said as he stepped from the door and opened it, "The Admiral is waiting for you."

"Thank you Corporal." Mio thanked the corporal as she enters the bridge where she saw various crew and officer busy looking at computer screens and navigation charts when her observation is interrupted by Admiral Robertson.

"Ah Major Sakamoto, it's good to see you here." Robertson greeted and take a look at his surrounding and said, "Sorry for the mess though."

Mio nodded and said, "Its fine Admiral, you're too kind." And the two began to laugh which caught every crew's attention.

As Robertson and Mio recovered from their laughs, Robertson then gave a stare to his crew and speaks to them, "What are ya people looking at? Get back to work!" He ordered and the crews immediately began to do their usual work.

"So what are you doing here Major? Visiting?" Robertson asks.

Mio nodded and saying, "More or less, I've gone to exercise a bit on the Gym with Perrine…and the others is in the Officer's Lounge. I'm here to contact Minna and also to know when we're going to arrive at Dover. "

Robertson looks at his wristwatch and said, "By the speed this fleet is going…about two to three hours I guess." He then remembers something and decided to ask her, "Well Major, you said there are more witches in the 501st other than you six am I right?"

"You're right Admiral." Mio nodded before continued, "We have Sanya V. Litvyak of the Orussian Army Aviation Regiment and our night patrol witch, Francesca Lucchini of the Romagnan Air Force and our commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke of the Karlsland Air Force."

Admiral Robertson nodded and then finally said, "You know Major, those names including yourself are very similar to the Ace Pilots serving in World War Two 71 years ago."

Mio blinked for awhile, registering what Admiral have said and asks, "Excuse me Admiral but…is there another version of ours in your reality?"

Robertson sighed and said, "Yes although I-" his explanation interrupted by a communication officer which he looks at the officers face seems serious.

"Sir we got a call sir." The Officer informed.

"Who is it?" Admiral replied.

The officer then just said, "It's from Commander Minna of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. She said it's urgent."

Mio surprised as to why Minna calls at a time like this unless she's suspected that Neuroi's are attacking again.

Admiral Robertson grabs the communication device which is a headphone and then told his comms officer, "I want the rest of the fleet commanders to know this transmission." The comms officer nodded as he pushes the transmission button.

"This is Admiral Robertson, Wing Commander Minna?" He asks then her voice came in,

(Comms)[This is Minna, is Mio there?]

Robertson looked at Mio which she nodded to him and said, "I'll patch you to her." As he give her the comms device.

"This is Mio, what's happened Minna?" Mio asks immediately after receiving the comms device.

(Comms)[We've detected incoming multiple Neuroi heading to our base! Lucchini and Sanya are currently engaging the Neuroi and I'm going to support them too! We also have some help from several local squadrons from a nearby air force base. We need your help and Robertson's as soon as possible.] Minna said with a distressed tone.

Suddenly Robertson also received a call from the CIC and is now receiving reports of the enemy strength after he received info from his intelligence officer.

"Okay Minna, please hold for a bit longer. We'll be arriving soon." Mio said as she gives the comms device back to Robertson and heads out to ensemble the other witches.

"Mio, I've confirmed the enemy strength." Robertson said which Mio promptly turned to see him. Robertson continues, "The CIC has confirmed two large 'Heavy'-Type Neuroi accompanied by two dozen Small and Medium-type Neuroi. We'll dispatch any available squadron on combat readiness. Yours and the witches' equipment are located on the armory; I'll order Newman to escort you to retrieve your Striker Units and weapons."

Mio bows as a gesture of thanks and head out to regroup with the witches. Robertson on the other hand, asks his intelligence officer, "Which squadrons are on combat readiness?"

"The VFA-172, VFA-652 Squadrons and also the VAW-111 AEW Squadrons are on combat readiness sir." The officer informs.

Robertson nodded and finally gives his orders, "Send them and up in the air A.S.A.P. You know who's still up in the air?"

The Intel officer said, "We have **[Reaper 1]** on the air together with several Royal Navies Harrier on CAP Patrol"

Robertson though about what to do and give an order, "Tell Wellesley to order the Harriers to engage and also relay what has happened today to **[Reaper 1]**"

* * *

**Meanwhile above the English Channel****, (1 Hour Distance near Dover)**

While still flying above the English Channel, Hawke and Shirley enjoyed a calm and peaceful flight and also possibility to surprise Minna, Sanya and Lucchini by showing the Super Hornet too them until he received a transmission from the Admiral.

(Comms)[This is Admiral Robertson to **[Reaper 1]**, Hawke do you read me?]

Hawke immediately replied, "Yes sir, I hear you. Is there something happened?"

(Comms)[Report came in that the 501st JFW Base at Dover are under attack from incoming Neuroi, you and the patrolling Royal Navy Harriers are the only nearest unit available until Mio's witches and the rest of our squadrons are coming to assist.]

Shirley heard the conversation and feels worried about the safety of her friends at the base. She then heard Hawke acknowledges the order and heard him saying, "Shirley, we're going to help them. I need your help to activate the onboard computers weapons system. Remember what I teach you before we took off."

Shirley nodded and replied, "I know Hawke, let's go and kick some Neuroi ass!"

Hawke just chuckles before he is contacted by the British Squadron which he met earlier,

(Comms)[This is **[Avalon 1] **of the Avalon Squadron, we heard what has happened. Shall we go and crash those Neuroi's party?]

Hawke give a short and simple reply, "This is **[Reaper 1]**, give them a party crasher they'll never forget."

(Comms)[Roger **[Reaper 1]**, let's give 'em a proper British welcome]

After they agreed, they immediately push their afterburners in hope to intercept the Neuroi and help the fellow 501st Witches who are reportedly in combat.

* * *

**Air Battle over English Channel**** (Several Miles from Dover),**

As the fighter planes of the Joint Naval Force en-route to help Minna and the rest of the 501st that are still stationed at Dover after Mio and the other five Witches are still onboard the _Eisenhower._ Lasers, machinegun and rocket fire fills the sky over the English Channel as the three witches engaging the Neuroi strike force en-route to the Witches base at Dover but the witches are not alone as a six-plane squadron of the Britannian Air Force No. 41 and No.232 Squadron in Supermarine Spitfire helping the three 501st Witches against the Neuroi.

"Damn!" Minna cursed as her MG42 spewing lead at one of the small-type Neuroi which is easily destroyed but as another one appeared, it became a troublesome for her.

"We need to stop those Heavy-types from approaching the base!" Minna ordered but she is stopped by either the small or medium-type Neuroi from getting to the two Heavy-type Neuroi which are designated to destroy the 501st base and the Witches.

Lucchini meanwhile backed Sanya as she fires her Breda-SAFAT machinegun at several Neuroi's while Sanya finishing the other Neuroi off with her Fliegerhammer which is a multi-barreled rocket launcher which proves devastating to any Neuroi within her range, but that wasn't enough as more Neuroi's appear and harass the Witches to give time for the 'heavy'-type Neuroi to proceed to their target location.

(Radio)[*Static* -his is Group Captain Ian McDane of the No. 4-*Static*. There's too ma-*static*-oody Neuroi's! We need hel-*Static* here!] A male Britannian reported frantically as his squadron was down to four planes.

"Where the hell are the reinforcements? Where the hell is Mio!?" She cursed more as she fired more round in this time, a medium-type Neuroi and destroyed by Lucchini's supporting fire.

"These guys are persistent are they?" Lucchini said as she and Sanya regroup at Minna's position.

"Enemy reduced to ten small-type Neuroi and six medium-types. The two heavy-types are still airborne. The 232's lost four planes while the 41st lost at least two planes." Sanya said as she uses her Magic Antenna to assess the situation.

"We have to destroy that Heavy-Type before it reaches our base!" Minna said but then Sanya senses something after she's using her Magic Antenna ability again.

"I got…seven incoming…from the south. Its electromagnetic wave is too different than a Neuroi." She said.

"It's probably our reinforcement…finally." Minna have a little sense of relief and decided to communicate, "To all allied units, reinforcements are arriving! Hold the enemy a little longer!"

**At the same time****,**

"I've got multiple contacts on Radar. Shirley do you see it?" Hawke said as he watches the Radar onboard his Super Hornet.

Shirley watches the radar screen and answered, "Yeah I see 'em!" She said before she looks again at the radar and said again, "We have 13 bogeys on radar."

"Good work Shirley! Ready that computer targeting system!" Hawke ordered as he contacts his accompanying British Harrier 820 Naval Air Squadron of the Royal Navy Strike Wing callsigned **[Avalon 1]**, "**[Avalon 1]** this is **[Reaper 1]** Are we're ready to attack them?"

(Comms)[This is **[Avalon 1]**, Of course my hand are aching for a fight. Let's get this bloody business done!]

"Good. Shirley! Got any tone on the AMRAAM's?" Hawke said to Shirley who is now his temporary WSO.

"I got all four locked Hawke. What should I do?" Shirley said as the targeting indicator has got a lock on four small-type Neuroi.

Hawke grins and said, "This is where I'll take the shot." He then presses the trigger which released the missiles and shouted, "All missiles fired! FOX 3! FOX 3!" as he and Shirley saw all four AMRAAM'S missiles streaked through the blue sky and finding its target. Shirley is very impressed of the jet fighter's 'Beyond Visual Range' capabilities which definitely are helpful to the war effort…if the 'American' which Shirley has been told as the Liberion version of Hawke's world allowed to share it.

**Back at the Witches**,

"Something's coming in from the south…its fast!" Sanya shouted as she detected four fast moving objects detected thanks to her Magic Antenna ability.

The Witches manages to take a looks to the south to see four rockets like object moving faster than Sanya's own Fliegerhammer rockets which pass through in front of them and hit four unfortunate small-type Neuroi that are trying to evade but the missiles seems to know where to hit them directly which causes the Neuroi's exploded violently.

"Small-type Neuroi are down to six!" Sanya manages to mutter that while Minna stares at what she had witness while Lucchini gaped after seeing rockets out of nowhere destroyed the Small-Type Neuroi without even miss. Then their comms device managed to pick a transmission from a person which is too familiar to them,

(Comms)[Commander Minna, I thought you could use some help.]

"Wait…Shirley? Is that you?" Minna replied after hearing Shirley's voice.

"SHIRLEY! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!" Lucchini screamed through the comms.

(Comms)[Well don't worry anymore! The Cavalry has arrived!]

Minna, Lucchini and Sanya then finally noticed the reinforcements which to their surprise, are different looking planes than any other plane currently in service (for that period though). What are they seeing is a plane with a sweep wing and two engine exhaust design together with six planes which is different than the other one but what they notice more is the roundels that shows the two plane shows that the one with twin engines bears the symbol of the Liberion Air Force while the other six bears the symbol of Britannian Air Force although the color is a bit off.

Minna quickly issued orders to the witches after recovering from the surprise, "Alright witches! Support the reinforcements to take out the remaining Neuroi's!" She then activated her comms to talk with Shirley, "Shirley, where are you?" as the Liberion plane fly next to her.

(Comms)[I'm next to you Commander.]Shirley said which prompted Minna looked at the plane next to her and sees the pilot at the back cockpit waving at her.

"You're inside that plane?" Minna asks which Shirley replies with thumbs up.

(Comms)[Good morning Commander Minna, I'm Captain Hawke callsign **[Reaper 1]** piloting the fighter you are seeing right now and Shirley is safe with me. The rest of the reinforcements will soon arrive to assist. For now, we can only try to stall the Neuroi.]

Minna nodded and said, "Affirmative **[Reaper 1]**, do what you can from here and Shirley…"

(Comms)[What is it Minna?]

"After this I want a full report on what happened after the previous battle and try not to be bothersome person for Captain Hawke." Minna said as she cocked back her MG42 and fly forward to engage any Neuroi's.

* * *

**Inside Hawke's Super Hornet****,**

Shirley nervously laugh at what Minna said which prompted Hawke to asks, "Are you really like this when you in your unit?"

"W-Well…sometimes…ehehe~" She said with a nervous smile.

"Figures…" Hawke muttered before he received another transmission,

(Comms)[To all allied planes, this is AWACS **[Silver Dawn]** of the VAW-11 AEW Squadron. I'll be your AWACS from this point onwards for all allied airborne operation. Your first official Mission is to destroy all hostile airborne units from reaching Dover.]

Minna and the witches also picked up transmission from the 'AWACS' which Minna assume as the operations command even though the terms AWACS is new to the Witches.

"AWACS huh? This would make our fight a little bit easier." Hawke said before contacting the AWACS, "**[Silver Dawn]** this is **[Reaper 1]** of the VFA-534 Carrier Air Wing Squadron 'Grim Reaper', requesting up to date situation on the reinforcements"

(Comms)[Standby…confirmed the arrival of the reinforcements, VFA-172 callsigned **[Seagull]** and VFA-652 callsigned **[Buckstar]** together with one Russian Squadron** [Zvezda]** and the 501st JFW **[Strike Witches] **are arriving on the scene. Good luck.]

(Comms)[This is Squadron Leader Mio Sakamoto reporting in! Sorry for the delay Minna!] Mio's voice is heard through the radio communications to Minna.

"It's better than not to be able to seeing you Mio. Now let's mop the rest of the Neuroi up. All witches! Assume V Formation!" She ordered as the 501st regrouped to assume their formations and continues to engage the Neuroi with the help of newly arrived two squadrons of the US Navy Carrier Air Wing and one Russian Naval Aviation Squadron to assists the early British squadron and one American fighter together with the already battered Britannian Royal Air Force squadron. Soon missiles, tracer rounds and lasers dotted the sky again as planes and Strikers engaging the remaining Neuroi which is now depleting in numbers.

Inside the E-2 Hawkeye Airborne Early Warning aircraft which a acted as the Airborne Warning and Control System (AWACS) observe the battle while they also provide up to date situation to friendly planes.

One of the AWACS crew spotted the Heavy-Type Neuroi which is escorted by three Medium-Type Neuroi and relays the information to the allied squadron, "This is AWACS **[Silver Dawn]**, we've incoming heavy-type escorted with three medium-type coming from the east. We advised to intercept them."

(Comms)[This is Barkhorn, Erica and I will intercept it!] Come Barkhorn's response.

Then another transmission then is heard through the radio, this time it's Russian,

(Comms)[_Da_ this is **[Zvezda 1]**, me and **[Zvezda 4]** we're going to help the Witches to intercept the Neuroi]

"Roger, **[Zvezda 1]** please provide support for the witches." The AWACS radioman replied then he looked back at the Heavy-type Neuroi.

* * *

**On board the E-2 Hawkeye AWACS [Silver**** Dawn]**,

One of the AWACS crew name Master Sergeant Smith sighed as he said, "What an irony…"

His partner, a Senior Master Sergeant noticed this and asks, "Irony? Why do you think it's an irony?"

Smith chuckles before saying, "71 years ago…my great granddad used to be the part of the 8th Air Force back in World War Two. Got shot down by the Germans back in '44 and lived the rest of the war in a POW Camp near the Rhine. Again, it's an irony we're back in time…only instead kicking Nazi ass…we're kicking some alien's ass instead."

"At least we won't be fighting each other. Now focus back on your task. We don't have all day gawking here." the Senior Master Sergeant ordered which Smith salutes in acknowledgement.

* * *

**Back on the air battle****,**

The air battle intensified as the Neuroi assault forces are getting hammered from every side as the allied forces mounted an impressive counter-attack.

Hawke has managed to get his fourth kill since arrived at this dimension, he take aim at one of the Medium-Type Neuroi with the help of Shirley who has getting a hang of the Computerized targeting system and firing the last of his AIM-120 AMRAAM's at the Neuroi which only managed to exposes the core.

"I see the core! I'm moving in to kill!" Hawke said as he's now behind the Neuroi's Six O'clock and fired his M61 Vulcan cannon which immediately shatter on impact and Hawke immediately said, "Hooah! That is my fifth kill of the day!"

"Good shot Hawke! Congrats!" Shirley cheered.

Then the celebration is interrupted by the AWACS **[Silver Dawn]** as they informed the rest of the allied fighter squadrons that two Heavy-Type's Neuroi are still on the air,

(Comms)[Sorry to interrupt your fifth kill **[Reaper 1]**, we still got two Heavy-Type Bogeys on the air. We need you to destroy it]

The whole allied fighter squadrons including the witches immediately intercept the two Heavy-Type Neuroi and some of them have a surprised reaction after seeing the two large bogeys.

(Comms)[This is **[Avalon 1]**…Christ those things are huge!] The British pilot exclaimed through the comms.

(Comms)[That'll make it easier to kill! Alright witches! Mio, Miyafuji, Lynette and Perrine with me to after the first Heavy-Type Neuroi! Barkhorn with Hartmann, Eila, Lucchini and Sanya will go after the second Neuroi!] Minna barked orders and the Witches acknowledges as they divided into two teams.

Hawke looks through his fuel and he still has time left to engage the remaining Neuroi, he asks Shirley, "Hey Shirley, how much ammo we have left?"

Shirley looks over the weapons computer systems to check any remaining weaponry and she finally said, "We still got four missiles and also plenty of ammo."

Hawke grinned as the AWACS began transmitting orders to the rest of the squadron,

(Comms)[To all allied airplanes, it's time to finish the bogey off. Seagull and Zvezda Squadron will provide assistance to Wing Commander Minna's group. Buckstar and Avalon will provide assistance to Squadron Leader Mio's group.]

The reply of acknowledgement came from each of the squadron leaders as they began accompanying the witches. Hawke however have decided to assists Captain Gertrude Barkhorn team in taking down the second Neuroi.

(Comms)[This is Group Captain Ian McDane of the No. 41 Squadron…I don't know who the bloody you guys are but we're glad to have you lots by our side. We're pulling out with the 232nd back to base. Good luck out there.] A transmission from the Supermarine Spitfire lead pilot of the No. 41 squadron is heard as his squadron and the 232nd back to their respective bases.

* * *

**Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke's Interception Team****,**

"Alright everyone! We need to find the core." Minna said as she and the rest of her group began open fire at the large heavy-type Neuroi which seems to affected it as the Neuroi began banking away to evade more fire.

Mio used her Magic Eye and spotted the core but its embedded deep inside the Neuroi itself, "I found the core…but it's deep! I'm going in close, cover me Miyafuji" Mio ordered and Miyafuji follows her as they get close, the heavy-type Neuroi's body suddenly has red colored hexagons appears and began shooting multiple and deadly lasers at the two Witches which fortunately deflected thanks to Miyafuji's sturdy shield.

"Crap! Miyafuji pull back now!" Mio ordered as she and Miyafuji began pulling back under the barrage of laser fire but Lynette quickly shoots at several red hexagons using her Boys Anti-Tank Rifle to disable it from firing lasers.

Minna then fly next to Mio as she asks, "What happened?"

"This Neuroi has some sort of defenses if we are getting near to it. It's impossible for me to use my Reppuzan under that volume of laser fire." She curses until the witches received a transmission.

(Comms)[Wing Commander Minna, this is **[Seagull 1]** of the Seagull Squadron. We will try to soften up the bogeys defenses for you guys to attack]

Minna used her comms device to reply, "Negative **[Seagull 1]** we cannot risk any planes to go near the Neuroi at this moment"

(Comms)[This is **[Zvezda 1]**; it seems you didn't understand our capabilities Wing Commander. Let us show what we can do.]

Then a squadron of F/A-18E together with another squadron size of Su-33 began firing their medium range missiles en-masse at the Neuroi which literally overwhelm the Neuroi because of several of their laser firing ports is destroyed thanks to Lynette. After the Missile barrages clear, the Witches finally see the exposed core but the Neuroi regenerative ability started to kick in.

Minna finally gave an order to Lynette, "Sergeant Lynette! Fire it now!" and Lynette ready to load a round and began to take aim carefully as she activated her Ballistic Stabilization powers to dramatically increase her accuracy and pulls the trigger.

The .55 Boys fired from her Boys Anti-Tank Rifle finally hit its mark as the core shattered and the first Heavy-Type Neuroi finally destroyed. Now that leaves to one more heavy-type Neuroi to deal with.

(Comms)[Confirmed the destruction of one Heavy-Type Neuroi, all units good job but Captain Barkhorn units reported heavy resistance. Move to assist.]

"Roger we're on our way." The Karlsland Wing Commander said after knowing that Captain Gertrude Barkhorn's unit in trouble.

* * *

**Gertrude Barkhorn's Interception Team****,**

Gertrude and Erica began approaching the Heavy-Type Neuroi and evaded every laser fire that are directed to the duo with ease while shooting their MG42 at the Neuroi and began to make another pass while Lucchini and Eila do the same and the four witches began to concentrate fire at the Neuroi as Sanya loaded another round of her Fliegerhammer rockets at the Neuroi which proves a bit effective.

Gertrude noticed how explosive are effective against this type of Neuroi, she began to contact Sanya, "Sanya, your attack is working! Keep up the fire!" and began to fire again at the Neuroi.

Sanya loads another round of the Fliegerhammer rockets and fired again but as quickly as the back of the Neuroi shows sign of damage, it is not enough to expose the core embedded deep within it.

"Damnit! Sanya's rockets aren't enough! We need more firepower!" Shouts Gertrude as Neuroi's point defense laser began firing at Erica and Gertrude, forcing the two to evade while opening fire at the same time.

Suddenly the group hears a transmission as they saw a squadron of Harrier GR.9A with another squadron of F/A-18E with an F/A-18F pass through the witches as they all fired their missiles which resulted in the same problem with Sanya though the damage is pretty impressive than Sanya's.

Hawke himself cursed as the last attack has proved ineffective, he asks Shirley. "What is the status of our missiles?"

"We have one left. What are we going to do?" Shirley said as she checked the status of their weapons but then she thinks of something and began to said, "Hey Hawke, that Neuroi is weak to high-explosive right?"

Hawke slowly nodded, "Yeah…I saw that girl using those multiple rocket launcher to hurt that boge-Wait! That's it! Thank you Shirley!" Hawke said as he began contacting the British Harrier's, "**[Avalon 1] **this is **[Reaper 1]** do you copy?"

(Comms)[Solid **[Reaper 1]**, what do you need?]

Hawke hopefully asks, "Does your planes carries Rocket Pods?" The Harrier is the only airplanes that are known to carry rocket pods for ground and anti-tank support.

(Comms)[You're right **[Reaper 1]**; we are carrying Missile Pods but is it effective against those Neuroi?]

Hawke then explained about the Neuroi's weakness against high explosive rounds mostly from a rocket and missiles and the Harrier's rocket launcher will prove enough to destroy the Neuroi's hard surface.

(Comms)[I know what you thinking **[Reaper 1]**. Alright then, this is our only shot.]

He paused a bit before continued,

(Comms)[Captain Barkhorn, this is **[Avalon 1]**. My squadron will prepare a rocket barrage and we need you to cover us.]

Captain Barkhorn then looked at the Harrier squadron and said, "Alright, we'll distract the Neuroi so that you guys can prepare yourself."

(Comms)[Roger that] the lead Harrier said and his squadron of six Harriers including himself began pursuing the last Heavy-Type Neuroi while they armed their Matra Missile Pods that contains French made SNEB Rockets which their ammunitions is the deadly 68mm HEAT warhead (High Explosive Anti-Tank)

(Comms)[Alright lad! Lit those bastard up like a Christmas tree!] The lead Harrier ordered and six Harriers immediately fired their 68mm HEAT rockets en-massed as the Witches witness in surprise of the Harriers firepower and proven effective as the HEAT warhead proves too much for the Neuroi that one of it directly penetrated the Neuroi thick skin and destroys the core.

(Comms)[Confirmed the last enemy Neuroi neutralized and no more incoming bogeys detected, good job.]

Lucchini began cheering as the last attacking Neuroi is destroyed, "WOOHOO! WE DID IT!"

Minna's group arrived as they saw the Neuroi are now become a crystallized debris, "I must say I am impressed Captain Barkhorn."

Gertrude shook her head and said, "Is actually those planes that assist us." As Gertrude take a glance at the passing fighter jets. Minna herself started to look at the propeller-less fighter plane with great interest. She then receives a transmission from an unlikely person,

(Comms)[This is Admiral Robertson. It seems the Neuroi has been eliminated. Well that'll be the least of our worries. We'll be docking at the Dover Harbor in 2 Hours…until then we'll put up Combat Air Patrol around Dover just in case.]

Then the rest of the Witches finally see the Joint Naval Force fleets arriving on the horizon. Minna, Lucchini and Sanya after really surprised by the fleet ships especially the very large Aircraft Carriers (By 1930-1940 standard) which Minna takes a good interest to meet the man who commands the fleet.

"This is Wing Commander Minna, I copy you Admiral. We'll be returning to our base soon. After your fleet docks, we invite you to our base." The Wing Commander informed as the rest of the witches including Minna herself starts to return back to their base before Shirley contacted Minna,

(Comms)[Um…Minna, I think I'll be going back later. My Striker Unit is still on their carrier so it'll take time. There is also something that I need to tell everyone too]

Minna consider this for awhile before she said, "Alright Shirley. Just be careful out there"

* * *

**Inside Hawke's F/A-18F Super Hornet****,**

"So you're going to tell them about us? I just hoped they won't go screaming 'bloody murder' and hit me with a chair again." Sighed Hawke as he asks Shirley while they made their way back to the _Eisenhower_.

Shirley chuckles and answered, "Well, sooner or later they're going to find out about it anyway…oh and I'll make sure they won't hit you with a chair"

"_Haha_~ funny Shirley, thanks for the assurance from you…I'm _all_ right."Hawke replied sarcastically which the two ended up laughing.

* * *

**Several Hours Later, Onboard the **_**Eisenhower**_** Deck****,**

As Hawke plane finally landed on the deck of the _Eisenhower_, he and Shirley is surrounded by Hawke's own squadron and seeing most of their faces looks worrying.

"Hawke you goddamn _son of a bitch_! You making me worried you know th-! OUCH! WHAT THE HELL MAN!?" Albert complaints while the rest of his squadron mate laughs at him as someone knock his head.

One of Hawke's fellow squadron pilots by the name of Lieutenant Alfonso 'Alf' Rodriguez laughed after knocking Albert's head and said, "Cut him some slack Albert. He just wanted to spend time with his girl until that Neuroi ruin it."

Hawke shook his head and said, "Shirley is NOT my girl okay. If I hear about that again, I'm gonna kick your collective asses hard up to the Atlantic…you got that?"

Shirley also tried to make Hawke's friend to drop the idea of her and Hawke are a couple, "Like he said, we're not IN any romantic relationship…only more of a…s-siblings! Yeah! Siblings!"

Another Hawke's fellow pilot and WSO for Lieutenant Alfonso named 1st Lieutenant Rachel Durnheim laughed at Hawke and Alfonso, "Cut it out guys, we're only joking Hawke. Anyway, the Admiral wanted to see you both…yes you too Captain _Yeager_" She said to both Hawke and Shirley especially to Shirley.

Hawke just sighed and said, "Whatever guys. Let's go Shirley." He said as he walks to the bridge to meet Admiral Robertson with Shirley followed suit.

* * *

_**Eisenhower's**_** Command Bridge****,**

Admiral Robertson, now in his full Service Dress Blue uniform along with his aide Commander Newman are talking with several crew members along with the helmsman before Hawke and Shirley, still in their green combat flight jacket approached the Admiral and salutes before the two at ease.

"Ah Captain Hawke and Captain Charlotte good timing, I have contacted Wing Commander Minna of the 501st that me with the Russian, NATO and the Japanese commanders will be going to your 501st Headquarters in 0300 Hours and I want you two to follow me." Robertson said as he fixes his collars.

Hawke feels curious on why he is also being told to escort him and decided to asks, "Sir? I know that Captain Charlotte here lives with the 501st thus she can follow you back to her unit but…why include me sir?"

Robertson patted his shoulder and said, "Well son, I'm deciding to liaison you and your squadron with the 501st…to show that we will support them in their battle against the Neuroi."

"Forgive me sir but with all due respect, there's more suitable squadron that you can get the 501st to liaison with but…why mine?" Hawke asks as he wonder why him and his squadron and not others.

Robertson laughs as he looks at him, "For the obvious reasons of course. Since you are directly related to Captain Charlotte Yeager here, the Russians with NATO and Japanese commanders also agree with this idea."

In Hawke's mind, he just thought, "_Oh well…I kinda want to know how Shirley lifestyle she has with the 501__st__. I think it I can accept it._" He then answered to Admiral Robertson, "Alright Admiral. I don't think my squadron will complain about this so yes then Admiral."

Robertson give an honest laugh and said, "Very well Captain. You and Captain Charlotte here should dress up. We will go within two hours and Shirley, you Strikers and weapons has been loaded on the Seahawk so you don't have to worry."

Shirley smiles as she salutes at the Admiral, "Thank you sir." She said before dragging Hawke out to get ready before heading back to the 501st.

**Two Hours Later,**

As the engine of the Sikorsky MH-60S Seahawk rumbles, Shirley who now is in her Liberion Army Air Force uniform is already inside the helicopter with Robertson and his aide Newman as they wait for a certain Captain Hawke before taking off. Her Striker Unit and weapons is kept at the rear of the helicopter.

"Sir, the ships are now a few miles outside the Dover harbor and some of our ships have docked there. Two squadrons are on CAP patrol as we speak. Need any orders before heading out?" The pilot asks Robertson.

"Tell them it is as planned. If there is any change in the schedule, I'll let you guys know." Robertson said before looking at the red haired Liberion Witch, "First time inside a helicopter?"

Shirley immediately looked at the Admiral and said, "Y-Yeah…this is quite the first time I've been on this helicopter. I can say it is fascinating."

Robertson chuckles and said, "Yeah it is fascinating for the first time, though you haven't seen combat helicopters yet."

Shirley's eye gone wide as the Admiral stated that there is also helicopters used for combat, "H-Helicopters used for combat even exist!?"

"Yup, I was piloting with my dad in such helicopters during the 'Nam in the 70's when I was young. Reliable and quite a wild baby that is." Robertson said as he reminiscing his childhood.

Shirley felt curious after hearing the combat helicopter and wanted to see it too but she decides to asks other questions, "Sir, I have been wondered about this for awhile…what class of Aircraft Carrier are these?"

Robertson looked at her and said, "This is actually a _Nimitz-class _Aircraft Carrier in honor of Admiral Chester W. Nimitz. You know Admiral Nimitz right?"

Shirley nodded and replied, "Yeah I met him before transferred to 501st. He's a good guy when I was served on the Pacific theater."

"He is indeed Shirley. In our world, he's quite hero and this ship is one of the _Nimitz-class_ which has ten carriers in active service you know." Robertson said which makes Shirley looked bewildered by Robertson statement.

"T-Ten of these Carriers!? Which name of this ship bears?" Shirley couldn't help but impressed by what this United States of America's military capability to produce ten enormous Aircraft Carriers in service and decided to ask this particular ships namesake.

"Well if you wanna know, the person whom this ships name bears is still alive in this time and according to our time 71 years back if I'm not mistaken…he's Dwight D. Eisenhower, the 1st Supreme Allied Commander Europe which he leads the overall allied forces in the Western Front. He also is the 34th President of the United States after the war is over." Robertson said from his knowledge of the past.

Shirley is fascinated by Robertson's knowledge on his world history wanted to asks more but Robertson just said, "I will show you and the rest of the Witches about my alternate reality of the past soon. So save the questions for later." Then he noticed two men approaching the helicopter and Robertson smiled, "Ah Captain Yeager. You're late what happened?"

Captain Hawke Yeager finally boarded the Seahawk and he said, "Sorry sir, I just need to find something earlier but now I'm fine."

Robertson nodded and then looked at his Rear Admiral Dean McGill, "So until I came back, you'll in charge of the fleet and make damn sure there's no screw up when I get back understood?"

McGill saluted as he answered, "Understood sir."

"Alright now back to your duty Rear Admiral." Robertson saluted and then said to the Seahawk pilot, "Pilot! Let's go."

Several minutes later, the US Navy's Seahawk is accompanied by the NATO/Royal Navy's AW101 Merlin with Russian Ka-29 Helix-B, a variant of the Ka-27 Helix and the Japanese own Seahawk variant finally took off from their respective ship and headed to the 501st Dover Base as the rest of the fleet began docking at the port.

* * *

**Several Hours Later, 501****st**** Base, Dover****,**

Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke and Squadron Leader/Major Mio Sakamoto are waiting at the runway of the 501st base after they receive contact from the 'American' commander of the fleet which helped the Witches that they are arriving so to speak.

"Mio, after you spend the time yesterday with them…are they can be trusted?" Minna asks the eye patched Fuso Witch.

Mio looked at her and said, "I can assure you that they can be trusted Minna. I swear on my pride as a Fuso's Witch that they are not the same as Maloney." She still remembers that bastard Britannian Air Marshal Trevor Maloney smile on his face when he disband the Fighter Wing in favor of the Warlock Unit but thankfully, Maloney failed and are currently in prison after he was dishonorably discharged by rumors, the Queen of Britannia herself.

"I just hope you're right Mio. What about the others?" Minna decided to ask the other witches.

"Gertrude is exercising; Miyafuji and Lynette in the kitchen to make food for the Admiral and his colleague arrival and the rest took a nap." Mio said before they heard the distinct rotor sound of the helicopters.

Minna and Mio finally sees the helicopter and Minna especially, have the same surprise reaction as with Mio and the others during their time onboard the aircraft carrier. Minna said, "I-Is that them on those…"

"It's a helicopter Minna. Trust me; I'm also surprised to see such machines exist in their time." Mio said as the four helicopters landed on the runway, Minna also notices the roundel on each helicopters is similar to those of Liberion, Britannia, Fuso (surprisingly) and Orussia.

The first helicopter opened its door to reveal Shirley along with two men in Navy Service Blue Dress uniform with one blond haired man wearing an Air Force Service Blue Dress Uniform approach the two Witches.

"Minna! Mio!" Shirley shouted and waved as she ran towards the two senior witches.

"Welcome back Shirley." Minna said as she finally met Admiral Robertson face to face with a smile appear on the said Admiral's face.

"You must be Wing Commander Minna I presume? Major Sakamoto talks a lot about you. I'm Admiral Frederick Robertson of the US Navy and commander of the Joint Naval Force." Robertson said as he extended his hands to Minna.

Minna then shook his hand and said, "You are very well informed Admiral. I'm Wing Commander Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. I'm also an Oberstleutnant of the Karlsland Luftwaffe."

"I see, nice to meet you Wing Commander. This man next to me is Commander Ulysses Newman and the man next to him is Captain Hawke E. Yeager of the Naval Carrier Wing." He said to Minna which the latter one caught Minna and Mio's attention as she looks at Hawke.

"Yeager? So far I know the person with that last name is Shirley isn't that right Mio?" Minna said as she looks at Hawke suspiciously.

Mio nodded and said to Shirley, "Minna's right. Do you hiding something about your relationship with Hawke? Shirley?"

Shirley immediately told to her in Hawke defense as Hawke himself sweating profusely as Minna stares at him, "Umm…actually Minna, he's my alternate future grandson."

Minna and Mio just stared at Shirley and finally said, "Excuse me?"

Hawke sighed and said, "Me and Shirley here is genetically related. So yes I am her relative and her grandson…albeit she's my actual grandfather in my alternate world."

Mio only gave a look which can be only described as _You gotta be kidding me?_ kind off expression.

Minna rubbed her head and then said to Robertson, "We would have a long talk about this Robertson and you better tell it in detail."

Robertson sighed and thought, "_Well I guess this is gonna be a long discussion…AGAIN. Good thing I brought my documentaries to show them all as my proof."_ He said to Minna, "Yes, we have a LONG day ahead of us."

Several commanders of the Joint Naval Force arrives and introduce themselves to Minna which added more confusion to her but Robertson promised that he will explain her more what's happened.

For both Yeager's, this is gonna be a long day for them.

* * *

Chapter 3 End

Authors Note: Well again, this is the best I could offer. If I had made a mistake or overlooked something just tell me or PM me so that I can explain. I hope this chapter is enjoyable to you guys of course and again, I thank you all for following and reviewing this story. (P.S. Due to increased Assignments and stuff, the next update might take too long but don't worry. I'm still going to update this soon enough when I'm free.) – Fuji92

**Facts:**

**- The Harrier GR.9A is the British premier V/STOL aircraft which majority of them served in the Royal Navy. Due to be phased out of retirement in 2011, it was called back again due to the economic trouble that enters the whole Europe including Britain into what has known as European Economic Crisis of 2013 and also the delay of the American made F-35 Lightning II shipment which supposedly replaced the aging Harrier. The Harrier had seen more action during the Second Korean War and the Senkaku Island dispute alongside Russian Naval Aviation and the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force.**

**- The Philadelphia Experiment is thought to be an urban myth among Military and Civil society and even get it's recognition as a scientific fiction. Its initial purpose is to create a cloaking device for the Navy but it is also spawn some unexpected result like unexplained disappearance, dimensional travel and also teleportation anomaly. It was being thought by the American public as only science fiction which the Military use it as a cover up because the Experiment still continued secretly by United States Military Command leading up to the Joint Exercise Fleet disappearance in 2015.**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Strike Witches series is fully owned by Shimada Humikane, Noboru Yamaguchi and Gonzo Animation Studios while the non Strike Witches elements are fully owned by me.

Authors Note: As usual, I want to thank those people who review and followed the story and I know that some thought the interaction between characters tend to get a bit out of character so in advance, I'm apologize for any mistakes. Now let's go on with the chapter and be advised, My English is only my Second language so sorry if isn't perfect story.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Pain of the Past.**

**Date: July 22****nd**** 1944**

**Location: 501****st**** Joint Fighter Wing, Dover, Britannia.**

It was a quite hectic day at the 501st Joint Fighter Wing base as the base personnel immediately gathers to see the newcomers whose landed on the base. Some of them are surprised to see the newcomers wears a different uniforms that most nations at this period wears but the majority of them looked at awe of the arrays of helicopters and their crews which they haven't heard or see in their time nor that they never heard a country like America, Russia, Japan or the other European countries. The helicopter crews immediately get to know the base personnel and even exchanging stories between them either they are from different nationalities altogether.

As the bases personnel are busy ice breaking with the helicopter crews of the Joint Naval Force, their overall commander Admiral Frederick Robertson together with the commanders from other fleets nationality of Russia, Britain, German, Italy and Japan sat together with the 501st Witches in their briefing room to have what seems to be a very long discussion…after Minna, Lucchini and Sanya get to know the commanders again and particularly on the young blond American pilot named Hawke E. Yeager.

"So…what do you want from me Commander?" Hawke asks the 501st Wing Commander who looks at him seriously.

"I want to know who you really are and how are you related to Shirley? I want answers." Minna said.

Lucchini on the other hand looks at the 27 year old Air Force Captain curiously while she said to him, "Hey mister, are you really one of Shirley's family?"

Hawke sweatdropped by the attention he gets. He sighed before saying to the two, "Well as I'm wanted to explain about my life and all…this is not the time for me to tell it unfortunately. Besides, there is more pressing matter that we need to discuss than my private life…Commander." He said as he looks at Admiral Robertson which Minna noticed and looked at the Admiral.

"Alright Admiral Frederick Robertson, please tell me how you ended up on our world. Mio has told me about your parallel dimension and everything so you just need to explain the full detail of your arrival into this world." Minna said as she looked straight at the American Admiral.

Admiral Robertson just massaged his forehead and sighed before he said, "Sorry I had a headache but don't worry about it_._ Now where was I?" Before he continued, "Ah yes, the reason we come here is what you can say…an accident."

Minna raised her eyebrows and began to ask again, "What do you mean by accident?"

"You see Commander, yesterday we had a joint naval exercises between the US Navy, Russian Navy and the NATO along with the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force on the English Channel. But then we got a weather interference with high magnetic readings after being informed by one of the British Meteorological Stations. After that, we hit by some freak unnatural storm and finally end up here." Robertson explained in which the rest of the commanders nodded.

"Your fleet is hit by a freak storm and it sends you here?" Mio asks and the Admiral nodded before she continued, "Do you tried to contact with your high command?"

Robertson shook his head; along with the other commanders as he said, "After we ended up here, we could not make contact with the FLTFORCOM."

The rest of the witches including Minna stares at the Admiral with a confused face as the Admiral realized that the Witches are not used to the military acronyms, "I'm sorry girls; FLTFORCOM is a short term for Fleet Force Command. So far we have failed to initiate any contact with them."

Admiral Wellesley also added, "And so do we. We haven't managed to contact our own Allied Command Atlantic HQ. I'm afraid we're stuck here for awhile."

Minna finally nodded and said, "I understand. For now you and your fleet are welcomed here temporarily until I can confirm it with the Allied Forces High Command."

The German Commander Captain Strauss then said, "Excuse me Herr Oberstleutnant, but we need assurance that no other military command of your world would demand to acquire our technology or to use one of us without the permission of Admiral Robertson."

Minna contemplates this and finally said, "Very well Kapitän zur See. I'll see what I can do."

Then Erica suddenly remembers something, "Umm…Admiral Robertson, you said before that you'll show us more about your worlds own history right?"

Robertson smiles and said, "Yes indeed I have brought the video to show." Robertson said as he pulled out a Laptop from his briefcase and also Hawke took out a projector from another bag he brought which makes the witches a bit curious.

"Captain Hawke, I need you to set up the Projector…it is fully charged right?" Robertson asks the American Captain who is setting the projector on the table.

Hawke looked at the Admiral and said, "Yeah, it's charged full." After that he proceeds to pull some connection cables and connects it into the laptop.

Admiral nodded as the work is getting done by Hawke, he then turns to his aide, "Commander Newman, please close the curtains." He ordered which the curtains has been closed.

Before he shows it to the 501st, he give and advice, "Well girls, what you're about to see are some…disturbing images. Are you so are you guys ready?" The witches didn't say anything and Robertson sighed as he ordered, "Play it Newman."

**Timeskip, 2 Hours later,**

To say that witches surprised after seeing the documentary footage is an understatement, they are literally terrified and also shocked by the history of the alternate version of their world which shows from the beginning of World War One until the recent conflicts and terrorism which plagues the world. Robertson finally turns off the projector as he deemed it is more than enough for the witches to know.

"That's about our history…in two hours." Robertson casually said as the video stop playing and the curtain opened. He has expected the shocked face or every witch including Commander Minna herself after watching the video, especially as it involves the three nations of Nazi Germany, Fascist Italy and the Japanese Empire which bears the same resemblance to Karlsland, Romagna and Fuso.

After a moment of silence, Gertrude Barkhorn finally said, "Your world…is this world you guys living until now?"

Strauss patted Gertrude shoulder and said, "It is Hauptmann. Though at some point in time, we STLL live in relative peace…even though conflicts still brewing up at some parts of the world like what happened in the Second Korean War which has ended a year ago. " He said while stressing the word 'Still' while he also explains about the recent conflict.

Mio still shaken after the footage of the documentary especially the war in Asia which she witnesses the Japanese Empire which resembles too much of her Fuso Empire committed such atrocious crime especially against prisoners of wars and civilians in the territory they conquered.

Mio looked at Captain Tatsuya, "Is this what the counterpart of Fuso has done in your world?"

Tatsuya looked at the Fuso Major with a sad face, "It's true, the Japanese Government is handled by radical military nationalists with the Emperor supposedly backed them up which our Emperor denies the accusation. Is they who lead my country to near ruin in the Second World War. Now we're not called as the Japanese Imperial Army or even being called an Army anymore, we only being called as the 'Self-Defense' Force since our defeat in 1945."

Minna, who clearly still shaken at the crimes her countries counterpart has done but she decided to ask, "What happened to this…nation of Germany? Why there's the Chancellor instead of Kaiser?"

The German Captain looked over Minna and replied to the Karlslandian Commander, "You see Oberstleutnant, Germany actually have a Kaiser but after the defeat in the Great War, he was ousted from power and the German Empire became the Weimar Republic before being changed into Nazi Germany by Hitler."

"T-They overthrow the Kaiser!?" Minna exclaimed and remained speechless after heard about the fate of the Karlsland counterpart of Germany's own Kaiser is overthrown by its own people.

Robertson tried to ease the witch's worries after seeing them distressed over the fact about the World which the Admiral and his fellow commanders lives in, "Hey, let us think of this another way. The fact you girls fought against the Neuroi is somewhat a blessing."

"A-A blessing? Why would you say that!?" Perrine asks.

"You see…if the Neuroi never attacked this world in the first place…you guys would fight each other like our great grandfathers back in our world and I know you girls will not want that to happen right?" Robertson told the witches which they finally understood what he meant.

Minna finally calmed down from the shock said, "It seems what you said is true Admiral. Thank you for showing all of this, we appreciate it."

Petrovkin patted Admiral's right shoulder as he stand next to him and talked to Minna, "It is our obligation so that our past mistakes will not be repeated again. Even now, most of the men in our command have once lost someone too…including him." He then turned to Hawke who still packing up the projector when he notices all eyes staring into him.

"Is there something in my face? Shirley?" Hawke asks while looking at everyone and even Shirley.

Roberston approaches him and asks him, "It's nothing Captain. Please continue with your job and put that projector back into the Seahawk." He ordered.

"Aye Admiral." Hawke replied before he slung the laptop bag and hefted the projector and said, "If you please excuse me." As he walk out of the 501st Briefing Room.

After Hawke finally gone from their view, Shirley finally asks the Admiral about what has happened to Hawke, "Excuse me Admiral…what Admiral Petrovkin said about Captain Hawke loses someone?"

"Well Shirley, I can't tell you more on what happened to him. You better asks him yourself." Robertson said as he gives a sad smile before he looks at his fellow commanders then at Minna again.

"Well Wing Commander, I believe I need to discuss something more private matter with the two of us." Admiral said as he smiled at Minna while his tone to her indicates that this is something really important to him.

"Very well Admiral, follow me to my office." She said as she turns to Yoshika, "Sergeant Yoshika, Sergeant Lynette please led the rest of our visitors to the dining hall if you please."

Yoshika and Lynette saluted before looking at the NATO Commanders and the Russian Admiral, "Well then sir, please follow us to the dining hall for lunch."

The French Counter Admiral Fouad Azzedine then let a sigh of relief as he asks, "About time. So, what's for lunch?"

Yoshika happily said, "It's a mixture of Fuso and Britannia dish me and Lyn made for your visit." As she said that, the commanders smiled back at the two Witches.

"_Magnifique!_ Fine food at last! I'm getting tired of the usual menu on my ship." The French cheered while complaining about the food on his ship.

"Ah, it's been awhile since I ate foods from homeland…at least Fuso is similar to my Japan. I'll be looking forward to your food Yoshika Gunsō." Captain Tatsuya replied with a smiled looks on his face and the rest proceeds themselves to the dining hall.

"Let's go and get some rest Sanya." Eila said as she and Sanya headed back to their rooms.

As the rest gone separate ways leaving the Briefing Room, Shirley together with Gertrude, Erica, Perrine, Mio and Lucchini remained in the room to discuss a bit on what they're going to do.

"Their world…is that will happen to us when the Neuroi won't invade us?" Gertrude Barkhorn said, still clearly looked shaken after watching the Admiral's own version of their world's history.

"I cannot imagine if that really going happen to us Trude, if it's really going to happen…I won't fight you guys." Erica said with a confident tone.

"We won't Erica. They show this to us so that we won't make the mistake their previous generation done in the past." Mio nods after explaining to them as she looks over Shirley who seems to be quiet after the show is over and after Hawke headed to store the equipment.

"Shirley, if you have time…please asks Captain Hawke to dine with us." Mio order at her as Shirley finally snaps out from her own thought.

"O-Okay Mio. I'll call him." Shirley said as she saw Mio smiles at her and left together with Perrine, possibly to the dining hall.

Before she left to find Hawke, Gertrude with Erica and Lucchini decided to follow her too and the four of them heads out to find the American Air Force Captain.

* * *

**Wing Commander Minna's Office,**

After the discussion between Admiral Robertson and his entourage of commanders with the 501st Witches, Admiral Robertson requested to have a private meeting with Wing Commander Minna.

"So Admiral, what do you want to talk about privately?" Minna asks as she sits down on her chair followed by Robertson.

Robertson answers as he sits down, "Yes, I need your personal help Commander."

"My help? Why?" Minna blinked for a moment before he asks more, "Why do you need my help? I'm sure that I can guarantee your protection from anyone who might want to use your or your technologies." She explained.

"And that's where the main problems come in." Robertson said as he tap his fingers on her table, "You see, I need a person from your command that can really be trusted other than you and your witches Commander. No offense but we don't want anything happened to the peoples under my command." He said with concerned tone.

Minna immediately remembers the experience with one such people like the clearest example is the Britannian Air Marshal Trevor Maloney. If there still people like him in the military which she suspected still exists, she really need to do something to gain the Admiral's trust. Besides, his units and technologies prove to be invaluable in the fight against the Neuroi.

After a bit of thinking, she finally decided, "Very well, I know a couple of people who can be trusted. I'll call Air Chief Marshal Hugh Dowding to meet you n earnest."

Admiral Robertson's eyes gone wide in surprise when Minna mentioned the British own Air Chief Marshal Hugh Dowding who are a famous figure during the Second World War, "Wait Commander Minna…Air Chief Marshal Hugh Dowding himself?"

"Yes Admiral." She as she cleared several papers and said, "I believe he was a hero figure in your dimension?"

Robertson chuckled and said, "He is, he commanded the RAF during the Battle of Britain against the Germans and he did good."

The two chuckles before Robertson says, "I have to be honest with you Commander. Until we get back to our world, I think we don't have any choice but to stay here and help you and if there's anything happened your witches. You can ask our help in return."

Minna chuckles and stretches her hands to him while saying, "You got yourself a deal Admiral"

Robertson shakes her hand and at the same time smile as he said, "Thank you Commander, this is going to be a beginning of good partnership between us Commander."

"It will be indeed Admiral." Minna nodded then she thought of something and asks the Admiral, "Say Admiral, about Captain Yeager…is he really related to Shirley? Because I'm informed that she have only two siblings." She noticed the Admiral smiled at her as he pulled out a chewing gum and ate it.

"It's been awhile since I last chew my chewing gum." He said before he answered Minna's questions, "And for your question…well consider it a specialty of living in another dimension because all those witches name including you…are actually similar to our world pilot aces of World War Two."

He said as he take a deep breath and continues, "Captain Hawke is actually a descendent of Captain Charles E. Yeager, a World War Two veteran pilot. We assumed that Shirley here is the female version of Charles and through Genetic testing, we concluded that Captain Hawke and Shirley IS related…even if those two from different realities."

Minna became fascinated by Robertson's world after knowing that each witches and possibly including herself has their male version in the other reality. But she immediately focused her attention to Hawke and decided to asks the American Admiral, "So I heard that Captain Hawke once also lost someone he hold dear to…could you tell me who is it?"

The Admiral pondered while giving her a sad looks but then he sighed and said to her, "Well Commander, it's not easy for me to tell this but I guess he would understand."

And so the Admiral told the young Witch Commander about Hawke's tragic story.

* * *

**At the edge of the 501****st**** JFW Airbase Runway**

At the end of the runway which is used by the Witches for sortie in their Striker Unit, a certain American Captain named Hawke E. Yeager stares at the beach before he is interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hawke? What are you doing here?" Shirley said as she arrives with Lucchini, Erica and Gertrude.

Hawke looks at the four witches and give somewhat a sad smile as he said, "Ah Shirley, I just reminiscing something in the past." He then turned back to look at the sea.

Gerturde walks right next to him and said, "I just heard about you and Shirley, is the rumor that you and Shirley are related is true?"

Hawke chuckled and said, "It's weird for me and her but somehow…it's true. Well…even blood can transcend time and…dimensions. So, what are you guys doing here?" He suddenly asks the witches.

Shirley then finally said, "We heard from Admiral Petrovkin that you once lost someone you hold dear, is it true?"

Hawke blinked for a moment before he asks, "He said it?" and the Liberion witch nodded. Hawke massaged his forehead and said, "Guh…I don't want to talk about it…it'll take time."

Erica immediately said, "We got time! Please I want to hear it!" Hawke sweatdropped while Gertrude glared at her.

Before the situation goes out of control, Hawke finally said, "Alright alright. I'll talk. Let just go and find some suitable place to sit and talk."

**Several Minutes Later****,**

After the found a good spot which is near the hangar, he finally sat down with the witches and take a deep breath before he began to speak, "So, I guess you guys want to talk about how I lost someone I hold dear is it?"

Lucchini immediately asks, "Do you have a girlfriend Hawke?"

Hawke chuckled and said, "I just going to say about that you know Lucchini. Anyway, what she said is right, I have a girlfriend who served together with me before."

The rest of the witches began to look at him curiously about his girlfriend and asks, "Your girlfriend working in the military?"

"In Air Force actually. Both of us known long during our time during and after graduated from the Academy. Surprisingly, she is also my first WSO before Albert takes her place when both of us served on the _Eisenhower_ the first time." Hawke said as he remembers the time he spent with his girlfriend.

"What is her name?" Shirley asks.

Hawke the produces a dog tag and a ring which tied with the dog tags and answered, "Her name is Melinda F. Williams or Linda as I called her. She's a First Lieutenant back then. When I first saw her in Academy…she was the most beautiful and interesting girl I've ever met." He then took out a picture from his wallet and gives it to witches to look at. The picture shows a young woman who's the same age as Hawke with green eyes and short brownish-auburn hair with a fair white skin wearing the US Air Force Service Uniform with the attached rank of 1st Lieutenant.

"Is this Linda? She's beautiful!" Erica said as she looks the picture of Hawke's girlfriend. Hawke then put the picture back into his wallet.

"So what happened to her?" Barkhorn ask as she curious about Linda's fate.

Hawke looked at her and give a sad smile as he said, "She's…dead…killed in action." And that made the four witches shocked.

"D-Dead?! What happened?" Shirley asks after hearing that Hawke's girlfriend is killed in action.

Hawke sighed before he continues, "It was during the Second Korean War…a year ago back in my time." he said as he began to remember the flashback over a year ago.

* * *

**Flashback****,**

**Date: January 1****st**** 2014**

**Location: USS **_**Dwight D. Eisenhower**_**, Off the Coast of Korean Strait**

Chaos reign over the Korean Peninsula again as North Korea gathers its military forces and has broken through the 38th Parallel through massive invasion which marks the beginning of the Second Korean War. In response, the United States and its allied declare war together with the Russian Federation in which a month before the New Year, the North Koreans deliberately sunk a Russian Cruise Liner which carries the Russian President family members who are killed during the sinking of the Liner. Those events are known in history as the **"**Sinking of _**MV Petropavlovsk**_**"**triggered a huge backlash in Russia as the President and the Russian people declared war on the North Koreans. The Russians and United States finally begin sending in troops and equipment to help the Republic of Korea as their military capability began to dwindling due to the aggressive actions of the Democratic Republic of North Korea's military who's using Chinese made equipment, managed to inflict severe damage and casualties to the South Korean Forces. As first response to the aggression, the United States sends it [Carrier Group Task Force 122] which is formed in urgency to support the South Koreans which now lost most of its territory on the northern 38th Parallel including the capture of their capital city of Seoul.

Currently on the coast of the Korean Straight, the USS _Dwight D. Eisenhower_ along with its sister ships the USS _George H.W. Bush_ and USS _Ronald Reagan_ are preparing to send their fighter group into another sortie against important North Korean army position and infrastructure. Today, a certain Carrier Fighter Wing VFA-534 the "Twin Reapers" are tasked to defend a group of B-52 'Stratofortress' and B-1 'Lancer' bomber of the newly reformed 644th Bomb Squadron which already set up their base at Misawa AFB in Japan, one of those who participated in the escort mission is none other than Captain Hawke E. Yeager and his girlfriend which also his WSO officer First Lieutenant Melinda F. Williams are currently heading out to board their F/A-18F which are currently on the deck of the carrier.

"Another sortie huh? You think those North Koreans would let up if we keep bombing them day and night Linda?" Hawke asks his girlfriend. It was a couple of years back since they graduated from the US Air Force Academy in Colorado Springs and they began dating each other since they are assigned as a part of the Carrier Fighter Wing VFA-534 on board the _Dwight D. Eisenhower_.

Linda smiled at him as she said, "Who knows…I don't think they're gonna relent from our bombing that easily. Besides, even now our forces also involved in Georgia. We're really outstretched here."

After 2013, the US began its policy of pulling their troops and began focusing on the defense of their homeland and their allied countries which the US now facing two fronts in Georgia and South Korea.

As the two finally entered their F/A-18F, Hawke began to check his equipment before he said, "I don't know about that Linda…even now I heard the Russians are going to help us too since those bastards sink a ship full of Russian civvies and their Presidents relatives to add…they're getting pissed off"

Linda chuckles as she said, "I just hoped they're going to help us soon…" she then checked all the necessary equipment and double checked it as she continues, "Say…after this war is over, wanna go somewhere to spend our time before we're being called in?"

Hawke grinned behind his helmet and said, "Aww Linda!? I'm just going to ask you that first!" he laughed before he continued, "Well, I think the Rocky Mountains; I've always wanted to go there with you."

Linda chuckles and said, "Alright Hawke, Rocky Mountains it is. Now, all systems are checked Hawke, we're ready for takeoff."

Hawke just smiled as he contacts the carrier's air control officer, "Alright Linda, strap on. Control this is [Reaper 1], we're ready for takeoff."

(Comms)[Affirmative [Reaper 1], you are cleared for takeoff.]

As usual, he and the rest of his 6-plane squadron takeoff from the deck of the _Eisenhower_ as they joined two other fighter squadrons named the VFA-32 Naval Strike Fighter Squadron a.k.a "Swordsmen" from the _George H.W. Bush_ and the VFA-44 Naval Strike Fighter Squadron a.k.a "White Tigers" from the _Ronald Reagan_, both squadrons piloting the F/A-18E and the new F-35C Lightning II for the latter.

"To all Reaper Squadrons, check your electronics and report in over." Hawke said as he and the rest of his fighter squadron are in formation with they're report in to Hawke since he is their squadron leader.

Then he heard a distinctive voice of the Japanese-American pilot, whose callsign is [Reaper 2]; began to contact him through his comms.

(Comms)[This is [Reaper 2] to [Reaper 1] how's you and your girlfriend holding up there?] Reaper 2 or also known as Captain James Fukuyama said while ended with a laugh which all of his squadron shared. The rest of Hawke Squadron and even the whole _Eisenhower_ crews are known about the relationship between him and Linda and they always makes joke about it.

"Haha very funny [Reaper 2], focused on the mission then we can talk about it AFTER we get back from this sortie...if you managed to get back in one piece." Hawke sarcastically said before he is interrupted by an order from the command which is from the US Air Force E-3 Sentry AWACS callsigned [Spearman].

(Comms)[To all flight, this is AWACS [Spearman] your command and control operations for this sortie. Our objective for today is the usual bombing run on the North Korean People's Army strategic location and infrastructure in Seoul which will be done by our bomber boys of the 644th. Your task is to escort the bombers and watch out for the enemy interceptors. Intel just came in that the North Koreans has acquired several interceptor fighters from the Chinese and they will use it once the bombing run starts. So keeps your eyes peeled over the sky.]

"Thank you [Spearman]. We'll keep an eye out of enemy bogeys." Hawke replied as the squadron's approaches the rendezvous point and began to escort the bombers to their target.

**5 hours later on the North Korean occupied Seoul Airspace****,**

After a long flight from the rendezvous point, they finally approach Seoul's airspace. The bombers and its escorts began to drop into a suitable bombing altitude.

(Comms)[This is [Fire 43] we're approaching target area. Please cover us from any bogies that may come at us over.] One of the lead bombers in the B-52 contacted its escorts.

"Roger that [Fire 43]. We'll keep an eye of the bogies" Hawke informed the lead bomber before he asks Linda, "What's the status of the weapons system?" He waited but he didn't get a reply and he said her name, "Linda?"

Linda snaps out after her name is heard and she quickly looked at the electronics as she said, "E-Everything is fine Hawke."

Hawke looks worried as he asks her, "Is something wrong Linda?"

Even without seeing her, he knew Linda shook her head as she said, "Oh it's nothing…I just have a bad feeling. I just hope it's not true."

Just then, their comms received a distressed message from their AWACS [Spearman] when Hawke notices his radar has picked up incoming bogies,

(Comms)[Attention to all planes, enemy bogeys detected in force. We've got two dozen MiG-29's and J-8II's approaching the combat area. You are cleared to engage.]

Hawke immediately ordered Linda to activate its targeting system when three of the bomber group is shot down by the bogeys long range missile and his own missile warning system blared to life.

"We've got a missile lock! Hang on!" He shouts as he releases flares and evaded the oncoming R-77 missile fired by a North Korean MiG-29 before he fires his own AMRAAM and managed to hit the MiG.

"Good hit Hawke!" Linda cheered as she began to receive more contact on radar and then a transmission is heard.

(Comms)[*Missile Alarm Warning* Dammit! This is [Swordsman 1]! The North Koreans has *Missile alarm Warning* -ing SAM's out of nowhere! Oh F-*Exploded sound and static*]

(Comms)[This is AWACS [Spearman], all air units be advised, we've detected multiple SAM sites consist of _Gadfly's_ and _Gimlet's_ and several Flak batteries. Command order to continue the bombing and escorts to engage enemy fighters and AA units until the bombing is over.]

Just then, Hawke saw another B-1 Lancer burst into flames as one of the SAM's hit it directly at the center where the bomb was kept. After that, he finally looks at the rest of the bombers, being under constant flak still delivering their bombs payload as they reach the intended target area while he and his squadron with the rest of the other naval squadrons engaged enemy aircraft.

"[Spearman] this is [Reaper 1], the bombers are getting slaughtered! We didn't expect this kind of enemy resistance!" Hawke nearly shouts as he tried to shoot down a North Korean Shenyang J-8II who managed to shoot down an unfortunate B-52.

(Comms)[This is [Spearman], Command has ordered the bombing to be continued, you are to protect the bombers, I repeat; you have to protect the bombers in any way possible]

"If this keeps up, all the bombers are going to die!" He curses before he saw several black colored parachutes and some downed enemy bogeys dark green parachute, indicating that most of them survived from the attack. He then ordered Linda to contact the AWACS, "[Spearman] this is [Reaper 1], we've got friendly chutes I repeat, we've got friendly chutes."

(Comms)[Acknowledge [Reaper 1], we'll have special ops unit standing by for rescue.]

(Comms)[This is [Purger 15], we've dropped the strike package, heading back to base.] Said a B-1 Lancer bomber who's turning back to base after dropping its bomb.

The remaining bogeys began to turn back as his and the allied squadron managed to inflict massive losses on the North Korean fighters. It was a successful but costly mission.

Hawke breathe a sigh of relief knowing that this sortie is successful, though many lives we're lost. He talked to his girlfriend/WSO officer, "Well Linda, I guess this is over. Lets head back to the carrier an-" his words are interrupted with a blaring sound of incoming missile as also a warning from the AWACS.

(Comms)[Warning [Reaper 1]! We've detected new bogeys incoming! We got a missile fired at you!] AWACS [Spearman] shouts as he detected am 8-plane squadrons of Chinese variant of the Su-27, the J-11 whose fires their long range missile at Hawke's plane.

Hearing the warning, Hawke began to climb and shoots flares to distract the missile attack, "Oh fuck! Fuck! Evading! Evading!" He managed to shouts it before one of the PL-12 missiles hit his plane's rear which rocks the WSO and the pilot's seat.

"Hawke! I'm losing engines and hydraulics!" Linda informed as the plane began an unrestricted freefall to the ground while the two managed to hear their squadron mates distress about their flight lead is shot down.

Hawke then finally decides, "Linda! We have to eject NOW!" He and Linda finally pressed the eject button, successfully ejected out from the stricken plane.

**1 Hour Later, Behind Enemy Lines, Outskirts of the Occupied City of Seoul****,**

After managed to eject safely from the crashed Super Hornet, Captain Hawke and 1st Lieutenant Melinda landed on the urban outskirts area of Seoul after they managed to recover from the crash and began scouting around to find some place for shelter.

"Goddamnit! We're behind the enemy lines with no way but to wait for rescue…just great." Hawke said as he hold his Beretta 92 Compact L which is issued to all US Air Force personnel's and also issued in the pilots survival kit.

Linda checking his own Beretta 92 and then said to Hawke with a serious look on her face, "Complain later Hawke, for now we're need to find a shelter and also to contact the Command of course."

Hawke chuckled and said, "Yeah you're right." He then stares at her as the two walks to find any shelters he suddenly says, "You know, you're always beautiful when you looked serious."

Linda grinned, "Are you're teasing me? Man, even behind enemy lines you're still teasing me."

"Really? I find it relaxing depending on our situations." Hawke grinned back before he pulled out a canteen from the emergency kit and drink the water from it.

"Jerk." She chuckled before the two stumbled upon a group of North Korean Soldiers who are out looking for their downed pilots and the enemies too.

"Oh crap" Hawke muttered as the soldiers shouts something in Korean while pointing at their rifles at the two downed pilot.

Hawke and Linda decided to raise their hand and kneeled after both of them dropped their weapons but unfortunately for Hawke, he managed to see a glimpse of a rifle but hitting his face directly with Linda shouting his name before he completely blacked out.

* * *

**Flashback Stopped****,**

"You and her got captured?" Gertrude Barkhorn asks after Hawke pauses his stories to collect some breath.

"Yes Captain Barkhorn, me and Linda got captured and being sent to North Korea's temporary POW camp in Seoul…that's where it's all…happens" Hawke giving a sad look on his face.

Shirley can tell by the looks of Hawke that this is where things getting bad, "Those…North Koreans, what did they do with you two?"

Hawke looks at her and patted her head as he said, "Let me continue my story okay." and the Liberion witch nods.

* * *

**Flashback Continued****,**

**Date: January 1****st**** 2014**

**Location: Former Republic of Korea's Army Base turned North Korean Prisoner of War Camp, Seoul.**

After being captured and knocked out by the North Korean soldiers, the two pilots are brought to a POW camp which is a converted ROK's Army Base. The two then is thrown into a jail cell which will become their living quarters for the remainder of the war.

"U-Urgh…damn commies, it hurts…" Hawke groaned in pain after the fact that he had hit face first by a rifle buttstock. It wasn't a pleasant experience for him.

Linda approach him with her handkerchief she produced from her pocket and tried to rubbed the blood on Hawke's forehead, "Stop whining Hawke." She said with a smile on her face.

"I'm NOT whining Linda…I'm jus-OW! Do it carefully!" He said as the jolt of pain hit him.

Linda pouted but the chuckles, "See, you are whining." After she finished wiping the wound, she kisses on his cheek.

Hawke couldn't help but grinned and said, "In all time and places…you kiss me in THIS place? You're one interesting girl Linda…no wonder I was attracted to you the first time I met you in the Academy."

Both of them laugh quietly before they heard footsteps…several of it approaching their cells. Hawke instinctively pulled Linda behind him just as the North Korean soldiers…five of them including their officer, a Major who's wearing an Ushanka with his tan colored uniform who looked at the two with a grin.

Hawke attempted to speak to him even though the North Korean Major might not even understand him, "What do you want from us?"

The North Korean Major just laughed and immediately grabs my collar and moves his face closer to mine and said, "We're just giving you our…_hospitality_, the North Korean way…Captain." He then looked into his men and nodded at them, immediately two of his men grab Linda and the rest grab Hawke while the Major punched him several time in the gut. After that, he pulled out a wooden baton and hit Hawke with it while Linda herself struggling with the soldiers.

After an intensive beating, the Major ordered his men to tie him up on the cell's wall. Hawke already weaken, bloodied and tired lifted it face to see the Major, who's grinning at him while he managed to take a look at Linda still struggling and on gun point.

"W-What will you do to her?" Hawke said weakly before he continued, "P-Please…d-don't hurt her…"

The Major laughed as he said to Hawke, "You told us not to hurt her? Why don't you tell your leaders not to hurt our loved ones by stop the bombing? I have lost my family due to your bombers and you expect me NOT to hurt her?" He look at Hawke disgustingly, "You are a hypocrite American." He then turned to his men and give orders in Korean which the men immediately hold Linda and began to stripping her much to Hawke's horror.

"N-NO! STOP PLEASE!" Hawke pleaded them to stop as the soldiers began raping her. "PLEASE DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME BUT DON'T HURT HER!" He repeatedly pleads to them but the soldiers ignore him and continue to gangraped her despite his plead not to while the Korean Major just grinned at him.

The raped continued about three hours in front of Hawke who's helplessly tied up and forced to watch it and the soldiers finally let her go. Hawke looked at her tired face and said, "I'm sorry Linda…I'm sorry…"

Linda didn't say anything but stretches her hand close enough to touch his cheek and said to Hawke with a tired voice, "Its fine…I just wanted to say…I love you." After that, her tears began falling onto her cheeks so does Hawke too.

"I-I love you too." Hawke said to her girlfriend.

The Major then grab an AKM rifle from his soldiers and said to the two, "Oh~ such a touching scene…typical American." He cocked the rifle as he said while looking at Linda, "I could use you as a sex toy woman but…now you're not worth it." He then takes aim at Linda.

Hawke looked horrified by what the North Korean Major is doing and immediately shouted, "W-WAIT NO! NO!" But the Major has pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Flashback Ended****,**

Hawke's story is enough to make the witches gulped and also terrified after hearing it first hand, even the ever cheerful Erica just gone silent and even in her eyes shows fear which is unlike her.

"S-She's raped and…killed? How could they!" Gertrude is the first to break the eerie silence. She can't believe that a soldier would do any of that.

Hawke replied calmly, "The North Koreans would never give a damn about the rules of war nor even feels sympathy to the prisoners. This is what they do…mostly to those they deemed unworthy to be kept in the POW camps, especially female combatants." It was a clear anger in his tone as he talked about it.

"S-So…what happened to you next?" Lucchini decided to asks, curious yet scared of the story Hawke tells her.

Hawke closes his eye as he said, "After that, they leave me inside my cell…with Linda's body…for a month. They…they didn't even going to bury her; they just leave her with me for a month before I'm being rescued. I couldn't eat or sleep properly in that one month." He saw the witches stares at him utter shock.

"I-Its very different than what Commander Minna's experienced." Erica said, still feels shock hearing Hawke's experience.

Hawke raised an eyebrows as he asks, "Commander Minna has a lover too?"

"Yes…sadly, her lover died during the evacuation of Gallia when a Neuroi blasted a warehouse he went in to retrieve more refugees. Since then, she made a rule where male personnel of the base are not allowed to make contact with any of the witches." Gertrude said as she rubbed her head before she added, "It supposedly said that she didn't want the other witches to suffer the same feelings as her."

Hawke silenced for a moment before he gives an odd ominous dark chuckle and said, "Because of that she restricted any relationship between her witches with the others? I called it hypocrite." He said, startling the rest of the witches as he added, "You guys must know…to join the military…one knows that there will be always a risk for you to die in action…me and Linda knew it too well. I guess I couldn't argue with her huh?" He asks and the response is the witches' nods at him.

Erica nodded, "She just too adamant on that policy."

"So…what happens after you've being rescued?" Shirley decided to focus back on Hawke's story.

Hawke looked at her and said, "After being rescued, we decided to bury her at sea. Since Linda's death…Admiral Robertson ordered me to go on a leave and attending some therapy and recovery for me." He said as tears flow from his eyes, "Every night…I always dreamed of her…mostly the times seeing her dead again and again. But gradually I have to accept that life must go on…but I will never forget her for the rest of my life."

Shirley immediately wiped his tears with her handkerchief from her pocket as she said, "I-I'm sorry for asking too much of it."

"Don't worry…it's not your fault. I was actually felt relieved to talk about it. If she's still alive, she would be glad and happy to meet you guys." Hawke smiled

Erica patted his shoulder and said, "I would be happy to know her too Hawke."

"Thanks girls. Anyway, is it lunch time? I felt hungry after telling the entire story." Hawke smiled as his stomach begun to make sounds, so as the witches too.

The girls realized that they've been ordered by Mio earlier to invite for lunch with the rest of the Commanders which they forgot.

"Umm…sorry Hawke, we're here actually to invite you for lunch. But we forgot." Gertrude gives a nervous laugh at her own carelessness.

Hawke just smiled and said, "Its fine. I'm just hoped that there still enough for us to eat."

"Knowing Yoshika, she might leave some for us." Shirley said as she grabbed Hawke's hand and both headed to the dining hall with Gertrude, Erica and Lucchini who are still grabbed Shirley's other arm followed suit.

* * *

**Back at Wing Commander Minna's Office****,**

"S-So…that's what happened to him?" Minna stunned after hearing Captain Hawke Yeager's own story.

"Basically yes Commander. According to autopsy report before she's…buried into the sea, she received twenty nine bullet wound to the body and one bullet wound on her head…along with…the report of injuries in her private parts due to rape." Admiral said to the Karlsland Witch Commander which she was shocked at the details he gives.

"I-I don't know what to say…how is he doing right now? Last time we looked him, he is kind off…normal." Minna asks.

Admiral Robertson stands up and walks towards the window as he said, "He have took a lot of counseling, therapy and treatment over a full year before he deemed enough to continues his service. But he is a tough bastard and he managed to pull it through in short time."

Minna looked at the Admiral, "I couldn't even imagine if I'm his shoes…even after seeing that documentary footage of yours, I still shudder at the thought of humans kills human in your world."

"It was a sad truth. But that's why we're here, we serve our President whenever we are needed…the same goes to the British, Italian, Russian, Germany and Japan." Admiral said as he turns to Minna.

Before Minna said anything, she received a call and talked for a few minutes. After that, she puts the phone down and said to the Admiral, "It seems the Allied High Command has been notified of your presence. Now they wanted to see you Admiral."

Admiral blinked his eyes and finally said, "Well this is unexpected. Very well, we're going to pay them…a visit that they'll never forget."

* * *

**Later that Night, Onboard the USS**_** Dwight D. Eisenhower**_**,**

After the meeting with the 501st, Admiral Robertson summons the other commanders for a meeting after they have visited the Allied High Command which they also get the same reaction as the witches when Robertson and his entourage arrived with their Helicopters which was a moment Robertson would keep it for himself. As their meeting goes on, Admiral Robertson and the Supreme Commander of the European Operations Command General Dwight D. Eisenhower (ironically) agreed to accept his support to the Witches, especially the 501st Witches.

"Alright gentlemen, why I called all of you here today are because I have discussed personally with the Allied Supreme Commander of the European Theatre. And here is what we agreed on." He said as he wrote down the list on a whiteboard.

"Alright then…first things first, they agreed to allow us create a temporary airfield and a makeshift Naval Base near the 501st JFW base. Second, the VFA-534 squadron will act as a liaison squadron for the 501st for future joint operations." He informed before the Italian Counter Admiral Francesco Montecuccoli raised his hand.

"Admiral, with all due respect, do we have a way to get back to our world?" The Italian asks.

Robertson closes his eyes and then said, "So far, they've asked their R&D department in New Karlsland to begin researching on dimensional travel. It seems we'll be here for quite awhile."

Francesco seems to agree with the explanation and with Robertson satisfied that everyone didn't have any more question, he finally said, "Alright. By tomorrow, we will order our Marines to assist in the construction of the air and naval base. I will inform the 534th later about their liaison with the Witches. If there aren't any more questions…dismissed." He then decided to out before getting into bed.

* * *

**Minutes later on the **_**Eisenhower's **_**observation deck****,**

As the Admiral walks on the deck of the _Eisenhower_ to get some fresh night air, he meet several of the flight deck crews on their shifts before he sees Hawke standing on the observation deck, he decided to have a talk with the Captain.

"What are you doing here Captain Yeager?" Robertson caught the Captain by surprise as he turned to see Robertson next to him.

"Admiral Sir!" He said as he saluted at him before he eased down and continues, "I'm just taking some breather for awhile sir."

Robertson chuckles and then sees Hawke holding something on his hand…a dog tag and decided to asks, "Still remembering her huh Captain?"

"It seems so sir. Too many weird and shit things happen nowadays sir…I wonder when we get back?" He asks his Admiral.

Robertson patted his back as he said, "We don't know yet Hawke but we know we're still trying to find our way back home."

Hawke keep silent and Robertson finally said, "Get to bed early Captain. Tomorrow is might be a long day." He then head back into his cabin leaving Hawke at the observation deck.

Hawke on the other hand stares at the full moon from the observation deck and he take a last look at the dog tags and the ring which ties onto it…as he looked at the ring, he remembers the day he bought the rings to propose at his girlfriend but she died without knowing that he is going to propose her after the war is over. He then put back the dog tags and the rings into his pocket and muttered, "Linda…" as he watches at the full moon above the sky.

He then realized something and smiled, "I promise that I will protect Shirley. This is the only chance I had and I won't make the same mistake again" before he too entered his quarters to take some rest.

* * *

Well seems there you have it…I don't know if I made it right this (Though I admit I used 'said' from time to time but hey, English is my Second language) time but…as usual (light)criticism and reviews are welcomed – fuji92.

**Facts:**

**- The Sinking of MV Petropavlovsk occurred one week before the New Year's Eve as the liner cruises from Vladivostok on the vacation tour of Japan. The North Korean Navy deliberately fired on the liner, assuming it was a South Korean observation ship. Accounts and sources are varied as the Russian sources claimed that it was retaliation because they stopped export and import of their material to the North Koreans and North Koreans claims that the liner trespasses into their waters. For now, the truth still remains obscure until the end of the Second Korean War where captured Generals told that the sinking of the Liner are deliberate attempt by Chinese Operative under North Korean Intelligence Division which some claimed to be an act of revenge for Russia's assistance to Japan during the Senkaku Island Conflict in 2012.**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Strike Witches series is fully owned by Shimada Humikane, Noboru Yamaguchi and Gonzo Animation Studios while the non Strike Witches elements are fully owned by me.

Authors Note: As always, I want to say…thank you for your support, encouragement and criticisms on this fic of mine. I am grateful for those who follow, review and even give a look to this fanfic. For now, let's get it on.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Settling in and the first casualties.**

**Date: July 30****th**** 1944**

**Location: 5 Kilometers from the 501****st**** JFW Base, Dover, Britannia, Ft. Home Air Force/Marine Base**

Nine days earlier, an agreement between the Allied High Command and the Joint Naval Force lead by Admiral Frederick Robertson during the meeting which has taken place on the 22nd of July 1944 has been given a patch of land large enough to accommodate an Air Force Base and also served as a military station for the Joint Task Force Marine units of America, British, French and Russians Naval Infantry unit. It was conveniently close to the Dover Harbor and the 501st JFW base. The Dover's shipyard is quickly converted as a Naval Base by the permission of the Allied High Command. The main purpose of the construction of the Air/Marines Base is to support the 501st JFW and other Witches served on the Britannian frontline. The base is eventually named **Ft. Home Air Force/Marine Base** which is manned by the 300 strong detachments of US Marines II Marine Expeditionary Unit, 500 strong detachment of the Russian 318th Separate Naval Infantry Battalion, a company-sized detachment force of 200 men from the 1 Assault Group Royal Marines, and last but not least, a full detachment company-sized force of 400 French _Troupes de Marine_ with their equipment from each of the navies, all of them under the direct command of the US Marine commander, Colonel George Sawyer.

Right now, the base is still under construction with the Marines assisting the engineers of the Liberion Army Corps of Engineers and the Britannian Royal Engineers until it was deemed functional enough that it finally allows several fighter squadrons of the US Carrier Air Wing (Air Force and Marine Air Wing), British Naval Strike Wing and the Russian Naval Aviation and one of them the VFA-534 'Twin Reapers' lead by Captain Hawke E. Yeager which his squadron has been assigned to liaison with the 501st JFW to land at the partially completed base.

"Fort Home huh? Oh shucks I miss our home…don't you missed back home too Hawke?" Albert looked at his Captain who is currently inspecting their plane in the newly built hangar.

Hawke looked back at his WSO with an annoying look, "Let see…this is the fifth time you asks me about that Albert…one more time you ask me and I swear I'll put my spanner into your mouth…" He paused as he calmed himself down and said, "And for your answer…yes I miss my home."

Albert rises both of his hand and chuckles, "Alright alright Hawke, chill okay? It's just we're bored here with nothing else to do."

"If you want to do something, go and help those engineers. If not, go get some sleep." He answered quickly without even took a glance at his WSO.

Albert sighed, "Come on man; don't be too cold on me. Anyway, how's your relationship with Shirley? Is it on _lover_ level relations thingy?" He asks but the only reply he gets is a spanner thrown by Hawke which he dodged quickly and looked at his captain with a surprised face.

"What the hell was that Hawke!?" He asks in shock but in return, Hawke give him a furious and angry looks in his eyes staring into Albert very soul.

"Is that a joke? Lieutenant Lebowski?" Hawke asks his WSO coldly.

Blinking his eyes, Albert just said, "W-What?" For Hawke to say his family name in an eerie manner means that his is REALLY serious.

"I'm gonna asks you for the last time Lebowski…is that a joke? Or is it not?" Hawke full view finally sees his WSO which clearly shaken by him.

"I-It's just a joke man! Don't take it too deeply!" Albert tried to defuse the situation and smiled nervously at his Captain before more of their fellow squadron mates arrived to witness the situation unfold.

"Oh Captain Yeager I see you are busy hammering poor Albert here." Captain Lucy R. Anders, Hawke's squadron mate with the callsign **[Reaper 3]** with her wingman a Hispanic born Lieutenant Eduardo Rojas arrived at the hangar.

Hawke attention finally shifted to the two pilot of his Wing, "Ah Captain Anders and Second Lieutenant Rojas, what is it?" which Albert sighed in relief after he stopped his anger at him.

"Well Captain, that Marine Colonel Sawyer wanted to see you, he said that there are visitors waiting at his office." Eduardo said to the Captain while he pointed at the direction where the office was.

Hawke nodded he asks them in return, "I see, thanks Lucy. So what you guys doing now?"

Lucy then crosses her arm with Eduardo and winked at him, "I guess both of us are going to town after this. It's our break right? You two should go and take a break too." And then she said to his WSO, "Come on Eddie."

"Right next to you Senorita~" Eduardo replied as he gives her a peck on her cheek and two continues walking, leaving Hawke with his WSO again.

"Wow…they sure are lovebirds…kinda like you and Linda isn't it Hawke?" He said to his friend.

Hawke sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "Albert…why do you really have to make me remember that again? Please, I don't want to remind about that incident anymore. Get some rest; I'm going to see the Colonel." He leaves his WSO, clearly looking guilt after incidentally remembers the tragedy his Captain suffers during the Second Korean War. Albert still remembers the day during his duty in another carrier squadron where he saw the arrived US Navy SEALS rescue team bring him and the other captured pilot on board the _Eisenhower_ after a successful rescue mission and still see the sad face Hawke carries as he accompanied a body bag carried over a stretcher. He decided to ask his forgiveness as he heads out the hangar to take a walk.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

**Date: July 30****th**** 1944**

**Location: Joint Allied European Theater Command Headquarters, Downing Street, London, Britannia**

The Office of the Allied HQ for the European Theater is hectic as usual with officers running around passing document and receiving phone calls about the status on the frontline. In the HQ's War Room, the Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces in Europe who is the famous General Dwight D. Eisenhower is having a meeting between the Britannian Field Marshal Bernard Montgomery.

"Thank you for your visit Monty." He greeted the Britannian Field Marshal as he lit up a cigarette and passes another of his cigar to Montgomery which the Britannian politely refused. He then asks the Field Marshal as he grabbed some scotch and pours it into two glasses, giving another to Montgomery, "So, how is it going on the African Front?"

The first answer Monty give to him is, "Stalemate…those bloody Neuroi's still harassing the lines ever since the pyrrhic victory in the Second Battle of Tobruk, sometimes they manage to neutralize our defenses before being pushed back by the Witches again…God bless those Witches especially our "_Star of Africa_" Flight Lieutenant Hanna, she managed to score her 500th kill this week." Monty then caresses his moustache before he take took the scotch and drank it up.

"Oh my, what a lovely scotch you got there Ike, where on earth do you get these?" Monty asks as he takes the scotch to pour another shot.

Eisenhower laughs as he takes the scotch and pours it on his glasses again, "It's a secret Monty, I have my sources. So how's Rommel doing in North Africa?"

"Rommel?" Monty said as he laid back and continues, "He still put up fine as it is. That young hard bastard managed to hold and even retake some defensive line back from those Neuroi, that chap deserves more medal for that."

Eisenhower and Montgomery laughed for awhile before Montgomery began to talk again, "So Ike…how's your opinion about these fleet from the future?"

"You mean the Joint Naval Force?" Eisenhower asks as Montgomery nodded and the Liberion General acting as the Supreme Commander of the Allied continued, "If there is one thing I could say about them is…God forbid if I have to fight them. Couldn't you see their planes and ships? Its technologies are fucking better than ours and might be even better than the Karlsland can build!"

Eisenhower frowned and clasped both of his hand as he saying, "And that's what I'm feared the most. Those people who wanted to disband the Witches are pushing me to give them permission in allowing them inspecting Admiral Robertson's fleet weapons and technologies. I have to pull every favor just to keep them at bay." He then sighed before takes another drink.

"Those bastards…even after Air Chief Marshal Maloney arrested for disbanding the 501st and for the destruction of the Fuso's _Akagi_ thanks to his "little science" project gone rogue…there still more people like him in the military huh?" Monty put his beret on the table while rubbing his forehead.

Eisenhower looked at the Britannian Field Marshal with a smile, "Well, I can't blame them fully since they still think Wars are for men and the girls should be at home studying or doing housework. It's an old thinking of theirs that need to be changed." He then looked at his glasses of scotch before continuing, "I just hope those guys won't be going desperate soon."

"Bloody hope you do Ike." Montgomery drank again before he put back the glasses, "Anyway, the reason I come here is to request more men and supplies. We've took up a lot of casualties ever since Tobruk only to drive the Neuroi away from our line of defenses."

Eisenhower replied the Britannian Field Marshal's question with a smile on his face, "Well Monty, I have good news for you. Patton and his 2nd Armored boys from Sicily will be arriving along with some fresh supplies to relieve yours and Rommel's forces. That's the best I can do." Eisenhower then put his cigarette into his ashtray.

"We all could hope for the best Ike and thank you." Montgomery thanked him and the two continues to talk for quite awhile.

"You're welcome Monty." He said as he looks at the document which has the symbol of the United States Navy and smiled as he reads the content, "This Robertson guy, I wonder how the heck they can give these designations to the Neuroi's we documented? I mean it's easier to remember with this new designation." He passes the documents to Montgomery to read.

The Britannian Field Marshal read the content and feels impress with it, "I say, this chap is a bloody brilliant chap for coming up with this designations." As he put back the document on the table.

"Say Ike, about that Joint Naval Force that Robertson chaps commanded…I heard one of their ships has been named after you." Montgomery inquires at Eisenhower about the Joint Naval Force main flagship, the USS _Dwight D. Eisenhower_.

"Yes I have seen it with my own eyes two days ago and I gotta tell you, even the _Shinano_ is nothing compared to that ship." Eisenhower began describing the ship to the Britannian Field Marshall.

After finished describing the Carrier, he then asks Montgomery, "You know what else surprised me during my visit there?"

"What is it?" Montgomery patiently asks.

Eisenhower then stand up and walk to the dresser behind him and take a picture frame. He then walks back to his seat and give the picture to Montgomery.

Montgomery take a look into the picture which shows Eisenhower's face, he then looks at the lower part of the picture and read it out loud, "The 34th President of the United States, Dwight David Eisenhower, 1953 to 1961…" There was a long pause before Montgomery finally put his drink glasses and finally exclaims in a shocking manner, "WHAT IN THE BLOODY JESUS NAME!?"

Eisenhower laughs at the Britannian Field Marshal reaction, "I don't even believe this too but after Admiral Robertson shows the history of my own self in his world…I guess the term '_seeing is believing_' is damn true."

"For the love of His Majesty and all Holy…you can't be serious in believing this?! Is Roosevelt knows about this?" Montgomery looked at the Supreme Commander unbelievably as he saw what might be possibly the next President of Liberion in front of him.

"Some things will never changed I believe Monty…it won't change even if it crosses the boundaries of time and space, Roosevelt didn't about that yet…hopefully." Eisenhower grinned as he pours another scotch into his glasses and the two continues to talk more until Montgomery decided to head back to his command in North Africa later that day.

* * *

**Back at Ft. Home AFB/Marines Base****,**

Hawke arrived at the office where the acting commander of the base Colonel George Sawyer resides. Inside the newly built office, he could see the Colonel looking through the paperwork's on the table which he noticed has a small sized American, Russian and NATO Flag with a picture frame of him and his family along with a newly made Marine banner for their new base with a motto in Latin **[****Nunquam ****O****bliviscaris ****Ubi ****S****umus ****Ex****] **which means _Never Forget Where We're From_ which below the Latin motto, give the meaning various language from English, Russian, French, Italian, Germans and Japan.

"Captain Hawke E. Yeager reporting, I heard you wanted to see me, Sir." Hawke saluted as the Colonel looked at him and salutes back.

"At ease Captain, for your information…yes I called you here because Commander Newman wanted to see you." Colonel Sawyer said as another person walks in, a Black African-American Commander which Hawke knew well saluted at the Colonel which the Colonel replied his salute before he turned to looks at Hawke and the two exchanges salute.

"It's been awhile Captain. So how's the base here? Admiral Robertson wants to know the progress here so he sent me to supervise this place for awhile." Newman smiled as he stated his intention coming to the base.

"Well Commander, it's a fine place for a base. The Colonel here makes sure all is according to the schedule." Hawke replied back when he notice Newman holding something.

Newman notices Hawke looking at the package he hold and exclaimed, "Ah! I almost forgot, the Admiral has ordered me to give you a field promotion."

Hawke surprised at the announcement Commander Newman made as he looks the commander showing him a small box which opened, revealed a Golden Oak Leaves.

"Congratulations Major Yeager. The Admiral will write a paper of commendation to the Air Force guys when we find a way to get back." Newman with Colonel Sawyer salutes at the newly field promoted Major Hawke E. Yeager.

Hawke takes the Golden Oak Leaves and replaces his Two Silver Bar insignia's with the Golden Oak leaves. He then said to the Commander, "Give the Admiral my thanks."

"Okay Major, I will." He said before a Marine comes in and gives a report.

"Sorry to interrupt Sir, I have an urgent message from the 501st Commander Minna." The Marine spoke.

Colonel Sawyer, Commander Newman and Major Yeager raised an eyebrow at what the Marine said, Sawyer then asks, "What did she said?"

The Marine straighten up and informs them, "They need immediate assistance. A plane coming in from New Karlsland is under attack by Neuroi forces and crashed on a village several miles from here. They need immediate rescue effort."

Colonel Sawyer then thanked the Marine, "Thank you Private, now get back to your post." He then looked at Hawke, "Well Major, order your squadron to move out."

Hawke looked at the Colonel and salutes as he said, "Sir yes sir!" He heads out to inform the rest of his squadron.

* * *

**At the same time,**

**Date: July 30****th**** 1944**

**Location: Dover Harbor (Converted to a temporary Naval Base), Britannia,**

At the Dover Harbor which has been converted to a naval base to accommodate the ships of the Joint Naval Force, the activities within the naval base are hectic as the ship's crews of each nationality are tasked of organizing the base and arranging supplies. The base is protected by company worth of US Marines along with seamen who also have a guard duty. The rest of the seamen began transferring supplies from their supply ships to several warehouses the Joint Naval Force commandeered. On the background, several French AMX-10RC Reconnaissance Vehicle/Tank Destroyer together with the new French VBCI or **[**_**Véhicule Blindé de Combat d'Infanterie**_**]** Infantry Fighting Vehicle, Panhard VBL or **[**_**Véhicule Blindé Léger**_**]** along with the Russians PT-76 Amphibious Light Tank, BTR-90 APC and GAZ-2975 '**Tigr**' vehicle which is now the vehicle used by not only the Russians but the entire joint fleet personnel .

At the newly constructed office of the Joint Naval Force, there is a disturbance coming out of the office as two US Marines guarding the acting commander of the base and whole fleet Admiral Robertson raised their weapons at a group of Karlsland Imperial Luftwaffe and Britannian Royal Air Force Officers which backed out of the office. Admiral Robertson follows behind the two Marines and looked at the group in disgust.

"I am honestly appalled with your suggestion gentlemen. Are you seriously thought that we normal humans could take on the Neuroi ourselves without the Witches help?" He sarcastically expresses his view to the officers.

One of them, a Britannian Lieutenant-Colonel answered, "But with your technology, we can defeat the bloody Neuroi with ease!"

Robertson retorted, "Even with our technology, we still need fuel and most important of all…ammunition and spare parts. I doubt you guys even have the capability to produce neither all of our weapons nor even our technologies." He then looks to the other officers and grunted, "You guys know what the consequences when you all disband the Witches? We may able to hold against the Neuroi but for how long? If we are defeated…we're just as good as dead. So for the last time, I will not give you a full access into our inventory until your high command and the Witches themselves allows it." Inside his mind, he thought, "_And I won't trust you guys for that._"

Before the other Officers managed to say a word, Robertson quickly order his Marines to bring them out as he said to the officer, "Get the hell out of here before I change my mind." And the Marines aim their weapons at the officers as they escort the officer to the gates of the naval base.

As the officers leave, Robertson finally wipes his sweat on his forehead before Admiral Petrovkin arrives at his office.

"It's them again huh? How many times they ask this week?" Petrovkin asks the admiral as he watches the officer is sent out from the base.

Admiral Robertson sighed, "That's the fifth time…I don't even know there's even a group of people that hate the Witches."

Petrovkin shook his head and also sighed, "I can tell that it was their pride of the old ways that blinded them to the fact that humanity won't survive without the Witches…even if they managed to reverse engineer our technologies…it doubt it won't do them any good." Robertson only nodded in respond before the two managed to catch a look at a communication officer who is runner towards the two Admirals.

"S-Sir! Urgent messages from the 501st Wing Commander Minna." The Officer gasps as he catching his breath.

Robertson patted the comms officer back and said to him, "At ease. Tell me what happened."

"The Wing Commander informed that they are escorting a plane from New Karlsland but are ambushed in Tandrigde district on Surrey by the Neuroi. They need assistance immediately." The comms officer spoke.

Petrovkin immediately raise an eyebrow and asking, "Wait, if the Neuroi is in Tandridge, how on earth they got pass the radar system?"

"Maybe they manage to sneak up behind us and hide during our last fight against the Neuroi. Maybe the fight before is made as a distraction, this alien is somewhat…intelligent." He gives his opinion to Petrovkin.

Robertson looks at Petrovkin and then back at the comms officer as he asks, "So, anything from the Ft. Home?"

"Colonel Sawyer has scrambled the fighter squadron stationed there along with a couple of Seahawk to rescue the downed crews and passengers." The officer told at the Admiral.

Robertson smiles and nods at the comms officer "Thank you and keep me posted about this mission. Dismiss." He said to the officer and the said officer runs back to his CIC inside the _Eisenhower_.

Petrovkin looks back at Robertson, "Say, I heard you have promoted that Yeager kid is it not?"

"Hawke Yeager?" Robertson asks which Petrovkin nods and Robertson continues, "I think it's time for him to get promoted. We need more experienced high ranking officer to strengthen our fighter wings."

After for a few moments of slicene, Robertson then looks at the Russian Admiral with a smile "Well Petrovkin, I believe we have to discuss our allocation of supplies with our fellow Admiral right?"

"_Da_ Robertson, lead the way." Petrovkin then follows Robertson for a meeting with the other Admiral inside the newly built Joint Staff Office

* * *

**Several Minutes Later****,**

**Date: July 30****th**** 1944**

**Location: Tandridge, County of Surrey, Britannia.**

Hawke's squadron along the Russian squadron consists of MiG-29K 'Fulcrum-D' of the 34th Naval Aviation Fighter Squadron **[Chernaya]** which is a part of the 279th Shipborne Fighter Aviation Regiment, a Carrier variant of the famous MiG-29 series.

(Comms)[This is AWACS **[Silver Dawn]**, all planes listen up. The Witches has relaying the enemy strength and disposition. So far they reported three squadron sized **[Type-L01]** Light-class Neuroi and two squadron of **[Type-M02A, B and C] **Medium-class Neuroi. You're orders are simple, you are to hold the Bogeys until the rescue choppers designated **[Hotel Six-One], [Hotel Six-Two] **and** [Hotel Six-Three]** arrive and extract the casualties] Informed the US Navy E-2 Hawkeye AWACS as they rendezvous with the two squadrons.

Hawke acknowledge the information he receives from the AWACS, "Roger **[Silver Dawn]**, thanks for the info."

"Hey Captain, got a time to hear me for a sec?" Albert asks to his squadron leader while checking the radar for bogeys and also to check the status of their armaments.

Hawke raise an eyebrow behind his flight helmet, "What is it Albert?"

"I-I'm sorry about what I said earlier…I'm feel like a jerk." Albert curses himself about what he told to his Captain before.

Hawke couldn't help but grinning behind his flight helmet, "You mean about how Lucy and Eduardo is similar to me and Linda? Its fine Albert, don't worry about it and for your information…I'm a Major now."

It took some time before Albert finally registering what Hawke just said, "Wait…Major!? The hell!? Since when?!"

Hawke chuckles as he looks to his other squadron mate's plane next to him and give them a thumbs up as he said, "Since a few hours ago."

(Comms)[This is **[Reaper 3]**, we heard about your promotion Major. Congratulations] Lucy contacts her lead squadron plane to congratulate Hawke of his promotion.

Another communication also heard from his wingman **[Reaper 2]**,

(Comms)[**[Reaper 2]** here, damn you're lucky Hawke. Congrats anyway on your promotion Major] and laughter's from the rest of the squadron follows after it.

Hawke joins the laughter and cut it short as he said, "Alright guys, we'll celebrate later so cut the chatter and focus on the mission."

The MiG-29K lead plane then fly next to Hawke's plane with both pilots looking at each other and give their respective salute as a sign of good luck in the missions ahead.

Then Hawke spotted at least three SH-60 Seahawk helicopters flying on treetop level before his view is interrupted by **[Silver Dawn] **AWACS.

(Comms)[Attention to all planes this is **[Silver Dawn]**, you're entering Combat Area. You're weapons free, I repeat, you're weapons free.]

Hawke decides to contact the AWACS again, "**[Silver Dawn]** this is **[Reaper 1]**; how are the Witches holding up?"

(Comms)[Please standby **[Reaper 1]**] the AWACS comms officer told Hawke before he continues.

(Comms)[We've got an up to date situation from Wing Commander Minna, so far they manage to took down two **[M02's]** and a five **[L01's]**, Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji with Pilot Officer Perrine Clostermann are now at the crash site and tending to the injured]

"Any casualty reports so far?" Hawke asks for the casualties.

(Comms)[We received reports that we have five K.I.A's and the rest are W.I.A's]

Hawke nods at the information and told the AWACS crew, "Co-ordinate with the rescue choppers, we'll support the witches until all are extracted."

(Comms)[Roger that **[Reaper 1]** we'll do what we can from here.]

Hawke then transmits his order through his squadron, "Alright fellas weapons free, let's go and help the witches!" He then pushes his afterburner, followed by the rest of his fellow squadrons and the Russian squadrons.

**At the same time****,**

The air battle over the area where the crashed Karlsland Ju 52 is intense as any other air battle Witch faces, their objective is to protect the crashed Ju 52 which brought several technicians and scientist from New Karlsland lead by none other than Oberleutnant Ursula Hartmann from the Neue Karlsland Technisch Ministerium which survives the crash with a handful of technicians and scientists left alive.

On the air, Captain Shirley E. Yeager together with Captain Gertrude Barkhorn, Major Mio Sakamoto and Flight Officer Erica Hartmann is battling against the Neuroi attack force who surprisingly managed to sneak behind the radar coverage scattered around Britannia.

"Goddamn Neuroi's! How they manage to slip pass our radar!?" Shirley curses as she evades the laser fire from a Medium-type Neuroi and return fire with her BAR.

Erica uses her magical ability, the _Sturm_ and pierce through another Neuroi which shatters its core and explodes into white crystallized debris, "Forget about how they slip through! We need to protect my sister!"

Gertrude fires her dual wield MG42 at several Small-type Neuroi, effectively destroys it and then fly next to Erica and advise her, "Calm down Erica! Yoshika and Perrine are there with Ursula! She'll be fine!" She then fires again at another Medium-type Neuroi with Erica uses her _Strum_ ability again at the Neuroi.

Just then several missiles appear and hit the Small and Medium-type Neuroi which the earlier destroyed quickly and the Mediums suffered damage. Mio on the other hand, manage to slice the Neuroi in half when she hears a transmission from the AWACS.

(Comms)[To all allied unit in combat, this is AWACS **[Silver Dawn]**, reinforcements has arrived to assists you.]

(Comms)[To all witches, this is **[Reaper 1]** the cavalry has arrived…again.] Hawke informed and followed with a laugh

Shirley then immediately contacted him, "About time you got here Hawke!"

"Finally" Mio mutters before contacting the AWACS, "This is Major Sakamoto, who's going to extract the wounded?"

(Comms)[Major, we have three Seahawk helicopters en-route to the crash site. They'll be here in 1 hour]

Hearing that they sent helicopters to rescue Ursula and the New Karlsland Ministry of Technology group, Mio is somewhat a relief as they can focus on destroying the Neuroi, she the contacts Yoshika, "Miyafuji! How's the situation on the ground so far?"

**Meanwhile at the crash site****,**

The smoldering wreckage of the Junkers Ju 52 still burns with some dead bodies of the Karlsland technicians and scientist scattered on the ground. The remaining survivors are immediately treated for injuries as Yoshika Miyafuji heals those with serious wounds while Urusla and Perrine guard the perimeter from any possible Neuroi attack.

Yoshika receives the transmission from Sakamoto Mio and replies, "We manage to heal the heavily wounded, Urusla and Perrine are guarding the perimeter. Any words on reinforcement yet?"

(Comms)[Yes Miyafuji, we heard that Hawke's squadron has arrived come to assists and three helicopters will arrive to extract the wounded in one hour.] Mio replied with machinegun fire and explosion in the background.

"Perrine! Urusla! Mio says that the reinforcement has arrived to assists and they're going to extract the wounded in one hour!" Yoshika said to the two Witches.

Perrine checks the magazine of her Britannian made Bren Light Machine Gun as she said, "One hour? I guess we have to be patient then."

Urusla whose wielding an MG15 retrieved from the crashed Ju 52 then observes the sky as two fighter jet squadrons arrived and fired each missile which hit more of the Neuroi's and finish them off with gunfire from their plane. She was fascinated at the fighter jets which looks more advanced than the Karlsland own Messerscharf Me262 and the Jet Striker based on the Me262 design which is still in development by her department.

"That is… an interesting piece of technology." Ursula murmurs with a slight grin on her face, she heard the tales of how the advanced fighter planes capable of out maneuvering the Neuroi which she believes is impossible for

**In the Air battle over Tandridge above the Junkers Ju 52 crash site****,**

While waiting for the helicopters that will come and extract the air crash survivors, the air battle between the Witches with the fighter jet squadrons against the Neuroi intensified more laser fires, tracers and missiles dotted the clear sky over Tandridge.

The Witches who is lead by Major Sakamoto Mio continues to engage the Neuroi which has reduced in significant number with only one squadron of medium-class Neuroi and two squadron of light-class Neuroi. The jet fighter squadrons themselves are also in the dogfight with the Neuroi's.

"Splash another bogeys!" Hawke shouted after he releases his AIM-9 on the unfortunate light-class Neuroi.

His WSO managed to detect two other light-class appearing on their Six, "Hawke, we got two on our six! Evade!" he shouts but then he looked at the rear of the cockpit to see the two Neuroi disintegrated and Shirley appears next to Hawke's plane.

(Comms)[I thought you could need someone to watch your backs Captain.] Shirley grins as she contacts Hawke through her comms.

Hawke looks at her and give her a salute before replying, "Thanks Shirley oh and I'm not a Captain anymore. I'm a Major."

Hawke can clearly see the surprise facial reactions of Shirley when she contacted back at him

(Comms)[Major? Wow, congrats then. Now let's take care of these Neuroi as soon as possible.]

"I couldn't agree with you more Shirley. Albert, give me a lock on for the AMRAAM's!" He ordered his WSO after ending his contact with Shirley.

The fight goes on as the Super Hornet's coordinating their combat with the Witches and Russian Fulcrum-D aircraft against the Neuroi and the result has shown. The Neuroi forces had a hard time especially against the Super Hornets and Fulcrum-D's especially the Fulcrum's as they use the _Pugachev Cobra_ which causes Ursula and her technicians with her scientist awed at the abilities done by the Russian plane.

**Back at the crash site****,**

"T-That was amazing! How can they made that maneuver!?" one of Ursula's technicians mutters his thought loudly as they watch the American and Russian fighter jets over the sky especially the Russian MiG's in combat doing the Pugachev Cobra.

Meanwhile Yoshika finished up healing the last injured survivor of the crash but still need immediate medical attention.

"There, but we need to take you the nearest medical stations to patch that up." Yoshika said as she said to the injured scientist when she heard the distinctive sound of a helicopter rotor cutting the wind.

The scientist watches the approaching helicopters as Yoshika and Perrine with Ursula and the rest of the survivors looks at the three approaching MH-60 S Seahawk begins to land directly near the crashed Ju 52.

"I-Is that a helicopter?" One of the researchers looks at the Seahawk helicopter as it lands and four Marines in weird looking camouflage and seemingly futuristic rifle as one of them approaches Yoshika.

"Ma'am, First Sergeant Vanessa here. Where are the wounded?" One female First Sergeant asks the Fuso witch with her rifle pointed up in the sky watching for any stray Neuroi's. Yoshika is surprised to see the normal Marine is a female as she always thought that females in military service are only Witches.

Yoshika nodded and bring her to see the wounded near the makeshift shelter made from the crashed debris. The First Sergeant count at least six seriously wounded and five dead, she asks the Yoshika, "The rest has been treated?"

"Y-Yes! I use my magic to heal those who are lightly injured and can only do much to the heavily wounded." Yoshika explains as she watches the wounded lying on the grass covered in their blankets.

The Marine first sergeant seems to nods at her explanation and pats Yoshika's shoulder, "That's all I need to know ma'am." She then uses her comms device to contact the other Marines on the ground, "Hodgkins, Rick, Cally, I need stretchers and body bags A.S.A.P"

(Comms)[This is Hodgkins, we read you loud and clear Sarge. Rick and Cally are on their way with the stretchers and body bags.]

After that, two other Marines arrive with foldable stretchers and body bags and prepare to lift the wounded to the stretcher and the dead into their body bags.

First Sergeant Vanessa then said to Yoshika, "Tell everyone to get into the helicopter A.S.A.P" and then she receives a communication.

(Comms)[This is **[Hotel Six-Three]**; **[Hotel Six-Two] **and **[Hotel Six-One] **are on the ground and awaiting extraction, we'll stay airborne to provide support over.]

"Roger **[Hotel Six-Three]**; please standby on the air until we get the survivors onboard." The First Sergeant informs.

Yoshika then run to meet Ursula which still observe the dogfight with fascination, "U-Ursula! We need to get you out of here!" Yoshika tells her.

Ursula looks at Yoshika then to her fellow technician and scientist whom she orders, "Everyone get out of here quick!"

Yoshika then said to the Marine First Sergeant Vanessa as she straps in her Striker Unit again, "We're going to provide air support for you. Perrine let's go!" She looks to the Gallian Witch as she takes off.

"Right behind you!" Perrine follows suit as she takes off with Miyafuji.

Several minutes later, the Neuroi ranks which still fighting against the witches and the Joint Naval Force Combined Fighter Air Wing is thinning, thanks mostly to the 501st Witches which took more kills than the Russian and American fighter squadron and the last of the survivors are already onboard two of the Seahawks.

Inside the Seahawk designated **[Hotel Six-One]**, the pilot inside the Seahawk looks at the Ursula and the rest of the New Karlsland Ministry of Technology researchers and technicians boards the helicopter and he decides to ask Ursula, "Is this all? Do you need something to do anything else before we get out of here?"

One of the researchers then spoke to Ursula, "Herr Hartmann, what about our equipment? Must we get it back?"

Ursula stares at the researcher before fixing her eyeglasses back as she said, "We can request more equipment from New Karlsland after we all get out of here safely." She then looks to the female Marine, First Sergeant Vanessa, "We're done, let's get out of here."

Vanessa nods and shouts at the pilot, "We're done here! Let's get the hell out of Dodge!"

The pilot nods at her and begin to contact the second Seahawk then looks at his fellow co-pilot and gives him a thumbs up which then he communicates with the AWACS, "**[Silver Dawn]** this is **[Hotel Six-One]**, **[Hotel Six-Two]** reports that all the dead, wounded and the survivors are onboard over."

(Comms)[Roger **[Hotel Six-One]**. We'll inform the squadrons and the Witches about the situation] The AWACS officer then switch channels to contact Hawke and the Russian squadrons in combat.

**Meanwhile back on the Air above Tandridge****,**

Hawke regroups with his wingman as one of his squadron member's Super Hornet callsigned **[Reaper 7] **destroys what seems to be a last remaining Neuroi's.

"Good job guys. We've score quite a good kill today." He informs his squadron mates as they assume formations.

(Comms)[This is **[Chernaya 1]**, good show you put out there Comrade Major] the lead Fulcrum-D flight compliments Hawke through the radio.

Hawke chuckles and replies back but not before he spotted one light-type Neuroi which they overlook during the fight. He immediately warns the rest, "This is **[Reaper 1]**! We got one stray bogeys!" He said as he watches the Neuroi goes straight at the Seahawk helicopters which carries the crash survivors.

"Damn that bastard is going for the Seahawks!" He curses while trying to contact the Seahawk flights which still airborne, "**[Hotel Six-Three]**! You've got an inbound bogeys coming straight at you!"

**Back with the Seahawk's [Hotel] flight****,**

The third Seahawk, **[Hotel Six-Three]** heard Hawke's warning but could not receive it fully due to a short interference on the comms, "Say again **[Reaper 1]**? We can't he-" the pilot abruptly stop to see a bright flash coming at them which the **[Hotel Six-Three] **pilot realize it was a Neuroi Laser, "HOLY SHIT! EVADE! EVADE!" He shouts at his Co-Pilot as the two turns their Seahawk hard to evade the Laser fire but is cut off as the Laser manage to hit the tail rotor which causes the Seahawk loses its maneuverability.

**At the same time****,**

(Comms)[THIS IS **[HOTEL SIX-THREE]**! WE'RE HIT! WE'RE HIT! *sounds of warning alarms* VAUGHN! GET CONTROL OVER THAT DAMN THING NOW! AHH! *static*]

"**[Hotel Six-Three]**! Come in **[Hotel Six-Three]**! Damnit! We've got a Seahawk down! I repeat, we got a Seahawk down!" Hawke relays the information on the downed Seahawk to AWACS **[Silver Dawn]**.

(Comms)[This is **[Silver Dawn]**, we hear you. **[Hotel Six-Two],** do you have any Marines left to get to **[Hotel Six-Three]** crash site?] The AWACS contacted the second Seahawk to spare some Marines to the Seahawk crash site.

(Comms)[Roger Wilco, we'll send some Marines now.] The Second Seahawk informs as they banks away to reach the **[Hotel Six-Three]** crash site.

"This is **[Reaper 5]**, we detects that bogey again!" Hawke's squadron mate warns the rest as they spotted the last Neuroi bogey turns back for another attack.

(Comms)[That Neuroi is mine!] Erica shouts through the comms as she emptied the last of her MG42 ammo at the unfortunate Neuroi which shatters from the machinegun fire.

After the Neuroi is destroyed, the AWACS finally give a confirmation of the absence of Neuroi from the combat area,

(Comms)[Confirms no enemy bogeys in this area. Mission accomplished. **[Hotel Six-Two]** will stay behind to extract any remaining **[Hotel Six-Three]** survivors. Good job everyone.]

(Comms)[This is **[Hotel Six-One]**, we're heading back to base. Be careful **[Hotel Six-Two]** out.] The lead Seahawk informs the second Seahawk as it heads back to base with the fighters.

"It's finally over…what should we do now Major?" Albert asks the now promoted flight leader of **[Twin Reaper]** Naval Squadron, Major Hawke.

"Return to base. We're low on fuel anyway." Hawke said before he looks at Witches next to his squadrons and salutes at the Witches before banking away at the direction of their base.

As the Squadrons returns back to base, Yoshika looks down to see several Marines encircled the crashed Seahawk, she finally decides something and looks at Mio, "Sakamoto-san, I want to help them."

Mio looks at the young Fuso Witch Sergeant and then looked back at the crash site where the Marines carry several stretchers and body bags. She turns back to Yoshika and smiles, "Alright, do what you can. I'll tell Minna about your delay."

Yoshika smiles and nods at her as she separates from the other Witches and lands near the crashed helicopter. After dismounting her Striker Units, she walks to a black colored Marine with a Master Sergeant insignia on his MARPAT Woodland uniform ordering his men at the crash site.

"U-Um sir, I'm Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji. Is there I can do anything to help?" Yoshika asks the Master Sergeant which turns to look at her with a disciplined reaction and posture which even more disciplined than Gerturde Barkhorn.

The Master Sergeant who's his name is Emmet looks closely at the young Fuso Witch and saw behind her a Striker Unit and a Type 99-2 cannon, he then looks back at Yoshika, "Can you do any healing?"

Hearing that, Yoshika became enthusiastic, "Yes! I can heal!"

"Good, now go there and do what you can." Master Sergeant Emmet orders as he hefted his M4A1 to his shoulder, watching the young Witch run to the crash site.

**At the [Hotel Six-Three] Crash Site****,**

At the crashed MH-60 Seahawk, several Marines began taking bodies of one of their own, three MH-60 crewman dies on impact, one pilot suffering serious injury and also 2 injured Marines who manning the GAU-17/A Minigun.

"How do you feel Corporal?" One of the Marines, a female medic combat Marine asks the seriously injured Marine who's now on the stretcher.

"F-Feel like a hammered shit ma'am." The injured Marine said to the Medic when he is applied with Morphine to ease the pain.

"This will make you numb for a bit." The medic told the wounded Marine after that she slaps the Marine after seeing him nearly gone to sleep, "Hey hey! Wake up Marine! Stay with me Oorah?"

The Marine just nods as he said, "Oorah ma'am…oorah"

Meanwhile at the Seahawk cockpit, the Marines checks up on the pilots, "Captain Richard? Are you fine?"

The pilot of the Seahawk grunts in pain as he trying to said, "M-My back hurts. What about Vaughn?"

"H-He's dead sir. We have to get you out of here." the Marine pull him out from the wreckage and lay it on the ground.

Yoshika finally arrives after the Marine pulling Captain Richard out, "Here let me help!"

The young Marine then looks at the Fuso witch and asks, "You're a Witch?"

"Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji, I can heal the injured." Yoshika said to the Marine and immediately began to heal the Captain as she grows a familiar Shiba Inu ear and tails which the other Marines looks at her with awe.

After several minutes of healing, the Captain finally can stand up which the other Marines shocked as they saw the captain seems fine after being healed by the Fuso Witch.

"I feel…fine, thank you Sergeant." Captain Richard said as he takes out his helmet and flight vest.

Yoshika looks happy as she manage to help them and then she heard someone shouts at her which she turns to see a female Marine Medic called up to her.

"Hey can you help me? We need healing here!" The Female Marine asks Yoshika which she eventually known her as PFC Emily Brannon to heal the injured.

Yoshika immediately do her job and healed a number of people although there are several that need medical attention. All of them finally thanked the Witch for her help.

"Hey Sarge, thanks for healing them, we really appreciate it." PFC Emily thanked the young Fuso Witch as she boarded the second Seahawk.

Yoshika bows at the Marine and looks at her with a smile, "It's my job after all." She then runs to her Striker Unit and straps it in, activating the Unit with her magic.

"Until we meet again Emily-san!" She wave at the PFC as she flies away from the crash site, leaving the Marines.

After the Fuso Witch gone from their view, Master Sergeant Emmet looks at his fellow Marine and asks, "Is the explosive ready?"

"Yes sir." One of the informed and the Master Sergeant nods.

"What about the weapons and munitions?" He asks again.

Four Marines then arrives bringing the Miniguns and its ammunition to the Seahawk and one of them reports to Emmet, "We've got everything here sir."

"Good" Emmet said as he pulled out the detonator and clicks it, a large explosion destroyed the crashed Seahawk, leaving nothing important like a sensitive technology to be salvaged. After the destruction of the wreckage, the Seahawks finally heads back to base.

* * *

**Several Hours later at Dover Naval Base****,**

Before the meeting between the fleet commanders regarding the allocation of supplies starts, Admiral Robertson receive the result of the Rescue mission, one helicopter destroyed, four helicopter crews dead and the rest is injured but thanks to a Fuso Witch Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji, only two person needs immediate medical attention.

"So, the first casualties are the helicopter crews and we lost a chopper." Robertson puts down the letter and drinks his water.

Petrovkin read the reports and also sigh, "What are you going to do about this?"

"My men knew the risk they take Petrovkin. They are soldiers; facing death is an everyday job for them, you and I know this better." Robertson sadly smiles and said, "Now, I assume we need to wait more for them to arrive and discuss about what we should do next?"

Petrovkin cough up a bit before he reads a paper he brought with, "Well Robertson, it seems so. We need also need to wait for the arrival of representative from the New Karlsland Ministry of Technology which…" Petrovkin pause for a moment.

"Which?"

"This is the one we've rescued before Robertson." Petrovkin finishes his report.

Robertson give a long sigh as he drinks more water and finally said, "When they arrive, give them a place to stay for awhile."

Petrovkin nods at his fellow Admiral's order and informs his aide to provide the arriving New Karlsland Ministry of Technology representative a place to stay.

"Ah I forgot to ask something Robertson." Petrovkin remembers something and ask the American Admiral.

"Shoot away Petrovkin." Robertson said to the Russian Admiral.

"I heard that General Eisenhower visits your ship two days ago. How is it goes?" Petrovkin ask about the visit made by the Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces in Europe, General Dwight D. Eisenhower onboard the USS _Dwight D. Eisenhower_ two days earlier.

Robertson blinks but then gives out a good laugh, "Oh it's hilarious. Poor Ike got freaked out about him as the President of the United States. You should see his face when I show him his presidential picture."

"Oh I wish to see his reaction too." Petrovkin laughed together with the Admiral when a French Marine arrives at the meeting room.

"_Mon _Admiral, the Karlslands has arrived as so with the rest of our commanders." The French Marine informs to the American and Russian Admiral.

The two Admirals looks at each other then looks back at the Marine, "Alright, thank you Marine. You are dismissed." Robertson orders which the Marine salutes at him and left the room.

**Several Minutes later****,**

After several minutes of waiting, the two Admiral then finally notices a person goes into the meeting room which they saw is a 16 year-old girl with glasses and wears an old World War II German Luftwaffe uniform which resembles a certain Flying Officer of the 501st too much.

"Flying Officer Erica Hartmann?" Petrovkin decides to ask her.

The girl which they thought as Erica began to fixes her eyeglasses position, the two clearly sees her left cheek and forehead covered with band aids and said, "I'm Erica's twin sister, Ursula Hartmann from the Neue Karlsland Technisch Ministerium. Lead researcher on Striker Unit research and other technologies."

Both of the Admiral immediately fix their throat with a cough and Robertson immediately said, "I-I see, Well I guess you're here to discuss with us I presume." Ursula nods on his statement.

"Well, please sit while we wait for the other commanders to come." Petrovkin allowed the young Karlsland Witch to sit down which she did so.

A minute later, the rest of the fleet commander shows up and everyone sat down to begin the meeting which Robertson officially starts the discussion, "Well gentlemen, this Witch here is Flying Officer Ursula Hartmann, twin sister of Erica Hartmann and a representative of the New Karlsland Ministry of Technology. Now, we will begin discussing our agenda for today."

To be continued…

* * *

And again, here is the next chapter and I thank you for the reviewers for giving some ideas and such. I'll try my best to implement it for the next chapter and also again, I hope this is good enough for you guys and sorry again if it is not up to your expectations so please enjoy the story. I'll write the continuation in the next chapter soon. – fuji92

**Fact:**

**- As some of the fleet especially the Russians and the French brought at least their Landing Ship Dock or LSD which makes the Russian Naval Infantry and the French Troupes de Marine is the only forces that has ground vehicle which the US Marines and the British Royal Marines didn't have. This is the list of the Marine contingents and their equipment that participated in the Naval Exercise before the fleet disappearance:**

**US Marines: (There are no ground vehicles available since the Marines focus on aerial assault via helicopters)**

**Men: 200 Ground Units, 5 US Marine Aviators Squadron.**

**Weapons: M16A4 (with M203), M4A1 (with M203), M27 IAR (Infantry Automatic Rifle), SR-25 Mk 11 Mod 0, Barret M82, SMAW, FGM-148 Javelin, BGM-71 TOW (Base Defense Purposes), FIM-92 Stinger, M9A1**

**Vehicle: SH-60 Seahawk, UH-1Y Venom, AH-1Z Viper, F-35C Lightning II.**

**Commander: Colonel George Sawyer**

* * *

**Royal Marines: (Serve in the HMS **_**Invincible**_** which acted as guards and also as a possible quick reaction force for unexpected deployment)**

**Men: 200 Ground Units**

**Weapons: L85A2, L11A1, L7 GPMG, L115A3, L16 81mm, L107A1, FGM-148 Javelin, Shorts Blowpipe MANPADS**

**Vehicle: AugustaWestland AW101/Merlin HC3**

**Commander: Colonel Richard McGeoffrey**

* * *

**Troupes de Marine:**

**Men: 400 Ground Units**

**Weapons: FAMAS-G2, HK416, SIG SG 550, PGM Hecate II, GIAT FR-F2, FN Minimi, MILAN, ERYX, Mistral MANPADS**

**Vehicle: AMX-10RC, VBCI, VBL.**

**Commander: Commandant Jacques Hubert  
**

* * *

**Russian Naval Infantry:**

**Men: 500 Ground Units**

**Weapons: AKS-74, SVD Dragunov, MP-443 Grach, OSV-96, PKP Pecheneg, RPG-7VL, 9K115-2 Metis-M, 9K38 Igla-1S MANPADS**

**Vehicle: Kamov Ka-29 Helix-B, PT-76B, BTR-90, GAZ-2975 Tigr**

**Commander: Polkovnik (Colonel) Grigory Alexey Gorshakov**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The Strike Witches series is fully owned by Shimada Humikane, Noboru Yamaguchi and Gonzo Animation Studios while the non Strike Witches elements are fully owned by me.

Authors Note: I received some suggestions and advice and I thank you for that truly. And forgive me if I have some misinformation in this story in advance. I'll try hard to make this a better story so I thank you guys for your support.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Moment of Peace**

**Date: 30****th**** July 1944**

**Location: Dover Harbor (Joint Naval Force Base).**

Admiral Frederick Robertson has assembled the other fleet commanders for a meeting after Urusla Hartmann; a representative from the New Karlsland Ministry of Technology arrived after a rescue mission. Now, the meeting has begun after all of the other fleet commanders arrived.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's get started." Robertson said as he distributed several documents to each of the commanders and Ursula herself. He continued, "I believe we have to discuss the allocation of our supplies especially our munitions for our weapons and also their maintenance."

Petrovkin agreed with him, "Indeed, we wouldn't have problem with Fuel and such but some of our weapons are a bit too sophisticated for this era and even hard to maintain without proper equipment."

Ursula fixes her eyeglasses and said to everyone, "That's why I'm here. I think I could help you with this problem if you allow me to inspect your weapons and equipment."

"And you will, Flying Officer Hartmann. After this meeting, I want you to stay here for awhile; I need to discuss something with you." Robertson said to the young Karlsland Witch.

Ursula only nods and Robertson turns to his fellow commanders and asks, "So, what else you guys want to asks?"

Italian Counter Admiral Francesco Montecuccoli raised his hand, "If I may Admiral, I want to ask Flying Officer Hartmann here." He then looks at Ursula, "Flying Officer, have you find a way to get us back to our own dimension?"

Ursula closes her eyes and said, "For now, we are researching a way to bring all of you back to your dimension. So far, we still are looking for every possibility including the use of magic for dimensional travel."

"I see." Francesco then sits down again after fixing his peaked cap and drinks his water and said, "Thank you for the information Flying Officer Hartmann."

Ursula nods at him, "My pleasure Counter Admiral Montecuccoli."

Admiral Robertson fixes his throat before he arranged the paper in front of him and then looks back at the commanders and Ursula as he began to speak, "Very well, now as you seen on this paper which is currently in front of you respectively is the information for our current stock supplies." He said as he hold the paper and show it to everyone as he continues, "Luckily some of us brought their own supply ships and we calculated it could hold for at least a year and a half if we included the ones available in each of our warships."

Admiral Robertson watches closely at the expressions of the commanders and he notices everyone looks satisfied with what they have seen on the paper then he turned to the British Admiral, "Admiral Wellesley, if you may."

Admiral Wellesley seems to understand what Robertson wants him to do and stand up, "If I may have your attention gentlemen." Everyone looks at the British Admiral who is making an announcement, "For the Fuel and Food problems, Supreme Commander Eisenhower agrees to supply us with the important Fuel for our planes and ships with the exceptions of Submarines and the carriers USS _Eisenhower _and _Admiral Kuznetsov_. The food will be provided by the Allied Forces so that we won't waste our own food supply. So far, anyone wants to ask anything?"

All of the commanders only shook their heads as they have nothing more to say and Wellesley nods at the American Admiral to have his turn which Robertson did so, "So, I assume we all are satisfied with everything we shown here. If you all have no questions you may all dismiss." He said and everyone began to stand up but then Robertson suddenly have another announcement, "Oh and before I forget, by the end of this week. I need a full combat evaluation report from each of you. That's all."

After all of the commanders leave the meeting room, except for Robertson, Petrovkin and Wellesley together with Flying Officer Ursula Hartmann who still inside the room.

"So, I guess I have to fill you in about our world first? Or should we get into business?" Robertson asks the Karlsland Flying Officer.

Ursula shooks her head as she said, "My sister Erica has told me everything about your world. I could say she is quite shaken from the letter she sent to me about your world. Even if I couldn't imagine what it's like to live on that alternate world of yours I have to give you gentlemen an utmost respect." She said as she salutes to the three Admirals in front of her which they salute back.

"The pleasure is ours Flying Officer. Now that you at least know about the history of our world, I guess we could go straight into our business." Robertson smiles as the four of them walks out from the meeting room.

Outside the meeting room, four of them could see the busy rush hour among the bases personnel's as vehicles and trucks which are borrowed from the Liberion Army bringing supplies from the Replenishment Ship docked in the harbor to the warehouse which has been prepared by the Britannian authority along with several helicopter from the Marines AH-1Z Viper to the MH-60 Seahawk to the fairly new helicopter that immediately catches Ursula's attention, a V-22 Osprey which looks like a plane but with its engine turned upwards and also managed to see one of them hovering on a newly constructed helipad. There also Russian PT-76B Tanks and BTR-90 parked in line after they have been transported from the Russian Large Landing Ship _Ivan Rogov-class_. Several French AMX-10RC along with VBCI and VBL vehicle from _Foudre-class_ Landing Ship Dock also parked next to the Russian armor column with vehicle crews from both Russians and French began to checking up their vehicles.

"It is an impressive force you got there Admiral." Ursula complements after seeing the personnel's and vehicles which Ursula took an interest in.

Robertson chuckles before taking out a handkerchief and rubbed his sweaty forehead while saying, "Well thanks to 71 years of military research done by our boys in R&D, this is what you get. It is a sight to behold isn't it Admiral Petrovkin?"

"_Da_ Admiral Robertson." The Russian admiral agrees with him and continued, "In our world, my country the Russian Federation and the United States of America are on the top ten of the most advanced military in the world."

Ursula turns to the two Admirals, "Indeed by looking at your troops, I could even guess that with proper training with these equipment alone could take out the Neuroi."

Petrovkin then stand next to her and pats her shoulder, "My dear, even if we are capable of defeating the Neuroi, we still need the Witches to protect us. Besides, even our friend Admiral Robertson here would not be crazy enough to send his forces against Neuroi without any support yes?" He turns to the American Admiral who gives him a nod.

Ursula on the other hand felt relieved that this people wanted to help the Witches instead replacing them altogether. She then said the two Admirals, "Well, I guess I better start working. I need to take a look at your technologies and your equipment to determine whether we could adopt it into our Striker Unit and possibly to help you guys with your supply problems."

"It would be helpful for us Flying Officer. Are you going to write your report on this?" Wellesley asks as he saw Ursula carrying a clipboard with her.

Ursula nods as she says, "Yes indeed Admiral Wellesley, I'm writing it for Generalmajor Adolphine Galland, overall Commander and Inspector General of the Witch Corps."

The Admirals raised their eyebrows when heard the name Adolphine Galland, Wellesley looks at Robertson and Petrovkin, "Did that name seems familiar to you lots?" he asks

"It could be Adolf Galland but instead a Generalmajor, he's a Generalleutnant." Robertson thought then the three of them looks at Ursula which is confused after hearing the three of them talk about Galland.

"You know Generalmajor Galland?" Ursula asks

Robertson gives a nervous laugh, "W-Well…not this world but she has a male counterpart in our world by the name of Adolf Galland. He's a Generalleutnant in the German Luftwaffe an Ace Pilot in this time period."

Ursula's eyes wide at the information she received, even the Commanding Officer of the Witches has her own male counterpart is the other world, she begins to get curious about her own counterpart an decides to asks the American Admiral, "Admiral Robertson, could you please tell me what is my own counterpart looked like in your world?"

Robertson looks at her and gives a sigh and said, "Well…actually, your counterpart is also female by the same name and…she's actually a wife of an Ace Fighter pilot named Erich Hartmann which is…the male counterpart of Erica Hartmann."

Ursula immediately silent after hearing the information, the three Admiral could swear they detected a flustered expression of her just for second before she gone back to her own normal expression as she fixes her eyeglasses position, "Thank you for the information Admiral Robertson…so can we start with your weapons system?"

Wellesley immediately said, "O-Of course Flying Officer. However if you wanted to see the fighter planes, you need to go to Ft. Home Air Force and Marines Base for more details."

Ursula nods but before the tour starts, Robertson thought of something and headed back inside the meeting room for a couple of minutes before he comes out with a device in his hands and give it to her.

"That is a digital camera; I thought you could take a picture and send it along your report to your Generalmajor Galland. After you finished taking the picture, let me handle the rest of it." Robertson said as he gives Ursula the camera and also teaches her a quick instruction on how to use the camera.

Ursula is quite amazed with the digital camera as she noticed it also can do a video recording. She looks at the Admiral and thanked him, "I thank you for your help Admiral Robertson. This is will be very useful to my report."

"It's my pleasure Flying Officer Hartmann." He replied and continued, "Well then our first stop would be our naval ships and after that, vehicles and weapons testing. Let's get this tour started ladies and gentlemen."

"Well I could stay with you lads for awhile but in 1 hour, I have some formal business to attend to." Admiral Wellesley informed his fellow admirals which both of them understand.

"Sure Admiral Wellesley, but send me your forces combat evaluation report to me after you've finished your business." Robertson ordered which Wellesley acknowledges.

After the short conversation, Ursula looks at the admirals as she said, "By any means, we can start the tour now?" The admiral's nodded and four of them began to walks to the USS _Dwight D. Eisenhower_ as a first stop for Ursula to study their technologies and then to evaluate the weapons used by each countries later that day.

* * *

**Date: 30****th**** July 1944**

**Location: Ft. Home Naval Air Force/Marine Base**

A squadron of F/A-18F Naval Fighter Wing led by Major Hawke Yeager and the Russian's own Naval Aviation Air squadron finally landed safely at the newly finished Ft. Home runway and eventually parked their plane into their respective hangar. Major Hawke E. Yeager climbed down from his F/A-18F along with his WSO Lieutenant Albert Lebowski. Both of them then head out from the hangar where the rest of Hawke's Squadron mate waiting for the two pilots to come out.

Hawke notices his squadron mates after getting out from the hangar, he asks, "Hey guys, why is everyone gathers here?"

Captain James Fukuyama of [**Reaper 2**]approached him and pats his shoulder, "What else than to celebrate the promotion of our _beloved_ squadron leader?"

Hawke blinked at James statement as he looks at every one of his squadron mates which all smiled at him. He finally broke a smile and said, "Thanks everyone. Let's us all go to the mess hall, the drinks are on me."

James pat his shoulder has he said, "Now that's I wanna hear." He then looks to his fellow squadron mates, "Ya hear guys? The drinks are on him." Everyone except Hawke began cheering.

Hawke himself thought, _Well…I guess I also need time to rest myself a bit_. He then looks to his WSO, "Albert, be quick or they gonna finish the booze without you."

"H-Hey! Wait a minute!" Albert followed his partner and leader of the squadron to the mess hall for a celebration drink.

* * *

**The Original Universe,**

**Location: Edwards US Air Force Base, California**

**Date: 30****th**** July 2015**

The United States Air Force Edwards Air Base which located beside the Rogers Dry Lake in California is bustling with activities as they are preparing to receive a transport cargo carrying a top secret and sensitive object which is bound for their base. Other than the base personnel, the President of the United States Arnold David Roosevelt also arrived at the base, wanted to see the object which was extracted from Britain and suspected to be related with the disappearance of the Joint Exercise Fleet.

"Mr. President, we are honored by your presence here." The commander of the Air Force Base, Colonel Joseph Randall greeted the President, his Vice President and his entourage of Secret Service Agents.

President Arnold looks at the Air Force Colonel and said, "Thank you Colonel. Now I need to know when the cargo plane arrives, I'm intrigued to see this object they found after the fleet disappeared."

The Air Force Colonel fixes his throat as he informed the President, "It should be arriving anytime now." And just after the Colonel said that, the sound of a roaring engine of the C-17 Globemaster III escorted by three F-22 Raptors landed on the runway before being brought to a complete halt and moved to one large hangar which has been cleared for the C-17 and its cargo.

Inside the Hangar designated Hangar 651, the Globemaster finally revealed the cargo to the visitors. Some of them are surprised to see the object looks like a stealth bomber with black hexagonal pattern covers its fuselage and they also noticed the dimmed red hexagon in the nose of the object.

"What in the world is that?" President Arnold muttered as he walks near the object but his Secret Service Agents stopped him.

"Sir, until we examine whether it safe to let you near this object. I'm afraid that you must not get close with it." One of the Secret Service Agents advises him.

His aide and also a Vice President by the name of Amelia Carlisle stand next to the President, "Mr. President, you have to give them time to finish examining the object."

Arnold looks at his Vice President and then the rest of the Secret Service and the air force management staff and said, "Very well then, inform me if the examination is over." He then left the Hangar together with his staff after left several Secret Service Agents along with Military Police to guard the hangar while the engineers began their work.

**In the Edwards AFB Visitors Room,**

In the Visitors Room provided by the Air Force Staff, President Arnold with Vice President Carlisle and the base commander Colonel Randall began discussing about the object which they just witnessed.

"So what do you think ladies and gentlemen? What the heck is that thing?" Arnold asks.

The Air Force Colonel answered, "In all of my experience as an Air Force pilot and now as a Commander…I haven't seen anything like that in my entire service."

The President suddenly said, "From what I could see, it is a size of our own Sentinel UAV. You think the Chinese could build something like that?"

"In all possibilities Mr. President not at this time, our Intelligence Agent and sources in Beijing hasn't uncovered any new Chinese UAV research developed recently." The Vice President Carlisle answered.

Arnold pondered for a moment and said, "For now we need to get back to the White House." He said as he and his staff stands up. He turns to Colonel Randall and said, "Colonel. Form now I on, I want a status report on that object and…try at best to cover this up…I don't want some crazy conspiracy theorists and UFOlogists breathing down my neck."

"Yes Mr. President, we'll do." Colonel Randall saluted and President Arnold finally boarded his Air Force One back to Washington D.C that evening later.

* * *

**Back in the Alternate Universe,**

**Location: Ft. Home Air Force/Marines Base.**

**Date: 30****th**** July 1944**

Hawke and his fellow Squadron mates finally go on their separate ways after celebrating Hawke's promotion to Major. Hawke and his WSO which is also his close friend are playing one on one basketball match in the newly finished open basketball court with Hawke on the attack while Albert on the defense.

"Say Hawke." Albert said to his partner while making a defensive pose in front of Hawke, "How the heck you got suddenly promoted?"

Hawke still bouncing the ball looks at Albert, "I don't know Al, Commander Newman suddenly wanted to see me and he said to me that Admiral Robertson wanted to promote me. I guess he needs some experienced officer to improve our fighting force here." after he finished talking, he bypasses Albert defenses and scored a shot.

Albert curses as he shot another goal, "Ah damn, you're good with basketball ya know that?"

"I once played with the basketball team back at high school but didn't fare well in the tournaments though." He said before heading back to the bench to get his drinks.

"By the way, where is everyone?" Hawke asks his partner on the whereabouts of his squadron mate after putting back his bottle of water onto the bench.

"Well for first, Eduardo and Lucy gone on a date…again." Albert sighed before continued, "James as usual watching animes in his free time…seriously where the hell he got those laptop with him anyways? And also the rest seems have gone either to town or sleeping." Albert informs as he sat down on the bench.

Just as Albert finally sat down, he and Hawke heard a familiar sound of helicopter rotor and saw an MH-60 Seahawk landed on the helipad next to the Marines UH-1Y Venom. Hawke then suddenly approached by Colonel Sawyer and both of them saluted at him.

"At ease men." Sawyer ordered and both pilots dropped their salute as Sawyer said to Hawke, "Major Yeager, I need you with me. It seems Admiral Robertson is paying a visit."

"Yes sir." Hawke replied and then turned to Albert, "Al, get some rest okay?" he said before he went to change his clothes.

Albert salutes at Hawke and the Colonel before leaving to his bunk but not before he said to Hawke, "Well whatever it is going to happen, good luck."

Hawke just shook his head and proceeds to change his clothes and finally accompanies the Marine Colonel to meet the Admiral.

**Several Minutes Later on Ft. Home Helipads,**

Hawke and the US Marine Colonel Sawyer arrived at the helipad accompanied by two Russian Naval Infantry which guarding the Helipads stops in front of the Seahawk as the helicopters engines dies down and the slide door opened to see Admiral Robertson, the Russian Admiral Petrovkin and a girl which Hawke thought it looks like Erica Hartmann but he never saw her wearing eyeglasses.

"Admiral Robertson, it's good to see you here." Colonel Sawyer salutes which Robertson salutes back and finally the two shook his hand before Sawyer again does the same to Petrovkin.

Sawyer then asks, "By the way, where is Admiral Wellesley?"

"Ah Wellesley has some…business to attend to I'm afraid so he cannot go with us." Robertson said before he looks at Ursula and looks back at Sawyer, "If you gonna asks who's this girl is, she's Witch and also a researcher from the New Karlsland Ministry of Technology and also a relative to the 501st Flying Officer Erica Hartmann, Ursula Hartmann."

Ursula steps up and saluted at the Colonel and then turned to see Hawke which she also salutes. Hawke notices and salutes back.

Robertson then also notices Hawke and said, "Well well Captain Yeager or should I say…Major, congrats on accepting the promotion Major Yeager."

Hawke smiles as he received a compliment from the man who promotes him, "It's all thanks to you Sir." He then turns to Ursula Hartmann and decides to asks, "Flying Officer Hartmann, I guess you have heard about me from Erica is it not?"

Urusla looks at him and replied, "I believe so in her recent letters, so you are the man who has the same family name as Captain Charlotte Yeager."

Hawke nods and kept silent. Colonel Sawyer takes that as a cue to ask the Admirals about their visit, "Admiral Robertson, May I asks your purpose on your visit here?"

Instead of Robertson, Admiral Petrovkin answered, "Ah well we're here is to accompany Flying Officer Hartmann to conduct observation on our equipment and evaluating it to whether it can be adapted by their forces and also to help us with our resupply effort."

Hearing the explanation, Colonel Sawyer nods and then looked at the Karlsland Flying Officer, "I guess you are welcomed here then Flying Officer."

Ursula nods and Robertson asks the US Marine Colonel, "Colonel Sawyer, I guess both of us need to talk about something if you could spare your time with us."

Sawyer thought about it for a second and then calls Hawke, "Major Yeager."

"Yes Sir?" Hawke asks, wondering what the Colonel want him to do.

"You go and escort Flying Officer Hartmann to tour the base while I'm having a discussion with Admiral Robertson and Admiral Petrovkin in the meantime." He ordered Hawke before departing with the Admirals to his office.

Before they proceed to Sawyer's office, Robertson turns to Ursula and asks, "Flying Officer Hartmann, you do know how to use that camera right?"

Ursula hands out the digital camera and then nods at the Admiral without saying a word. The American Admiral smiled and proceeds to walks with Colonel Sawyer and Admiral Petrovkin to the Colonel's office.

Seeing the Colonel and the Admiral leaves, Major Hawke E. Yeager then looks to Urusla and asks, "So I guess let's get your tour here started. Where do you need to go?"

"I want to take a look at the aircraft your forces used before if you please." Urusla said while checking her camera.

Hawke nods and said to her, "Alright, come with me then." The two then found their way to the hangar.

**Meanwhile,**

In front of Ft. Home entrance which is guarded by two US Marines along with three French Marines on their Panhard VBL, a Karlsland made Kübelwagen with two passengers and a driver arrived at the front gate of the base and got the attention of the guards.

There are three people inside the Kübelwagen which is actually the Witches of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. One of the US Marines, a female PFC with her name shown as Rachel Velasquez greets them, "Excuse me, can I help you?" She asks as she observed that the two girls in the front seat wore a Karlsland Luftwaffe Uniform while another in the back wore a Liberion Army Air Force Uniform, the three of them which she known from the briefing by the commander about this strange world and the witches as Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Erica Hartmann and Charlotte E. Yeager.

"We're from the 501st Joint Fighter Wing to visit the Flying Officer Hartmann's sister which we've been informed that she and the Admiral are here." The girl in driver's seat, Wing Commander Minna informed the Marine of their intention.

Erica looks at the female Marine with a pleading look, "Yeah like Minna said, can you let us in?"

PFC Velasquez then turns to her fellow Marines and discusses on something, then one of the entered the guard post and opens the gate. She managed to say to the Witches, "Well I just hoped that you guys won't get into trouble okay?"

"Rest assured Private, they'll know how to handle themselves." Minna nodded as she drives the vehicle into the Military compound.

Along their way inside the compound, they are simply amazed by the display of equipment and also their daily activities, along the road they saw a group of US Marine jogging in line next to the Russian Naval Infantry. They also pass the garage where they could see several French Marines waved at the girls while cleaning their vehicle.

"Wow look at those vehicles!" Erica said in awe as the pass through an AMX-10RC Tank Destroyer and noticed the crew waved at them.

"Those guys are definitely different from our guys…they even employed woman in their army!" Erica said to her fellow Witches.

Minna smiled as she keeps her eyes on the road, "Indeed, when I heard from Roberston that there are no Witches in their world, the ordinary woman still wanted to fight with the men. I'm impressed by that." She remembers the people she once met that have a mindset of Men should be in war while the women especially Witches should stay at home disgust her as some of those peoples like Maloney tried as far to replace the Witches with his failed Warlock Unit just to prove that narrow mindset but she does wondered what happened to the former Air Chief Marshal after being arrested.

* * *

**At the other side of the Globe,**

**Date: 30****th**** July 1944**

**Location: Britannian Crown Colony of Singapore, 890****th**** South-East Asian Aerial and Ground Combat Joint Command.**

"Those bloody Witches…if it's not for them, I should be back in London leading the War against the Neuroi's. Not sitting here being stung by a bloody mosquito!" A certain mustached soldier muttered in complaint while sitting on a chair inside a guard post with the other Britannian soldier of the Allied Army South-East Asian Operation Command located in Singapore which also has a Witches base known as the 890th South-East Asian Aerial and Ground Combat Joint Command or known as the "Witches of the Equator" named after the climate which South-East Asia only experienced at that time.

"Just shut up you twat! Man like you put us into shame." His partner scolded the man which known as Trevor Maloney, a Former Air Chief Marshal which instead of dishonorably discharged; he is dishonorably demoted to the rank of Private and are forced to be stationed in the Mosquito infested Military/Witches Base in South-East Asia.

Maloney feels insulted by his fellow Britannian and tried to rebuked him when a Liberion Captain came to their posts, "Private Maloney, there's new order for you. The Witches have finished bathing and we need people to clean it up."

"I guess you're asking me to do it?" Maloney asks in disgust.

The Liberion Captain gives a cold stare, "Then what are you doing now? Get your lazy ass to work. If not I'll tell General Percival to transferred you to the Alaska got it?"

With a sigh, Maloney leaves his post and headed to the bathroom the Witches uses after switching his SMLE to a mop and along the way stumbled upon the Australis Air Force Witches named Flight Lieutenant Tory Vigors and Squadron Leader Wilhelmina Jane Harper whom he particularly disliked. Ever since the whole Witches community knew the attempt of Maloney to disband the 501st Witches, he has been scorned, hated and even being humiliated by the Witches. Even his families members are no longer acknowledge him for what he did. His assignment in South-East Asia after his dishonorable demotion instead of being dishonorably discharged is thanks to a plea by Air Marshal Hugh Dowding to give another chance to serve humanity and the Britannian Crown.

"Ah, Air Chief- I mean, _Private_ Trevor Maloney. Where are you going with that mop? Washing the Buffalo stables?" the long haired, blue eyes Wing Commander Tory Vigors jokingly asks the Britannian Private.

Maloney grabbed his mop tightly after hearing the Witches question and said, "None of your business…Witches." He then tried to leave before being grabbed by Wilhelmina and pinned on the Wall.

"B-Bloody hell!? Release me immediately you filthy Witches!" Maloney shouts. There are also several base staff looking but then they ignored the event unraveled before them.

"Why? You think you deserve the same treatment like the others after what you did to the 501st? Your actions are just a tiny stain in the Britannian History. Remember your place now…_Air Chief Marshal_ –wait you're not eligible for that title anymore is it?" Wilhelmina looks at him as she still pinned Maloney to the Wall with her super strength magic as her Black-flanked rock-wallaby familiar appears after activating her magical powers, after that she pinned him to the floor and steps Maloney's face with her boots as she said, "Now mate, how does it feels after you step your authority on the Witches and humiliate them huh? How many Witches that had gone victim thanks to your bloody experiment? Answer me Wanker!" She presses hard on Maloney's face.

Tory pats her fellow witches shoulder as she said, "Leave him; you better conserve your strength to face the Neuroi's. He won't even manage to kill a mosquito after what he is now." And the two leaves the disgraced Private which sees his eyes tears up.

Maloney knew that he has lost his pride, his honor is stripped away because of his obsession to get rid of the Witches consumes him. He cursed himself for what he did and he began to make a promise with himself to reconcile with the 501st if he had the chance.

* * *

**Back at Ft. Home,**

While she was in deep thought, Minna heard a scream which gets her back to her senses as she nearly hit someone and immediately stopped and get out from the Kübelwagen to see a fairly young man sat on the ground rubbing his butt after the near miss.

"Ouch! That's freaking hurt man! Watch where yo-" The man suddenly stops as he saw three young (and pantless) ladies in front of him.

"I'm sorry; I was in deep thought that I couldn't see where I'm driving." Minna said as she extends her hands and the young man hesitated but he grabbed her hands anyway and finally stand up.

Erica, Minna and Shirley looks at the young man who wore an US Navy Airman Battle Uniform (ABU) as he wiped the dust from his uniform and then he turns his view to the Witches until he saw Shirley.

"Wait a sec, you girls from the 501st Witches aren't ya?" The man said to the Witches.

Minna looked at the man confusingly, so does Erica and Shirley but she answered his question nevertheless, "Yes we are."

Then the young man turns to Shirley, "And you might be the one Hawke always talks about right? Shirley Yeager?"

Now it's Shirley's turns to blink her eyes and then she asks, "Do you know Hawke?"

The young man grinned and gives a good laugh as he said, "Know him? I'm his WSO and his friend!" He said before he calmed down and introduces himself, "First Lieutenant Albert Lebowski, Weapon Systems Officer for Major Hawke E. Yeager of **[Reaper 1]**." He saluted at the Witches.

Shirley then finally remembers about him and laughs, "Ah you must be the one Hawke saids as an annoying but good friend."

Hearing that from Shirley, Albert facefaulted as he though, _Man he said like __that_ to her? And above all, 'ANNOYING'!? Oh well at least he said I was a good friend. "S-So, he talks about that eh?" He said before he decided to asks, "So what's brings you guys here?"

After being told of their purposes as they want to visit Ursula and Admiral Robertson, Albert finally nods and said, "Well, the Admiral are currently with Colonel Sawyer while Ursula is with Hawke right now…my first bet is must be at the hangar."

Minna heard the explanation the First Lieutenant gives and then looks at Albert, "Thank you First Lieutenant Lebowski. Your help is appreciated."

"My pleasure Ma'am, oh and if you want to know the Colonel's office, just drive straight and then make a left turn. That's where his office was" He said as he then turns to Erica and Shirley, "Well for you guys, I could accompany you to the hangar where Hawke is."

Minna then turns to the two Witches and ordered them, "Well Erica, Shirley, if you want to see them just follow the Lieutenant. I'll be fine by myself."

Erica and Shirley saluted at Minna as she leaves the two with Albert and headed to meet the Admiral. After Minna left, Erica and Shirley looks at Albert with Erica asking, "So what are we waiting for? Come on I need to see my Sister!"

Albert raised his both of his hands up as he said, "Whoa, hold your horses' ma'am. You'll see her soon enough. Let's go then." As he lead the two Witches to the hangar.

* * *

**At Ft. Home Air Force Hangar, Hangar 12,**

At the hangar where Hawke's plane which is the F/A-18F is kept, he shows Ursula the properties of the advanced weapon systems and their computers which make Ursula truly fascinated with it.

"…and this one provides information to differentiate signals between a friendly and a bogey so that friendly fire can be avoided." Hawke said as he explaining the systems installed in his Super Hornet from targeting systems to the IFF identification systems and also explaining the beyond visual range ability which furthermore, increased Ursula's curiousness.

"This is actually more advanced than we presumably thought Major Yeager. Even our means of accurate guidance ordinance only uses gyroscope. This is amazing; I think Generalmajor Galland would like this." Ursula said in amazement.

Then she also takes a look at the Engine and also again, muttered in amazement. She looks at the engine thoroughly, she amazed at what she see, "Interesting Engine design. It's very different from the one in the Me262's and the Striker Variant I designed."

Hawke took note of it and said, "Well according to what I know, the old engine used in the Me262 isn't that reliable. So they improved it with the Turbofan engine for the next generation fighters after the Me262."

Ursula then wrote something again on her clipboard while muttering; _I think I'm going to put this design for the next jet striker prototype._

Hawke chuckles as he saw Ursula still amazed by the 'foreign' technology from her point of view, he then said to her, "You haven't seen the Russians planes, those are very badass in my books."

"Bad…ass?" Ursula wondered what that means as Hawke said that word.

Hawke mentally facepalmed as he knew that the people on this era haven't known about the modern slang, he explain, "Well it means…it is good as it get."

"Ah, I see." She said as she writes something on the clipboard she brought with her. She then asks again while taking the picture of the plane, "So what's the specialty of these…Russian made fighter jets?"

As he began recollecting what he knows about the Russian fighter jets, he explained everything including how they could perform the famous Pugachev Cobra maneuver. He swears that he could see a sparkle in Ursula's eye as he describes the Russian planes abilities.

"Well…If you want to see how the Russian plane works, I can ask some of my Russian friends to show it for you." Hawke said as he stands up and went down from the Super Hornet.

But unfortunately, as Ursula stand up and tried to climb down, she's suddenly slipped accidentally when she was going to get down from Hawke's Super Hornet but Hawke immediately noticed it as he heard the sound of toolbox which is near her is kicked and turned to see Ursula is falling down.

"Whoa! I gotcha!" Hawke shouted as he managed to grab the Karlsland Witch but he lost his bearing too and falls on the floor with Ursula on top of him with all tools and equipment scattered on the floor.

"Ouch…that gonna hurt…" Hawke muttered before he asks Ursula, "Are you okay Flying Officer Hartmann?"

He only heard a moan coming from her for a few second before Ursula replied, "I-I'm fine. Thank you Major."

Both of them realized that the two are in an awkward position where people could mistake the two for doing something immoral and that worries Hawke.

And by fate or luck or sheer coincidence, the one person he didn't wanted to see the two finally enters, "Hey Hawke, we got Erica and Shirley coming…to…see-" Albert immediately speechless after seeing the awkward position of Hawke and Ursula.

"Not a fucking word Al…NOT A FUCKING GODDAMN WORD…" Hawke said coldly.

If First Lieutenant Albert Lebowski arrival is not enough, Flying Officer Erica Hartmann and Flight Lieutenant or Captain Charlotte (Shirley) E. Yeager which the US and Liberion popularly called her arrived at the scene.

"What are you doing with my sister?" Erica asks after looking at the awkward position of Ursula and Hawke. Hawke definitely swore he saw Erica's teasing grin for a moment when he sees her.

Ursula looks at her twin sister with a blush on her face, "E-Erica!? Don't get w-wrong! It's just a-an accident. Right Major?" she said as she turned to the Major eye to eye.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Shirley shouted incoherently after seeing Hawke and Ursula's awkward position.

Erica by surprised at the Liberion reaction, _I never see her as this tense before…could it be…_ Erica then grinned mentally again.

_Come to think of it, Ursula is kinda…cu-Wait a second…WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU HAWKE!? SNAP OUT OF IT! _Hawke mind screamed and finally calmed down as he asks Ursula, "Uhh…Ma'am? Can you get off from me if you please?"

Ursula immediately stood up and dusted her clothes when Erica teases her twin sister, "Oh~ I don't know you like to go 'that' way Ursula~"

Ursula tries to cover embarrassment only replied back, "I-I'm not into that Erica! Honest!"

"Oh? I've never seen you act like that before you joining in the 507th, you've really changed my dear Sister." Erica said as she hugs her twin Sister.

Ursula began to smile again and answered, "And you began to tease a lot too Sister."

Meanwhile, Hawke finally manages to stand up after being helped by Albert; he then glared at his WSO, "If I heard any word about this…I'm going to shove my gun to your ass…understood?"

"Y-YES SIR!" Albert immediately straightened up after being scolded by Hawke. Hawke then looks at Shirley which still in shock. He walks to her and asks, "Shirley? Are you alright?"

Shirley snapped back to reality and saw Hawke in front of her which makes her surprised a bit before she compose herself, "I-I'm fine. I'm not over-reacting to be honest!"

Hawke sighed as he thought, _she's really over-reacting here…_"Its fine Shirley, Flying Officer Hartmann nearly had an accident. That's why both of us in that…'awkward' position."

Ursula turns to Hawke after greeting her twin sister Erica and then bows to him, "Forgive me for what happened Major."

Hawke sighed before he gives a smile to her, "Don't worry about that Flying Officer Hartmann. As I promised, I'll try to ask some of my Russian friends here to teach you about the Pugachev Cobra."

Hawke then began picking up the tools spilling out from the toolbox which Ursula accidentally tripped by as he said, "But for now, I need to clean this place up." Albert and the Witches also began helping to clean the hangar.

But as if Mother Fate has other plans or in this situation…pranks on Hawke, its Shirley's turn after she's unaware of a wooden stool in front of her while he walks to Hawke and tripped on it with Hawke which is coincidentally _again_, in front of on her path as she falls down.

"Not again…" Hawke muttered as seconds later, he found himself on the ground with Shirley on top of him. He could feel the soft bust of Shirley's on his chest but immediately calms down and looks at Shirley as his eyes and her eyes met each other. The two immediately flustered and stand up again without muttering a word.

"I-I'm sorry I tripped on you Hawke." Shirley tried to calm down again as she is dusting off any remaining stains on her uniform.

Hawke on the other hand ignored the stains on his own uniform as he put both of his hands on his waist, "Is it me or is the scene of a heroine and a hero falls down together on the floor resulting with the said heroine are on top of the hero is becoming more of a trend…and a cliché?" He complains while looking at Albert and the Witches.

Albert immediately shook his head while Erica and surprisingly Ursula snickered at Hawke. Shirley on the other hand seemed flustered after what happened and Hawke just sighed before facepalming himself.

"Never mind…" Hawke said and continues, "You guys stay outside while I do the cleaning and that includes you too Lieutenant Lebowski."

After being 'send out' from Hawke's hangar, Erica approaches Shirley and nudged at her, "So how his body is feels like Shirley? Is it tough or comfy?"

"E-Erica! What are you talking about!? I-It's just an accident!" Shirley nearly shouted after Erica teases her.

Erica still grinned as she continues, "I bet when you see Ursula in that position with Hawke, you're jealous are you?"

"W-Wha-!? I'M NOT!" Shirley shouted. Luckily there is no one near the hangar and Hawke finally steps out from his own hangar, looking at the group.

"Why Shirley screamed?" The first thing he asks after he steps out from the hangar.

Shirley immediately waved her hands and gives a nervous smile, "N-Nothing happened! It's just Erica like to tease me that's all!"

Hawke raised an eyebrow and said, "But when we first met, didn't you try to tease me before? You seemed to be a person who likes to tease people too."

Shirley just sighed in defeat and didn't look at Hawke. Hawke feels worried and said, "Hey Shirley, if I'm doing something wrong, I just wanna say sorry okay? Today's activities getting me too exhausted…" Hawke sighed after he received only a light nod from Shirley.

"I-I'm sorry too Hawke." Shirley said to Hawke and he pats her shoulder with a soft smile on his face. Shirley began to feel a weird sensation inside her after seeing Hawke smiles like that but she kept it from being noticed by him.

"As long as you understand, how about I'll treat you guys after everything is settled?" He asks and everyone seemed to agree with her including Shirley who smiled back. Hawke also feels something that he never gets to feel again after the death of his girlfriend he also tried to hide from Shirley and everyone.

Hawke finally claps his hand and announced, "Well, as I promise to Flying Officer Hartmann here, we will meet my Russian friend Captain Nicholas Beriev to teach her the more advanced flying technique of the Russian airplane so you guys are welcomed to follow us." In the end, everyone including Albert follows Hawke to meet the Russians which ends up as Ursula experience the Pugachev Cobra maneuver and also learnt a lot from the Russian fighter technologies.

* * *

**Later that evening, Colonel Sawyer's Office,**

Minna managed to meet Admiral Robertson and Admiral Petrovkin to thank them for their assistance for the rescue mission earlier and also meeting the US Marine Colonel George Sawyer.

"Thank you for spending your time with us Wing Commander Minna. I hope you feel comfortable during your time here." Colonel Sawyer thanked the 501st JFW Wing Commander.

"It's my pleasure Colonel. I just wanted to meet with the Admirals when I heard they are here with Flying Officer Ursula Hartmann so we headed here." Minna said with a smile on her face.

Admiral Robertson chuckles and follows the conversation, "I guess we should thank you too for lending one of your Witches to help my men. We are really grateful for it."

"Even without awaiting orders, Sergeant Miyafuji would insist on helping either way. I'm glad that she's helpful for your men as she did for us." Minna replied.

Just then, Hawke arrives with the Witches and his WSO behind him. The Admirals, with Minna and Colonel Sawyer turns to see the group with one of them looks curiously at Hawke.

"Major, what happened with your uniforms?" Admiral Robertson asks.

"Some accident sir, but it's nothing I can't handle." Hawke replied while dusting off some stains before he continues, "Well twice actually."

Admiral Petrovkin laugh before he calmed down, "Major, you make remember my younger days as a sailor! I once get into accident ten times in a day!" and the Russian began laughing to his heart's content and everyone looks at him sweatdropped.

Ignoring the laughing Russian, Minna finally met her eyes with Ursula as the two shake hands and greets each other, "Good to see you safe Ursula."

"And you too Oberstleutenant Wilcke. It's glad to meet you again." Ursula greets back.

Minna looks at Shirley and Erica, "Alright, time for us to get back girls." She then looks at Ursula and asks, "You're coming with us or not?"

Ursula smiled as she replies, "Its fine Oberstleutnant. I'm staying with Admiral Robertson for now. I need to help them find a way back to their own home."

Minna smiled back after hearing Ursula's intention, "I see, well I hope you could find a way to bring them home." She then saluted at Ursula, "Until we meet again Obertleutnant Hartmann."

Ursula salutes back at Minna and the turns and hugs her twin sister, "I'll be seeing you later Erica."

"Take care Sis!" Erica skips her way to the Kübelwagen and jumped into the back seat while Shirley still there and turns to Hawke.

"I'm still sorry abo-!" Shirley wanted to say sorry for the last time but Hawke quickly held up his hand to make Shirley stopped her speak abruptly.

"I understand Shirley; it's not your fault." He then pats her shoulder while raised her chin up and saying, "Come on, where is the cheery Shirley I know? Don't worry about it okay?" as he smiles at Shirley.

Shirley feels her heartbeat began to intensify, but she ignored it and returns back to her former cheery self, "Thanks a lot Hawke. I don't know what's gotten in to me lately."

Without considering his word, Hawke bluntly said, "Maybe puberty?" which he finally given a slap to the face…magically enhanced slap which he finally landed on the bench outside Colonel Sawyer's office and Shirley immediately entered Minna's Kübelwagen and drove off not before saluting the Admirals and Colonel Sawyer along with 'Sorry for hitting him too hard' message.

"Ouch…she's definitely got into puberty." Albert whispered to the two Admirals and the Colonel.

The Colonel sighed as he ordered Albert, "Get some Corpsman here…and repair this bench will you?" Sawyer then entered his office.

Albert begins to call for medic and soon enough, the Medics carried the poor Major away for rest and proceeds in repairing the bench. The Admirals and Ursula decides to head back to the Dover Naval Base after finalizing some reports that she will send to Generalmajor Adolphine Galland.

"Have you finished taking pictures Flying Officer?" Robertson asks the Karlsland Flying Officer.

"Yes, I have taken the pictures." She said as hold the camera and asks, "Now what I need to do?"

Admiral Robertson said to her, "Well if you're done, hand me the camera and I'll handle the rest." He then takes the camera from Ursula.

**Several hours later on the road,**

"Wow Shirley, you really go all out on Hawke back there." Erica said to a pissed off Shirley.

Shirley looks at her Karlslandic partner, "He said that without even consideration…well, maybe I was too hard…" She said when she turns her head back to see the view but secretly smiled and muttered "_What an Idiot that guy…_"

* * *

**Meanwhile Several Days Later,**

**Date: 2nd**** August 1944**

**Location: Joint Allied Forces Witch Corps Command, Whitehall, London**

As the war against the Neuroi intensified, Allied Command decided to establish a Witch Corps Command after the establishment of theJoint Fighter Wing around the frontlines. From the busy office of Whitehall, all orders and co-ordination between various Fighter Wings is handled thoroughly and carefully under the command of Generalmajor or Air Commodore Adolphine Galland who's also a Karlsland Air Force Inspector General of the Witch Corps, a famous Karlsland Ace Pilot which are respected by the higher authority and also trusted by the Karlsland Emperor Frederick IV.

The office of Allied Witch Corps Commands is busy as ever even after the destruction of the Gallian Hive, after the elimination of the Hive in Gallia, they are now focused on retake Karlsland back and also co-ordinating Witches operations in various theaters.

The long black haired and matured looks of Generalmajor Adolphine Galland as she entered the office on her morning work hours proves to be a morale boosting for the staff. She wasn't just famous with the Allied High Command but also with every staff and until the lower rank personnel in the armed forces due to her reputation.

"Good morning General Galland." A Liberion staff officer greets and salutes at her.

"Good morning Lieutenant." Adolphine greets back and salutes back before continuing, "Got any news from the Frontlines?"

The Liberion coughs up a bit before saying, "Yes ma'am, situation report from all fronts indicating only sporadic Neuroi raids. That's all" The Liberion officer said after reading the reports.

Adolphine smiles at him and said, "Good work Lieutenant, keep me posted. You're dismissed." She then heads inside into her office.

As she sits on her chair, she notices several paperwork and sighed. Inside her desire, she wanted to go out there and fight the Neuroi's with her fellow Witches. She looks back at the paperwork and finally grabs her pen before someone knocked the door.

"Come in" She said and comes in a Karlsland officer bringing in a large A4 sized brown envelope.

The Karlsland officer then handed her the envelope as he said, "It's from Obertleutnant Hartmann mein General."

Adolphine take the envelope and dismissed the officer before open up the content, showing a detailed report and also pictures taken by Ursula.

Adolphine read the whole content and finally muttered, "Hmm…this is quite interesting…quite interesting indeed." She muttered if she could try to get her hands on one of the equipments Ursula described in her reports.

She would later tried to requests the higher by give a permission for her to create more advanced Jet Strikers based on the design of the Joint Naval Fleet's aircraft and also trying to gets her hand on it before she is allowed to ride into one of it with Admiral Robertson's permission.

For the Joint Naval Fleet and the Witches in general, it's just like a day in the office for them.

* * *

Authors Note: Well guys, there it is…the latest chapter. As usual, please read and review and for your information, the character Colonel George Sawyer is based on the World in Conflict character Colonel Jeremiah Sawyer which was a badass Colonel in my book.

**Fact:**

**[1] Due to the difficulty in identify and classifying the Neuroi, Admiral Robertson with the other Joint Naval Forces Commanders has given designations for the Neuroi based on the records of the provided by the Allied Forces:**

**The Light Type Neuroi will be designated as: Type-L series [With Serial Variant Number 1-10]**

**The Medium Type Neuroi will be designated as: Type-M series [With Serial Variant Number 1-10]**

**The Heavy Type Neuroi will be Designated as: Type-H series [With Serial Variant Number 1-10]**

**They also designated the rare Humanoid Neuroi as : (A)Type-HuM Series**

**(Please do note that describing each is hard so you can use your imaginations)**

**[2] The "890****th**** South-East Asian Aerial and Ground Combat Joint Command" or famously known as the "Witches of the Equator" is a Joint Combat Group of Land and Aerial Witches which encompasses the whole South-East Asian Theatre. The 890****th**** based on the Britannian Crown Colony of Singapore under the command of Lieutenant-General Arthur E. Percival and General Douglas McArthur. Most of the Witches in the 890****th**** mainly hailed from the Commonwealth of Australis, Empire of Britannia, Empire Fuso and the United States of Liberion. The two Witches which are introduced in this part are:**

**Flight Lieutenant Tory Vigors of the 56****th**** Joint Combat Aerial Witches part of the 890****th**** South-East Asian Aerial and Ground Combat Joint Command which is based on real life RAAF Flight Lieutenant Tim Vigors of the No.453 Squadron during the Battle of Malaya. Her Familiar is a Tasmanian Devil and her Inherent Magic Ability is "Wide Range Area Detection"**

**Squadron Leader Wilhelmina Jane Harper also from the 56****th**** Joint Combat Aerial Witches based on the real life RAAF Squadron Leader William John Harper of the No.453 Squadron. Her Familiar is a ****Black-Flanked Rock-Wallaby and her Inherent Magic Ability is "Super Strength"**

**[3] The fate of former Air Chief Marshal Trevor Maloney after a trial several months resulted in dishonorable discharge but under Air Chief Marshal Hugh Dowding request, he instead dishonorably demoted to the rank of Private and being transferred to the Allied South-East Asian Command Theater and served as a Guard Personnel at the 890****th**** South-East Asian Aerial and Ground Combat Joint Command.**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The Strike Witches series is fully owned by Shimada Humikane, Noboru Yamaguchi and Gonzo Animation Studios while the non Strike Witches elements (Except for those in the United States Army/Navy and Air Force) are fully owned by me.

Authors Note: Again and again, I can see that you guys have given me a solid review and also complements. I couldn't thank you guys enough. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart especially NimMaj who offers himself to be a Beta Tester and also some support from my good friend blaze92x45 and you guys as the reviewer. Now, let's begin our story.

* * *

**Chapter 7: At the Wrong Place but in A Right Time.**

**Date: 3rd August 1944**

**Location: Somewhere not too far ****from ****Dover Naval Base.**

It was the third of August, just 13 days since the arrival of the futuristic fleet of the Joint Naval Force. During that period, the acting commander of the Joint Naval Forces Admiral Frederick Robertson assisted the Witches of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing in humanity's battle against an alien force named the Neuroi.

Technological exchange occurred between the Joint Naval Force and the Allied Forces although the Allies have nearly nothing to exchange except for the Striker technology which gave the Joint Naval Force a general knowledge on their Striker Unit functions and Magic.

Currently over the Dover Harbor which has been renamed Dover Naval Base, a witch and also a researcher in Striker Technology, Flying Officer Ursula Hartmann is currently together with her fellow research staff and Admiral Robertson inspecting an open ground near the shores not too far from the Naval Base.

"Oberleutnant Hartmann, we have finished the scan in this area…" A Karlsland Scientist informed Ursula as she observed the equipment readings which the Scientist is using. "This place reported a high concentration of Magical Energies. This place is a magic reservoir."

"It is?" Ursula then checks the equipment and then looked back at the Scientist, "Excellent Ulricht, set up a relay here and I want a full report on the findings after this." The Scientist immediately nodded at Ursula.

Admiral Robertson who accompanied Ursula after she asked him to join her on her effort to find a way to send his fleet back to their original dimension feels curious and asks her, "Sorry if I'm interrupt Flying Officer Hartmann, but where are you going with all of this?"

Ursula looks at him and replied, "I have provided a theory in which Magical Energy can be used to transport you and the rest of your fleet back to your own world. However two relays are needed on the opposite side of Dover to activate the gate."

"By the opposite side you mean another magical reservoir in Calais?" Robertson assumed. He has heard of the magical reservoir situated in the recently liberated nation of Gallia thanks to Yoshika Miyafuji in wiping out the Gallian hive. After the Neuroi disappeared, rebuilding efforts have been underway and during that reconstruction effort, they found a large magic reservoir on the basically untouched areas of Pas de Calais which Ursula's scientists set up.

Ursula nodded at his guess, "That's correct Admiral. With both relays set up, it could establish a flow of magical energy between the relay which if triggered, could open a dimensional gate."

Robertson contemplates this as he sees the relay is being installed by his Marines who tagged along to help Ursula by Robertson's order. He then turns back to Ursula, "This is pretty ambitious Flying Officer Hartmann. Are you sure this could work?"

Ursula fixes her eyeglasses as she said, "Trial and error is what moves humanity forward Admiral. If my theory is not working, then we shall find another way to send you and your comrades back."

Admiral smiled after hearing Ursula's explanation and clapped his hand after looking at his watch, "Very well Flying Officer Hartmann. After the relay is set up, we should head back to base. Weather forecasts say that it would be a storm along the Atlantic Ocean and Britannia. You should take care of the relays first before the storms hit."

Ursula didn't say anything but nods and returns to her colleagues to make last minute adjustment before going back.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

**Date: 3rd August 1944**

**Location: 501st Joint Fighter Wing Base, Dover.**

In the base of the 'arguably' most famous Witches Squadron in history, the activities among the residents of the base are just as normal as you can get. It was morning and the skies are getting dark but many Witches do their usual job despite the weather.

Yoshika and Lynette are happily doing their usual cooking for the lunch while Gertrude Barkhorn on the other hand was busying herself by cleaning the large bath together with Erica Hartmann although Erica teases her partners a lot.

In a room where two certain witches reside, Sanya V. Litvyak and Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen are having some…'personal' time together.

"E-Eila, I-I don't think I'm ready for this…I'm scared" Sanya said as she's now on the bed while looking at Eila who's now on top of her.

Eila hushed her as she whispers to her ears, "Don't worry Sanya, I'll be easy on you so don't be sacred okay?" and both of them kisses each other passionately in their room…without anyone to interfere them.

In the 501st office meanwhile, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke and Sakamoto Mio help each other finish some paperwork as both of them talk about anything that could come up in their minds to pass the time after no sightings of the Neuroi has been reported which gives them a breather.

"This is weird Mio." Minna said to her close partner as she finishes up her last remaining papers to sign in.

Mio raised her eyebrows after hearing Minna's curious statement, "What do you mean weird Minna?"

Minna sigh and relaxes herself on her chair as she looked at Mio and answered, "It seems today we don't have any report regarding the recent Neuroi activity. Well about time we got ourselves a breather after all those engagements."

"You're right Minna, we should take this opportunity and spend the day usefully." Mio said as she stands up to do a stretch.

Minna also stands up and walks to Mio as she asks her, "Say, why don't both of us enjoy a hot bath? It's been awhile since both of us gone into bath together."

Mio smiles and then give a good laugh at Minna, "I just wanted to go out and train myself but I guess going to the hot bath it's not a bad idea."

Without muttering another word, the two young Witches then left the office and headed to the bath where both of them would enjoy their peaceful moments together.

At the 501st Hangar, a certain Liberion Witch spends the day doing her own maintenance on her Striker Unit since there is no warning of a Neuroi raids so far while her Romagnian partner just sleeping next to her, using her country's flag as a blanket.

Something was bugging Francesca Lucchini ever since the presence of the fleet from the future with their people especially Hawke E. Yeager. During times when she asked Shirley about Hawke, she could notice Shirley began fidgeting…and that's unusual for a carefree and relaxed Charlotte E. Yeager.

"Hey Shirley, you've been seeing Hawke lately you know. This morning I noticed you went to that base again without inviting me." Lucchini probes and at the same time pouted at her red-haired Liberion partner as Shirley immediately turns to look at her

Shirley clearly blushed for a bit before regaining her usual demeanor, "Ah, sorry Lucchini, I forgot to asks you. Next time when we meet him I'll ask you to join in okay?"

Lucchini sighed as she immediately said to the Liberion Witch, "You like him don't you?" The spanner Shirley held suddenly dropped onto the floor and Francesca can clearly see her face had gone red.

"W-W-What are you saying?!" Shirley began to stutters in her speech, clearly evident that she tried to denied her feelings after being discovered by Lucchini, "M-Me and Hawke aren'tgo into that k-kind of relationship!"

Lucchini then cuddled Shirley's breasts and rubbed her face on it as she said, "Come on, I know you better than anyone here Shirley~"

"But Lucchini, I don't even know if he likes me that way." Shirley said with uncertain tone as Lucchini looks up at her face.

"Tell me Shirley; what does your heart feel when you see him?" Lucchini asks.

"I-I don't know…when I see him lately, my heart feels funny…I can't describe it." Shirley said as she looked in the distance before Lucchini snaps her back from her trance.

"Well then, did he say that he liked you?" Lucchini said again about Hawke.

Shirley sighed as she looks at her Striker first before looking back at Lucchini but didn't answer her question as Shirley still unsure if Hawke likes her.

Lucchini then ends her breast cuddling as she asks her, "I don't know where this relationship will end up…but Shirley…" She paused as she looks at the surrounding before proceeding to ask her, "Are you really happy with him?"

"W-What do you-!" Shirley wanted to say but Lucchini immediately cut her off before she managed to say her thoughts.

"Just answer me Shirley, are you sure that you're going to be a happy girl with Hawke despite that you two are related?" Lucchini asks again in a serious manner. For Shirley, this was probably the first time her friend was ever this serious outside of combat duty.

Realizing that Lucchini cared for her, the red-head Liberion smiled at the Romagnian, "You care for me don't you?"

Lucchini suddenly hugs her, "I-I don't want to see you sad Shirley. You're my bestest-best friend! If that guy makes you sad, I'm also sad too."

"Thank you Lucchini, thank you." Shirley hugs her partner back. She felt relieved that her best friend does care for her. Now she doesn't even think about Hawke's feeling for her but she decides to ask him later as she knows that this is not the time.

* * *

**At the Same Time,**

**Date: 3rd August 1944**

**Location: Fort Home Air Force/Marines Base, Dover**

At the same time at Fort Home Air Force/Marines Base, most of the base personnel are busy clearing the runway for the upcoming freak storm that will hit Britannia. The only personnel that are still out there are the Marines of the United States, Russia and France who are conducting some fitness exercise and other things the Marines needed to do.

Hawke however was in his room inside the newly finished barracks, writing a journal which he decided to write while still in this world so that he could remember it after he got back to his own world. As he writes, he notices his best friend and also his WSO, Lieutenant Albert Lebowski enter the room with a heavy sigh.

"Al? What's with the sigh? Are you feeling well?" Hawke asks his partner.

Albert sighed, "You know Hawke, you're lucky that someone has taken an interest in you. I try to flirt but always get rejected."

Hawke raised his eyebrows hearing Albert's statement and asks again, "Sorry Al, what did you just say? There's someone who's taken an interest in me?"

"Didn't you notice already?" Albert looks at Hawke with a confused look as he continues, "Its Shirley man! I could've sworn that I saw her blush that time when Ursula visited us."

Hawke immediately points his pen at his partner as he said in a threatening manner, "Don't get that shit started Lebowski."

"Denial~" Albert nonchalantly replied after seeing Hawke's manner regarding him and Shirley. Even Lebowski managed to see the flustered face of Hawke after hearing about Shirley.

Hawke sighed. He gives up arguing with his partner who always pestered him about his personal relationship, especially about him and Shirley. He asks, "Why do you always keep asking about my personal relationship Albert? Why?"

Albert face turned serious when Hawke asks him. Even when Albert transferred to his fighter squadron as a replacement for the late First Lieutenant Melinda never saw Albert in a serious mood until today.

"Tell me Hawke, how much longer do you have to suppress those feelings after Linda's death? For how long are you gonna sit there and watches as everyone living a happy life?" Albert asks questions after question to Hawke.

Hawke was taken aback by Albert's question. He knew what Albert was trying to say and he answered his question with his face looking at the diary instead of his best friend, "After Linda's death…I was haunted with nightmares seeing her die again and again…vividly." He clenches his hands before continuing, "I-I'm still weak, I'm afraid that could fail again If I can't protect Shirley…I don't want to see anyone close to me die in front of my eyes again."

"Listen to me Hawke; you have to get back that feeling of love once more. I can't stand seeing you suffering alone you know. You deserve more than this." Albert said to Hawke as he walks to his table and staring at Hawke.

Hawke then looked up and seeing Albert eye to eye with a frown and finally sighed as he said, "You're maybe right Al, but the problem is that…Shirley and I are related you know."

Albert then smiled as he sits on the table while saying, "You know, your family might never hear of Shirley nor her own family ever know you." He then looked at Hawke who's now frowning at him. Albert sighed and continues, "Come on Hawke, a couple of good lies and a cover up would be more than enough."

Hawke closed the entry of his diary and stands up from his chair without looking at Albert as he headed to his bed which is a double deck bed and lay down on his bed while saying, "I understand what do you want to for me but…I can't Al, I still need time and I don't think we can even keep this charade for both of us. Thanks but no thanks for the suggestion Al."

Albert sighed after hearing Hawke's response but at least he managed to convince him to find love again even though it was impossible he thought and he finally said, "Well, if that's what you want Hawke, I understand." Then he looks outside the window and saw the darkening sky, "Man the storm is coming in quickly. Well, I need to check up something with James soon." Albert says as he walks to the door.

Before Albert heads out, Hawke suddenly calls out to him, "Al, thanks for worrying about me."

"Don't worry Hawke; that what friends are supposed to do. Well, see ya later." Albert smiles before heads out from the room and walks out from the Barracks.

As Albert leaves, Hawke wakes up from his bed and then walks over to his table to retrieve his journal and stare at it before putting it back on his table as he muttered, "Shirley huh?" Even he can't deny his feelings the first time he saw her but for now; he decides it's not a suitable time for any of that. He walks back to his bed and get some rest for that day.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

**Date: 3rd August 1944**

**Location: Somewhere on the Atlantic Ocean**

Our attention is now shifted to a fleet which located on the cold waters of the Atlantic Ocean. This particular fleet is consists of three main carriers of the Allied Forces which is the Liberion _Yorktown_-class Aircraft Carrier USS Enterprise, the Britannian _Illustrious_-class Aircraft Carrier HMS Victorious and the Imperial Fuso's _Shokaku_-class Aircraft Carrier IFN (Imperial Fusoan Navy) Shokaku. What is interesting about this combined fleet of the three major Nations in the war against the Neuroi, is that it housed another famous Witches Fighter Wing named the 508th Joint Fighter Wing, nicknamed 'Mighty Witches' commanded by Lieutenant Colonel Jane S. Thach, commander of the United States of Liberion Navy Aircraft Carrier Flying Corps. This Joint Fighter Wing consists of four Liberions, four Fusoans and one Britannian Witch.

Lieutenant Colonel Jane Thach is on the command bridge of the Enterprise when the commander of the Enterprise greets her, "Good Afternoon Lieutenant Colonel Thach, what's brings you up here in the bridge today?"

Jane looks at the 40 year old commanding officer of the Enterprise Rear-Admiral Frank Leyland and greets him. "Rear-Admiral Leyland, I just wished to spend some time after finishing all the paperwork stacked in my quarters." She paused for a bit as she looks out at the darkening sky above them and turns back at Leyland, "Rear-Admiral, I heard that a storm will hit Britannia and some part of the Atlantic. Is it true?"

"It seems so Lieutenant. That's why I decided to chart our course to Liberion and dock there until the storm has passed." Leyland informed the 508th commander.

Jane then looks at the sky from the bridge and then back to Rear-Admiral Leyland, "I understand, I'll tell the girls that we're heading to Liberion until the storm passes. I think it's time to give those girls some R&R, even me too." She smiled and began to leave the bridge before sirens blaring around the ship.

"Rear-Admiral! Our radar spotted incoming Neuroi's two clicks away! I detect at least two squadrons worth of Neuroi incoming!" One of the Radar Operators informed both the Rear-Admiral and the Witch commander.

Rear-Admiral Leyland then turns to Jane, "Well Lieutenant, I guess one more fight before heading back home?"

Jane nods without a word and immediately hurries to contact the other Witches to intercept the Neuroi while Rear-Admiral Leyland immediately gives his orders, "Alright crew; inform the Fusoans and Britannians to man their battle stations and make sure to launch all available fighters to help the Witches."

* * *

**3 Hours Later, **

**In**** the air above the Carrier Fleet,**

As the Neuroi squadron approaching, the 508th Witches are airborne with several fighter consists of 10 A6M Zero's, 10 F6F Hellcat's with 5 Fairey Fulmar and 5 Supermarine Seafire to assists the Witches.

"Just great, fighting Neuroi in this kind of weather…why am I not surprised…" Muttered a Liberion Witch named Flight Lieutenant or Captain Cecilia Harris who uses a F6F Hellcat Striker Unit and wields a .30 Cal Browning machine gun.

"Neuroi here?! I don't recall any hive located above the Atlantic! Do you know about this Delia?" First Lieutenant Jamie Swett exclaimed as she flies next to her partner, a Britannian Witch named Flight Lieutenant Delia Jeram. Jamie Swett's Striker unit is based on the F4F Wildcat.

"How should I know Jamie? From what those men report, there's a Neuroi squadron incoming and taking care of that is our concern right now." The Britannian said as she checks her weapon which is a Vickers 'K' Machine Gun. Delia Jeram's Striker Unit is based on the Fairey Fulmar Mk. II.

Then another Witch, a Liberion flew next to the two, "Come on guys, I heard we're going back to Liberion to wait for the storm to pass. So let's finish this quickly and we'll be on our way home!" It was Flight Lieutenant Dorothy Baker on her Striker Unit based on the F6F Hellcats with her Browning M2 Machine Gun.

"Dorothy? I thought you're still injured. Should you be up and running about in that condition?" Jamie asks out of concern for her fellow Witch.

Dorothy just grinned and said, "I can take care of myself Jamie. You on the other hand needed to keep your own self in check." Dorothy then looks at Delia, "Please take care of her would you Delia?"

Hearing that, Jamie shouts in outburst, "W-WHY YOU! TAKE THAT BACK!" but as she wanted to say more, their second in commander after Lieutenant Colonel Jane Thach, Squadron Leader or Major Shindou Mie in her Striker Units which resembles the A6M Zero immediately controls the situation.

"Sound off Jamie! I don't want this to happen again if the Neuroi arrives got that?" She barked at the two Liberions for their acts. Both finally said sorry and Shindou finally makes contact with Jane Thach who is commanding the operation from the Enterprise.

"Jane, we just got in the air but haven't seen any Neuroi yet..." She then pause and look at the surrounding skies which began to darken and continued, "…and the weather is getting worse."

(Radio)[Point taken Mie but if we cannot stop the Neuroi, it'll probably head to Liberion and attack it. We must intercept them before the storms hit] the commander stressed the objective to her fellow witches.

Mie sighed but then she sensed the approaching Neuroi from her Magic ability which is named Three Dimensional Space Understanding Ability, "Neuroi's approaching! Alright Witches take down as much as you can! Swett, you with Jeram. Baker, pair up with Cecilia. "She ordered and the four witches acknowledge.

Then three more Witches flew next to Mie, all of them are from Fuso which is Second Lieutenant Komura Sadae with her Shinden Model 21 Striker Unit, Second Lieutenant Matsuda Shouko who uses a Shinden Model 11 Striker Unit and the last but not least, Flight Lieutenant or Captain Karibuchi Takami. Mie looked at the three and said, "Ah right, Sadae you'll be Shouko's flight leader for now, I hope you can watch her back Shouko."

"Don't worry Shindo Shōsa, I'll cover her back." She calmly said as she cocks her Type 99-2 cannon.

Mie smiled then she looks at Takami and says, "Takami, you're with me."

"Yes ma'am!" Takami enthusiastically replied and the witches finally spotted the first squadron of Neuroi which Mie finally identifies, "Medium-class Neuroi in mix formation…designation [M01A] (Delta Wing Shape) and [M01C] (Enlarged V-1 Shape). I could sense another Neuroi Squadron but they haven't made their move yet."

(Radio)[Roger that Mie. Be careful out there. Good luck.] Jane replied.

"Alright Witches! Time to teach those Neuroi a lesson!" Mie then contacted the carrier fighter planes escorting them, "Good luck out there boys; we appreciate your help."

(Radio)[Roger ma'am. We'll try to help anyway we can.] A reply came from one of the Liberion naval air squadron while the others also reply the same.

Moments later, they are finally engaging the Neuroi forces and the sky littered with tracer fire and lasers with the fleet below providing Anti-Air support which helps the Witches in shooting down numerous Neuroi.

**Few minutes later into the Fight,**

In the first few minute of the engagement, the 508th with the carrier fighter planes from the three carriers managed to take most of the first wave of Neuroi down but in return, fifteen aircraft out of thirty had been shot down by the Neuroi. Some pilots managed to bail out but others are unfortunate as their planes are either disintegrated or plummeted into the cold icy waters of the Atlantic.

(Radio)[This is Hog 1! My Squadron is down to 3 planes! We cannot sustain anymore losses!] A frantic call from a lead Liberion F4F Wildcat Squadron is heard inside the Enterprise's bridge.

"Tell those planes to land and send another Squadron up there!" Rear-Admiral Leyland ordered as the carrier is now crawled with personnel trying to recover downed planes and also managing the landing of some fighter squadrons under the intense air battle above them.

In the sky above the fleet, Delia is engaging one medium-class Neuroi while her partner, Jamie Swett covers her rear, engaging any stray Neuroi. Delia immediately empties her Vickers 'K' at the Neuroi which disintegrates.

"Oh dear, it seems I've run out of ammo." Delia mutters then a Britannian Faery Fulmar flown next to her and she could see the rear gunner looking at her.

The Fulmar's rear gunner immediately shouts to her as Delia get closer, "Hey lassie; running out of ammo I see?" he said with a faint Britannic-Highland accent.

"So it seems." Delia said then she suddenly saw the rear gunner toss her an ammo drum and she grabbed it and thanked the rear gunner, "Thanks."

Even she sees the rear gunner with his face mask, she knew that he was smiling as he said, "Don't worry lass, just take care o' that Neuroi for me aye?"

Delia nods and immediately a load the magazine into her Vickers 'K' and flies away to engage several Neuroi her wingman was intercepting.

On the other hand, the rest of the Witches managed to shoot down the last of the first Neuroi squadron. Mie detects the second squadron approaching. "Jane this is Mie, the first enemy squadron has been eliminated! We're engaging the second enemy squadron now!"

**Back on the **_**Enterprise**_**,**

As the commander of the 508th heard the transmission suddenly another alarm blared to life and the sea became rocky as high waves struck the fleet.

The Rear-Admiral curses as he shouts, "What the hell happened!?"

One of the radar operators informed him, "Sir, something is happening to our Radar and other equipment sir!"

Just then they heard the transmission from Mie which she informing them on the second Neuroi squadron,

(Radio)[*static*-This is Mie, the *static* Neuroi Squad-*static* are bypassing us! They are headed to that…thick mist?] A clear confused voice could be heard even with the static transmission the _Enterprise_ received.

Lieutenant Colonel Jane Thach then looks to Rear-Admiral Leyland and asks, "What's our course of action Rear-Admiral?"

Rear-Admiral Lelyland measures the risks of letting the Neuroi get away. He finally gives the order which will seal the fate of the 508th and its combined carrier fleet, "Order all planes and Witches to land. We will pursue them."

Jane then picks up the radio and informed her Witches, "Everyone, the Rear-Admiral has given an order to pursue the Neuroi. Please land as soon as possible. The Storm is coming in as we speak."

After all the Witches and the remaining planes are landed on their respective carriers, the fleet immediately pursues the Neuroi through the thick mists that appeared just as the storm hit. From that point on, the 508th and their joint carrier fleet shared the same fate as Admiral Robertson's own fleet.

* * *

**Alternate World,**

**Date: 3rd August 2015**

**Location: National Weather Service Forecast Office, Wakefield, Virginia, United States of America.**

The Weather Forecast Office located in Wakefield Virginia is in for a rough time as Weather Service Forecast staff is on standby to observe an abnormal and erratic pattern in the weather around the State of Virginia.

"Hey Derek, look at this. This was just detected just outside of the international waters a few hours ago. It's now approaching Little Creek." One of the staff called to his colleague after seeing a weird anomaly on his monitor that is shown as a black spot.

Derek looks at the screen and frowned, "Black spot? Since when did this start happening Karl?"

"Since this morning Derek, this is the first time I've seen this reading." The man who observes the weather sensor monitor whose name is Karl replied to his colleague's question.

"Have you checked it with the office in Blacksburg?" Derek looked at his colleague and then the monitor again.

Karl pulls out a paper and gives it to Derek, "Blacksburg Station reporting the same." Derek reads it and then puts down the paper.

"Has the Naval Station in Little Creek and Norfolk been notified?" He asks Karl about the possibilities that the Navy are picking this up.

Karl then checks something on his computer and then replied, "Well a couple of Coast Guard ships and Navy Patrol Ships have been sent to check on this anomaly."

Derek contemplates about this and decided, "Keep observing the anomaly. Let the Navy do their job."

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

**Date: 3rd August 2015**

**Location: Several miles from US Mainland, Approaching Little Creek, Norfolk, Virginia.**

After passing through the mists, the 508th Joint Fighter Wing and the rest of the carrier group began to wake up after being engulfed in the same vortex that Admiral Robertson's fleet got sucked into the first time they arrive into the alternate world version of World War II. Lieutenant Commander Jane Thach is the first to gain consciousness as she tried to regain her balance.

"What happened back there?" She asks herself but heard several moans and and also grunts from the crew members as they began to wake up and stagger to their feet.

Rear-Admiral Leyland finally wakes up although he feels groggy and nauseous. He quickly recovers and began helping those who just woke up after being engulfed by the vortex, "Oh God…what the hell was that? Is everyone alright?"

Jane is the first to respond, "We're fine here Admiral!"

Rear-Admiral Leyland then orders his comms officer who also just woke up, "Gillard, contact the Fuso's and the Britannians. I need a situational status on everyone A.S.A.P."

A Minute later the comms officer turns to the Rear-Admiral, "Sir, they all just recovered. Commodore Yoeman of the _Victorious_ reports minor damage to their Radar system while Captain Tachibana of the _Shokaku_ reports that their fleet is fine."

"Good, inform them to gather on us and send a couple of our Destroyers to detect any Neuroi or other threats out there." He then turned to the the Commander of the 508th Joint Fighter Wing, "Are you alright Lieutenant Colonel?"

"I'm fine Sir; I'm going to check up on my Witches and ask if they could get up and do a sortie in search of the Neuroi." Jane informed as she began to leave the bridge to check up on her Witches which all landed on the Enterprise shortly before entering the thick mists before.

**At the same time, few clicks north of the 508th JFW/Joint Carrier Fleet last known position,**

Due to some reports from commercial shipping vessel Captains and a few fishermen of something unusual spotted near the international waters bordering the United States territorial waters, the United States Navy is the first to respond. They sent two _Cyclone_-class Patrol Ship USS _Tempest_ and USS _Tornado_ to investigate the report.

Inside the _Tempest__'s_ Bridge, Captain Mackey Dullard sighed while looking at the reports with his fellow Officer, Commander Matthias C. Frank, "Are these reports even real? I mean the description here is vague, not to mention the weather is still a bit stormy isn't it Matt?" Mackey said to his fellow Officer.

"Who knows? We're just going out there to confirm the sightings and report back. That's all" Commander Matthias replied.

"I hope so Matt…I hope so." Captain Mackey then surveys his surroundings using a pair of binoculars as he is informed by one of his Petty Officer that they are now near the possible sighting report.

**Back on the 508th JFW and the Joint Carrier Fleet,**

In a quarters inside the _Enterprise_ which has been designated as a Briefing Room for the use of the 508th, Lieutenant Commander Jane Thach and her fellow Witches finally regroup together for a quick briefing after all of them finally wake up from the experience of being engulfed in the weird vortex.

"Ugh…what the hell happened before? Does anyone remember what happened?" Jamie Swett groaned after she regains consciousnessseveral minutes ago.

Delia, the Britannian Witch just shook her head as she says, "Don't know really, last thing I remember is passing through that thick mists after we landed. After that we were just knocked out for no bloody reason"

Jane then fixes her throat and informs them, "Alright ladies, calm down. Rear-Admiral and his crew are trying to get some information on where we are. So far the second Neuroi squadron hasn't been dete-!" As she wanted to say something regarding the second Neuroi squadron the fleet is currently pursuing, an alarm blared with the announcement from the Rear-Admiral to man their battle stations again as a Seaman arrived at the Briefing Room.

"Ma'am, Neuroi Squadron has just been discovered. You need to take off now! Rear-Admiral's order!" The Seaman said and then he quickly leaves the Briefing Room without waiting a word.

Jane smiled and then said to her fellow Witches, "Well, it's time to finish our business. Mighty Witches! Prepare for combat!" She ordered and the rest of the Witches immediately headed to the hangar where their Striker Units were kept.

**Meanwhile on the US Navy Patrol Ship USS **_**Tempest**_** and **_**Tornado**_**,**

As his Patrol Ship, the USS _Tempest_ and her sister ship the _Tornado_ finally arrived at the area of the sightings, Captain Mackey is in for a surprise as from his binoculars he sees what seems to be a large fleet of three Aircraft Carriers and several Destroyer escorts along with other auxiliary vessels.

"What the heck? A fleet?" He wonders as he began to look at his crewman and asks, "Picking anything up on Radar?"

His radar operator then informed, "Yes sir. It looks like a fleet sir. The _Tornado_ also reported the same thing."

"Jesus Christ…" Mackey mutters before he asks again, "Anything else on our sensors and radar?"

The radar officer then holds his hands up as he checks his radar and suddenly he said, "Sir! We got incoming unknown bogeys approaching from the North-east! It's heading to that fleet!"

Mackey then uses his binoculars to looks at the sky where the incoming bogeys are detected. True enough they saw at least a Six-flying unknown bogeys in a squadron Echelon Formation heading to the fleet. Mackey then turns his binocular onto the fleet and notice something odd about it especially the Carriers.

"Hey Matt, did you see anything different on that Carriers?" He asks his fellow officer Commander Matthias.

Matthias looks through his own binoculars and said, "I did. Now this is getting weirder by the minute Mack."

"What is it?" Mackey asks back.

Matthias then takes a deep breath and then said, "Well if I'm not mistaken…one of those Carriers is possibly a _Yorktown_-class Aircraft Carrier."

"_Yorktown_-class?! But those have been decommissioned long ago! How is that possible!?" Mackey exclaims as Matthias gives an educated guess after looking at the unknown fleet.

"How the heck should I know?" Matthias said as he still looking through his binoculars and suddenly spotted something, "Mack, take a look on that _Yorktown_-class' deck, I see something moving."

Mackey uses his binoculars again and looks in the direction of the said carrier's deck and sees what seem to be several little girls wielding some heavy weapons taking off from that carrier. A moment later they saw the girls begin engaging the unknown bogey which puzzles him more because the bogeys definitely look like those UAV drones he once saw at NAS Oceana.

"Oh Lord…Matt, I think we need to call in some support." Captain Mackey said to his officer.

Matthias nodded and then calls one of the communications officers to contact for reinforcements, "Station Norfolk this is Commander Matthias of the USS _Tempest_. Do you copy?"

(Comms)[Roger Commander Matthias, this is Station Norfolk; what is the situation?]

"Station Norfolk, I believe we need more reinforcements as soon as possible. We're sending you some of the live feed we've got." Commander Matthias informed them as he ordered one of the crew to send some video feed. A few minutes later he gets a reply.

(Comms)[Station Norfolk here…God this is weird shit you sending us. Is this for real?]

"Station Norfolk, I'll bet on my marriage Station Norfolk. Now are you going to send some cruisers to help us?" Matthias said with a serious tone to it.

(Comms)[Alright Commander, Admiral Bentley just gave an order to dispatch three _Arleigh-Burke_ and two _Ticonderoga's_ to assists. Your orders are to establish contact with the unknown fleet.] The reply came through from Norfolk as they finally gave an order to him.

After terminating their communications with Norfolk, Matthias then looked at Captain Mackey, "Good news, Admiral Bentley has just sent us some _Arleigh-Burke__s_ and _Ticonderogas_ to help us. We're gonna try to contact that fleet."

Mackey then shook his head as he said, "I don't think contacting them would be enough. Do we have the Stingers onboard?"

Matthias sighed as he said, "I assume that you're gonna help them?"

"At least they'll know we're on their side. I mea-…what the…" Mackey then paused after looking at the aerial combat between the girls and the unknown bogey.

Matthias then looked at the aerial engagement and also gives a look of disbelief, "That bogey's shooting lasers and those girls…took it head on? This is weird shit we're facing here."

Mackey then looking Matthias began ordering his crew, "All hands on battle stations! NOW!" and then he finally looks at Matthias and commented, "I guess we're gonna help them are we?"

**Meanwhile above the Sky over the Joint Aircraft Carrier Group,**

As the US Navy Patrol Ship began to move in to assist the 508th and the joint carrier fleet of Liberion, Britannian and Fusoan Navy, the air battle above the carrier fleet grew intense as several ships and the carrier itself is taking damage. The Witches are doing their best to protect the fleet which is also their home.

"Take that you Neuroi bastard!" Jamie shouts as she took down a Neuroi that managed to sink one of the escort destroyers. The destroyer crews which survive the sinking are then rescued by the other Destroyer escorts as the air above them is filled with bullets and laser fire.

Major Shindou Mie and Captain Karibuchi Takami both managed to shoot down another Medium-class Neuroi when Mie senses the two unknowns approaching the fleet and begin contacting the Enterprise, "Jane, I can sense two unknowns approaching the fleet. I can't figure out if it's a Neuroi or not!" She immediately conjures a shield to protect herself from an incoming laser fire from the Neuroi.

(Radio)[Affirmative Mie, we'll try to gain contact with the unknown] Jane replied back and the two Fuso Witches continues in taking care of the remaining Neuroi.

Then the Fusoan Witches finally spotted two ships approaching and Mie assumed that these two are the ones that she sensed with her powers before. As she looks at the ship, she notices the flag flown by both ships and assumes it is a Liberion…although the designs are different but she decides to think about it later as the remaining Neuroi began attacking her which forcing her to immediately evade and pursue it.

**Inside the **_**Enterprise**_** Command Bridge,**

"Try contacting those two unknown as soon as possible. I don't want another Neuroi to catch us behind our backs." Rear-Admiral Leyland informed the communication officers who began to begin to establish contacts with the unknown ships.

**Several Miles ****from**** the ****Fleet's**** position,**

"Captain, the ships tried to hail us. Should we answer it?" the USS _Tempest_ radio operator informed Captain Mackey.

Captain Mackey thought for a bit before he gives the order, "Alright." He said as he activated his own communicator and answered, "This is Captain Roger Mackey of the United States Navy Patrol Ship USS _Tempest_ from Norfolk Naval Station. Please identify yourself and your unit over."

A long pause with a faint noise on the background could be heard, a reply from carrier came in but Captain Mackey and his fellow crew members along with USS _Tornado_ would be in for a surprise.

(Comms)[This is Rear-Admiral Frank Leyland of the United States of Liberion Navy USS _Enterprise_, part of a combined fleet with the aircraft carrier HMS _Victorious_ and IFN _Shokaku_. Also acting as a base for the 508th Joint Fighter Wing]

Everyone on the bridge fell silent after they heard the identification of the ship especially the Captain itself. Captain Mackey then looks at Commander Matthias who's also looking surprised after hearing this new revelation on the mysterious fleet.

"Say again? USS _Enterprise_…sir?" Mackey contacted again to make sure he hears it right.

(Comms)[Yes, this is the _USS Enterprise_ Captain Mackey. For now we could use some help. The Witches are still engaging the enemy. Can you contact any support available for us?]

_Neuroi? Witches?_ All those questions are playing inside everyone's head. First, they have seen some flying drones firing lasers at a girl who's also flying and wielding combat equipment that is unthinkable at this time and now they received a contact from an Aircraft Carrier which is supposed to be decommissioned 71 years ago after the Second World War

Commander Matthias then looked at the Captain, "Mack, I don't know what happened anymore but I just hope we know what we are going to do."

Captain Mackey then nods and began contacting the Enterprise again, "Yes sir, we've contacted reinforcements and they'll be here within the hour." He then turns to his comms officer, "Contact our flyboys at Oceana for their assistance too A.S.A.P."

"Sir we're in range for our Stinger launch." Another officer informed the Captain as they reached the combat zone. They could see several old _Fletcher_, _Kagerō_ and _Battle_-class destroyers firing their guns on the bogeys.

Captain Mackey then asks to his radar control officer, "How many of those bogeys remain?"

The Radar Officer answered, "Only five left."

"I guess we could help them soften up the opposition…Fire the Stingers and the Mark 38!" He ordered and all six missile Stingers were launched at the Neuroi while their main guns, the MK 38 25 mm Autocannon opens fire.

**Back with the 508th Witches,**

Cecilia Harris on her F6F Hellcat Striker is chasing one of the Neuroi and began to take aim when she saw a rocket streak below her and hit the Medium Neuroi from behind as it tries to bank away. However the rocket somehow still follows it and hit the Neuroi hard, the explosion revealing the core as the Neuroi began its descent to recover itself.

"W-What the hell was that?" Cecilia muttered with her surprised looks on her face.

She snaps out of her trance and senses an opportunity as she tails the injured Neuroi which began to initiate its regenerating ability. Cecilia fires her .30 Cal Browning machine gun at the Neuroi, giving it no time to react as the bullet went straight to its exposed core and shatters.

"Nice Shot Ceci!" Dorothy compliments her fellow Liberion as she flown next to her.

"T-Thanks!" She thanked Dorothy for the compliment although she wonders who fired that guided rocket when she sees two strange looking vessels as she observes that the ships has only one gun but the flag which is different even though it has a similar scheme to the Liberion Flag.

"Hey Dorothy, you think that ship fired those guided rocket?" She looked to her wingman.

Dorothy then looks at the ship and finally remembered, "Y-Yeah! I saw those ships release…at least six of those rockets! I'm surprised all of those rockets managed to hit the Neuroi." She said as she turns to look at the unknown vessel firing its autocannon at a Neuroi which makes a pass above them.

"Well what are we waiting for? The Neuroi aren't going to kill themselves!" Cecilia darts away and chases another Neuroi with Dorothy tailing her.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

**Date: 3rd August 2015**

**Location: White House, Washington D.C.**

After the visit at Edwards Air Force Base regarding the mysterious object that had been recovered after the disappearance of Admiral Robertson's fleet along with the NATO, Japanese and Russian fleet during their Naval Training Exercise. President Arnold D. Roosevelt sighed as he read the report from the overall Commander of the United States Navy, Fleet Admiral Herbert Watterson regarding the overall progress on finding a way to get Robertson and the rest of the fleet back.

"Goddamnit…" He mutters as he put down the report and rubbed his forehead to ease his headache, "There must be a way to get those guys back home…but how?" He asks himself when his secretary calls.

(Comms)[Mr. President, there's someone from the Navy wanting to meet with you…he said it was urgent.] Ms. Burkins, his secretary contacted him.

President Arnold pushed the reply button, "Very well let him in." inside his mind, he wonders why someone from the Navy made an urgent request to meet him but he shrugs it when a man wearing a Naval Blue Service Dress with the rank of Admiral entered his room.

"Admiral James Bentley, commanding officer of US Navy Norfolk Naval Station." The Admiral introduces himself in front of the President while saluting at him.

"At ease Admiral and please sit down first." President Arnold told the Admiral as he points at the chair in front of him which Admiral Bentley sat down; Arnold continues to ask him, "From what I heard, you said there was something urgent that needed my attention?"

Admiral Bentley then pull out a report from his bag, "Yes sir, this morning our Radar sites along the Virginia coasts detected sudden high energy readings which quickly disappeared."

He then gives out a report from the military radar installation and from the National Weather Service Forecast Office in Wakefield and explaining, "This is the report from National Weather Service Forecast Office in Wakefield. We sent two of our Patrol Ships USS _Tempest_ and _Tornado_ to investigate and and then we received this report from the Captain of USS _Tempest_." He then produces another report and gives it to the President.

Arnold read the content and several minutes later with a shock look on his face, he asks the Admiral, "Admiral, how long ago did this happen?"

"5 hours ago Sir, currently we've send a couple of Ticonderoga-class and three Arleigh Burke-class to help the Tempest and Tornado. Now those two ships are heading to engage whatever that mysterious fleet is engaging." The Admiral informed.

"And you said that this mysterious fleet consists of the Yorktown-class Aircraft Carrier USS Enterprise and two other carriers as in _Victorious_ and _Shokaku_?" Arnold wanted clear confirmation for the information he received.

Bentley sighed as he gives a nodded, "From the last communication between the ships…yes."

President Arnold then contacts his secretary, "Ms. Birkins"

(Comms)[Yes Mr. President?]

"Call _Marine One_ here. Tell them I'm heading to Norfolk." He said to his secretary.

(Comms)[But what about your appointment schedule Sir? In two o'clock you have a Party meeting with Democratic Party officials]

Arnold sighed as he said, "Cancel the entire schedule I have for now Ms. Birkins. Tell them I have something important that came up."

(Comms)[Understood Mr. President]

After finished contacting his secretary, Arnold then looks at the Admiral as he stand up and said, "Let's go Admiral, I want to see this for myself."

* * *

**Few Hours Later,**

**Date: 3rd August 2015**

**Location: USS **_**Enterprise**_**, Near US Territorial Waters, Virginia.**

After contacting the two newcomers, the crew onboard the USS _Enterprise_ managed to take a look at the two ships which helped them in shooting down the Neuroi. Jane on the other hand is coordinating her Witches together with the Admiral on the bridge when an officer enters the bridge.

"Admiral, radar spotted five more contacts and their approaching this area." The officer informed.

Rear-Admiral Leyland raises an eyebrow at this and asks, "Are these new contacts Neuroi?"

The officer quickly replied, "No sir. Several reports from the others indicate that these contacts are combat vessels."

"Combat vessels?" Jane asked; confused at the information she received.

"The designs are different from our ships sir but there are reports seeing them fighting against the Neuroi." The Officer explained.

Then suddenly they saw one Neuroi heading straight for the _Enterprise's_ bridge intending on destroying it, but suddenly, several explosions rocked the Neuroi so that it immediately shatters into a glass like white shards.

"Who shot at that Neuroi?" The Rear-Admiral asks when they suddenly saw several sleek looking propeller-less fighter plane streak through in front of the bridge and engage several Neuroi's along with the Witches.

Suddenly they saw a Neuroi begin strafing on one of the ships and blown up after being hit by its laser attack but not before the propeller-less fighter fires what seems to be a guided rocket and cannon fire at the Neuroi.

**Onboard the USS **_**Tempest**_**,**

"Sir, we've received transmission from the reinforcements. They are currently engaging the remaining bogeys as we speak. We also heard that the fighter squadron of the VFC-12 from NAS Oceana arrives to help" The _Tempest__'s_ communications officer informs Captain Mackey.

"Good now continue to engage the-!" His sentence was left hanging as they heard a loud explosion which they could say…it's too close and Mackey finally said, "What the hell was that?!"

"Sir! It's the _Tornado_! I-It's gone!" The comms officer exclaimed.

Commander Matthias looks shocked at the news, one of their ships has blown up by the mysterious bogeys, "Wait, how many survivors from the _Tornado_?" He asks.

The only answer he get is, "N-None sir."

Captain Mackey slams his hand on the window of the command bridge as he sees the burning wreckage of what was once a _Cyclone_-class Patrol Ship USS _Tornado_, now the 'official' first casualties by alien attacks. He immediately asks the communications officer, "How many of those bastards are left?"

There was a brief pause before the comms officer speaks again, "Only two left Captain."

"Then we have to finish this quickly. Send some boats to recover the bodies and inform the Command that we've lost a ship with all crews on it." Mackey calmly said as he heads back to his command seat along with Commander Matthias when he received a transmission from one of the _Ticonderoga_-class Cruiser USS _Leyte Gulf_.

(Comms)[USS _Tempest_ do you copy? This is USS _Leyte Gulf_]

Captain Mackey picks up the comms device and answered, "Tempest here, go ahead Leyte Gulf"

(Comms)[We just heard that POTUS (President of the United States) are en-route to Norfolk. You have to inform that fleet to dock at Norfolk. It seems Mr. President wants to meet those guys.]

And now the President got the wind of this? Mackey thought but it's not his job to think about that as he began contacting the _Enterprise_.

**I****n the sky over the Carrier group,**

The Witches who still combating the two remaining Neuroi also manage to watch the arrival of the strange looking fighter planes engaging some Neuroi and scoring a hit on their own which is impressive to the Witches.

Major Shindou Mie with her wingman Captain Karibuchi Takami is chasing one of the Neuroi as they saw a second one destroyed by another of the new ships. "I didn't know the Liberions have this kind of technology!?"

"Neither did I Karibuchi." Mie replied. She didn't know how the Liberions managed to get a hold of such advanced technology for their planes and ships. She leaves that thought for later as a fighter plane flies next to the two. The two Fusoans then saw the plane fire two guided rockets at the Neuroi which exploded violently and reveals the core from the area where the rocket struck.

"Alright! Time to finish this!" Takami cocks back her Type 99-2 Cannon and fires several rounds into the Neuroi, destroying the core. The last Neuroi finally disintegrate, ending the battle.

**Back at the **_**Enterprise**_**,**

(Radio)[Reporting last enemy Neuroi has been dispatched. The Neuroi are no more.] Mie announces through the radio which for the rest of the battlegroup felt a great relief. They now can tend to the wounded and assessing the damage done by the Neuroi.

"Thank you Mie." Jane said as she continues, "All witches, return to the _Enterprise_ for debrief." Jane ordered, to which the rest of the Mighty Witches acknowledged.

She turned to the Rear-Admiral after finishing sending orders to the Witches, "Admiral, what are we going to do now?"

The Rear-Admiral gives a grim expression and said, "Lieutenant Colonel, do you recognize those fighter planes that engaged the Neuroi?" He asks as he refers to the propeller-less fighter planes they saw earlier. Coincidentally, they catch a glimpse of the plane making a low flying pass over the Enterprise.

Jane thought about it for awhile before she realizes, "I remember something about the fleet lead by Admiral Robertson which claimed that they were from another dimension using similar technology in helping the 501st in Britannia."

She turns to the Admiral and asks "Could you think that their fleet assists us?"

Rear-Admiral Leyland then walks towards the command bridge windows and sees several deck crews helping the Witches who just landed on the Enterprises deck while saying, "I don't think that fleet could manage to sail away to where we are. That Captain we contacted before just said we're now near Norfolk which would take several days of non-stop sailing to get here, plus we never sent any distress signals. I can only think of one thing."

Lieutenant Colonel Jane Thach raised her eyebrows hearing the Rear-Admiral assuming something and asks him to tell it. "Which is what Admiral?"

"We might have been transported into the dimension that Admiral Robertson's fleet originated from." The calm Rear-Admiral said loud enough for the rest of the bridge crew to hear. Everyone stops as they heard their Rear-Admiral's assumptions.

"Y-You can't be serious Admiral?" Jane looks shaken after hearing this new information she received.

The Rear-Admiral didn't say anything when the communications officer walks to him and informs him of a new message, "Sir, we got a message from the Tempest that we are ordered to dock at Naval Station Norfolk."

He then patted the shoulder of the comms officer and said, "Good work. Now tell the rest of the fleet to head to Norfolk." He turns to his helmsman and ordered, "Helmsman, set course for Naval Base Norfolk."

"Aye aye sir." The Helmsman responds.

Lieutenant Colonel Jane Thach then said to the Rear-Admiral, "I'll go and check up with my Witches. Now if you'll excuse me." She salutes and leaves the bridge to meet with her fellow Witches.

* * *

**Several Hours Later,**

**Date: 3rd August 2015**

**Location: Naval Station Norfolk, Virginia, United States of America.**

The personnel's and residents of the US Navy Naval Station Norfolk all observed the recently docked three World War II-era Aircraft Carriers along with their Destroyer Escorts and several Supply Ships with great interest.

Rear-Admiral Leyland and Lieutenant Colonel Jane Thach with her fellow Witches of the 508th Joint Fighter Wing looked at their surroundings as they observed armed US Marines and Military Police along with helicopters mostly the Marines AH-1Z Viper circling around them and armored Vehicle HMMWV or Humvee's forming a perimeter as they awaits for an important person to arrive according to one of the Marine's commanding officer.

"This is weird…look at those soldiers, they're different from our soldiers and marines." Cecilia Harris looks at her surroundings where Marines and MP's holding their somewhat high tech rifles in her eyes and one of them she could swear saw a blushing face from one of the Marines.

"So this is what an actual Naval Base of Admiral Robertson's world looks like." Jane commented as she looks over the docks, with various ships more advanced than their own docked in line.

She was impressed and at the same time awed at the level of technology they are witnessing. That is something rare for the Witches and even for the joint carrier fleet personnel itself.

The rest of the Witches are somewhat cautious as they looking at their own surroundings. Some of them, especially Dorothy Baker, looks shaken and quite scared and once nearly shrieked when a Marine AH-1Z Viper pass overhead. The rest keep calm even when they noticed most of the personnel's attentions are concentrated on the Witches.

At the same time, Rear-Admiral Leyland with acting commander for the Fusoan Navy detachment and Commander of the IFN _Shokaku_ Captain Ishii Tachibana, together with the commander of the Britannian Navy detachment and commanding officer of the HMS _Victorious_, Commodore Harry Yeomen discussing with each other over this situation.

"So are you saying we're now in the bloody different timeline and dimension altogether? If we were back in Britannia, I would say you're bloody nuts. But now I don't think you are pulling my leg here considering the situation." Commodore Harry Yeomen said after Leyland explained to the two commanding officers about the possibility that they have travelled into the other dimension.

The Fusoan commanding officer Captain Isei Tachibana on the other hands, seemed calm enough after hearing the Liberion Rear-Admiral's explanation and said, "If this the world where that Admiral Robertson claimed to be from,then we have no choice but to accept their goodwill." After the Fusoan said that, they finally see a Helicopter bearing the Presidential Seals of the United States of America with green and white color scheme land not too far from them.

Jane immediately walked next to the Rear-Admirals with the Fusoan and Britannian commanders, followed by the rest of the Witches and the Admiral's staff waiting for the person to come out from the helicopter.

**President Arnold****'s**** point of view,**

As Arnold steps out from the VH-60N, a Presidential variant of the famous UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter; he looks at the variety of people assembled in front of him, according to a recent up to date information he acquired on his way to Norfolk, the mysterious fleet is claimed to be from the United States of Liberion, Fuso Empire, and the Empire of Britannia.

Their fleet of carriers are the carriers which had been decommissioned or sank (which in this case, the IFS _Shokaku_) during the Second World War and also to much of his surprise, a group of pants-less girls which nearly makes him flustered but he managed to contain himself and began approaching the group with Admiral Bentley behind him and several Secret Service Agents.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Naval Station Norfolk. I'm Arnold D. Roosevelt, current President of the United States of America and Commander-in-Chief of the United States Armed Forces." President Arnold greets the group and introduces himself as he holds his hand out to form a handshake gesture.

Rear-Admiral Leyland then stepped forward and shook his hand as he introduces himself, "It's an honor to meet you Mr. President. I'm Rear-Admiral Frank Leyland, commander of the Joint Battle Group and also commander of the USS _Enterprise_."

After that he introduces the Britannian and Fusoan Commander in short order which the President closely hears and greets them.

Arnold then turns his attention to the group of pant-less girls with their commanding officer wearing an old World War II-era Naval Airmen service uniform who salutes at him. He then salutes back and shakes hands with her as he introduces himself like he did with the Rear-Admiral and his colleague.

Jane began her introduction to the President, "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Jane Thach, commanding officer of the 508th Joint Fighter Wings or we're known as the Mighty Witches." She then introduces her fellow Witches to the President.

One of the Witches, First Lieutenant Jamie Swett asks the President, "Uh...Mr. President, are you actually related to President Franklin Roosevelt sir?"

Arnold looked at her and smiled as he replied, "Yeah, he's my great granddad. From what I could see, you seem to admire him don't you?"

Jamie the salutes at the President while saying in a militaristic fashion, "Sir yes Sir! I join the Navy because of his speech which he told that everyone needs to contribute in combating the Neuroi for the sake of the future Sir!"

Arnold laughs nervously and orders Jamie to ease herself, "Good to hear that from you Lieutenant." Jamie then walks back to her squadron mates.

After finished introducing each other, Arnold then said to them, "I think all of us here want to know the explanation from you guys and also from ours." He paused as he looks at the group.

He then takes a deep breath as he thinking of his next words to them, "But I guess this is not the place or the time for us to discuss this." He said before he turns to Admiral Bentley who is the commanding officer of Naval Station Norfolk and whispers to him which the Admiral finally nodded in confirmation.

He turned back to the Liberion Rear-Admiral and said, "Order your men and girls to get some rest. Tomorrow you must come to the White House for a long discussion; the Witches are allowed to come too for the detailed explanation." He said as he turns and walks back to his helicopter and leaves after giving the group a salute.

Admiral Bentley then walks to the group and said, "All the accommodations has been prepared for your crew. We will take care of your ships for now as the President has ordered you all to get some rest."

He then gives the group another info, "A Helicopter will arrive to take you to the White House by tomorrow. Until then get a good night's rest."

Rear-Admiral Leyland then thanked him, "Thank you Admiral Bentley for your hospitality."

He then turned to the rest, "Alright people get your stuff out and pick your bed for tonight. Tomorrow we'll go and meet the President for what seems to be a long talk."

He turned to Jane and gives her orders, "Lieutenant Colonel, I need you with me for tomorrow along with Captain Ishii and Commodore Harry."

Jane nodded in acknowledgement and turned to her Witches to give them her own orders, "Alright girls. Let's get some place for us to sleep." She then heard the rest of the Witches groaned in complaint.

Jane just smiles and said, "Well it's better than sleep on the ship again right?" Even the Witches know that they need to sleep other than inside the carriers. The whole combined fleet personnel's and the 508th Witches then finally given a barracks to accommodate them for time being.

For Rear-Admiral Leyland and Lieutenant Colonel Jane Thach, tomorrow would be a very busy yet interesting day for them.

* * *

**Back at the Other Dimension,**

**Date: 3rd August 1944**

**Location: Allied Forces Command Headquarters, Downing Street, Britannia.**

Several hours after the Allied Combined Carrier Fleet and the 508th missing, their news still hasn't been heard by the Allied High Command in Britannia due to the storm which disrupting their communications.

General Eisenhower is having an evening discussion with the Karlsland Luftwaffe Inspector General of the Witches Corps Generalmajor Adolphine Galland when Air Chief Marshal Hugh Dowding arrives, looking wet and looked exhausted.

"Dowding what happened? You look like you could use a break" Eisenhower said as he let the Britannian Air Chief Marshal sit down and gives him a drink.

Adolphine then brings some towels and gives them to Dowding as she asks, "Air Chief Marshal Dowding? What happened?"

Dowding finally catches his breath as he looks at Eisenhower and Adolphine with a worried look on his face, "Ike, Galland. I received bad news regarding our Combined Fleet and the 508th Joint Fighter Wing."

Adolphine is the first to ask after hearing the bad news Air Chief Marshal Dowding receives, "What happened with the 508th?"

"W-We've received the news that the fleet has reportedly disappeared while en-route to Liberion. Last transmission we heard that they were engaging a Neuroi strike team heading to Liberion to intercept it. We lost contact with them afterwards." Dowding gives a full detail of the news and both Eisenhower and Adolphine Galland sat on their chairs with a look of disbelief.

"How could this happen? This sounds similar to what happened with Admiral Robertson's fleet." Eisenhower said with Dowding and Adolphine seemingly agrees.

"So what should we do now Ike?" Dowding asks the Liberion Commander.

Eisenhower stands up and began to give him orders, "We'll inform the rest of the chain of command about the disappearance and Generalmajor Galland." He turns to the Karlsland Witch, "I need you to spread this news among the other Witches and tell them to standby. The Neuroi might use this opportunity to attack."

"Yes sir. I'll go and inform the Witches." Adolphine said in acknowledgement.

Eisenhower then looked at both of his colleague and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I just hope and pray that wherever they are, they're all in good hands."

Both Britannian Air Chief Marshal and the Karlsland Inspector General couldn't agree more and both also prayed that the missing fleet and the 508th Witches would be safe wherever they were."

* * *

Authors Note: Alright, this maybe one of my most ambitious chapter to date since I use the 508th with little to no information on them (I looked through their official Wikia page of course) so I took a liberty in interpreting the Witches to my own interpretation. I hope that it's pleases you guys and please leave a review to me. And for those who has complaints on Shirley and Hawke part, I just want to say sorry in advance. That's all – Fuji92

**Fact-**

**(1) Rear-Admiral Frank Leyland is the veteran of the Pacific Theater during the Neuroi War. Later he is transferred under the order of Fleet Admiral William Frederick 'Bull' Halsey to take command of the European Carrier Detachment Fleet which serves as the 508th Joint Fighter Wing base and home.**

**(2) The 508th Joint Fighter Wing or famously known as the Mighty Witches is lead by Lieutenant Colonel Jane Thach. It comprises of Four Liberion, Four Fusoans and One Britannian Witches. Their area of operations is mostly centered on the European Carrier Detachment Fleet lead by Rear-Admiral Frank Leyland which consists of Liberion Yorktown-class Carrier USS Enterprise, Britannian Illustrious-class Carrier HMS Victorious and the Imperial Fusoan Navy Shokaku-class Carrier IFN Shokaku.**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The Strike Witches series is fully owned by Shimada Humikane, Noboru Yamaguchi and Gonzo Animation Studios while the non Strike Witches elements (Except for those in the United States Army/Navy and Air Force) are fully owned by me.

Authors Foreword: Again I thank you for your reviews, suggestions (and couple of Nit-Picks) again very much. Well I'll take time explaining some things first, about those who think that the _Marine One_ only helicopter is the VH-60N and the VH-3D (Sea King) not the CH-53. All in all, I'm sorry if some things I presented here is not accurate enough since I myself are not from the States and not familiar with some things…anyway, let us continue with the story shall we? Oh and credits also goes to Nim Maj for betaing my work of course.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Welcome to North Africa pt. 1**

**[**_I guess this is the first time I wrote a journal for myself after being stuck in this world for about…Oh 14 to 15 days? Whatever, the fact is that we__'re__ still stuck and probably stay__ing__ here for quite a long time until Flying Officer Ursula Hartmann find__s__ a good solution to send us back…I really miss my daughter Alyssa back at Minnesota__.__ I just hope that Clarence will take care of her well. Anyway, when I heard the news of a similar joint carrier fleet known as the European Carrier Detachment Fleet went missing along with the Witches of the 508__th__ JFW during an engagement with the Neuroi on the Altantic, I was actually surprised at the information I received from Air Chief Marshal Dowding. Later I got order__s__ from Ike himself that he need__s__ our help since the main European Carrier Fleet went missing and to form a new one will take time__.__My fellow commanders finally__agree__d__ to help them. Our first orders are to be sent to Egypt to help Monty, Rommel and Patton in their fight against the Neuroi while Petrovkin is tasked to help the Allied Forces stationed in Baltland. Admiral Wellesley…well he decide__d__ to watch over Britannia and Gallia with the 501__st__. It is an irony for me…personally__…__since North Africa is the place where my late grandfather fought in the Second World War; I guess the irony falls onto me._**–Journal of Admiral Frederick Robertson, United States Navy Commander and Commander of the Joint Naval Force, 5****th**** August 1944]**

* * *

**Date: 5****th**** August 1944**

**Location: Port of Benghazi, Romagnian Colony of Libya**

After Robertson and his fellow commanders are informed about the European Carrier Detachment Fleet disappearance along with the 508th Joint Fighter Wing, Allied High Command has requested temporary assistance of Joint Naval Fleet under Admiral Robertson to compensate for the losses.

As right now, Admiral Robertson himself commands his American forces along with three Italian _Maestrale_-class Frigate _Scirocco, Aliseo _and _Grecale _along with _Foudre-_class LSD or Landing Ship Dock with a compliment of 300 French Marines and their armored vehicles to support the US Marines "Sir, we've docked at the port as you ordered. What is your next order sir?" the _Eisenhower's _Rear-Admiral Dean McGill asks as their fleet finally docked at the Port of Benghazi in the Romagnian Colony of Libya.

Robertson then ordered, "For now, I need to meet with Field Marshal Montgomery. Tell the crew that they have free time to go outside but be sure get back before 1800 Hours. I don't want my crew to get into various troubles like the last time we were in Toulouse." He stresses that fact as he went out from the bridge accompanied by two US Marines to meet Field Marshal Bernard Montgomery.

"You mean when one of our men had a brawl with the French several months back?" McGill asked.

Robertson looked back at his second in command before entering in the Panhard VBL provided by the French Marines and said, "Yes, FLTFORCOM has to pay all those damages our boys caused. If I hear anything similar to what happened then, you'll be the first person that I'll find."

"A-Aye aye sir!" McGill immediately saluted as he sees his Admiral's vehicle began moving through the busy street of Bengazhi.

**Meanwhile on the Flight Deck of the **_**Eisenhower,**_

An F/A-18E Super Hornet piloted by Major Hawke E. Yeager and Lieutenant Albert Lebowski finally landed on the deck of the _Eisenhower _after he and his squadron finished their Combat Air Patrol duty along with several Witches of the 501st who followed them which consists of Major Mio Sakamoto, Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji, First Lieutenant/Flying Officer Erica Hartmann and Captain Barkhorn along with Second Lieutenant/Pilot Officer Francesca Lucchini and Captain Charlotte "Shirley" E. Yeager to help the 31st Joint Fighter Squadronfor a big push in taking El-Alamein.

"Man…talk about irony, you think those Witches and the fleet will end up in our time?" Albert asks regarding the disappearance of the European Carrier Detachment Fleet.

As Hawke cradled his helmet, he took a deep breath first before he turned to his partner, "Who knows Al? If they are, I just hope the top brass would believe everything they're told."

Before Albert could reply, several of Hawke's squadron mates greet them as they head back into the _Eisenhower's _locker room to change their outfit, "Hey Major! Meet ya at the mess hall 'kay?" Eduardo calls out to the two pilots before heading straight to the locker room.

Hawke calls back him, "Alright Eddie! We'll come later!" Then he turns to see several witches of the 501st land on their deck. Luckily the _Eisenhower _has been fitted with a Striker Unit Stand to hold the Striker Unit, making it easier to store the Striker.

"Welcome back girls." He greeted as the Witches finally landed and their Strikers were handled by the _Eisenhower's_ crew.

"Thank you Major Yeager." Mio replied after dismounted from her Striker, "Quite refreshing doing combat patrols, reminds me when I used to fly combat patrols for the _Akagi_."

"Well, I'm glad you girls make the best of your free time here." Hawke said when he looks on the crates just next to the entrance into the _Eisenhower_ and sees a sleeping Romagnian girl named Francesca Lucchini.

"Unlike the Lieutenant here…how come she can sleep so soundly with all this noise anyway?" He wonders how on earth a girl like her manages to not being disturbed with the noise of a fighter jet taking off.

He shrugged at the thoughtand prepare to leaves when Shirley called out to him, "Hawke! Wait a sec! I need to ask you something!"

Hawke stops and turns to see the Liberion red-haired Witch who looks at him with a cheerful smile as she asks, "Do you have any free time after this?"

"Free time?" Hawke said before he thought about something and said, "Yeah I guess I'm free. Why do you ask?"

Hawke saw Shirley a bit hesitated before she breaths in and out to calm herself and then looks at him, "I-I just wondered since me and the girls maybe will take a look around Benghazi…you know maybe buy stuff and all. So I'm asking you and…" Shirley takes a glance at Albert whose stand next to Hawke before looking back at Hawke, "…your friend to accompany us if you will?"

Hawke gives a though about this and then looks to his friend, "So Al? What do you think?"

"What do I think?" He grins as he put his shoulder over Hawke and said, "Of course I'm going! I don't have anything to do after lunch." He then takes a look at his watch before looked back at Hawke and grinned.

Hawke knocked his partner's head with an annoyed looked on his face, "Stop messing me with that grin of yours…it's creeping me out."

"Ow! That hurts Hawke!" Albert rubbed the back of his head while the Witches laugh at his misfortune.

Erica stepped forward and told the two American pilots, "Well I believe we all should meet on the docks in…1400 Hours if that's okay for you guys?"

Hawke looked at his watch then back to the Witches, "Sure, Al and I will be there."

Shirley smiled and said, "Great! We'll be waiting for you guys!" She and the Witches finally went inside to their room provided in the _Eisenhower_.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

**Date: 5****th**** August 1944**

**Location: Temporary Allied North African Theater Command Headquarters, Benghazi, Romagnian Colony of Libya.**

The military headquarters of the Allied High Command for the African Theater has been busy in coordinating orders with various allied units since their successful operation in Tobruk. Their commander, Field Marshal Bernard Law Montgomery was an excellent commander that has managed in coordination with the Karlsland Field Marshal Erwin Rommel and Liberion General George Patton, won the Battle of Tobruk, a victory that the Allies had hoped would restore morale after another bit of good news following the destruction of the Gallian Hive by the 501st which effectively ended the Battle of Britannia.

In the office of the Allied African Forces Command, Field Marshal Bernard Montgomery is enjoying is smoking pipe while listening to a music from his gramophone he brought from Britannia when an officer arrives to inform him, "Field Marshal, Admiral Robertson has arrived."

Montgomery put his smoking pipe on the table as he said, "Excellent! Tell him to wait outside." As he wear his favorite beret and went out from his office to meet the American Admiral.

"Admiral Robertson! It's jolly good to meet you in person with all those rumors about you!" Montgomery greeted the Admiral who is accompanied with two US Marines. The Admiral looked at him with a smile.

"It's my pleasure Field Marshal." Robertson said as he shakes hands with the Britannian Field Marshal and asks, "I heard that you guys need some help for an offensive?"

After shaking hands, Montgomery heard Robertson's question and replies, "That's right Admiral. We're currently preparing for an offensive to retake El-Alamein from the Neuroi." Just as he finished his sentences, Montgomery spotted several new arrivals coming in.

Admiral Robertson looked at the direction where Montgomery looks and noticed the new arrivals; he saw a group of possibly Witches riding on a land variant of the Striker which he has been briefed on before heading to Egypt.

"Ah just in time…" Montgomery mutters and waves at the girls when one of them turns and heads to where he and Robertson are. He turns to the Admiral and says, "Admiral, meet Major Cecilia Glinda Miles. She's a part of my best units of Witches I've ever command…other than the Patton Girls of course." Montgomery said as the girl named Miles finally stops in front of the two and salutes.

"Major Miles here sir, is there anything I can help with?" She asks her commander.

Montgomery smiles as he introduces Admiral Robertson to her, "Major, meet Admiral Frederick Robertson, he's the commander of the Joint Naval Force which helped the 501st in Britannia."

Miles turns to the American Admiral and gives him a salute as she introduces herself, "Major Cecilia G. Miles, commander of the C Squadron 4th Royal Witch Armoured Regiments. It's an honor to meet you personally after hearing the news about how you helped the 501st JFW Sir."

"My pleasure Major Miles and thank you." Robertson said to Major Miles in return.

"Thank you Sir." Miles thanked the Admiral then turned to Montgomery to ask his permission to dismiss, "Now if you'll excuse me Sir, I need to be with my units."

Montgomery smiles, "Ah very well Major, you are dismissed." He then saw Miles saluted at the two and leaves. Montgomery then turns back to the Admiral and asks, "I heard that some Gallian chap named Hubert with you. Where is he?"

"Commandant LeCreux?" Robertson said with his eyebrows raised and then he answered, "Ah, the Commandant is currently overseeing the disembarkation of his troops and equipments from the port. He said to me that he'll be arriving soon after taking care of his units."

Montgomery chuckles at last statement by Robertson, "I see, at least we need all the firepower we could get. So are you free for a cup of tea?"

Robertson gives a good chuckle to the Britannian Field Marshal as he just waved his hand and saying, "I would love to but I need to take of care several businesses first."

He paused as he looks at his surrounding where he could saw Liberion Officer walk together with a Karlslandic Officer talking to each other like they are close friends; he never thought that the Monty he sees in front of him is different from the Monty who beat the Afrika Korps lead by Rommel into submission in sighed as he asks Montgomery, "By the way, where is General Patton and Field Marshal Rommel?"

Montgomery scratches his head as he tried to remember the whereabouts of the other two Generals of their respective forces, "Last I heard is that Patton is visiting some of his men on the front while good ol'Rommie is organizing the army units for the attack on El-Alamein."

"What are you doing now?" Robertson asks again.

Montgomery gave a nervous laugh as he said, "Well, I guess you could say I'm here managing some bureaucratic works…bloody papers everywhere. I suppose I can't always go to the front and lead my men like Rommel or Patton." He sighed.

"Good luck with that Field Marshal." Robertson patted Montgomery's shoulder and continued, "I have to go now and I'll be sure to tell Commandant LeCreux to send his troops here. Oh and don't forget that we might need a briefing for tomorrow's operation back at the _Eisenhower_." He then ordered his escorts Marines to follow him back to the Jeep and drove away from the HQ back to the port.

Seeing the Admiral leave the HQ, Montgomery then calls a soldier to get his aide which, several minutes later, arrives and Montgomery immediately ask him, "How's the 31st doing?"

"Sir, they already finished their sortie with the No. 126 Squadron as we speak. They'll land at the Benghazi Airbase soon." His aide informed the Britannian Field Marshal.

"Good, when they land, I need their Squadron Leader to join me for the briefings that will be taking place tonight understand?" Montgomery ordered his aide.

His aide saluted and went ahead, leaving the Britannian Field Marshal to stew in his own thoughts for the operation tomorrow.

* * *

**Back at Bengazhi, Main Benghazi Port Market,**

The streets and corners of the Port of Benghazi are filled with traders selling their merchandise even when the war against the Neuroi is in its height. Most of the buyers we're mostly soldiers and also local civilian populations. There are also some instances of Witches coming in and buying anything from a local handmade scarf to other merchandise the Libyan trader could offer.

"Hmm this is surprisingly…crowded." Hawke speaks to himself as he, with his partner Albert, along with the 501st Witches stroll around the market while looking for anything good. From Hawke's observation, the Libyan people (surprisingly retains the same name as the real world counterpart) are similar to the Libya of his own world.

Gertrude notices Hawke's statement and asks, "Is the scene of this place in your world different from ours?"

Hawke looked at her and smiles, "Yeah, back in my world, Libya was lead by a dictator named Gaddafi who made this country a bleak place to live, but he's been ousted for a past couple of years and the situation you could say…improved after that."

"Ah, I see. I wonder how those people's lives have been under that guy." Gertrude asks more.

Hawke shook his head as he said, "Believe me, it's best not to think about that for now. Let us enjoy our stroll okay?" he then smiled at Gertrude and then turns back to see Shirley with Lucchini.

"Ah geez! I want to go to sleep! I'm tired!"Lucchini childishly complains to Shirley. Hawke is honestly surprised at how this 13 year old Romagnian who can ignore the loud sound of a fighter jets and sleeps like it's nothing could complain that she's tired after they begin the stroll.

"Now now Lucchini, everyone here wants to spend time together. You can sleep after we got back to the Carrier okay?" Shirley said to now sleepy looking Romagnian, "Ah she's really tired."

Hawke rubbed his forehead and sighed as he looked to Lucchini and suddenly kneel down with his back facing Lucchini, "Alright Lucchini, I'll give ya a piggyback ride."

"But Hawke, I think I should be the one to do it instead" Shirley said to Hawke with a worried look.

Hawke shakes his head, "Its fine Shirley. My gramps always give me a piggyback ride when I was at the same age as Lucchini."

"You will?" Lucchini asks and after seeing Hawke nods, she finally screamed, "Yay!" and immediately climbed onto his back.

She rubbed her head on Hawke's back as she muttered, "Even if you don't have a breast, your back is surprisingly soft as Shirley's."

Hawke and especially Albert looked at Lucchini with their mouth agape and Hawke asks Shirley, "Shirley…is she's like this all the time?"

Shirley chuckles as she looks at Hawke's reaction, "Well she sometimes gropes the breasts of everyone in our Wing…even Commander Minna too until she gave Lucchini a punishment for doing that."

"R-Right…" Hawke said as he looked at the now sleeping Lucchini and sighs, "Well at least she won't complain…for now."

Just as the group continues strolling around, the crowds and even the merchants has their eye focused on the group especially Hawke who's carrying the little Romagnian Witch on his back.

"Hey Hawke…I think the people here are looking at you." Albert whispered to his squadron leader.

Hawke gives Albert an annoying look, "Well I think they saw me naked…OF COURSE I noticed they are staring at me." He couldn't help but to sigh and as stroll further, the group met the two familiar faces of Captain Lucy Anders and her date that is also her WSO Lieutenant Eduardo Rojas stares with a suspicious look at Hawke.

"Major, I never knew you're into this…what was those terms the Japanese called? _Si_, Lolicon!" Eduardo said as he looks at Lucchini who is on Hawke's back.

Lucy just chuckled and said, "I heard the rumors but I don't know you are a pedo Major."

Hawke looked annoyed and said, "I AM NOT A PEDO Captain Anders. I just carry her since she's tired. That's all and what are you guys doing here?"

Eduardo wrapped his arms around Lucy and hugged her close as he said, "Both of us just went sightseeing and bought stuff for our date." He said before he kisses her forehead and continues, "Oh there is a good restaurant just around that corner if you guys are hungry. I guess we need to back to our schedule right _Mi Amor_?"

Lucy laughs together with Eduardo, ignoring the group looking weirdly at the two as Lucy said to them, "Well see ya back in the _Eisenhower_ guys! oh and I'm almost forget, the Admiral and some guy named Monty wants to have a briefing with the Squadron Commanders and the Witches in 2000 Hours so don't be late! Let's go Eddie!"

"Lead the way _Mi señora_seeya guys back at the _Eisenhower_!" Eduardo replied as both of them walks away from the group.

Sakamoto Mio looks at the two pilots who left and commented, "Well…those two are surely a happy looking couple." Gertrude also nods at Mio's comments while both Albert and Hawke sighed.

Then a loud growl from Yoshika's stomach can be heard by the group as everyone except the sleeping Romagnian turned to the Fusoan Sergeant who laughs nervously, "Ahahaha…I guess I'm still starvinghere,let's go get something to eat? We still have time before the briefing with the Admiral."

Hawke just smiled and said, "Sure thing Yoshika. Carrying this girl takes a lot of what energy I have left out of me."

Erica grinned and began dragging Gertrude along with her, "Alright! That Hispanian guy said something about a restaurant around the corner, let's go and pay a visit!" She said as she raised her arm forward as she held on to Gertrude.

"Geez _Frau!_ Don't make ruckus here!" Gertrude struggled while Erica still dragged her along and surely enough, the rest of the crowd followed while laughing at Gertrude.

* * *

**On the other side of the Dimension,**

**Date: 5****th**** August 2015**

**Location: White House, Washington D.C., United States of America**

Two days after the Combined European Carrier Detachment Fleet and the 508th Joint Fighter Wing arrived in the alternate world where the Joint Naval Force originated from, Rear-Admiral Frank Leyland along with Commodore Harry Yeoman and Captain Ishii Tachibana together with the commander of the 508th Lieutenant Colonel Jane S. Thach (_She's finally given a typical service skirt to wear as the people in this particular world ha__ve__ a different view on clothing etiquette__. She wears__ it so that __she__ won't offend the residents of this world_) arrived from Naval Station Norfolk via the US Navy CH-53 Sea Stallion.

The meeting which between the President and his Chief of Staff with the commander of the European Combined Carrier Detachment Fleet and the 508th which was supposed to be scheduled on the 4th of August had to be postponed to the 5th as many of the Chief of Staff is unaware of what has happened on the 3rd of August. They landed near the White House and were escorted by a group of Marines wearing Blue-White Dress Uniforms armed with standard Beretta M9 to the Situation Room.

"To be honest, I've never been in the White House myself back in our world." Rear-Admiral Leyland commented himself.

The Britannian Commodore looked at the Liberion Rear-Admiral as he said, "You don't say~…." He sighed and continued with a sarcastic tone, "Well I could bet that most of us here would think this is the first time we entered the White House either."

"Cut it out please, we shouldn't make a ruckus Rear-Admiral…and Commodore. It is impolite to the host." The Fusoan Captain warns the two but eventually the three of them laugh together as the Marines escorting them look at the trio with an awkward looks.

One of the Marines with the rank of Master Sergeant whispered at the young Witch and asks, "Are those three always like that ma'am?"

Jane looks at the three officers and then back to the Marine, "Well they have been since the formation of the fleet. They have a strong friendship among them to be honest."

The young Marine looks back at the three naval officers and smiled a bit even though it was a bit weird since he saw the group he's escorting wearing to his knowledge, a Second World War-era Navy Uniform talking to each other like old friends and most disturbingly, their…'Fusoan' colleague who's uniform bears an uncanny resemblance to the Imperial Japanese Navy uniform in the Second World War and (at the time) also an enemy to the United States.

"I guess I'll take your word on that." The Marine smiles as they continue to escort the group at the hallway through the Situation Room.

The group passes a corridor showing various portraits of influential people from the Revolutionary War to recent times, but as they pass through, Jane immediately notices a portrait with a familiar name inscribed on the plaque under the portrait, her sudden halt is noticed by the group and they all looked at the portrait which caught the attention of the young Witch.

The Marine Master Sergeant who noticed the group stopped for a moment then looked at portrait then back at the group as he asks, "Mind telling me why we stop?"

Jane is the first to break her trance at the portrait and asks the Marine, "W-Would you mind telling me about this man?"

The Marine Master Sergeant takes another look at the portrait and finally cough up a bit before he told the young Witch, "Well he is Admiral John Smith Thach, born in Pine Bluff…uh Arkansas, a famous Ace Fighter pilot in the Second World War who was also famous for his contribution to Anti-Submarine Warfare in the Cold War."

The young Witch continues to hear the Master Sergeants explanation as she looked at the portrait with awe and at the same time a small amount of trepidation.

Finally, Rear-Admiral Leyland asks her which finally snaps her from her stupor, "Lieutenant Colonel? Are you alright? Why did you ask about this man?" as the Liberion Rear-Admiral pointed at James Thach portrait.

"You notice how he has the same last name as I have right?" Jane asks and the three Commanding Officers which the trio nods in agreement. Jane then continued, "After the Master Sergeant said about where he lives…I think the man in the portrait might be…me." She hesitated at the last sentences she wants to say but she managed to say it anyway.

Realization hit the three officers as they finally noticed the similarity that is too obvious. Commodore Harry Yeoman then said, "W-Wait a minute Lieutenant Colonel. Are you saying that the lad in that portrait is actually a counterpart of you?!"

Jane only nodded and the reaction of the three officers including the Marines escorting them is as she expected, all of them are surprised that they are rendered speechless by this information they heard. Jane then asks the Master Sergeant with a professional yet serious look, "Do you know anything about him other than what you've said?"

The Marines looked at the picture and then began to explain the details regarding his combat service from the early years of the American involvement in the War until the end of the Second World War which surprises Jane since she knew all of those battles she has involved against the Neuroi until she took command of the 508th JFW.

She finally asks one more question, "Do you know where he is now?"

"I-I'm sorry?" The Marine is taken aback by the sudden question.

Jane sighed and asks again, "Do you know where he lives or is doing right now?"

The Marine Master Sergeant shook his head and informed her, "Admiral Thach passed away in 1981. He's buried in Fort Rosecrans National Cemetery in San Diego if you might ask."

"I-I see…" Jane looked surprised to hear the man who is the alternate version of her has passed away as she once liked to meet her counterpart. The rest could manage to catch a glimpse of her sad face but Jane immediately recovered and gives a salute at the Marine Master Sergeant, "Thank you for telling me all this Master Sergeant…"

"Master Sergeant Nicholas Casshern." The Master Sergeant introduces himself.

"Yes, thank you Master Sergeant Casshern. I really appreciate it." Jane then finishes her salute after Master Sergeant Nicholas salutes back and then she proceeds to ask, "Then, shall we go and meet the Chief of Staff, Master Sergeant?"

"Absolutely Lieutenant Colonel, let's go." The young Marine Master Sergeant said and the rest of the group finally proceeds to the Situation Room.

As they finally approach the White House Situation Room, the Fusoan Captain whispers to his Liberion friend, "You know Leyland, I've seen weird things but back there just now…it was the weirdest thing I've witnessed."

"The same can be said of me too Tachibana…same for me." Leyland whispers back as the door to the Oval Office opened and the group saw several men in formal US Military Uniform of different branches and also several suit-wearing people inside the office too.

Master Sergeant Nicholas Casshern saluted at the President and the Chief of Staff and informed them, "Sir, sorry for the delay. We got a bit of a detour sir."

President Arnold who's sitting at the farthest end of the table then smiled and said, "Its okay Master Sergeant, you've done your job. Dismissed." He ordered the Marine to dismiss and only Rear-Admiral Leyland's group remained.

"Ah Rear-Admiral Leyland, please tell your entourage to take a seat." Arnold invites them to sit at the chair provided and then continued, "Alright, I think you should introduce your group here and yourself with the rest of my Chief of Staff. After that we can start the explanation by telling me the world you originated from with all the backgrounds and such please."

The discussion starts with the introduction of each person and telling the Staff about the history of the Neuroi War and also the world Admiral Leyland lives in.

After an explanation which takes about two hours, most of the staff looks at the Witch then the three naval officers in disbelief and some were astonished, especially the President himself.

"So…what you're all saying is…that there is an Alien invasion in your world?" President Arnold asks.

Jane Thach calmly said, "Yes, the Neuroi as I explained before is an Alien race bent on destroying humanity and taking the world's resources for themselves."

The Secretary of Defense who's known as David Bradshaw drinks his water before saying, "I thought fighting Alien races are only on the sci-fi movies and all…but goddamn, you girls are the only one standing between these…Neuroi and the fate of humanity?"

Jane also drinks her water before saying, "Yes it is Mr. Bradshaw and believe it or not the Witches are humanity's ONLY hope from utter destruction…so to speak."

The President of the United States Arnold D. Roosevelt clasped his hand and drowned in his thought while asking, "Do you know what Admiral Robertson and the rest of his fleet are doing?"

Instead of Jane answering the President's question, Rear-Admiral Leyland answered instead, "Last I heard they have begun settling in and also established their own base in Britannia."

Arnold smiled after hearing that, knowing that the rest of the fleet is alive. He then looks at the rest of his Chiefs of Staff and said to the four alternate world officers, "The meeting is finished; you all are dismissed except for Rear-Admiral Leyland, Lieutenant Commander Thach, Commodore Yeoman and Captain Tachibana. Brashaw and Carlisle, both of you stay here too."

As the rest of the Staff leaves the Situation Room, Arnold with his Vice-President Amelia Carlisle along with the Secretary of Defense David Bradshaw stayed in the room with the Liberion, Britannian and Fusoan officers as he stand up and talked to his Vice-President, "Amelia, contact the guys at Andrews and have them prepare _Air Force One_."

"Understood Mr. President."Amelia said as she picks up the phone on the table and contacts the people who maintain _Air Force One_.

Jane looked confused and asks, "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you Sir but where are we intended to go?"

President Arnold looked at Jane with a smile as he said, "You'll know soon enough Lieutenant Colonel." He then turned to his Vice-President which she gives a nod meaning the _Air Force One_ has been prepared.

"Right then…" President Arnold clapped his hand as he saying, "We have transport waiting outside the White House to take us to Andrews Air Force base. We'll be going to California via the _Air Force One_." He noticed the confused face of the Witch and the three Naval Officers and tries to assure them, "Don't worry, all will be revealed when we arrived there."

Although confused, Lieutenant Colonel Jane Thach along with Rear-Admiral Leyland, Commodore Harry and Captain Tachibana finally agreed and decided to follow President Arnold to whatever the President intended to bring them to.

* * *

**Onboard USS **_**Eisenhower **_**(Briefing Quarters), Port of Bengazhi**

**2000 Hours (08:00 PM),**

It was Eight O'clock in the evening after the the fleet arrived in Libya 16 hours before. During that time, several Allied Commanders and Witches are currently stayed inside the Briefing Quarters of the _Eisenhower_ to be briefed for the upcoming operation by the Commander of the Allied Forces in North Africa.

Inside the briefing room, every commander from the witches to the naval squadron of Admiral Robertson's fleet talk with each other to keep busy while waiting for two important commanders to arrive. Hawke particularly talked to a certain Britannian Witch with the rank of Major named Major Miles. They talked about various things until the topic moved to her Striker Units.

"I didn't know that there are land variants of the Striker Units, I guess the function is different from the Aerial variant of the Striker Unit?" Hawke asks the Britannian Major.

"Quite perceptive are you Major?" Miles smiled at the American pilot before continuing, "Yes as Air Striker uses up a lot of magical energy just to keep it airborne, Land Strikers however, don't use as much since it doesn't take too much energy to keep our Striker Unit going we could use most of our energies in combating the enemy."

Hearing the explanation on the land variant of the Striker Unit Hawke is impressed that there are even Witches who fight on the ground along with the servicemen and thought that at least the ordinary men have even somewhat low chance of survivability against the Neuroi as long as the Witches are there to support them.

"I guess the men would see you guys as a 'sight for sore eyes' isn't it?" Hawke smiled as he makes a comment to Major Miles.

Miles chuckled at the commentsand replied, "Indeed we are."

Before the two could continue talking, four men and one young girl whom Hawke assumes is a Witch finally entered the briefing room and all eyes turned to the newly arrived group.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize to make you all waiting." Admiral Robertson apologizes to those who are attend the briefing and continued, "So as you know, I'll be introducing the four people besides me." He then looked at the people next to him.

Robertson then turned to those attending the briefing and looked at his own officers especially and began introduce the four person next to him, "Gentlemen, meet Field Marshal Erwin Rommel, Field Marshal Bernard Montgomery and General George S. Patton. These guys are the Big Three on the North African Front so they'll be in charge of all current operations on this particular front." As he explained, he could see the awed faces of his men as they only knew the three from documentaries and history books.

"Robertson, are you sure your boys are fine? It looks like they saw a ghost or something." Patton said to the American Admiral which in return, could only sighed at the comment

Before Robertson forgetting something or in this case _someone_, he finally introduced a Witch who seems to be a Fusoan and surprisingly…holding a camera which causes most of Robertson's men to be curious but the Witch ignored their curious look.

Robertson sighed but still continues to introduce her, "Well gentlemen, this Witch here is the commanding officer of the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika, Squadron Leader Keiko Katou." He said as Keiko gives her salute to everyone.

"Squadron Leader Keiko Katou. I hope we all can work together in this operation." She tells the rest of those who attend the briefing with a smile on her face before Robertson get their attentions to him.

After he gains the attention of everyone inside the briefing quarters he began his briefing, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, as you all know, Field Marshal Montgomery has been planning an operation to retake the important town of El-Alamein. The Field Marshal will explain everything." He then looked to Montgomery and nods.

Looking at Robertson who nodded at him, Montgomery then steps up and began his speech, "Alright lads, today I'm going to brief you lot about the first step of Operation Blanket." He said before a projector appears and the room suddenly darkens as the projector is turned on.

Robertson then brings forward a whiteboard and an image from the projector appeared on the board. It was map showing the territory of Egypt with the town of El-Alamein clearly visible and also they notice three large circles which are distanced themselves from Sidi Barrani to Marsa Matruh which makes them all curious.

Montgomery then proceeds as he said, "I Suppose you all want to ask what these three big red circles are right?"

He continued as the others noticed the circled location on the map, "You see, back when the Neuroi attacked Egypt, those three are defensive lines manned by Karlsland made 8.8 Flak emplacements along with a handful of Karlsland and Commonwealth troops. We have this policy that if we cannot defend our position anymore, we are ordered to destroy the equipment to deny the enemy the ability to use it against us…" He paused again and then looked at Rommel with a disappointed look and Rommel shot back again with a frown.

Ignoring the look from Rommel, Montgomery continues, "However due to how _disorganized_ we were, the guns were captured by the bloody Neuroi and they use those Neuroified guns against us. We've been trying to retake these three positions but failed horribly. Now with the support of Admiral Robertson here, we might have a chance to retake those three positions."

He then turned again to Rommel and said, "Field Marshal Rommel here will explain."As he nods at the Karlsland Field Marshal who in turn, began giving his own briefing on the operation.

The plan is plain simple; three army groups will attack the three defensive positions simultaneously with the support of the Witches and also Robertson's fleet. Once seized, they must consolidate their positions and hold until reinforcements arrived to relief them.

This would be the first combined and amphibious operations ever attempted which in turn, will change the course of the campaign.

"Alright, as I have explained before I shall explain again." Rommel then points out several important objectives of the operation.

"First, we will divide into three groups to retake each defensive position. Once seized, we'll hold until relief forces arrived to reinforce these three positions and the remaining forces will regroup for the operation to retake El-Alamein." He pointed the crucial outline for the operation.

After a long briefing by Field Marshal Erwin Rommel, he then asks, "So is there anything to ask ladies and gentlemen?" He then noticed a person raised his hand, a Romagnian/Italian Navy Commander who is the commander of the Italian detachment fleet by the rank of _Capitano di Fregata_ (Frigate Captain).

"Field Marshal, what kind of opposition and support we can expect for this operation?" He asks.

Rommel closes his eyes and then answered, "Intelligence shows medium to heavy opposition. That's why I ordered the Witches of the 5th, 6th and 12th_Mechanisierte __Korps_ and the 7th and 1stArmoured to join the vanguard troops and the amphibious landing group which I will personally lead."

Rommel then continued with his explanation after he paused for a drink, "As we all know, Air Support and the Witches is the key to the success of this operation so we'll be depending on them for support. Did that answer your question?"

The Italian Frigate Captain nods as he is satisfied with the answer given. After waiting for others to ask a question which in the end none of them asked.

"If there are no more questions to ask, I think you all understand the importance of this operation." Rommel then turned to Montgomery and gives him the cue, "Now Montgomery, if you please?"

Montgomery nodded and stepped up to give one final briefing, "Now then, the operations starts in two days so be prepared. There is one more thing I need to say. Other than Field Marshal Rommel, General Patton and the French Marine Commandant Hubert LeCreux himself will also lead the ground offensive, so I suggest that any question or anything related to the ground offensive will have to go through either those two men. If you have no more questions then you may dismiss."

At that order, everyone finally dismissed and began leaving the Carrier via helicopters provided to transport them back.

Before leaving, Hawke shook hands with the Britannian Hardback Witch Major Miles as he said, "Good luck. We'll be sure to watch the skies and help you guys anyway we can."

Returning the gesture, Miles smiled as she said, "We'll be counting on it Major Yeager." And finally leaves the room.

Hawke yawned and looked at his wristwatch indicating it's now quite late and muttered, "Well I guess I need shuteye too. I wonder how those girls are doing." He wondered as he left the briefing quarters.

The three Generals and the Admiral are the only ones left in the briefing quarters after all has left. Patton is the first to speak, "I gotta admit, I like this bold plan of yours Monty."

Montgomery chuckles at the Liberion's comment, "I know Patton, but this is the only way we could get through to El-Alamein and one step closer in eliminating the Neuroi in North Africa."

"I get it I get it Monty. Don't worry about that and just let me do what I do best okay?" Patton grinned at the two other Generals and the Admiral.

Rommel takes a look at his watch and said, "As much as I'd like to stay and chat here, I must head back to organize several things regarding the operations."

"Likewise Rommel." Montgomery agrees and then turned to the Admiral, "Well Admiral, we hope that your men are also ready for the upcoming operation."

Robertson smiled as he replied, "Understood Field Marshal Montgomery, we will. Now I'll escort you back to the helicopter that will bring you guys back."

"That was pretty generous of you Admiral. Thank you." Patton patted Robertson's back as he laughed and continues, "Lead the way then."

Robertson then leads the three Generals to the deck of the _Eisenhower_ as an MH-60S helicopter is ready to take them home.

After the helicopter carrying the three Generals take off, Admiral Robertson looked up at the night starry sky of Libya and muttered, "I just hoped that's all is going fine for us."

* * *

**Date: 5****th**** August 1944**

**Location: Office of the Allied Central Command South-East Asia Territory, Britannian Crown Colony of Singapore.**

The office of the Allied South-East Asian Command which also located in Singapore is crowded with Military personnel, civilians and even Witches walking around the hall carrying paperwork's and also talking casually which each other.

Behind the entire busy scene of the office, one particular man sat outside a room of the Allied Commanding Officer of the Borneo, Singapore and Malayan Territory, waiting to be called when a Malay soldier acting as a secretary comes out and calls the man.

"Private Trevor Maloney, the Lieutenant-General is waiting for you." The secretary informed before heading back inside.

Trevor Maloney coughs and fixes his throat before entering the office where he sees a particular Lieutenant-General finishing the last of the paperwork to sign. He then turns to see Maloney but with a hint of disgust in his tone, he says, "Ah if it isn't Private Maloney, I'm surprised that you managed to come here…oh well I did call you here anyway. It's been awhile since I last saw you in the Military Court Marshal."

Hesitating at first, Maloney greets the General back, "Y-Yes it is Percy. I-I heard you ordered me to come here because you want to inform me of something?" But then he heard a loud bang on the Lieutenant-General's desk which makes him jump in fear for a moment and sees the Lieutenant-General frowning at him.

"May I remind you _Private_ Trevor Maloney that you should address me as Lieutenant-General Percival from now on or I shall incarcerate you for insubordination!" the Lieutenant-General who is known as Arthur Ernest Percival, an old acquaintance of Maloney before his court-martial due to his action disbanding the 501st and also his failed experiments on the Warlock Unit which in all honesty, has drained a lot of the Military's funding.

Scared at the threat, Maloney immediately saluted at Percival, "Y-Yes sir! I won't make the same mistake again sir!"

Percival sighed as he grab a glass of water and drink it. He then put the glass down and looked at him, "You still remember the first day you've been assigned here after you've been dishonorably demoted in the court-martial?"

Maloney goes in deep thought for a moment before he finally remembers, "Yes sir, I did ask if I have the opportunity to be transferred out from Singapore." He still saw the Lieutenant-General give him a cold stare.

"You did hear about the disappearance of our fleet in the Atlantic right?" Percival asks which Maloney only nodded and then he pulled out a paper and gives it to Maloney which he said, "Your transfer request just got through. In a few days, you'll be transferred to a newly raised fleet with Witches transferred from Fuso and linked up with the Allied Fleet stationed in North Africa."

Receiving the paper, Maloney read it carefully and noticed that he'll be assigned to the HMS _Indomitable_ a sister ship of the missing HMS _Illustrious_ as a part of the Britannian Navy Force Z navy squadron. In his mind, he felt relieved the he is getting out from the hell which is Singapore especially from the Witches stationed there. Even with the news of the Witches from Fuso who will serve as the Naval Air Combat Wing for Force Z.

Then Percival spoke up again, "Yes you should be grateful Maloney, I've been pulling too many strings with the MI11 watching over my arse. Consider this as my debt to you after saving me and my men back at Somme."

Maloney saluted and thanked him after he is dismissed and left the office, but not without Percival saying a few more words to him, "Maloney, I know you despise the Witches by the way they live but I have to admit myself, they're the only ones who can destroy the Neuroi. I hope you understand that." Maloney didn't say anything but nodded much to Percival's surprise and left the Lieutenant-General with his assistant.

"Corporal Kamal." Percival calls his assistance and ordered, "Please make that coffee of yours. I think I need one." As he rubbed his head and sighed as his assistant began making him a coffee.

Outside the room, Maloney looked back at the paper and then finally decides on one thing, should he ever meet the Witches from the 501st, he will asked their forgiveness. But first, he needs to head back and pack things up while waiting for the fleet which is due to arrive at Singapore in the coming days ahead.

* * *

**To be continued…**

Authors Note: Well again, here it is. I've been busy with all the assignments and exams coming up so it'll took time for the next chapters to update so until then please bear with me and enjoy this story. Also I was thinking to make a spinoff which focuses on the Russians in the Eastern Front helping their counterpart and also the 503rd JFW but again I shall give it a thought later until all college related stuff is finished. And again, thank you and grateful for reading and liking this story even though with several inaccuracies here and there until we meet again in the next chapter. Oh and it's maybe late to say this but again, Marry Christmas guys ^^ -Fuji92

**Fact-**

**(1) Force Z is a squadron based fleet assembled by the Allied Forces after the disappearance of the European Detachment Fleet as a temporary solution until more organized fleet could be formed. Taken from the real life Task Force Z assigned to Malaya during the Japanese Invasion of Malaya. The main flagship of the fleet is the HMS **_**Prince of Wales **_**and the HMS **_**Indomitable**_**.**

**(2) Operation Blanket is the first (Fictional) joint operations by the Joint Naval Force and marked as the first phase to retake El-Alamein.**

**(3) Lieutenant-General Arthur Ernest Percival is the overall Allied Commander of the Borneo, Malaya and Singapore territory and also a former friend of the then Vice-Air Marshal Trevor Maloney before the said Air-Vice Marshal is court-martialed. Based on the real life Lieutenant-General Arthur E. Percival who commanded the British and Commonwealth troops in the Battle of Malaya until the eventual surrender in the Battle of Singapore.**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The Strike Witches series is fully owned by Shimada Humikane, Noboru Yamaguchi and Gonzo Animation Studios while the non Strike Witches elements are fully owned by me.

Authors Foreword: Hello guys! Sorry for the late inactivity. I just got busy with Real Life stuff, World of Tanks, College and some personal problems. Anyway, thanks for those who read the side story and this story. It means to me a lot. Let us proceed with the story. Credits goes to Nim Maj who betaing my chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Welcome to North Africa Pt.2**

**[**_6__th__ August, 1944…this is the day Operation Blanket has begun. Our tasks are simple, eliminate and seize three important defensive positions along the shores and road of Sidi Barrani to Marsa Matruh. To be honest, I see some desperation in Montgomery's plan but I guess it couldn't be helped as this Neuroi is a different enemy than what Monty SHOULD have fought against, for example the Germans (Not that I want to antagonize Rommel of this universe). I've met the girls of the 31__st__ Joint Fighter Squadron; they are one of the more interesting groups of people I've met, especially their Star of Africa, Hanna-Justina Marseille. That girl's willingness to disobey orders is something which for me honestly…is irritating. I have seen how these men on the North African Front struggles from day to day just to hold the lines against these aliens and I guess "it's time for us to bring the fight to them" as Patton has quoted when I talked to him before hesets out to lead his men. On the other hand, I also got a message from Petrovkin saying he's now safe at Sevastopol and is now coordinating with the allied forces stationed there. I think it's time for me to go and oversee the operation and hope for the best. -_**Journal of Admiral Frederick Robertson, United States Navy Commander and Commander of the Joint Naval Force, 6****th**** August 1944]**

* * *

**Date: August 6****th**** 1944**

**Location: USS **_**Dwight D. **_**Eisenhower, off the coast of Egypt.**

It was a clear morning after the fleet arrived at the coast of Egyptian territory and the rest of the fleets have been busy in preparation for the upcoming assault on the Neuroi forces holding Egypt. The fleet has been ordered to provide support for Operation Blanket, an assault to retake three important defensive positions for their final assault at El-Alamein and eventually the liberation of Suez Canal along with the whole country of Egypt.

Admiral Robertson observed the operation from inside the _Eisenhower's_ CIC along with Rear Admiral McGill; both of them are observing the situational map with several officers from both the Allies and their own.

"Sir, Commandant LeCreux's forces are standing by to initiate the operation." McGill informed his Admiral after receiving the transmission from the French commander.

The Admiral stared at the map as he replied, "Good, order the flyboys to do their jobs. How are the amphibious assault forces doing?"

"I just talked to Marshal Rommel; he said the men are ready and prepared to disembark." McGill replied after talking to the communication officer.

The Admiral put both of his hands on the table and looked at his Rear Admiral along with the other Allied Officers as he said, "Alright people, we'll have a long day ahead of us. Get to your posts and don't let me down."

An officer came into the CIC room and walked to the Admiral while giving a salute. After the salute, he informed Robertson, "Sir, the USS_ Alexandria_ has just arrived and is awaiting orders."

Robertson nods his head after hearing the information of the officer and says, "Good, tell them to be on standby status until further notice." He is glad that the USS _Alexandria_, a _Los Angeles_-_class_ Submarine is more than enough to support the upcoming operation.

He then turned to another operator and asks, "Are our UAV's airborne now?" Earlier before the attack started, the _Eisenhower_ dispatched several UAV's into the air. The UAV has been modified as a transmitter to act as a guide for long range cruise missiles that is employed by the _Alexandria_.

"Yes sir, we've got UAV's in the air." The operator replied the Admiral's question.

"Alright people! Let's get to work!" He ordered the rest of the crews and immediately the fleet is now on battle stations.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

**Location: 1****st**** Defensive Position designated Hill 209 (Near **_**Marsa Matruh**_**)**

**Date: August 6****th**** 1944**

Today is the beginning of a new offensive operation codenamed, **[Operation Blanket]**. The Allies amassed a large number of troops and materials for this operation as this will decide the future of the North African campaign.

The Allied Army is divided into three groups with the first group lead by General George S. Patton, second group is lead by the French Marine commander Commandant Hubert LeCreux and the third group is lead personally by Field Marshal Erwin Rommel.

"So this is the big push huh guys? Ya guys think we would be able to take those hills?" One Liberion Private asks his fellow soldiers as they all make a final check on their equipment before the attack begins.

One of the soldiers, a Karlslander looks at the Liberion soldier, "We don't have a choice do we _mein freund_? At least we have some help from the Witches and those…people with futuristic weapons to watch our backs."

"With those blokes? Bloody hell, I think we might have a chance after all. Did you see them in action? That equipment they use makes ours looks like from a bloody 18th Century!" Spoke a Brittanic soldier as he loaded his rounds into his Lee-Enfield Rifle.

One of the Soldiers among the group, a Free Gallian soldier just clapped his hands and said, "Never mind about them, we just do what we do best _oui mon ami_?" He then puts back on his helmet and inspects his own weapon the MAS-36.

**At the same time,**

General George S. Patton is inspecting the preparation of the troops from his jeep when a soldier with a bandaged left arm comes to him which causes the Liberion General look at him with surprise.

"What the hell happened to you Corporal?" He asks the soldier who is a Liberion Corporal.

The Liberion Corporal salutes with his good arm as he said, "S-Sorry sir I had an accident earlier."

Patton sighed and walks towards him until he could patted the Corporal's shoulder and asks, "What is your unit and name, Corporal?"

The Corporal immediately replied, "Corporal Sam Green, 34th Field Artillery Battalion sir!" then the Liberion General finished patting the shoulder and stare at the Corporal. That stare certainly caused the Corporal to flinch.

"Be careful next time and treat that arm Corporal Green. When the attack starts, I want you to report in with your unit and do your job. You got that son?" Patton tells the Corporal which makes the Corporal saluted and immediately headed to the triage center.

As he saw the soldier disappeared from his view, he is approached by a familiar witch on a Land Striker Unit, he saw the Witch and smiled as the Witch is one of the units called Patton Girls under General Patton's own command.

"Ah! It's good to see you again Marilyn!" Patton said to the Liberion Witch as he stepped down from his jeep.

The Liberion Witch named Marilyn Savon waved at the General as she said, "Nice to see ya again sir!"

"I heard you just got promoted to Captain, congratulations." Patton shakes hands with Marilyn as he congrats to her.

Marilyn smiled and saluted at the General, "Thank you sir, it's with your help I am where I am now sir."

Patton smiled and decided to asks, "So how are the girls doing? You do know today we're going to make a big push right?"

"Yes I'm aware of that sir; the girls are ready to go. When will the attack start?" Marilyn asks.

Before Patton could say a word, the sky above them is suddenly filled with bombers consisting of Bristol Bleinheim bombers from Britannia's Desert Air Force and the Douglas Boston bombers of Liberion Middle-East Air Force, all heading to the target area to commence a mass bombing run as the indication to start the operation.

"It seems the operation has just begun." Patton then turned to Marilyn and ordered, "Get to your units Captain. We're moving out."

The Liberion Ground Witch saluted and began walking back to her units as Patton gave the orders to the rest of his army group to move out.

* * *

**Location: Several miles from Hill 209**

**Date: 6****th**** August 1944**

As the bombers are en-route to the Neuroi –held position, a company of 50soldiers which consists of US Marine Corps Force Recon, 4th Force Reconnaissance Company 'A Company' callsigned [Alpha] is hiding just a few miles from the Neuroi position. They are blending their surroundings with the deserts in order to hide themselves from being detected after infiltrating the Neuroi lines a day before the attack begins.

"Hey LT, are you still looking at it?" a Marine asks his teammate as he uses his binocular to watch what the Neuroi's are up too.

First Lieutenant Antonio Santos look at his fellow Marines who asks him and answered, "Yeah I'm still looking at them…" he then looked again through his binoculars and whistled, "Damn, they even have Walkers out of all things…it's like we're in a Sci-fi movie or something."

"Shut it Santos, we don't want to make a fuss do we?" Another Marine, Captain Tim Farrell crawled next to him as he carrying his M16A4 Assault Rifle.

The Sergeant looks to his reconnaissance platoon leader and gives a nod as he said, "Will do Captain, so when will the attack will begin?"

Before the Captain could reply, they heard distinct sound of World War II-era bombers approaching and they looked at the Neuroi which also noticed the incoming bomber force preparing their Neuroified Flak Cannon and other Anti-Air Defenses.

"They've started it…" Captain Farrell muttered before he turns to his Radioman and calmly ordered, "Get me in contact with the _Eisenhower _now."

* * *

**Back at the USS **_**Eisenhower**_**,**

"Sir, we got contact from the Recon unit. The attack is just started and they requested for a fire support at the enemy." A communication officer informed the busy American Admiral Robertson.

Robertson ordered, "Tell them to relay the co-ordinates to _Alexandria_ for long range fire support and order our planes to take off now! Oh and inform the Field Marshal and the Commandant about this would you?"

* * *

**At the combined Karlsland-Romagnan Fleet,**

As the attack has begun, the amphibious assault forces under the command of Field Marshal Rommel who's stationed on the Karlsland _Reichsmarine _capital ship _Admiral Scheer_, a _Deustchland_-_class_ Heavy Cruiser.

As he makes final preparations, his aide arrived bringing him the news he's waiting for. The aide informed him, "_Herr Feldmarschall_, the attack has begun. We are cleared to move our forces."

Rommel looks at his aide and then heard a distinct sound of fighter jets flying over the replied without looking at the aide, "Excellent, prepare the landing craft. We're going in."

In his view, he saw several landing crafts finally depart from their main ships as the main ships guns began firing its cannons against the Neuroi positions.

* * *

**Back at Hill 209,**

"Come on…" Captain Farrell muttered as he waited for a reply from the _Eisenhower_ and after several minutes, he received one.

(Radio)[Alpha, this is Admiral Robertson. We have USS _Alexandria _standing off the coast to provide off shore fire support, just send in some coordinates and they'll take care of the rest]

"Finally!" Farrell breathes a sigh of relief and continues, "Alpha here, do we have any other off map support?"

(Radio)[Affirmative Alpha, we have flyboys armed from JDAM's to GBU's. They are on standby should you request any air support.]

"That's good enough for me…" Marine Lieutenant Farrell then pulls out a map and look at it long enough until he contacted the _Alexandria_, "USS _Alexandria, _this is Alpha Team…"

**Inside USS **_**Alexandria**_**, Off the Coasts of Egypt,**

Commander Nicholas Sander of the _Los Angeles_-_Class_ Submarine USS _Alexandria_ is somewhat calm and composed. He and his crew have arrived in Egypt yesterday after their delay because of the maintenance on the sub. He is now observing the battle by a remote UAV launched from the _Eisenhower_ when he received a contact from a Marine Force Recon team.

(Radio)[USS _Alexandria, _this is Alpha do you copy?]

Sander sent a respond back to the Marine, "Affirmative Alpha, we copy. What is your request?"

(Radio)[Alpha here, we need a fire mission support at coordinate **Six-Niner-Bravo**!]

Sander holds the phone and then asks his fellow submarine officer, "Is our Tomahawk's ready?"

"Aye sir! They're armed and ready to fire! We also picked up guidance signal from our UAV's." The submarine officer replied before going back to his posts at the missile launch bays.

"Alright, order the missile launch now!" Commander Sander ordered before he talked with the Marine leader, "Alpha, we've launched the Tomahawk's…ETA in 10 minutes."

(Radio)[Copy that _Alexandria_; we'll contact you again if we have a target to destroy.]

Commander Sander puts the phone down and then ordered all of his submarine crew, "Alright people! I need the next Tomahawk ready in the tube by the time I get my coffee! Get to it!" He then headed out of the submarine bridge to get some coffee at the mess hall inside the USS_ Alexandria_.

* * *

**Back at Hill 209,**

As the cruise missiles fired from the USS _Alexandria_ are en-route to its target, the Marine Force Recon units witness the allied bombers began bombing the position in a massive bombing raid.

"Get your heads down!" Captain Farrell ordered as the bombs dropped on top of the Neuroi's position. The bombing was intense as the ground trembles and shaking from the bombing which is also accompanied by the ground artillery unit to soften the opposition for the attacking forces to retake the hills.

"Damn…that was fuckin' intense, got any news from other fronts Captain?" Lieutenant Antonio asks his commanding officer about the status of the assault on other positions.

Captain Farrell then contacted the _Eisenhower_ for situational report on the other two defensive positions; he finishes his contact with the _Eisenhower _and informs the rest of his units, "It seems we got a same situation from Hill 398 and Hill 213, intensive bombing and all."

"Right…" the Marine Lieutenant acknowledges before seeing a smoke trail of a cruise missile on the sky. He shouted at the Lieutenant, "Captain! Eleven O'clock position! Look up!"

Farrell looked through his binocular only to see a BGM-109 _Tomahawk_ land attack/cruise missile approaches a Neuroified 8.8 cm Flak 41 Anti-Tank/Air Guns and hit it which resulted in an explosion just as the neuroified guns began to turn at the incoming missile after it was busy in shooting down the bombers.

Farrell broke a smile and began contacting the USS _Alexandria_, "_Alexandria_ this is Alpha, confirm destruction of the enemy guns."

(Radio)[Copy that Alpha; don't hesitate to call us for fire support if you need one.]

"Copy your last _Alexandria_." Farrell then ended his communication with the Submarine commander when he received another call from Admiral Robertson himself.

(Radio)[Alpha this is Admiral Robertson speaking]

"Alpha here Go ahead Admiral, we're hear you." Captain Farrell replied to the Admiral as he keeps his eye on his surroundings.

(Radio)[Captain, you and your men are needed to support the main offensive. Regroup with Patton's Army Group and assists their forces in breaking through the Neuroi line.]

"Roger that Admiral, orders received." Farrell then turns to his men and informs them, "Alright, message from the Admiral! We're to regroup with the main forces and assist them in breaking through the frontline. Oorah men! We're Oscar-Mike!"

"Oorah!" The rest of the Marine Force Recon replied and they immediately began to move back to friendly lines.

* * *

**Main Battle near Hill 209,**

While the US Marine Force Recon units began moving back to friendly lines after being behind enemy lines since the day before the attack is planned, Patton's forces consists of the elements from Karlsland, Gallian and Brittanian soldiers along with their Witches began their advance to the Neuroi-held defensive line where they are met with fierce resistance from the Neuroi even though the massive bombardments by the Allied Desert Air Force should have soften the resistance.

"Take Cover!" a Liberion soldier shouted before being vaporized by laser fire from the Neuroi who's now entrenched in their positions despite the intense bombing. Several soldiers lied down as they tried to evade more laser fire coming at them.

There are currently more than one hundred thousand soldiers and tanks of allied forces crossing through the flat terrain of the sandy dunes of Egypt. Most are Britannian, Liberion and Karlsland forces but there are also glimpses of Gallian and Romagnan soldiers along with a small detachment of Fusoan troops participating in the assault.

And these forces are taking fire from the Neuroi's who're now entrenched after surviving the bombing by the allied air force and now are scattering the allied spearhead, threatening the entirety of the Operation.

"Christ! Those bombers are useless and the damn Neuroi's are shooting back at us!" another Liberion soldier cursed as he takes cover behind a destroyed Matilda tank.

Next to the Liberion soldier, a Karlsland soldier also takes refuge from the intense laser fire and curses, "_Scheiß_! Where are the Witches when we need them!?" As he tries to reload his rifle, a Flying Goblet Neuroi approached their position with its firing port glowing red.

A Land Witch wearing a Karlsland uniform and rode on a Land Striker unit resembles a Panzer II Tank approaches the destroyed tank where the Liberon and Karlsland take cover, she carries a Karlsland made _Panzerbüchse_ 39 Anti-Tank Rifle and shoot at the Flying Goblet which disintegrate as the bullet penetrates the core and shattered it.

"Are you alright?" The Karlsland Witch asks the two soldiers as she shoots several more rounds at a nearby Neuroi.

"Yeah thanks for the help." The Liberion replied.

The Witch give a small grin and ordered the soldiers as she also introduces herself at the same time, "_Oberleutnant _Helma Frunze. I need some help; I got separated from my main unit and lost contact with them when we got ambushed by the Neuroi and I lost my communication radio so I need you two to help me find my units."

"Yes ma'am, we're trying to find our own unit too." The Liberion nodded while inspecting his rifle to see if there's any ammo left.

"_Jawohl,_ lead the way _Oberleutnant_!" The Karlsland soldier nodded and the three of them began to move out from their cover and began firing at several Flying Goblet type Neuroi along the way.

Meanwhile at other places, General Patton on his favorite jeep is leading the battle alongside his famed 2nd Armored Divisions units and also the Witches that are with him.

* * *

Captain Marilyn Savon who is now in charge of Patton's personal Witches unit named the Patton Girls spearheaded the assault as she and her units take down most of the Neuroi while on their way to their objective.

"General, this is Marilyn. The way is cleared, we can advance now." Marilyn informed her commander through the radio comms installed in her M4 Striker Unit.

(Radio)[Roger that, thanks for clearing the road girls.] Patton replied when suddenly the ground around his jeep rumbled.

"What in the hell!?" Patton's Jeep driver cursed when two Walker-Type Neuroi of new design which has a drill-like protrusion on the top hull of the Neuroi. Both Neuroi then turned their attention to Patton's forces and immediately opened fire at Patton's men.

The first laser immediately struck an unfortunate M4 Sherman which explodes violently as the turrets are blown away from the sheer blast of the tank, killing several Liberion soldiers upon impact. Other tanks and soldiers return fire with everything they have at the Neuroi.

Patton, unfazed by the attack still sat inside his Jeep with his driver shaken in fear upon the contact with the ambushing Neuroi unit.

He then talked without looking at the driver, "Private, by any means you DO NOT I repeat DO NOT abandon your position here…understood?"

But unfortunately, several more Neuroi in the form of the Flying Goblet type arrived to join in the battle and both sides fight intensively with shells, tracers and laser fire exchanged and explosion is heard.

Patton's driver couldn't cope with the stress of the battlefield and immediately left the jeep and began running away before a laser finally hit him, causing his head to vaporize. Patton inwardly curses after seeing the futile action of the driver which actually was his seventh replacement driver after his previous driver was killed in action last month and this soldier was still a greenhorn, a fresh recruit who just got out from training when he received his assignment as General Patton's driver.

"Goddamnit!" He mutters as he dismounted from the Jeep as several Liberion soldiers armed with M1 Garand approach the General.

"Sir! Our unit cannot hold out much longer, we need to pull back!" Said one of the soldiers with others agreeing at him.

Patton pulled out his iconic Colt Peacemaker and checking the ammo inside it as he said, "First things first Soldier, you are not in command and I don't want any excuse that we're pulling back because of some goddamn enemy pinned us off!" He glared at the young soldier who in turn, became speechless.

"If any one of you wants to pull out, you can leave! But I ain't stop until that hill is seized and I'll be damned sure that I'll be here to see you boys grab that hill and raise the Liberion Flag on top of it! So who's with me!?" he shouted and the rest of the Soldiers acknowledge his orders with renewed guts and determination.

"Now where the hell is our reinforcements!? Robertson told me they should be here by now!" Patton then mounted again onto his Jeep and began to drive along with several advancing M4 Sherman's and M5 Stuart's along with occasional Brittanian Matilda II and Crusader Tanks.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

As the fight between two ambushing Neuroi's and a unit lead personally by Patton intensifies, the Marine Force Recon A Company troops are still en-route to link up with the main force when they heard explosions not too far from where they are.

"Shit…that doesn't sound like what I think it is Captain?" Antonio whispers to his commander.

A frown appears on Farrell's face as he answered, "I guess those Neuroi have gone ahead of us and attacked the main force. I hope we can make it in time. Prep those AT4's and be on the lookout for anything that is black in color...and I don't mean 'The' Black." Farrell said as he looked to an African American Lance Corporal by the name of Isaiah Dawson.

"_Thanks a_ _lot_ Captain, I felt _really safe_ now." the Lance Corporal sarcastically said to the Marine Captain which the rest of the Marines broke into small laughs.

"Whatever Dawson, now let's go before the Neuroi finish them off." He gives the order to move again but this time with caution as the enemy might be anywhere.

* * *

**Back with Patton's unit,**

As Patton's 2nd Armored and their allies fight in a desperate battle against a detachment of Neuroi units,taking a toll on their side, many tanks were burned and casualties mounted. Patton himself is injured when his Jeep is overturned after a Romagnian Fiat M14/41 tank exploded violently from a Neuroi's direct fire at its ammunition rack but he manages to escape the blast only to suffered a broken left arm.

"Come and get me you Goddamn piece of shit! COME AND GET ME!" Patton shouts as he pulled out his Colt Peacemaker and fires at the incoming Flying Goblet Neuroi which notices him.

He immediately fires five of the six rounds at the Neuroi only for the Neuroi to get agitated and come closer to the Liberion General.

"Shit…" Patton muttered as he aimed at the Neuroi for one last time and fired the last bullet of his Peacemaker when suddenly...the Neuroi exploded.

Patton blinked for a moment and then looked back at his gun before he heard someone shout, "General! Are you alright?!"

The Liberion General turned to see his men and several groups of armed men wearing a weird yellowish tan camouflage approached him, he could even see one of them holding some sort of Bazooka only that it is shorter than the standard Bazooka he saw in his own units.

"General! We're glad you're safe. The main units have regrouped and are on the move again." One of Patton's men, a Captain holding the famed M1928A1 Thompson Submachine gun informed the Liberion General as he help Patton to his feet.

Patton turned to the Captain and said, "Good, proceed with the advance…and call a medic here would ya? I think my arm needs to be checked."

The Liberion Captain saluted and began running back to inform the other main force when he was suddenly approached by one of the group who seemed to be their leader, judging from the Captain insignia on the man's collar.

"Captain Tim Farrell, 'A Company' of the Marine Force Recon 4th Reconnaissance Company. We're here under Admiral Robertson's order to help you." Farrell saluted before putting his hand back.

Patton looked at him and then sighed as he put back his Colt Peacemaker to his holster and saluted back at him, "Well about damn time you guys arrived. Now I heard from him that you can direct fire support right?"

The Marine Captain nodded and Patton continues, "Good, because I need a new one. My radioman just got blasted to kingdom come by the Neuroi and I need a capable radioman to replace him…even if it's temporary."

Just then a medic squad arrives and saluted at the Liberion General before inspecting his arm. After that, the medic in charge suggested that General Patton should retreat back to the frontline to get his arm fixed up properly.

But as usual, the General only said, "Just get a sling on my arm here and I'll be fine. I need to get back with my men and I'll be damned if I don't be with them."

Knowing that the Liberion General is famed for his stubbornness, the medic bandaged up Patton's broken left arm and left to see to the others that needed medical attention.

Two jeeps and a truck arrived next to Patton and immediately, Patton hops into one of the Jeeps and said, "Now tell your men to hop on! This battle ain't gonna end by itself."

"Yes General." Captain Farrell then turns to his men, "Alright half of you hop onto the jeep, the rest get into the trucks ASAP!" He gave an order which his men immediately complies as they mounted on both the jeeps and the trucks.

As the jeeps and the trucks began moving with the main force of allied Tanks and light vehicles, Patton stare up on the sky to see several Air Witches arrived in time to join into the battle.

"I need some booze after all this shit ends…" Patton mutters as they began regrouping with Marilyn's unit and continued with the offensive.

* * *

**Air above Hill 209 (**_**Marsa Matruh**_**),**

As the battle on the ground is ongoing, the air battle is also happening as several Witches attacking the Neuroi aerial units that arrive to support its ground counterpart.

The air Witches lead by the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron and the 501st Joint Fighter Wing began engaging the first wave of the Neuroi with the support of the Allied Desert Air Force and the fighters of the Joint Naval Force while at the same time, providing a ground support to the Allied ground forces.

The famed Star of Africa, Pilot Officer Hanna-Justina Marseille managed to score her fourth kill of the day as she flies besides the two Witches of 501st JFW Flying Officer Erica Hartmann and Captain Gertrude Barkhorn.

"You seem to slow down Hartmann. Is the heat getting to you?" Hanna gives a sly grin at her fellow Witches particularly at Erica Hartmann since the she and the Star of Africa involved in some sort of rivalries.

Annoyed, Erica could only replied, "Can we concentrate on the battle Hanna? Thank you." She said without even looking at Hanna, Erica immediately engaging a Neuroi which appears from the cloud formations above them.

Hanna kept grinning and broke away from the two to kill more Neuroi. Gertrude Barkhorn herself sighed after seeing the way Hanna and Erica talk to each other, "I should've known these two won't let that down…" she then headed out to help Erica engaging the Neuroi.

At the same time, planes of the Allies Desert Air Force and the Joint Naval Fleet are engaging the Neuroi with the help of the Witches. Tracer fires and explosions decorated the sky over Hill 209 with plane crashes and Neuroi disintegrate becoming a common view for the whole day.

Major Hawke Yeager and his WSO Lieutenant Albert Lebowski is piloting his F/A-18F managing to shoot down Neuroi after hitting it twice with missiles and finishing off with his gun, others are also lucky enough to shoot down the Neuroi with the Witches help of course.

"Hawke, enemy bogey's at 3 o'clock high!" his WSO and partner Lieutenant Albert Lebowski warns Hawke after seeing the enemy Neuroi appeared on its radar.

"Roger, moving to engage." Hawke then increases the throttle of his plane to engage the enemy Neuroi when another F/A-18F appeared next to him.

(Radio)[**Reaper 1** this is **Reaper 3**, I thought you could need some help] the familiar voice of Captain Lucy Anders is heard through the planes radio.

"Help is appreciated **Reaper 3**, how are the other guys doing?" Hawke asks.

(Radio)[They're still picking targets; some are providing ground cover for the advancing forces. Things are looking pretty good here Major.]

Hawke got a lock on the Neuroi and fired several missiles before replying back to his wingman, "I see. Keep it up but don't let your guard down. That goes double for you Anders."

(Radio)[Acknowledge **Reaper1**] Captain Anders ended the conversation as their plane fires another Sidewinder missile at the Neuroi, effectively revealing the core as Hawke's plane fired cannon rounds at it, eliminating the unfortunate Neuroi.

Meanwhile with the Witches, Shirley and her wingman Francesca Lucchini are fighting against another group of Neuroi with the help of Major Sakamoto Mio, YoshikaMiyafuji and Lynette Bishop with several Britannian Hawker Hurricane fighter planes from the Desert Air Force engaging in a full blown dogfight against the Neuroi.

Shirley opens fire at a medium type Neuroi and began strafing its sides with her Browning .30 Cal, Lucchini followed suit as she also began firing at the Neuroi from the top, causing the Neuroi to dive down before several Hawker Hurricane ambushed the Neuroi and destroying it with their 20 mm cannon rounds.

"Major this is Shirley; we've eliminated the last of the Neuroi on our sides, how's it going on your side Major?" Shirley contacted Mio after shooting down the last of the Neuroi when she saw two single seats F/A-18E making a fly by above her.

(Radio)[Good job Shirley, our sides are still holding, we could use some help right now.]

"Roger we're on our way." Shirley then give a nod at Lucchini and both of them headed to help Mio's group which is still battling the Neuroi.

* * *

**Back on the Ground,**

As the allied ground forces reached the Neuroi defensive line of Hill 209, fighting was beginning to intensify as tanks fought against the common Neuroi ground units nicknamed 'the Turtle'. Shells and lasers streaked across the battlefield with craters, tank husks and dead bodies littering the sandy ground of Hill 209.

The Liberion Army 2nd Armored Division along with other allied units pushed through the Neuroi line despite the intense defensive fire from the entrenched Neuroi. Luckily the Neuroified 8.8 cm Flak 41has been destroyed by earlier bombing and cruise missile attacks from the USS _Alexandria_.

(Radio)[This is Fourth Tank Plato*Static*…We're being ripped apart! Need assistan…*Static* Over!]

General George S. Patton himself along with Captain Farrell and his Marine Force Recon troops observe the battle from their Jeeps. The Liberion General then turned to the Marine Force Recon Captain and asks, "Say Captain, we need that support you promised right now."

Without saying anything, Captain Farrell looks at his radioman and ordered, "Call in some air and fire support. Those people won't survive against the Neuroi if they're out in the open much longer."

The Radioman, by the name Private First Class Henry Walker began contacting the _Eisenhower_ and the _Alexandria _for both air and long range cruise missile support. After finished contacting them, he turned to the Captain, "Sir, they requesting coordinates."

Farrell nodded and then pulls out a map of the battlefield from his pocket and then gestured at the Radioman to give him the receiver as he began sending the transmission, "This is Captain Farrell of A Company; I'm requesting fire support at coordinates **Seven-Niner-Alpha **and **Zero-Four-Charlie** over!"

After hearing the reply back from the _Eisenhower _and the _Alexandria_, he turned to the Liberion General and said, "It'll take 5 minutes for the air and missile strike sir."

Patton nods and then took out the binocular to see further into the battle where he spots Farrell's men along with other infantry units and Witches crossing the desolate open ground under the cover of tanks and artillery fire.

"Captain, are you sure those men of yours are going to be alright?" Patton asks the Marine Captain.

"If they aren't, they won't be a Marine Force Recon in the first place." Captain Farrell cracked a smile without looking back at the Liberion General. Instead he kept observing the battlefield, watching over his men.

* * *

**On the No-Man's Land,**

About 40 US Marine Force Recon group (the rest of the other 10 are with the Captain and General Patton) of A Company begin their advances along with battalion worth of Liberion, Karlsland and Romagnan infantry units accompanied by Ground Witches and a tank column consisting of Liberion M4 Sherman's, Britannian Crusader's and Karlsland Panzer IV's on the No-Man's land under the covering fire of other tanks and artillery shells.

But it was chaos.

Neuroi, mostly the 'Turtle' type are entrenched beneath the sands surrounding Hill 209, began firing lasers with deadly accuracy at the advancing tanks took a direct hit and exploded.

"Shit! LT! What do we do?!" One of the Marine Force Recon members shouted at their current leader, First Lieutenant Antonio Santos and the rest of the group lied down to cover themselves from the explosion of a destroyed tank as well as returning fire with all they've got.

"The hell should I know!" First Lieutenant Santos shouts back as more tanks exploded, "Just keep moving forward and stay alive alright! Open fire!" he then raises his M16A4 and began shooting at the incoming Flying Goblet type Neuroi approaching them.

The other allied infantrymen began crouching to evade the deadly lasers and Witches pulled up their shields to deflect incoming fire but unfortunately one of the Witches, a Britannian riding a Striker variant of Crusader tank got hit by the Neuroi after being distracted by another Neuroi which she managed to destroy before her weapon, the portable version of the tanks 40mm QF 2 pdr suddenly exploded after being hit by the Neuroi laser, severely injuring her arm in the process.

One of the US Marines saw what happened and began running to the Witch despite the Lieutenant's warning.

"What the…Pvt. Rigby! Goddamnit! Get your sorry ass back here!" Lieutenant Santos shouted at the 21 year old Marine Private Rigby Ames as the rest of the squad saw him running to the injured Witch, forcing the rest to provide cover fire and also throw in several smoke grenades to cover themselves from being aimed at by the Neuroi.

Private Rigby immediately grab the Witch and dragged her behind a destroyed husk of a once Panzer IV tank and began to remove the Striker Units from her and took out a medical kit consists of bandage, morphine and antibiotic ointment while saying, "Hey you're going to be alright okay? I'll treat that arm of yours."

"T-Thanks…" The Witch could only reply as she's in intense pain.

As he applied the ointment to her injured and burned arm, First Lieutenant Santos arrives and glares at the Private for doing something without his permission, "Private! What the fuck got into you today?! You could've been killed!"

Ignoring the already angry Marine Lieutenant, Private Rigby finishes applying the bandage and said to her, "Get some rest first, I'll see what I can do next." And the Witch nodded quietly although Rigby could swear he saw the Witch blush after seeing him.

"Answer me Private, why you didn't ask for my permission in the first place!?" Santos shouts at the Private which Private Rigby looks at him.

"With all due respect sir…ignoring an injured 17 year old girl in the middle of a battlefield is something that I cannot ignore your orders." Private Rigby explained the reason to his commanding officer as explosions still heard around them.

The Witch then tried to talk to the Lieutenant as if she wanted to defend Private Rigby's action, "Lieutenant, don't get mad at him for what he's done. He's only doing what he thinks is right."

First Lieutenant Santos just sighed and then looked back at the young Marine Private, "Look I know what you're doing is right but what happened if I had to go to your mama's house and telling her that you've been killed in action while rescuing a girl from aliens?" He paused a bit before he hefted his M16A4 and continued, "Just don't do that again alright? Get the Witch out from the combat zone and find some local medic to treat her; we'll continue advancing with the rest and be sure to link up with the rest of us soon Oorah?"

"Oorah sir." Rigby replied as he watches the Lieutenant leave the two to join the fight again. He turns to the Witch and said, "Thanks for the backup sir!" He shouted at the Lieutenant only to be replied with his thumbs up gesture.

"Private Rigby Ames. USMC Marine Force Recon 'A Company'. Thanks for covering our asses out there." He introduced himself to the Britannian Witch after thanking her.

"Sergeant Janine Campbell, 7th Royal Witch Armoured Division…and your welcome." The Witch introduces herself.

Later Private Rigby then extracted the wounded Witch out from the battlezone where she'll be treated accordingly while Rigby himself returned to the frontline to join his squad to fight again.

* * *

**Several minutes later,**

Patton and Captain Farrell himself were still observing the , three pairs of F-35C Lightning II's appear and began dropping bombs of mostly JDAMS and Cluster Bombs at the Neuroi lines which resulted in explosive cloud dusts rose from where the Neuroi entrenched themselves.

Patton whistles at the sight, "I'll be damned…you guys seems to know what you're doing."

Before the Marine Captain could reply, he saw three Tomahawk Cruise Missiles pass above them and began heading towards the remaining Neuroi who survived the airstrike but didn't managed to recover themselves as the missiles hit directly at them with several Air Witches appearing to give the final blow to the Neuroi.

"Where did that come from?" Patton looked through his binoculars; it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that those are rocket propelled ordnance.

"BGM-109 Tomahawk Cruise Missiles, they fired from our submarine the USS _Alexandria_ sir from the coastline." Captain Farrell explained much to the astonishment of the Liberion General.

"That far? Jesus...you people know how to fight safe in the future eh?" He gives a heartfelt laugh at the Marine Captain.

Just then, he received a radio contact from one of the Ground Witches, Captain Marilyn of the Patton Girls unit.

(Radio)[This is Captain Marilyn Savon, the Neuroi in Hill 209 have been annihilated I repeat, the Neuroi on Hill 209 have been annihilated. We've seized the hill and are awaiting further orders.]

With that announcement, several Liberion Soldiers and Witches nearby gave a loud cheer seeing that their assault is a they received more radio transmission from the other attack forces.

(Radio)[This is Commandant Hubert LeCreux of the Second Army Group; we've managed to retake Hill 213 with heavy losses, requesting needed supplies and reinforcements. Over.]

(Radio)[This is _Feldmarschall_ Rommel, our operation is a success. Hill 398 is recaptured and we're now consolidating our defenses.]

"Well I'll be damned." Patton muttered before he continued as he turned to the Marine Captain, "I guess about time we planted our flag on that hill. Care to join me Captain?"

"Yes sir, lead the way." Captain Farrell replied with a smile on his face.

Throughout the battlefield, the soldiers all begin to cheer and clap their hands as the operations are over. Now they are tasked to gather the casualties and equipment while also giving medical attention to the wounded that needed the most.

Their first phase plan has been a their attention turned to the Neuroi held coastal city of El-Alamein bringing them one step closer in seizing the important supply line that connected Europe and Asia, the Suez Canal.

* * *

**[Extra]**

**Location: The White House Oval Office, Washington D.C., United States of America.**

**Date: August 6****th**** 2015**

It was a busy day for the US President Arnold D. Roosevelt as he checked through the detailed proposal of a new project the Military is trying to do relating to the disappearance of the fleet. With him is the commanding officer of the United States Navy, Fleet Admiral Watterson along with the director of the scientific research group for the US Navy and the ongoing secret **[Philadelphia Experiment] **Project, Dr. Francis Jorgensen.

"So you think that it's possible to create this…portal according to your theory Doctor?" The American President finished reading the Proposals forwarded by the Navy's head scientific research director.

Dr. Jorgensen fixes his throat before informing the President, "It is true Mr. President, although we don't know if 'Magic' does exists in our world, there is something that we can use to create the portal."

The President then turned to the Fleet Admiral with the '_are you sure_' look in which Fleet Admiral Watterson respond, "Indeed in all possibility, we can vouch for it."

Satisfied, he turned back to the Doctor and asks, "Enlighten me Doctor."

The Doctor produces another file and hands it over to the President to look into as he said, "Mr. President, the reports you're looking is from a classified geological survey conducted by both the British and French Geological Survey group on both nation dating back to 1985."

Before the Doctor could explain, the President cut off, "Excuse me Doctor? _Classified_?"

"Sorry Mr. President, it was classified because it was a state secret." The Doctor explained and continued after the President encouraged him to, "The survey team found an unusual electromagnetic disturbance rivaling the radiation effect of a nuclear bomb emitted from the area around Dover and Pas de Calais, it is like nothing they have seen but the weird thing is…it isn't showing any radioactive substance found in the area. They classified it so that the Soviets would never know what happened."

The President diligently listens to the Doctor's explanation and tried to make a guess, "So you're saying that this area is a large reservoir of some unidentified energy that is suitable to create a dimensional portal if a Relay were to be established on both sides of the English Channel parallel to each other?"

The Doctor could only nod and the Fleet Admiral said, "It is possible if we can ask the British and French government to allow us to conduct this project on their soil."

President Arnold put his hand on his chin to think before telling the two, "I'll try to talk with the British Prime Minister and the French President. Meanwhile, you can proceed with the project but keep it as secret as it is."

Dr. Jorgensen suddenly remembered something and said to President Arnold, "There is one thing I nearly forgot." He looked at the President which encourages him to go on and continues, "I have studied these Striker Units the Witches of the 508th uses and I have tried comparing it with the geological survey record and I found that…what they called the 'Magic' Engine that drives them runs on a similar, if not exactly the same kind of energy as the high electromagnetic readings. To add more…the Engine itself is interesting as it creates some sort of pocket dimension those Engineers who handled the Strikers are claiming."

"So you could possibly utilize this to create a portal based from what you can get on the Striker Unit?" Arnold asks the Scientists.

"It may be absurd as it is Mr. President but I think we could possibly replicate the same effect of this Pocket Dimension in our Dimensional Portal Project." Dr. Jorgensen said to the President.

"I see…well I hope you can make it as soon as possible gentlemen. Both of you are dismissed." Arnold ordered.

With that, the Fleet Admiral and the Doctor walks out of the Oval Office, leaving behind the President of United States to ponder for himself.

After seeing the two leave, he called in the White House staff to get him a coffee and then stood up as he walks towards the windows overlooking the Rose Garden as he remembered an interesting event that has happened yesterday.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

**Location: Edwards Air Force Base, California, United States of America.**

**Date: 5****th**** August 2015**

It was after the meeting with the President's Chief of Staff that Arnold himself invited the commanding officer of the 508th Joint Fighter Wing Lieutenant Colonel Jane Thach with the three commanders of the Allied Combined European Carrier Detachment Fleet Rear-Admiral Frank Leyland, Commodore Harry Yeoman and Captain Ishii Tachibana on a trip to Edward Air Force Base to show them something he wanted them to see.

As the Air Force One landed on the runway, Secret Service Agents and Military Police immediately created a security perimeter as the President and his entourage coming down from the plane.

"I say, being a leader of a country has some perks to it isn't it Leyland?" Commodore Harry Yeoman commented about the Air Force One with the Liberion Rear-Admiral.

"Well, it was surprising enough for me to be honest. I never knew the Presidents in future have one of these things." Rear-Admiral Frank Leyland gives an honest statement. He couldn't help but to admire the detailed workmanship of the Air Force One with its facilities that is supposedly fitted only for Royalty.

Following the two is Lieutenant Colonel Jane Thach and Captain Ishii Tachibana along with the President, Vice President and the Secretary of Defense.

"Why are we here sir?" Jane turned to the American President with a curious look on her face.

Arnold turned to her and finally said, "There is something that we have recovered after the Joint Exercise Fleet disappeared and we thought it might have originated from your world."

Ishii heard the President's explanation and began to ask a question, "What do you mean Mr. President? What originated from our world?"

Before the President could answer, they finally arrived in a heavily guarded Hangar designated Hangar 651. The guards immediately noticed the President and opened the Hangar doors to reveal a husk of an object being examined by the researchers much to the shock of Jane Thach and the three naval commanders.

"I-Impossible…t-that was…" Lieutenant Colonel Jane Thach stuttered as she watches the object.

"Mr. President, how come you have an intact Neuroi in this base?" Captain Ishii asked cautiously while turned to the President.

The group then walked into the hangar and looking at the Neuroi which is crowded with researchers examined the Neuroi. Some researchers are looking onto the microscope while the Neuroi itself is wired onto some sort of computer in front of it with a scientist observing the data transmitted onto that particular computer.

President Arnold steps in front of them and then explained, "You see, after I was informed of the Joint Exercise Fleet's disappearance, we received news that an object crashed on a nearby Royal Air Force Base in Odiham and we transferred the object here for further studies." He turned towards the object before he turned to Jane and asks, "Is this what you called a Neuroi? Your…enemy?"

Jane nodded, "Yes, this is what we're fighting against…I'm surprised you kept an intact Neuroi here."

"It was inactive when we found it…we're still researching on what it is so I thought you guys would have a lot of knowledge regarding this." The President said as he looks at the inactive Neuroi.

The Witch looked at the Neuroi cautiously before looking back at President Arnold, "With all due respect sir, the Neuroi is not something you people wanted to mess with…even in researching about them."

"Why is that?" The Secretary of Defense David Bradshaw raised his eyebrows, confused at what Jane told him.

It was Rear-Admiral Leyland turn to speak as he takes a deep breath and patted the young Lieutenant Colonel which causes her to lower her guarded posture.

Leyland turned to the American President with a serious look on his face, "You see sir, back at our world… and time; there are some…research about harnessing the power of the Neuroi to…replace the Witches in battle. This one man, a Britannian named Vice-Air Marshal Trevor Maloney began experimenting with Neuroi technology and created…the 'Warlock Project', a war machine that uses the Neuroi Core to power itself."

President Arnold even with his Vice-President and the Secretary of Defense hears the story of Rear-Admiral Leyland with intrigue and Arnold asked, "So…what happened to this…project you spoke off?"

"Well, he tested it against the Neuroi hive in Gallia but not before he seized the 501st Joint Fight Wing, another Witch Fighter Wing and a famous one to add and holding them at their own Base in Dover which is…ideal to attack the Neuroi hive." He told the President more and paused as looked at the President gestured him to go on, "The Experiment was a success at the start and the Neuroi hive was destroyed…but the Neuroi Core which powered the machine gained sentience and began corrupting it…turning against its creator."

Arnold find it shocking to see the Machine made by Man, taken from the enemy is turned against their creator…to him, it's pretty much like the Terminator Movie where the menacing mechanical automatons which built to defend their country is turned against the whole world…causing an Armageddon and he shudders at the thought.

"So I take that these Witches of the 501st managed to defeat it?" He asks more, wanted to know how it end.

Rear-Admiral Leyland produced a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the sweat from his forehead and continued, "Yes but not before that thing took an entire Carrier as its new body…the Fusoan Carrier _Akagi_ before the Witches managed to destroyed it once and for all."

The last words shocked the three Americans and Arnold himself tries to confirm what he's heard, "W-Wait…you mean it took a whole…_CARRIER_ as its new body!?"

Leyland and the rest of the naval commanders nodded. Even the young Witch too. That sums up their seriousness of the Neuroi's capability.

"S-So you're saying that these Neuroi has the abilities of…corrupting almost any vehicles and use it against their owner?" Vice-President Carlisle summarized up which only received a quick nod from his fellow entourage.

"Jesus Christ…" Arnold could mutters before a Scientist came to him.

"That's why we suggested to destroy it before the worst thing can happen,Sir." Jane Thach advised the President; given this Neuroi could be a threat if they ignore the Neuroi's capability.

President Arnold began to think for awhile before he told one of the Secret Service Agents who are escorting the entourage, "Get me the head researcher here ASAP."

The Agent nodded and immediately goes to see the head researcher in which a few minutes later, the Agent returns with the said person behind him, a women in her mid-40's holding a clipboard.

"Professor Alma Turner, Head of Research." The female head researcher introduced herself shook hands with Mr. President, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. President."

"Thank you Professor Turner." Arnold said thanks to Professor Alma Turner before he continues introducing the entourage, "I've taken that you have known my company here Professor?"

The head researcher glanced at Jane Thach, Rear-Admiral Leyland, Commodore Yeoman and Captain Tachibana and smiled, "Yes, I have read the report files about them." She said to the President before turning back to the other four with him, "Professor Alma Turner, Head of Research around here." She introduced herself again to Jane and the rest.

She then turned back to the President and asks, "May I know why I'm being called?"

The President then explains everything about the Neuroi that has been told by Lieutenant Colonel Jane Thach and others had told him. In the end, the female researcher could see a shock on her face.

"I-I didn't know it could do something like that!" Professor Alma said with a disbelief tone and then turned to the Liberion Witch and asks, "So you fought these…Neuroi as you called them all these years?"

"Technically speaking…yes but there is evidence that the Neuroi have been on our Earth longer before the War, but that is what I heard from my fellow Witches in North Africa." Jane said to the head researcher.

Jane then turned to the President again and advises him to terminate the inactive Neuroi, "So before this Neuroi could do more harm, I suggest you destroy it."

Before Arnold wanted to say something, Professor Alma immediately rejected the Witch's demands to destroy the Neuroi, "I'm afraid we can't terminate this research yet…Lieutenant Colonel, this might be a good opportunity to study these Neuroi so that we can develop a counter-measure against it."

The British/Britannian Commodore Harry Yeoman interject the Professor's reason as he stepped forward and glaring at her, "Study the Neuroi? Missy, I think you don't understand the severity of this problem. Neuroi like that have taken many of my good countrymen's life. Keeping it here in that condition…" Yeoman paused as he looked at the inactive Neuroi and then turned back to continue his explanation, "…is like a bloody disaster waiting to happen."

The Fusoan otherwise give a thought about the idea to study the Neuroi and voiced his opinion, "I believe what the Professor said about keeping the Neuroi to study them is the right decision. It may sound crazy but with the current technology this nation possessed, it is possible to develop a weapon or countermeasure against the Neuroi better than we can."

"Did you knock your noggins with something this morning Tachibana?! You know what the Neuroi's are and are capable of and you're just agreeing with this crazy old women here?!" Yeoman shocked at his fellow comrade's statement and also not noticing the irritated looks of Professor Alma whom he called a '_crazy old woman_'.

Everyone then looked at Rear-Admiral Leyland to await his own opinion and the Liberion Rear-Admiral became nervous at the people staring at him.

"Well Admiral, do you have any opinion?" the Liberion Witch asks the commander of the USS _Enterprise_.

After thinking for a few minutes, he finally voiced his opinion, "Although I hate the Neuroi and want it destroyed, Professor Turner here has a point, this could be an excellent way to know how to deal with the Neuroi more effectively."

He then raised his hand to stop whatever his fellow commander's wants to say and continued, "It's true we have the Witches as an effective mean to stop a Neuroi but we cannot rely on the Witches too much. So I believe it is for the best to let these guys keep the Neuroi intact so that they can develop something for us to counter the Neuroi."

The commander of the 508th Joint Fighter Wing, Lieutenant Colonel Jane Thach listens to Rear-Admiral Leyland opinion and she found that his opinion has a merit, Witches…although proved to be a very effective against the Neuroi's are also a Human and being human means that they are not invincible, sooner or later they'll needed help one way or another because there aren't many Witches to begin with, she still remember the Operation Barbarossa where one hive which is located in Orussia needed almost a hundred Witches just to destroy it…not to mention the high casualty rate the Witches has suffered since then, this is an opportunity which could change the tide of war against the Neuroi.

"I guess it can't be help isn't it?" Jane said to the three naval commanders of the European Carrier Detachment Fleet and then turned to President Arnold and Professor Alma, "Very well, I guess Professor Turner here has a good reason to keep the Neuroi for studies but on one condition."

Professor Alma looked at the President who nodded and then turned back to Jane, "And what is the condition you propose?"

"The 508th Joint Fighter Wing will provide security detail nearby in case something happens, which I hope it won't. If things do go south, we can react quickly and handled the situation even if destroying the Neuroi is the only way to keep you safe." Lieutenant Colonel Jane Thach explained her condition to the Professor who is listening to her intently.

The Professor finally nodded, indicating that she's agreed with the conditions, "I believe we can arrange that. To be honest, with someone who knows how well these Neuroi fight around, it makes us feel a bit safer."

President Arnold is satisfied that this argument has come to an agreeable conclusion and then he turned to the Professor, "Now that you're free to do your research on the Neuroi's under the Witches protection, I'll expect a detailed report firsthand at my desk once you've finished with it."

"Yes Mr. President, you'll be the first person to know about this." Professor Alma assured the President.

"And I know you will." He said while looking at his watch, "I guess it's our time to leavethis place and Professor to be more cautious, I want every network to be monitored in case the Neuroi has a means of conducting cyber attacks…the last thing I want to hear is that all our important defenses and infrastructure has gone haywire because of this." He ordered the Professor before he and the entourage along with the Secret Services began to leave the hangar and head back to the Andrews Air Force base where Lieutenant Colonel Jane Thach with Rear-Admiral Frank Leyland, Commodore Harry Yeoman and Captain Ishii Tachibana took another trip back to their temporary residence in US Navy Naval Station Norfolk.

* * *

**[Flashback Ends]**

**Location: The White House Oval Office, Washington D.C., United States of America.**

**Date: 6****th**** August 2015.**

"Goddamnit…what should I do now?" He muttered as he began drinking the coffee that the White House staff has served few minutes ago.

He gives a loud sigh before a smile appeared on his face as he sat down and looked at a photo frame of a man, his great grandfather President Franklin Delano Roosevelt and said, "I hope you'll be proud of me grandpa. I'll make sure that I will do in any way I can and to the best of my ability to help these people from the other world."

He's now determined, he will save not only the fleet but the whole humanity from certain annihilation by the Neuroi and the only way he can help is by the completion of the said portal which now brings a question to him, how he's going to explain to the whole world about this particular portal? No doubt that the Conspiracy and Supernatural Theorists will have a field day when this is revealed.

But he still has time so he decided that he'll refer it to some of his Senior Advisors about this problem until a telephone ringing sent him out of his train of thought.

He picked it up to find that it's his secretary calling him, "Arnold here, what is it Ms. Burkins?"

(Phone)[Mr. President, there is someone here who wants to meet you, he's a War Vet]

President Arnold feels curious, a War Vet wanted to meet him? The only War Vet he knew is representatives of countless War Veterans Association but he did hear it was a War Vet.

He then asks, "What is his name?"

(Phone)[Major General Charles E. Yeager, Mr. President...Former Major General.] The secretary gives a short reply.

Arnold kept quiet for awhile until he said to his secretary, "Alright, let him in." and then he put the phone down.

Charles E. Yeager or Chuck Yeager is a famous Fighter Ace of the Second World War and also the famous for being the first man to break the sound barrier. If Arnold remembers, one of his grandsons served in the US Air Force before being transferred to the USS _Eisenhower_ under the Carrier Fighter Wing…the one that reported missing or technically, transferred into another dimension.

During the early months of the fleet disappearance, Chuck Yeager is the first one to know the news since he still has contacts at the Military and once talked to President Arnold in private to demand how the ship one of his grandsons serves on has disappeared.

As Arnold thought about it, a man entered the Oval Office. The man is in his 90's wearing an aviator jacket with the old World War II designed Command Pilot Badge and Award Ribbons overlapping his blue collared shirt, the Garrison Cap with two Silver Stars on its side indicating he was once a Major General in the US Air Force, it was Charles E. Yeager or Chuck Yeager...looking healthy as ever despite the old age.

"Major General Yeager, it's good to see you again. Please sit down." Robertson invited the 92 year old veteran to sit down on the chair in front of him.

"Thank you Mr. President but I'm not in the Air Force anymore…just call me Chuck." Chuck Yeager insists as he sat down the chair.

Arnold gives a smile and said, "Well if you're here to ask about the fleet which your grandson are a part of disappeared, we still haven't found it yet."

Chuck Yeager however looked serious, "Mr. President, it's not about my missing grandson that I'm coming here to see you because I know where the fleet is gone. I'm here because I heard you've found a method of bringing the fleet back and I also know about your… 'Other Dimensional' visitor"

Arnold surprised at how the famous World War II pilot ever had the information about his efforts in finding a way to rescue the stranded fleet, "H-How do you know about that?"

Chuck smirks at the President's reaction, "Did you forget? I have contacts in the Military so I know what you guys in the office are doing."

President Arnold inwardly curses himself for forgetting that Chuck Yeager indeed has contacts and quite sure thathe'll know most of what has happened over the past few weeks.

Arnold sighed as he asks, "So what do you want from me? I did promise you that I'll find the fleet and your grandson Chuck." Arnold expected that Chuck Yeager only want reassurance to find his grandson if he didn't want those sensitive information's of recent events to be leaked out at the public.

But Chuck's reply is really different from what he expected, "No, I want to join in on it too."

Arnold blinked at Chuck Yeager's last statement, he did hear that Chuck wanted to join in the effort, "But aren't you too old to be back in action Chuck?"

Chuck Yeager only give a sly grin and said, "I maybe old Mr. President but I ain't sat on a wheelchair yet. Besides, I still think I can fly normally as usual as long it isn't relating to combat and I'm joining in for the sake of my Grandson okay? Nothing more, nothing else."

Arnold sighed again as he rubbed his forehead, he knew that letting him out would have been a bad move as he didn't want the secrets of the _European Carrier Detachment Fleet_, the Witches and the Neuroi along with the alternate dimension of this world to be revealed.

In the end, he said, "Alright, you got yourself a deal Chuck, welcome aboard." He extended his hand to shake hands with Chuck.

"It's a pleasure Mr. President." Chuck shook his hands and looked at the President with a smile and then decided to ask more.

"By the way, when do I meet with this…Witches of the 508th Joint Fighter Wing? I'm intrigue to meet them if my sources tell me right about them."

Arnold couldn't help but to smile as he answered, "Well Chuck, I'm sure you'll get along with them just fine."

In his mind, he made a mental note at himself to bring some medical staff in case the 92 year old veteran got heart attack while meeting the Witches.

And boy he'll sure looking forward to see the old veteran's reaction when they meet each other.

Chapter Ends

* * *

**Facts:-**

**1) Operation Blanket is a success although the casualties suffered by the Allied Forces is recorded about 20,000 Dead, Missing or Wounded Allied Soldiers and Witches with 5,000 Allied Tanks destroyed and 3,000 Allied Airplanes shot down.**

**2) After their visit of an Inactive Neuroi currently held at Edwards Air Force Base, the 508****th**** Joint Fighter Wing lead by Lieutenant Colonel Jane Thach began providing a security detail in case the said Neuroi began waking up and causing damage at the base itself.**

* * *

**Authors Note: There it is, the awaited chapter, it honestly took me a long time to make this since I'm too busy with other things. For those who read, fav, followed or liking this story, I appreciate your support. Update will be irregular so I'm sorry if it takes a long time for this. Also Thanks to Nim Maj for beta reading it. Overall I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I am until then, I'm signing out – Fuji92**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The Strike Witches series is fully owned by Shimada Humikane, Noboru Yamaguchi and Gonzo Animation Studios while the non Strike Witches elements are fully owned by me.

Authors Foreword: And here we are again, back with new chapters of this story. Again got busy studying for exams and got caught playing several hours of the old Deus Ex game which is…fun…perhaps. Anyway, let's get on with the story. Oh and do forgive me if I made some mistakes if there are inconsistencies within this story or there is something that bugging you readers. Oh and All credits goes to Nim Maj for beta-reading.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Battle of El-Alamein**

**[**_10__th__ of August, 1944. I'm now standing on one of the hills we successfully captured after the first phase of Operation Blanket ended. As of now, I've discussed with my ol'chap Rommel, Patton and the American Admiral Robertson regarding the next phase of the operation while we wait for further reinforcements and supplies coming to relief __of __our battered boys. The death count after the first phase of the Operation is staggering. 20,000 __brave, young,__ men and witches killed or missing in action, about half of our armoured units __are__ either destroyed or damaged and nearly 45%of our air forces are either __crashed__ or burn on the bloody sands of North Africa and some are damaged beyond repair. Rommel advised me to hold the assault on El-Alamein as he wanted his units recover to their full battle capacity but Patton, rash and hot blooded chap as he is before however demand to press onwards while the Neuroi's still recovering from our assault against their defensive line. Robertson (thank God he isn't someone like Patton) thinks otherwise and supported Rommel's suggestion to wait and replenish our forces before we move into the attack. Right now, I'm hearing Robertson's fighter jets doing their routine bombing run on the Neuroi position surrounding the outskirts of El-Alamein since yesterday and I can safely say, their efforts have saved a lot of our boy's lives when the bloody Neuroi's attempted a small counter attack which __was__ repelled but not without leaving a __large number of __ casualties. Thankfully reinforcements and supplies have arrived and our boys will begin their assault on El-Alamein. Fortunately, several of the surviving local Royal Egyptian ArmedForces lead by General Gaman Abdel Nasser has finally linked up with us ever since we've been driven out of Cairo by the Neuroialthough his distrust on us and especially the Witches ever since the Neuroi drove us and any human inhabitant out from Egypt has made it hard to work together with the Egyptian Forces. But whatever grudge or hatred the Egyptians may hold f__or__ us, all must be forgotten if we are going to win this bloody war or at least this bloody campaign_. – **War Journal of Field Marshal Bernard Law Montgomery, Overall Commander of the Allied Forces in North Africa, written on August 10****th**** 1944 at Hill 389 prior before the assault on El-Alamein.]**

* * *

**Date: August 10****th**** 1944**

**Location: Hill 389, Several Miles from the Coastal City of El-Alamein, Egypt.**

It was a clear and early morning as the sun began to appear if watched from top of the recently captured Hill 389, one of the defensive lines which was previously manned by Neuroi forces that was successfully retaken during the first phase of Operation Blanket whichbecame a temporary Field Operation Headquarters. Several artillery batteries are also being deployed by Liberion and Britannian Field Artillery units in anticipation of the assault against the coastal city of El-Alamein.

Field Marshal Bernard Law Montgomery watched over the preparations of his forces which he took overall command as the Allied Supreme Commander of the North African Front after replacing its predecessor, Field Marshal Harold Alexander by the order of their Prime Minister to regain the initiative back in North Africa against the Neuroi's and also mostly due to his excellent commanding ability during the Allied Forces Evacuation of Gallia in 1940 which propels him straight to the rank of Field Marshal.

"Field Marshal Montgomery, you are needed at the Command Tent sir!" One Britannian Soldier saluted as he informed the Britannian Field Marshal.

Montgomery turns back and gave a nod, "Alright, tell them I'll be there shortly. Dismissed." He dismissed the soldier and began heading to the newly established Command Tent to co-ordinate the operation on the field.

As he went to the Command Tent, he has some thoughts playing in his mind. Two days before, just after the first phase of Operation Blanket ended in success, he consulted with his fellow commanders mainly the Karlsland Field Marshal Erwin Rommel, Liberion General George S. Patton and the American Admiral Frank Robertson on how they can proceed with phase two of the Operation which is an assault to retake El-Alamein.

At first, Rommel suggested waiting for further reinforcements and supplies to replenish the already battered and exhausted troops but Patton on the other hand, demanded that they should press onwards with the attack to not give the Neuroi a time to dig in. Discussion turned into an argument as the two field commanders argued on which action they should take to a point where the two commanders drew their sidearms against each other.

Luckily, Admiral Robertson finally stepped in and stated his reason as he supported Rommel's suggestion to wait for reinforcements and supplies. Patton wanted to rebuthim but one of his men arrived to inform him about the lack of fuel and munitions as well as damage report on a large number of tank forces causing Patton to back down from his demand to press onwards on the attack.

Today, he saw soldiers preparing their equipment for the upcoming assault. Most of the soldiers Montgomery sees are mostly a fresh batch of recruits who just got out from their training course. They never saw real actions against Neuroi but he hoped it is enough to even the odds.

"Good Morning Field Marshal Montgomery, you're heading back to the Command Tent sir?" A voice caught Montgomery attention as he turned to see a man whom he noticed is an Arab native, wearing military uniforms with the rank of General. Montgomery finally recognize the Arab as Gaman Abdel Nasser, part of the local Royal Egyptian Army which manages to link up with the Montgomery forces after they were driven out from Cairo.

"Yes General Nasser, thank you. Have your men to prepare for the assault and meet me in the Command Tent for briefing on the assault plan." Montgomery said to the Egyptian commander.

Nasser sighs and began to walk away from Montgomery, "I hope you and your Witches won't abandon me and my people to protect yourself again like what you all have done when the Neuroi overran Cairo." He said with a tone of disdain.

"I promise you, this is not the same fiasco as it has been four years before General Nasser. You have my word." Montgomery assured the Egyptian General as he watch him walk to his men.

Montgomery knows that he himself is to blame for the General's distrust in him and the Witch Units under his command, back then prior to the Neuroi assault on Cairo, he and the Witches under his command have been given explicit orders to protect only strategic areas of military interest rather than to protect the local populace. The result was devastating, civilians suffered massive casualties during the Neuroi's assault and the local Egyptian Army suffered massive casualties before being driven out with the remaining inhabitant.

Since the fiasco in Cairo, Montgomery secretly hid his guilt from everyone even his closest aide and fellow commanders and vowed to free North Africa and gain back the trust of the local populations in the war against the alien Neuroi and he will no matter what the cost.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

**Date: August 10****th**** 1944**

**Location: Onboard the USS **_**Eisenhower, **_**off the Coast of Egypt, several miles from El-Alamein**

After the successful assault on the defensive lines, the Joint Naval Fleet that is lead by Admiral Robertson which linked up with the Allied Mediterranean Fleet currently on situational readiness for the assault on the coastal city of El-Alamein.

On board the flight decks of the _Eisenhower_, Major Mio Sakamoto is having her usual routine exercises with Yoshika and Lynette joining her as they usually do although they do catch the attention of several of the _Eisenhower's_ flight crew.

"Alright you girls give me 20 pushups! I want you two in tip top shape for the upcoming operation and you better not disappoint me!" Mio in her usual drill sergeant tone ordered the two Witches to do more pushups.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" The two comply; continuing their pushups even as they are being watched by the Flight Deck Crews of the USS _Eisenhower_.

Lynette noticed this began whispering to Yoshika, "H-Hey Yoshika, d-don't you think this is a bit awkward?"

"Why Lynette?"Yoshika asks, curious about what Lynette meant after she notices the Britannian Witch's face look flustered.

"T-Those men over there are watching us y-you know." Lynette panted as she continued to do pushups while whispering to the Fusoan Witch.

Yoshika take a glance to see several flight deck crews do their usual duties but she noticed some of them watch with a smile on their face, causing her immediately flustered.

Mio, as oblivious as ever noticed Yoshika slacking off, "Miyafuji! Don't slack off!"

Immediately Yoshika continues her pushups while whispering back to Lynette, "I-I see…this is embarrassing."

Lynette Bishop couldn't agree more with Yoshika's statement as the two continue their pushup exercises.

* * *

Somewhere inside the _Eisenhower's _weapons armory, one of the Karlsland Witches, Captain Gertrude Barkhorn arrived after they've been called by several of the _Eisenhower's_ sailors to meet someone at the armory.

A woman came to them as she gives a salute, "You must be Captain Gertrude Barkhorn. I'm Senior Chief Petty Officer Daniela Young head of this ships weapons armory, I'm sorry if you were busy by the time my boys called you."

"Don't worry Officer Young; I'm not too busy for today." Gertrude gives a smile at the American Senior Chief Petty Officer as she continues to ask, "Is there any reason you called me to this place?"

Senior Chief Daniela Young showed a grin on her face after giving a small chuckle at the Karlslander, "Well good thing you asked Captain, we've seen you fighting against this Neuroi and we couldn't help but want to assist you and the rest of the Witches."

Gertrude looked at the American Senior Chief Petty Officer with a confused looks and asks, "W-We thank you for your effort in helping us but what are you implying?"

"We've been talking with the Admiral about this and he agrees, so me and my boys here have created something for you Ma'am." Senior Chief Petty Officer Daniela then nodded to several of the sailors and they bring out weapons which caught the attention of Gertrude.

"This is…isn't this the machinegun you put on your helicopter?" Gertrude said as she looks the weapon which is revealed to be a heavily modified M134 Minigun that is usually found inside the Seahawk transport helicopter. The Minigun itself has been modified with a handle and a large ammunition pack to carry the Minigun rounds.

"Yes Captain, the M134 Minigun with rate of fire for about 2,000 to 6,000 RPM's. We've taken some liberty to modify this for a prolonged use." The Senior Chief Petty Officer proudly showing the Minigun to the Witches as she continues, "The barrels here are air-cooled so it should be good for long engagement but be warned though, continuous firing will make this baby overheats and you won't like it when that happens."

"A-Amazing." Gertrude muttered as she stares at the Minigun on the table of the armory. She never quite imagined a machinegun with that much rate of fire than the famous MG42 which she primarily used in combat. It can surely dispatch the Neuroi more quickly under the intense volume of raw firepower the Minigun can bring to bear.

"Of course but this is only the prototype, we don't actually have the air cooled variant of this back at our time since the ones used on vehicles and aircrafts are water-cooled…but I can guarantee this, you'll be the first person to use this in combat. So will you take it?" The Senior Chief Petty Officer explained and in the end, extended her hands to the Karlsland Captain.

Gertrude Barkhorn smiled and shook hands with the Senior Chief Petty Officer, indicating that she's agreed to test the new weapon, "Alright, so what's the catch?"

"Actually ma'am, we have taken an interest in your…Striker Units. If its isn't troubling you, can we take a look into it after your mission is finished?" She asks with a hint of hope in her eyes which the Karlsland Witch could see.

Gertrude nervously laugh as she said, "Uh…If you want to know about the Striker Unit, you could asks Captain Yeager since I'm not that well-versed in anything mechanical."

There was a collective sigh of disappointment coming from Senior Chief Petty Officer and her crews but Gertrude immediately said, "B-But I can asks her if she can help you guy to know a thing or two about the Striker Unit."

With that, Senior Chief Petty Officer Daniela and her crews express their excitement and Daniela finally clapped her hands, "Excellent! Randall, I want this gun loaded before the operation commences." She ordered one of the armory staff and then turned back to Barkhorn, "It'll be ready as soon as possible before the operation starts Captain Barkhorn."

Barkhorn nodded and feels delighted about testing a new gun against the Neuroi and prepared to leave the armory before Master Chief Petty Officer Daniela calls to her again, "Captain wait a second, where is your wingman? Isn't she always stick to you every time?"

Barkhorn sighed as she tells the American Master Chief Petty Officer, "Well Pilot Officer Hartmann is still sleeping. Do you want to meet her?"

"Oh no Captain, I'm just asking and thanks for the visit. We'll be prepping the Minigun as soon as we can." Master Chief reassured the Karlsland Witch and Barkhorn leaves the armory to wake up her lazy wingman from her sleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

On the _Eisenhower's_ observation deck, a certain red-haired Witch named Shirley Yeager observes the scene before her on the observation deck. She could see the flight deck crews doing their usual duty of preparing planes for takeoff while also glancing at her fellow witches YoshikaMiyafuji and Lynette Bishop being trained by Mio as usual.

"I knew I'd find you here out of all places on this ship Shirley." A voice caught her attention as she looked back to see Hawke Yeager in his naval airman aviation flight suit smiling at Shirley.

Shirley gives out a chuckle as she greets the pilot, "Well I should say good morning to you then Hawke."

Hawke chuckled back and reply her greeting as he walks next to her, "Good morning Shirley, where is Lucchini by the way? Still sleeping?"

"You know her; she might still be sleeping with Erica back at their bunks." Shirley replied.

Hawke chuckles then leaned himself on the railings while watching the view before him, "You know Shirley? Linda always spends her morning up here looking at the scenery before we ended up on combat patrols or missions."

Shirley was surprised that Hawke suddenly talked about his late girlfriend. She was blushed a bit before asking him, "D-Did she go here on her last day?"

"You mean before both of us were captured? Yes." Hawke didn't looked at Shirley but the Liberion Witch notice the sad look on his face, remembering that day was a painful reminder to him.

He was going to say something when his partner Albert Lebowski interrupts him by his arrival, "Hey Hawke, we got word from the Admiral, hewants us to perform air support for the upcoming attack." He paused after noticing Hawke is with Shirley.

"Did I interrupt something important Hawke?" Albert asks his partner.

Hawke let out a sigh and smiled at Albert, "Nothing Al. It is one of those nostalgic times I'm experiencing here right now." He then patted his partner's shoulder before looked back at Shirley, "Well I think we can talk about this later."

Albert then remembers something as he looked at Shirley, "Ah I almost forgot. Major Sakamoto is calling you for a briefing on the operation too."

"Thanks Lieutenant." Shirley nodded and the three went back to their own units to prepare themselves for the assault on El-Alamein or formally called, the second phase of Operation Blanket.

* * *

**Several Hours Before,**

**Location: Allied Command Tent, Hill 389.**

**Date: August 10****th**** 1944**

At the Allied Command Tent which is recently established by Montgomery's unit to act as a forward command base for the next phase of the Operation which is occupied by men from the Britannian Royal Corps of Signals which maintains all local communications between allied units. Other than the communication units, there also several command staff helping Montgomery to co-ordinate the operation strategically.

Right now, several important members of the Allied Forces which is Field Marshall Erwin Rommel, General George S. Patton, Admiral Robertson and also General Gaman Abdel Nasser much to Robertson surprise seeing the future founder of Pan-Arabism and first President of the Egyptian Republic is here with him, planning for the operations have been assembled for a briefing on the operation with Field Marshal Montgomery starts the briefing.

"Good morning lads, today will be the day we make our move to retake El-Alamein from the Neuroi." Montgomery greeted as he looks over the large map of El-Alamein and its surroundings with markers indicating allied and enemy positions.

Holding his pipe, he then pointed at several red markers which indicated Neuroi position, "According to reports from the air and ground intelligence we've gathered for the past few days, we've identified Neuroi strongholds located on three roads leading into El-Alamein. The main roads are heavily defended by a mix of Heavy and Light Walker-Type Neuroi whiles both east and west roads are secured by several Turtles and Flying Goblets."

Then General Nasser interjects, "But that's only their main defense into the city, we should expecting more Neuroi's to be holed up inside the city center itself and that is where we'll be facing a strong defenses."

Montgomery looked at the Egyptian General and then back at the map again, "That won't be a problem, the Desert Air Force along with the Witches and Admiral Robertson's own air support will take care of the defenses which our units couldn't take it out."

Admiral Robertson looked at the map again and then asks, "I suggest that we relegate priority for the air support especially to the ones leading the assault on the main roads those heavy and light walker types would be a problem."

"I agree with that Admiral." Montgomery nodded and then turns to the Liberion General George S. Patton and pats his shoulder, "Patton, I thought you'll be delighted to lead the main attack would you?"

Patton suddenly aired his own confidence after Montgomery offers him to lead the attack against the main road, "You want me attacking the main sector Monty? Well expect that area to be free from the Neuroi by the time you called me for an afternoon tea, I can guarantee that."

Rommel then voiced his own concern on Patton, "General Patton, as much as I like your free-spirited Liberion-style enthusiasm, you really do need more support than we do when the assault begins. I mean that place is heavily defended. I even doubt that your Girls are enough to eliminate the most."

Patton thought about this and nodded, "You don't have to worry about that Rommel and never underestimate my Girls." Then he looked at the Admiral, "Admiral Robertson, I'm expecting your assistance too. Those long range missiles and your precision bombing did quite a number on those Neuroi bastards on our last operation. I hope you could use it again to help us."

Robertson nodded in reply then turned back to the Britannian Field Marshal, "So I guess with Patton leading the main attack group, Field Marshal Rommel and Commandant LeCreux will be attacking the flanks?"

"Yes Admiral, Rommel's group will move in and eliminate resistance from the eastern roads while Commandant LeCreux will be attacking from the western roads…" Montgomery said as he moves the marker indicating Rommel's and the French Marine Commandant battle group to where he pointed at.

"Once secured, reinforcements will arrive to hold these sectors while the attack group will press on their attacks until they can link up at the city center where the Neuroi might possibly hold in large numbers. Artillery support will be available in this operation so don't hesitate to use it." Montgomery then looked at his fellow commanders, waiting for anymore questions regarding the operation.

Rommel speaks about Montgomery's plan, "This sounds simple, a classic pincer movement on three fronts. How many casualties projected for this operation?"

"The casualties will be heavy I admit but if we managed to get rid of the Neuroi from El-Alamein, it's worth the risk we're taking here." Montgomery said grimly, he was gambling the fate of the whole campaign on this operation alone. If they failed, the Neuroi will have a strong foothold in North Africa and the Middle-East while Europe will be in danger of being attack from two fronts.

"So if there isn't any question, you all may proceed to do some final preparations, the attack will begin at 1300 Hours." Montgomery dismisses the meetings as the commanders began doing their usual duty, leaving him and the Egyptian General Nasser.

"You're taking a big risk here Field Marshal; my people will suffer if we fail. I hope you know what you're doing." General Nasser said with a concerned tone to the Britannian Field Marshal.

"I know that General. We can only pray to God that we will see through this." Montgomery smoked from his pipe and headed out from the command tent with the Egyptian General in tow.

* * *

**Several Hours After,**

**Location: Allied Forces Staging Area, Hill 389**

**Date: August 10****th**** 1944**

After the briefing by Montgomery, the orders have passed through the ranks and all personnel's began preparing themselves for the offensive, some began cleaning their kit from the dust and sands while others began to pray for their protection. Some armored units began inspecting their vehicles and doing last minute maintenance.

Among the armored units of the allied forces which consist of Sherman's, Panzer IV's and Crusaders, there was a tank that looked formidable to the eyes of the allied forces and a deadly weapon against the Neuroi, a new Unit consist of ten Pzkpfw VI Tiger Tanks from the 101st Tigergruppe (Tiger Group) of the 503rd Heavy Tank Battalion dispatched from the Orussian Eastern Front to support the effort on North Africa and lead by Major Maximillian Voss, a Tank veteran from the Eastern Front with a kill score of 40 Neuroi to his credit who comes along with his own crew.

"A brand new engine…and it runs like _Scheiß_!" One of the Tiger crew curses as he performs a repair the engine of their Tiger.

The rest we're sitting on their tank while waiting for their tank commander as one of them turned to their fellow crew working on the Engine, "Well try to make it hold for the whole day Arno, after that we might asks _Hauptmann_ Voss to requisitioned a new engine."

"Easy for you to say Litzke! If this thing brakes down, we're toast." Arno Schriof, the driver of the Tiger who's repairing the Engine retorted back to his fellow crew named Alfred Litzke, the Tiger's loader.

"Oh come on you two, at least we got help from those Witches and the Joint Naval Fleet or whatever they named themselves to be. It wouldn't be a problem to us!" Another crew of the Tiger named, Dieter Berndt who is the Tiger's radio operator casually said at his crewmate while leaning his back to the Tiger's rear turret.

Another one of the Tiger crew named Joseph Shultz, the Tiger's gunner comes out from the turret and yawning, "Can you guys keep the conversation low? I'm sleeping for _Gott_sakes!"

Before anyone of the crew wanted to reply, they are greeted by a female voice which they turned to see it was one of Karlsland Ground Witches waving at them while holding the _Panzerbüchse_ 39 Anti-Tank Rifle.

Arno immediately noticed the Witch, "_Oberleutnant _Helma Frunze? Is that you?"

The Witch named Helma Frunze smiled at the Tiger's driver, "It's been awhile isn't it Arno? Oh and please, just call me Helma."

Arno jumped down from the Tiger and walk towards Helma, "It is indeed and I heard you got transferred out from the Eastern Front but I never expected you here on North Africa!"

"So did I." Helma chuckled before looking around and asks, "Where is _Hauptmann _Voss? I haven't seen him and you guys since Kharkov." Helma asks as she hasn't seen the tank commander.

"Oh what do we have here? Ah _Oberleutnant_ Frunze! It's good to see you again after Kharkov." The man appeared wearing a typical standard issued _Afrika Krops_ uniform but with a visible Iron Cross on his collar greets the Karlsland Witch.

Helma smiled at the man greeted him, "_Hauptmann_ Voss, glad to see you again. I take it that you miss the cold snow of Orussia after being in North Africa for awhile?"

"I definitely miss the Orussian winter but who am I to complain? I guess we'll be supporting each other this time _Ja_?" Voss chuckles at his own comment.

Helma could only laugh for awhile and then she decides to go to her unit, "Well _Hauptmann_, I will be with my unit. I'll see you on the fields then!"

After leaving, Voss turns to his crew with a serious look, "Alright men get inside the tank. Inform the rest of the _Tigergruppe_! We're moving out!"

* * *

**Back at the Carrier Task Group of the Joint Naval Fleet,**

**Location: USS **_**Dwight D. Eisenhower, **_**Off the Coast of Egypt, several miles out from El-Alamein**

**Date: August 10****th**** 1944**

It was almost two hours since Admiral Robertson returned from his meeting with the Britannian Field Marshal and briefed the Witches along with the Carrier Fighter Wings on the upcoming operations. After that, the rest of the Witches and the Carrier Fighter Wings began to make their last minute preparations before taking off to proceed with the mission.

"Alright girls, we'll be providing air cover for our troops during the assault but that doesn't mean we can't help them on the ground either. So if you have the opportunity to help them, do it." Mio said as she loaded her Type 99 Cannon and brandished her sword.

"Yes ma'am!" Both Lynette and Yoshika acknowledge her orders.

Erica Hartmann and her partner, Gertrude Barkhorn makes a final inspection on their Strikers and weaponbut Erica notices that Gertrude is waiting for something…or someone she might think.

"Hey Trude, are you waiting for someone? Did you find some good men on this ship?" Erica said with the usual grin on her face.

Hearing the Karlsland Ace's comments, Gertrude immediately blushed and tried to deny it, "W-What makes you think of that!? I-I am waiting for something but it is not a Man!"

"Hmm~ Really Trude?" Erica said with a suspicious look on her face before several men and a woman arrives to meet Gertrude.

"Captain Barkhorn, your weapon is ready." The woman said as several men brings two identical weapons with a backpack that contains the ammo canisterand gives it to Gertrude while giving the Karlsland Ace brief instructions on the weapons along with the tips on its safety.

Erica saw the new weapon being held by Gertrude and then ask her, "Trude, is this what you're waiting for?"

Gertrude nodded as she activated the switch running the inbuilt electric motor inside the weapon which in turn, spins the barrel and Gertrude deactivated the switch again.

"Yeah Erica, the Americans called this a Minigun. I couldn't wait to use it in action!" Gertrude said in excitement as she puts on the backpack which contains her weapons ammo.

Erica couldn't help but to stare in awe at the look of the weapon in Gertrude's possession until Mio arrives and inform the two, "Are you two done? Get on the deck for takeoff. oh and Gertrude, nice weapon you got there."

"Thanks Mio." Gertrude thanked Mio then turned to Erica. "Alright, let's go and shoot some Neuroi!"

Erica couldn't help but to smile, she never seen Gertrude felt excited except for certain occasions and seeing her became gung ho and ready to shoot the Neuroi after acquiring her new weapon makes Erica feels happy for her.

**Meanwhile,**

On the top of the USS _Eisenhower's_ deck, the Witches and several Fighter Planes are already prepared their planes and Striker for takeoff. Most of the Pilot including the Witches themselves is looking forward to the operation.

Shirley just boarded her Striker when she saw Hawke and his WSO Albert heading onto their plane in their fully equipped flight suit she shouted at the two, "HEY! HAWKE! ALBERT!"

Hawke walks to her and give a smile, "So, are you ready? We'll be counting on you to help us today."

"Don't worry Hawke, we got your back!Even Trude there looks excited with the new weapon you guys gave to her." Shirley and Hawke glanced at Gertrude who's still fixated with the new Minigun.

"Well…she did looks like she wanted to rain hell on the Neuroi's. That Minigun in her hand could shred those Neuroi without them firing back." Hawke gives a short chuckle before Albert patted him to get onto his plane.

Shirley gives an encouraging smile at the American pilot, "Don't let me hold ya back Hawke! We'll be right behind you!" She shouted as Hawke gives her a thumb up before heading to his F/A-18F.

Mio fires up her Strikers and turned to the rest of her Witches, "Alright girls! We'll do like what we did the last time! Don't screw up and support each other!"

The rest of the Witches acknowledge and one by one, they took off from the deck of the _Eisenhower _after the fighter wings of Major Hawke Yeager took off first, followed by two more fighter squadrons and one AEW aircraft to coordinate the squadron for the offensive.

This operation will be their toughest operation yet.

* * *

**Location: Unknown, Somewhere on the outskirts of El-Alamein (Main Road Sector).**

**Date: August 10****th****, 1944.**

As the allied ground forces began to mobilize, somewhere near the main road sector, a small group of US Marine Force Recon lead by Captain Tim Farrell are waiting for the rest of his men to give coordinates for the artillery strike to soften up the enemy position.

He just regrouped with the second team which is scouting the Eastern Road Sector but he hasn't gotten any word on the Western Road Sector scouting unit. He couldn't help but worry for his men.

"Lieutenant, have you got the line on Sergeant DeMilo's units? We need their status ASAP!" The Captain asks his fellow Marine and his second in command First Lieutenant Antonio Santos.

Santos still trying to contact the third recon unit but still to no avail before he finally receives the news he and the Captain are hoping for.

**(Radio)[This is Sergeant DeMilo of the Third Squad, sorry for not responding to your contact LT. We have to lay silent, too many Neuroi patrols.]**

The Captain then asks Santos to give him the receiver and began asking the third squad team leader, "Sergeant, this is Captain Farrell. How far are you currently Sergeant?"

**(Radio)[Not too far, we'll be arriving in…30 minutes]**

"Good, the attack will start soon and the artillery section requesting the fire coordinates as soon as we can!" Farrell stresses the objectives to Sergeant DeMilo.

**(Radio)[Ten-Four sir! We're approaching the RV point now]**

Just then Farrell's men finally saw the third squad approaching as they waved at Farrell. The Sergeant, a 36 year old Italian-American by the name of Vincent DeMilo saluted at his Captain.

"Sorry for the delay sir, Sergeant DeMilo reporting." DeMilo reported at his Captain.

Captain salutes back and began checking on his watch before looking back at the Sergeant, "Not a moment too soon. Have you acquired the coordinates Sergeant?"

DeMilo the pulls out a map which contains the coordinate numbers and gives it to him. Farrell takes a glance the map and then thanked DeMilo before dismissing him to his men.

Farrell calls up the radio and began contacting the artillery section which consists of Britannian 4th Royal Horse Artillery that commanded a section of 25-pdr Guns and the 105mm Howitzers of the Liberion 34th Field Artillery Battalion.

"Attention Artillery Section, this is A Company. Do you copy?" Farrell contacted the allied artillery unit and a reply came in the form of British accented English which Farrell assumed was a Britannian.

**(Radio)[Roger that A Company we hear you. Have you acquired the coordinates?]**

"Roger, we need artillery fire at area grid Echo Six-Seven-Five, November Zero-Eight-Seven and Whiskey Five-Five-Niner. Fire for effect." Farrell transmitted the coordinates to the artillery section.

**(Radio)[Copy, coordinate****s**** received. Firing for Effect.]**

At the distance, the Marines heard sound of artillery firing and shells began to fly overhead and landed in a quite audible explosion at the marked target coordinates. They knew a massive ground assault will soon follow.

"Alright Marines, we better get back and regroup with Patton's men. Pack up and move out!" Farrell ordered his men and the rest began to move out from the area to evade Neuroi patrol units.

* * *

**Location: Main Road sector to El-Alamein**

**Date: 10****th**** August 1944**

While the artillery began sending shells against the heavily fortified positions the Neuroi has around the major road leading to El-Alamein, Liberion Army Group commanded by General Patton begun to move into the attack with the Witches of the Patton Girls unit and several tank columns leading the spearhead.

Patton still in his jeep when his radioman informed him, "Sir, Captain Savon informed that their units have been engaged by Neuroi on their right. They're fighting them as we speak."

"Good, send First and Second Tank Company to reinforce the Witches. The rest will advance and engage any enemy they see." Patton ordered which were relayed to the rest of his battle group.

Just then, he saw the fighter jets and Witches of the 501st make a pass over them with several of Patton's men cheering after seeing them up in the sky.

"Good luck…you'll need it." Patton muttered as he lit a cigar and ordered his troops to move forward.

"Sir, we're reporting that US Marine Force Recon troops have linked up with our main force. They're awaiting your orders." Patton's radioman informed again as he and the General saw two Tomahawk Cruise Missile passes overhead, heading to a possible Neuroi target.

"Well? What do you think? Lets pick 'em up!" Patton immediately ordered his driver to drive towards where the Marines are as Patton's forces began to engage in the battle against the Neuroi.

* * *

**Location: Eastern Road Sector to El-Alamein**

**Date: 10****th**** August 1944**

As the Liberion Army spearheading the attack against Neuroi position on the main road, Karlsland Forces under the command of Erwin Rommel also began their attack with the Tiger Tanks of the 101st _Tigergruppe_ along with several tank companies consists of Panzer III and IV to assists the Tiger in spearheading the Karlsland attack.

(Radio) [All _Kampfgruppe _listen up! This is _Feldmarschall_ Erwin Rommel! Our objective today is to secure the Eastern Road Sector so that we can proceed to link up with the French and Liberion forces. Your objective is to eliminate any enemy Neuroi to clear the way for reinforcements to arrive. Do this and we are one step closer in winning this campaign.] Rommel said as he wanted to make clear the objective to his unit as he moves together alongside his forces in his Sd. Kfz. 250/3 Command Tracked Vehicle.

"_Mein Feldmarschall_, our spearhead unit has reported Neuroi contact and is engaging them as we speak." Rommel's staff informed him after he received information from the spearhead unit.

"Send the 11th and 5th _Panzerdivision_ along with the 12th _Hexenjäger Abteilung _to reinforce the spearhead rest will proceed to guard the flanks." He ordered which his staff complies and began transmitting Rommel's order.

Rommel then turned to one of his support staff and asked, "How's our _Tigergruppe_ holding up?"

"They are reporting an engagement with the Neuroi _Herr Feldmarschall_, our Tiger Striker unit is also in support to counter the Neuroi's assault." His staff answered.

Rommel rubbed his eyes and sighed as he looks his unit advances to support the spearhead unit and mutters, "I hope God is with us today."

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

As the 101st _Tigergrupper _of the 503rd _Schwere Panzer Bataillon_ lead the spearhead units in attacking forward Neuroi position, they are coming under heavy fire with two of their ten Tiger tanks knocked out but fortunately help arrived as they are supported by Witches of the 4th_Schwere Hexenpanzer Bataillon_ using a Striker variant of the venerable Tiger I tank along with several reinforcements of Panzer IV and III's which makes up the spearhead unit.

"Arno gets us moving _schnell_! Shultz light them up! Berndt give me status update on our _Tigergruppe_!"_Hauptmann_ Voss who leads the 101st_Tigergruppe_ gave orders to his crews as they tried their hardest to evade Neuroi attack and return fire at the same time.

"_Herr Hauptmann_! The rest of the _Tigergruppe _reported functional and are engaging enemy Neuroi units but we lost two Tiger's in the process!" Berndt informed their Tank Commander on the situation as Shultz fired the Tigers 88mm gun on occasion.

Litzke loaded another round into the Gun and Shultz sets his sight on a Neuroi Turtle-type and muttered, "Come on you _schwein_! Take this from Papa Shultz!" and he fired the gun which the shell finally found its mark.

"HA! Another one down! Litzke load more rounds!" Shultz ordered as he tried his sights at another Neuroi Turtle firing at one of the Witches.

Shultz then heard Litzke voice as he finishes loading the AP rounds into the gun, "Shultz! It's loaded!"

Without a word, Shultz fired the gun and hit the Neuroi directly at the center and destroyed it, "Got another one!"

Ignoring the cheers of his gunner, Voss quickly communicated with the rest of his _Tigergruppe_, "_Achtung Tigergruppe_! This is _Hauptmann _Voss speaking! Continue engaging enemy Neuroi but keep yourself safe! We don't want any more losses than we should have. Let's show them the Tiger's spirit!"

He heard the other cheering and acknowledgement of orders from the rest of his Tiger Group until he is contacted again by a Witch.

(Radio)[This is _Oberleutnant _Helma Frunze of the 12th _Hexenjäger Abteilung_. You guys really did a good job there especially you _Hauptmann _Voss.]

Voss blinked for a moment but then give a smile as he replied, "The pleasure is mine _Herr Oberleutnant_. Now let us pave a way for our forces and show these Neuroi a good fight…the Karlsland way."

(Radio)[*chuckles* _Verstanden Hauptmann _Voss. We'll cover you and your forces' advance.] The Karlsland Witch said as she and her units began providing covering fire for the rest of Voss Tiger Groups to advance.

"Arno! _Panzer_ Motor to 700 P-S! Advance at full speed! Berndt! Arm the _Maschinengewehr_ 42! Shultz fire any Neuroi on sight and Litzke, keep the shells coming!" Voss distributed the order to his crew and continues, "Let's show them the might of the Tiger!"

* * *

**Location: Allied Command Tent, Hill 389**

**Date: 10****th**** August 1944**

As the assault is underway, British Field Marshal Montgomery began observing the attack via UAV footage provided by the Americans while managing orders directly by radio. He's now observing the Western Road Sector assault which is lead by a French Marine Commandant LeCreux. LeCreux forces consist of the combined units from the Britannian troops, French Marines and the local Egyptian forces of General Nasser.

"Sir, we got transmission coming from Commandant LeCreux." One of his radio staff informed as Montgomery still watching the footage of the French AMX-10RC Tank Destroyer annihilating several Neuroi units.

(Radio)[Command, this is Commandant LeCreux reporting. We are currently engaged with the Neuroi's but the roads are clear. Awaiting further instruction.]

"Good, hold until reinforcements arrived." Montgomery sends his orders and then turned to one of his command staff, "What's the situation on the East and the Main road sector offensive?"

His staff, a Brigadier informed him, "General Patton said they made significant advances and reported to have eliminated the Neuroi on the Main Road Sector but he also informed of heavy casualties he suffered."

Montgomery sighed after hearing this from his staff and decided to ask something else, "What's the status on Rommel's forces?"

"He reported that the Eastern Road Sector is secured but he also received casualties. He's now awaiting reinforcements to proceed with the attack." His staff replied back.

Montgomery thinks about something and then he ordered, "Prepare my Command Tank. We'll move out with the reinforcements."

* * *

**At the same time,**

**Location: Western Road Sector.**

**Date: 10****th**** August 1944.**

At the Western side of El-Alamein, combined soldiers of Romagna, Egyptian, Britannian soldiers with the French Marines lead by Commandant LeCreux are in an intense battle against the Neuroi which are on the defensive. Several soldiers take cover in some abandoned house while armored units engage the Neuroi in maneuver battle.

Commandant LeCreux, is a battle hardened 40 year old French Commandant who leads the French premier combat units, the _Troupe de Marine_ from Afghanistan to Mali and faced many foe who are mainly ruthless terrorists but this is not something he would imagine leading his men into the fight.

"I never thought I would fight something other than those _Terroristes_…I just hope I could survive another day again." LeCreux sighed as he watched the battle from the safety of his own AMX-10RC Command Vehicle variants.

"Commandant, troops informed that they have seized the initiative and are holding position until the reinforcements arrived." One of the French Marine who is with the Commandant informed him as he trying to gather information from the radio.

"_Bonne_, send the Sixth and Twelve Tank Company to assists. I want this road free from Neuroi by the time the reinforcements arrived." LeCreux ordered as the tanks which consist of the fast moving Crusaders and Romagnan Fiat M15/42 Medium Tanks along with the Britannian Land Witches units moves forward to reinforce the units who are still engaging the remnant Neuroi resistance.

The Neuroi's on the Western Road Sector are struggling to defend their positions from the onslaught of their Human enemies. At first they easily outgunned the Allied tanks but suddenly they are under fire from long range which hampers their effort in repelling the Allied forces attacks.

The units who provide the long range fire for the Allied tanks are the French six-wheeled AMX-10RC Wheeled Tank Destroyer which boasted a powerful 105 mm Gun complimented with advanced computer system forces the Neuroi to be distracted by the oncoming volley but that has given the Britannian and Romagnan Tanks to see an opportunity to flank the Neuroi's and annihilate them.

By noon, all the three road sectors has fall into Allied hands and the remaining Neuroi regrouped into the city of El-Alamein itself.

* * *

**Location: Above the sky over El-Alamein**

**Date: 10****th**** August 1944**

As the ground battle intensifies, so does the battle to control the airspace above El-Alamein as squadrons of fighter planes from the Desert Air Force and Robertson's fleet engages flight elements of Neuroi drones. The fighters are not alone however as the witches of the 31st JFS and the 501st JFW enters the battle although the Desert Air Forces are taking heavy losses at the start of the aerial engagement.

"Target acquired, Fox Three! Fox Three!" Hawke announces as he releases his radar guided AIM-120 AMRAAM which has locked onto one of the Light-class Neuroi drones and the missiles has found its mark.

"Woohoo! That's another kill Major! Nice shot!" Hawke WSO cheered as he visually confirmed the kills made by Hawke.

**(Radio)[Major, this is [Reaper 3]. We've got more contacts at 5 O'clock position! [Reaper 2] and [Reaper 5] are engaging them as we speak.]**

As his fellow pilots finished informing him, Hawke replies back but this time he's contacting their AWACS callsigned **[Griffins]** from the VAW-121 Airborne Early Warning Squadron.

"**[Griffins]** this is Major Hawke Yeager of **[Reaper 1]**, status on the remaining airborne hostile targets over?" Hawke asks and he immediately received a reply.

**(Radio)[This is [Griffins]. Uh…we're still counting at least five squadron sized hostile****s**** still in the area. The Witches and Desert flyboys are currently engaging some of them. Head over to assist.]**

"Copy that **[Griffins]**, **[Reaper 1] **out! Attention to all **[Reaper]** flight, we're heading to help the Witches follow me and assist them by any means." Hawke ended his communication and banking away to help the Witches and the Desert Air Force airmen which are currently engaging with the Neuroi.

The Star of Africa, Hanna-JustinaMarseille of the 31st JFS fires off her MG34 machinegun into one of the Medium-Type Neuroi drone, filling it with holes before the outer shell is shattered and reveals the core. She then saw a Karlsland Bf 109 dives in and shoots the core in which the Neuroi immediately shrieked and disintegrated.

"Well that's one down." Hanna muttered as she reloads her MG34, then she heard a distinctive dull buzzsaw sound although it's not similar to the buzzsaw sound of the MG42.

Hanna turned to the source of the sound and saw Gertrude Barkhorn wielding a weapon which is new to her as she never saw it before. She notices the barrels of the weapon rotates and suddenly unleashes a hailstorm of bullets towards an unfortunate Neuroi with thousands of shell casings ejected out from the weapon.

Hanna flies close to Barkhorn and heard her complimenting the new weapon she wielded on both of her hands, "Well they sure know how to make these weapon!"

Barkhorn then noticed Hanna fly towards her with a curious face appears on the Star of Africa's face. Barkhorn grins as she greets her, "Ah _Leutnant_ Marseille, having fun?"

"As much as you do, _Hauptmann _Barkhorn." Marseillegrinned back then turned to Gertrude's weapon, "What's that mean looking weapon you got there?"

Gertrude grins back and then lifted her weapon, "The Americans called this the Minigun and I can only say this…this is the best weapon I have ever wielded!" She then spotted another Neuroi and both Witches began engaging it.

Hanna empties her MG34 rounds into the Neuroi and reloads after her ammunition is used up, then she saw Gertrude aim at the Neuroi with the barrels of her Minigun which spins and began unleashing a hail of lead which out runs any of the existing machineguns of this era. The Neuroi are visibly obliterated by Gertrude and Hanna only could watch in awe after seeing the show of firepower from Gertrude's Minigun.

Gertrude heard a click from her Minigun she dislodges the magazines canister and loaded a new one after taking a new canister from her backpack when she receives contact from Pilot Officer Erica Hartmann.

**(Radio)[Trude where are you? We got multiple inbounds coming on our positions from the west. Mio, Yoshika, Lynette andthe flyboys aren't enough to help us here! We need your help!]**

"Roger that Hartmann, I'm coming!" Barkhorn replied then turned to Hanna who immediately came out of her stupor which makes the Karlsland ace grins, "See ya later after the battle Hanna!"

Hanna wanted to say something but the Karlsland witch already left the scene until she is contacted by her own Squaron Leader Katou Keiko ordering her to return back to her units.

"I really wish I had that weapon like Gertrude have." Hanna mutters before she flies back to her group and continues engaging the Neuroi throughout the day.

* * *

**Back on the Ground,**

**Location: City of El-Alamein, Eastern Sector.**

**Date: 10****th**** August 1944.**

After reinforcements arrived to reinforce the now controlled road sectors, allied forces continue to push their attack into the City of El-Alamein itself. The Neuroi's began to go on the defensive by holding in against the Allied advance.

_Hauptmann _Voss Tiger Group along with the Land Witches engaging the Neuroi in a close quarter armored engagement. Voss' own Tiger managed to shoot several Neuroi that tried to ambush them.

"Arno, engine status." Voss asks the driver of his Tiger.

"The engine is running smoothly, the new filter is working. We won't risk having a breakdown anytime soon sir." Arno explained as he slowly moves the Tiger tank up the road with Schultz occasionally fired the 88mm Gun in support of the Witches who are engaging the Neuroi.

"Litzke! Load more rounds now!" Shultz shouted as he found another Neuroi Turtle-type target and fired the 88mm which punches through the Turtle, scoring another kill for his _Tigergruppe_.

Voss then observes his surrounding to spot any Neuroi's that might hide behind the rubbles or waiting to ambush his unit when several Neuroi's consists of Light and Heavy Walker-type appears and began firing at his unit and the Witches. Some of Voss Tiger tanks exploded after being hit by the Neuroi's laser fire.

**(Radio)[**_**Scheiß! **_**We lost Tiger no. 102 and no. 100! We need orders **_**Herr**_** Voss!]** One of his Tiger Tank units contacted as they are under fire from the Neuroi.

"Keep firing at them! Support the Witches! _Tigergruppe_! Show them the might of Karlsland Tiger!" Voss ordered and immediately all of his Tiger tank units opened fire at the Neuroi group, causing them to be pushed back as the Witches takes the opportunity and began destroying the Neuroi easily.

As some of them cheered, a radio transmission coming through from Field Marshal Montgomery itself and Voss listen thoroughly at the announcement.

**(Radio)[To all Battle Group****s****, this is Field Marshal Montgomery speaking, the air above El-Alamein are now under our control. I repeat, the air above El-Alamein are now under our control. We've received the intel that most of the Neuroi are now beg****inning to ****hold their ground at the city center. It's time for us to ****drive**** them out of El-Alamein once and for all]**

Voss then ordered Berndt to switch the frequency to contact the rest of his Tiger Group, "_Achtung Tigergruppe_, listen up! The Neuroi are making their last stand at the city center and no doubt will put up a hard fight! Liberions and the Frenchs are moving in to annihilate the Neuroi." Voss paused and take a deep breath before continues, "This is it _Tigergruppe_! Crush them and crush them hard! Give no respite for the enemy!"

After that, his unit and the rest of Rommel's armored unit began moving forward to engage the Neuroi forces now holding at the city center. There the battle has already started as Liberion troops under George S. Patton began to attack the entrenched Neuroi with armored tank support but the Neuroi however managed to repel several attacks, causing high casualties among the Liberions.

One of the attacking forces in the Liberion Army Group is the A Company of the Marine Force Recon under Captain Tim Farrell which manages to link up with Patton's group and is now leading his men to assault the Neuroi hold on the city center.

"Santos, bring some of our men to the right flank. I will lead the rest and remember, always get those AT4's and SMAW's ready." Farrell gives the orders before hopping on an M4 Sherman tank with some of the men he of them is Private Rigby Ames.

"Oorah Captain, just be careful out there." Lieutenant Santos said as he brings several Marines with him to move on the flanks.

As the Captain and Rigby ride on one of the Sherman's, Captain Farrell then turns to the Marine Private, "Listen Rigby, I heard what's happened from Lieutenant Santos. But I suggest you should take care of yourself first while we're here okay?"

"I'll try sir. I'll try." Rigby nodded as the column began to move into what seems to be a bombed out business district thanks to the allied artillery and Robertson's fighter squadron bombing runs. An abandoned shop came into the view of Liberion soldiers and American Marines.

It was for about five to ten minutes when the column suddenly ran into an ambush made by a small group of Neuroi consisting of two turtles and five Flying Goblet type Neuroi.

"Jesus! Ambush! Take cover!" A Liberion soldier shouted before the Sherman tank he rode on suddenly exploded after being shot at by Neuroi sending what's left of the Liberion soldiers flying along with the debris of the M4 Sherman.

The rest of the Liberion soldiers immediately dismounted from the tanks and began to take cover behind every corner of the buildings and occasionally fired their weapons while others tend to the wounded. Several Land Witches of the Patton Girls also taking cover and opening fire at the Neuroi.

"Goddamnit! We need support here or we're fucked!" One of Farrell's men shouted as he reloads his M4 assault rifle and continues shooting at the approaching Flying Goblets-type Neuroi.

Several Marines also targeted the Goblets which they managed to shoot it down until one Turtle fires its lasers and hits another unfortunate M4 Sherman tank which spectacularly exploded and sent several men who are near to it flying several feet in the air before landed with a loud thud.

Captain Farrell then grabs an AT4 from his back and aimed at the walker as he muttered, "Take this ya bastard!" and fired the projectile which hit directly at the Turtle-type Neuroi, stunning the Neuroi long enough for one of the Patton Girls to appear from the corner of a building and fire AP shells from her Witch Combat Gun into the Turtle, effectively killing it.

After destroying the whole attacking Flying Goblets, the sole remaining Turtle began to pull back while firing its lasers. Eventually the Liberion armored column began to move again with Liberion soldiers advancing as a forward observer in case they stumbled at another Neuroi ambush.

"Man this shit is almost like what we faced in Fallujah man…but still weird shit we're being ambushed by that thing." Lance Corporal Isaiah Dawson commented as he and the rest of the Marines under Farrell's command move out along with the Liberion troops.

Rigby turns to Dawson and shook his head, "Well at least compared to this, Fallujah is a cakewalk."

Dawson shrugged and began checking his M27 IAR, "I guess you're right about that." Then the two saw Captain Farrell walks towards them and the other Marines.

"Alright Marines, Command just called in, the other forces have finally linked up and are now engaging a small but fierce pocket of Neuroi resistance." Captain Farrell walked up while informing the rest of the Marines, "So far the surrounding outskirts of the City is in our control thus making this city effectively ours. So we're just making a mop up operation." As he finished that, the ground shook and the rest including Liberion troops looked at the dark cloud rising not far from where they are.

"It seems those bastards are still fighting hard…" Farrell heard one of his men and he began issuing orders, "Alright Marines! We'll be linked up with Lieutenant Santos men. Move out!"

As soon as he finished sending orders, the rest of his Marines shouted, "Oorah!" and began to follow their Captain.

* * *

**Location: El-Alamein City Center.**

**Date: 10****th**** August 1944**

After a long grueling fight the remaining Neuroi which consisted of ten Turtle types, three Heavy Walker types and a handful of Flying Goblet type Neuroi have dig in against incoming allied assault which has effectively taken control of El-Alamein.

And so far, the Neuroi began to reeling from the continuous assault. Several allied infantry with armor and Land Witches advanced slowly on their position despite the intense laser fire of the Neuroi's.

"Don't stop ya bloody wankers! We're almost there!" One Britannian officer shouts as he led his unit into the fray while firing his rifle.

Captain Marylin Savon and the rest of the Patton Girls began moving up and opened fire at the Neuroi while erecting a shield occasionally to protect their own from Neuroi counter-fire. They linked up with the Britannain and Karlsland Land Witch unit which supported the main forces last assault on the Neuroi.

"Major Miles! Good to see you again!" Marilyn greeted the Britannian Witch next to her as she reloads her weapon after shooting a Neuroi.

"Good to see you again Marilyn…" Major Miles greets back while shooting at an incoming Flying Goblet with her gun and continued, "…I heard you've been promoted to Captain and I thought it's a bit late but congratulations."

"Thanks Major, now let's go kick some Neuroi ass!" Marilyn shouted as she and the rest of the Land Witches move in to the attack.

Other units also began to open fire while taking cover behind anything from a destroyed tank to a ruined building, taking potshots at the Neuroi which has formed a defensive circle and fired anything that came to their view.

The Marine Force Recon lead by Captain Farrell has linked up with Lieutenant Santos and his unit and joined the assault with Fighter planes from Admiral Robertson Carrier Air Group and Witches of the 31st JFS and 501st JFW came in to support their friendly forces after managed to regain control of El-Alamein airspace.

"Attention! We need air support on grid Charlie-One-One do you copy?" A Marine Radioman sends firing coordinate under Captain Farrell's order to his radio when he received the word that air support is available.

**(Radio)[Roger Alpha Company this is [Reaper 1], dropping payload] **the voice of Major Hawke is heard as explosions heard and several F/A-18F flying overhead the Allied forces, gathering cheers after they manage to take out two Heavy Walker type from their bombing run.

"Alright Marines! We're Oscar-Mike!" Farrell shouted and the Marines began advancing to eliminate the remaining Neuroi's.

With the Neuroi ranks becoming dangerously dwindled, Allied forces began closing in and the Neuroi have no chance of retreating back to their hive at Cairo as they are cut off and surrounded by all sides.

Marine Force Recons with the Liberion 1st Infantry Division are now supported by the Karlsland soldiers of the AfrikaKorps and the combined French; Britannian along with Romagnan and Free Gallian forces to begin their last push against the Neuroi.

The Marines linked up with their French counterparts and engaged the Neuroi holding up at the city center which are accompanied by Witches and armored units to mount the killing blow but the remaining Neuroi is still adamant in attacking the advancing forces.

The advancing units began to take cover from laser fire but some of them got hit. The rest kept pushing as the injured are handled by the arriving medics and pulls the injured out from the battle.

"They won't give the fucking up do they?!" Marine Force Recon PFC Daryl curses as he taking cover behind rubble next to a French Marine who still firing at the Neuroi with his FAMAS.

The French Marine turns to his American counterpart and grins as he loaded a magazine into his FAMAS, "Well those _connards_ are aliens and have no feelings, what should we expect? Come on we need to move."

Explosions erupted at the city center with the Neuroi nearly annihilated until only a couple of Neuroi remaining but they won't go down without a fight.

Farrell's Marines and other allied troops advance under the covering fire of allied Tanks and things are looking good when the Neuroi's managed to return fire and took down several men including Farrell's own Marines.

"FUCK! FUCK!" The rest curse as they see their brothers in arms lay with wounds from the laser fire is visible on their BDU's while some lost their limbs and one could see the smoke rises from one of the missing limbs after being hit by Neuroi's fire.

"Hold dammit! We can't risk ourselves in the open!" Farrell shouted as a tank blew up from a laser fire.

"Sir! With all due respect, we can't let them out there in the open!" Private Rigby said while the others agreed after looking at the soldiers who are shot by the Neuroi's moaned in pain on the ground.

"Goddamn it Rigby! No I won't risk another Marine out there! Do you understand!?" Farrell said as gunfire and explosion heard in the background.

Without any warning Private Rigby and several of the Marines began grabbing anyone they could save and drag them to safe positions despite the warnings from Captain Farrell.

"Rigby! Fuck sakes covering fire!" Farrell ordered as the rest provide heavy cover which got the Neuroi's attention and began charging the lasers when suddenly the Neuroi is shot from above.

The rest looked up and saw the 501st witches with the 31st JFS swoops in and opened fire at the Neuroi's, sending a final blow to the Neuroi which now turns into white shards. The destruction of the last Neuroi signifies the end of the offensive of El-Alamein.

"I'll be damned." Captain Farrell muttered as the rest of the allied soldiers began cheering after the last Neuroi is destroyed, they also cheered at Witches who passes over them. Farrell should make a reminder to reprimand Pvt. Rigby and several other Marines under his command for the action they've done today.

* * *

**At the same time,**

Field Marshal Montgomery is anxiously waiting for the news on the result of the assault from his M3 Grant Command Vehicle when he finally received the word from his command staff.

"Sir, Field Marshal Rommel has informed that the Neuroi has been annihilated. El-Alamein is free. The rest also reporting the same and they need medical and ammunition supplies, also they requested more medics and healing Witch to tend to the wounded." He said after Rommel and other commanders contact Montgomery.

Montgomery felt relieved that his gamble has paid off. Now with the majority of North Africa liberated and El-Alamein secured, he can proceed in securing the Suez Canal and eventually annihilating the Neuroi's last hold in Cairo which will effectively ending the North African campaign.

But right now, he needs to issue the next orders, "Alright then...Captain Giles, order the supply units to move in and dispatch any available medic and healing Witches available. Oh and let Admiral Robertson knows that the assault is a success. Oh and don't forget to give me the lists of casualties and also equipment losses on my desk by tomorrow. Oh and Giles, contact HQ for more reinforcements too if you please."

"Yes sir." His staff answered as he begin contacting the related unit and give them instructions.

Montgomery nodded as he looked up at the sky to see the Witches and the American fighter planes pass overhead and he muttered, "It seems our prayer has been answered after all then. I hope with this…Humanity can actually survive in this war."

* * *

**Chapter End.**

**Facts: -**

**1) During the course of the Assault on El-Alamein, official records stated that the allied casualties suffered are the largest than any other operations on North Africa, with nearly 50,000+ Men and Witches killed in action and armored combat vehicle losses recorded are high with 10,000 armored vehicles of tanks to troop transport were lost in the engagement with the Neuroi. Allied Desert Air Forcerecorded loss of nearly half of their wings due to equipment malfunction and engagement with the Neuroi aerial elements.**

**2) With El-Alamein liberated, the Allies have control of the east side of the Suez Canal in which they would link up with the Allied Force Z Squadron arriving from the South-East in the Cairo Offensive which will took place on September 1****st**** 1944.**

**Authors Note: Greetings again reader and forgive me if I hadn't update this as quickly as you guys hoped and thanks for all the feedback and suggestions you all give and I will try to satisfy you guys as best as I can but it may took another long time since I need to prepare myself for my final exam (Wish me luck mates). In the next chapter will be a break from all the fighting and also the eventual meeting of a certain Ace War Veteran Pilot and the Witches of the 508****th**** which some of you may anticipated. But again due to the time constraints and also my busy university life, it'll take some time for me to write it but I WILL write it eventually. So again, please Read, Review, follow and fave. Until we meet again – Fuji92.**

**(P.S. If there is any suggestion or anything you want to talk about with me just PM me and I'll try my best to help.)**


End file.
